


To Fit In

by DarlingRin



Series: To Fit In [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 154,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Au of my own design, this will not follow the Mass Effect Trilogy at all.<br/>Moira Shepard never belonged to anything, not a species or family until she is adopted by Matriarch Arecia and her Bondmate. But nothing is as it seems. This is her story.</p>
<p>I am currently editing all chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mass Effect fic, any imput is welcome this is my first time writing in third person so any mistakes I'll work on. This is a little back story before we go on into the real story. A few things to help make reading easy.
> 
> Words in Italics is Moira thinking to herself  
> Words that are bold are small flashbacks
> 
> Any questions you guys have you can ask me I won't bite.
> 
> Forgot to add this but Moira's first language is Thessian her second is English.

She was hungry but she couldn’t go to the usual place, no she was beaten out of there by grownups. They are afraid of her because she glows and when she glows no one can stop her, so they came at the night and beat her bad and called her words she can't understand. So now she walks the streets of Earth looking for food anywhere she can find it, be it the trash cans or robbing people she doesn’t care all she knows is that she is hungry. She thinks she is human she looks like them at least she thinks she does. Her skin, she concludes is the color of the caramel candy she loved to steal and her hair was the color of the sky when the sun went away. The only thing that made her question her place with the humans was the color of her eyes, they weren’t the same colors as she saw on other humans, no her eyes were gray. The other kids would make fun of her and hit her because of her eyes but when she started to glow they would run away screaming, knowing that if they stayed they would get hurt.

She doesn’t know where to go, all she does know is that she won’t be able to glow if she doesn’t have food. And if she can’t glow then she will get beat up again, the bruises from the night before cover her body, making it hard to walk. She doesn’t want it to happen again because if it does she will surely die. She stops in front of a restaurant and stares at the patrons inside most of them are not human, she thinks that they names are asari only because she heard that name before. She finds it strange that they all have the same name but it’s better than having no name at all, people will call her things but she doesn’t understand them. One of the aliens opens the door holding a bag that smells really good to the girl with no name, the alien takes notice of her and they stare at each other for what feels like forever. Then the girl has a thought, if she can glow just for a second then the alien would run and leave the bag. She smiles and the alien smiles back then taking in a deep breath the girl without a name starts to glow her gray eyes change into a light blue color. The girl takes one step forward before everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~

When she walks up the first thing she notices is the smell, wherever she is someone is cooking and it causes her stomach to growl. _That alien, did she bring me here?_ _Is…..is she gonna eat me?_ The girl starts to panic she never thought that she would be lunch for someone else, she tries to get up but can’t stand and she falls to the floor. _Why can’t I move? Is it because I tried to glow on an empty stomach?_ The door to the room opens and the alien from the restaurant walks in with a tray of food in hand. The alien starts to speak but the girl doesn’t understand her and pouts. The alien looks at the girl and smiles warmly at her, she forgets that the child can’t understand her. She sets the tray down and sits across from the girl the smile never leaving her face, The girl, on the other hand, start to get nervous unsure of what’s about to happen. _If she’s gonna eat me I’ll make sure I taste nasty_. The alien’s eyes turned black and the girl is no longer sitting on the room floor but on a beach.

_{Where am I?}_

_{You are safe here child, no one will hurt you,}_  The girl turns in the direction of the voice and sees the alien…...no the asari. The girl is confused and scared like she’s never been before so she does the only logical thing she can, she ran.  Without looking back she runs along the shoreline not sure of where she is going as long as she doesn’t see that asari again. She wants to go home but home doesn’t exist for her.  She stops running and stares at the sky, it’s not like the sky she is used to. Here the sunset is a soft purple/blue combination and this sky has two moons instead of the one.

 

{ _This is Thessia, my home.}_ The asari from before stands in front of the girl as if she was there the entire time. { _Do not be afraid we are currently in a meld, that is how we are speaking and that is how we understand each other.}_  So running away was useless, the girl glares at her captor fear and confusion made evident through the meld.

 

 _{Still yourself little one I will not harm you, my name is Arecia.}_ The asari named Arecia extends her hand towards the girl, inviting the girl to take it but she was still afraid.

 

  _{In the meld the feelings of both parties are made clear to one another, do not be afraid little light. I will teach you my language and how to fully use the talents you have been given, I shall raise you as my daughter and you will never know fear again.}_  Arecia’s voice was full of love and compassion, she truly wished to raise the girl as her own.

_{Will you…..give me a name?}_ the girl voiced her question but was laced with hesitation, no one has ever taken a liking to her they always wanted to beat her or worse.

 

Arecia smiled at her and said { _If you wish to be my daughter then you will have the name, Moira, how does that sound?}_

 

There was still fear within the girl, years of abusive have made sure of that. Yet there was a feeling that this time, this person would be different. Taking Arecia's hand the girl began to take her first step toward recovery.

 

_{My name is Moira}_

 

~~~~~~~~~3 years Later~~~~~~~~~

Moira runs at full speed weaving through passersby's in the streets of the Citadel, the C-sec officers were hot on her heel and she had a feeling that this time she won’t be as lucky.  “Come on Biks!” Moira calls over her shoulder “I thought turians were faster than that!” To say that Officer Biks was in a bad mood would be an understatement, he was furious. All this week he has been getting calls about a biotic street performer causing accidents all over the Citadel. He knew without a doubt that the person behind it was Moira Shepard.

Moira knew that this time she would get caught so she had a thought, why not bring the nice officer to her parents? _Oh man, Father is going to be so angry with me._ But even with that thought in her mind Moira couldn’t stop smiling. Moira never thought that she would have parents, she always thought that she would die in some alley on Earth. Meeting Arecia had been the best day of her life, she got a name and a family that loved her. Areica's bondmate lived on the Citadel, that was the part the confused Moira. If her bondmate lives here then why was Arecia on Earth? She would never get the answer to that question and frankly she could careless, all that matters was that she had a place where she belonged.

 

 “You still with me Biks?”

 

The poor turian was reaching his limit, Moria could hear him gasping for air and started to feel bad. But only a little. Moira ran inside building in which her father worked, the Office of the Consort. Asari are mono-gendered but to most species are seen as female. Both of Moria’s parents are “female” but the one who actually gives birth is the “Mother”, while the one who offered the DNA is the “Father”. When Moira first received the “Talk” she was lost, nothing made any sense the idea needed to be explained to several  times.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**“Moira, are you paying attention?”**

**“Yes, Mother.”**

 

**Arecia looks at her once more before going back to her lecture.**

 

**“When asari join together in a Union they become one, there is no longer a “you” or “me” but a single entity. Now when asari wish to have children there is a special type of meld they must do. It is not like the melds we have shared mother to child but a much deeper connection between bondmates. The asari that will carry the child will become the mother and she will delve deep into the mind of her mate and take back a small piece. The small piece belongs to the father and from that the child is conceived.”**

**~~~~~~~~~**

Moira is dragged out of that memory by the soft voice of Nessa the personal assistant to the Consort. “Lady Moira your parents are expecting you.” Nessa was always kind to Moira and often gave her sweets when her parents were not around. Moira often told Nessa that she was the color of the sky in the early hours of the dawn because she was a light shade of blue with white facial markings.

 

“Thanks, Nessa, when Biks comes can you show him to the back please?”

 

Moira doesn’t wait for a reply but heads straight for the Consort’s Chambers. Arecia's bondmate, another asari by the name of Sha’ira was Consort of the Citadel as well as the girl's father.

 

When Moira first learned the duties of the Consort she had asked Arecia if she was jealous that so many people wanted to spend time with Sha’ira. Her reply was to laugh not in a way that mocked her daughter but because many of Arecia’s friends  asked the same question but the answer was always the same.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**“Little Light your Father has a kind and compassionate soul and wishes to help all, but her heart belongs to me just as mine belongs to her. We have only ever loved each other nothing will ever change that.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Moira entered the office both Arecia and Sha’ira where there as Nessa had said they would be, Sha’ira was wearing the traditional dress of the Consort. It was a white dress made of the finest silks from Thessia, the front was cut all the way to her stomach that showed off her cleavage as well as the smooth skin of her stomach. The dress reached down to her ankles and were open at the sides to show her legs. Neither Moira nor Arecia found this to be provocative as some patrons claimed it to be, to them it was a sign of tradition and faith. As for Arecia she wore a simple asari gown, it showed no skin and hugged her body. It was in Moira’s favorite color; the dark red of the Thessian Rose. Both parents were seated on one of many couches, Sha’ira resting on Arecia's shoulders and her arm wrapped around her bondmates waist. Whenever Moira saw them together like this her chest filled with pride, not everyone can say that their parents loved each other as much as hers did.

 

“Mother, Father, we will have company in about five seconds.” As soon as the words left her mouth Officer Biks walked in looking highly agitated. Never breaking their embrace Arecia spoke first.

“Officer Biks what can we do for you today?” Arecia’s voice was smooth and soothing, Moira never tires of hearing it.

 

Biks straightens up and puts his hands behind his back in the C-sec fashion. “Matriarch Arecia, Lady Sha’ira.” he says with a curt nod “Your daughter had been caught on camera using her biotics to harass the Keeper. This is her final warning.” he takes his leave and soon Moira is left in uncomfortable silence with her parents.

_If I run now they won’t bother to catch me_.  A huge grin spread across Moira’s face as she made a break for it only to be caught in singularity. The child was left floating helplessly in the air trying to find her bearings. “Father let me go.” Sha’ira's arm left her bondmates waist and was now extended out before her glowing with biotics.

“Moira what have I told you about using your biotics like that?”

“Not to.”

“But you seem to have broken that rule again, what are we going to do with you?”

“Let me on the floor hopefully.” She gave her father a sheepish grin but that did nothing to help her. With a flick of her wrist Sha’ira flipped her child upside down. Moira’s shirt slipped downwards revealing her  stomach. Moira was not one for dresses like her parents, she wore dark jeans and a asari styled shirt that was cut diamond shape in the middle showing more skin then most girls her age did. It was cut the same in the back with straps at the sides that held the shirt together, to top it off her wore black jacket with the Thessian Rose on the back. Sha’ira turned back to her bondmate and spoke to her clearly ignoring her daughter on purpose.

“Siame, what are we to do with this one? She continues to go against our wishes.”

 

“I’ll handle it, my love, I’ll take her to the Arena. We shall see you at home.” The Matriarch pressed a quick kiss on the Consort's cheek before standing.

Sha’ira placed her daughter on the ground and stands with her bondmate. Moira went to wait outside, knowing that she has hurt her father deeply, her mother(no doubt) would have a lecture ready for her. The “sun” was beginning to set in the Citadel and many of its inhabitants were heading home after a days work. Moira waited by the krogan statue knowing that her parents were talking about her. She is unlike most humans when it comes to her biotics, Moira can last longer without becoming tired and she has no implants. Arecia says that she is an Adept, that she doesn’t need a weapon to take out her enemies; that she is capable of endless potential. All she needed was proper training, every night Arecia would take her to Armax Arena and train her in asari hand to hand combat. Lately she has been teaching Moria a new style of fighting, this style was unique to House Shepard. Instead of fist they fight with open palms and have their biotic energy channel through their bodies.  Moira got into her battle stance, feet spread apart left arm extended in front of her and palm facing outwards. Right hand placed on her side, palm facing the sky, taking deep breaths she channeled her biotic energy throughout her body. Moira knows even with eyes closed that her body is covered in her white light, She inhales again and focuses her energy to her hands and soon the only part her that glows are her hands.

“You are improving with each day, Little Light.” Moira cuts off her biotics when her mother comes to stand beside her, a look of sadness written over her face.

“I’ve hurt her again.” it wasn’t a question but an omission, Moira knew what she did was wrong but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. The other kids said that the Keepers attack if provoked and Moira called them liars, as soon as used her biotics on the nearest Keeper on of the boys ran off and told the cops. Rotten salarian the next time Moira sees him, she would teach him a lesson.

 

“Yes you have, when we go home tonight you must speak with her.”

“I know, Mother.” Moira stares at the ground, she hates when she causes her family pain. If only she could fit in and be normal like everyone else then maybe her father would be proud of her. Noticing her daughter’s distress Arecia takes her hand and begins the walk to the Arena.

 

“Come child don’t fret all will be forgiven, now we must not keep Tallis waiting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tallis was waiting in Arena B already dressed in her training garb. “Moira have you gotten in trouble again?” Tallis was Arecia’s commando and followed her faithfully she was also Moira’s instructor when it came to her biotic training. She was a darker blue almost purple compared to Arecia who was a lighter shade. Both Moira and and Arecia dressed in similar clothes a loose shirt and pants that came tight around the calf.

“Leave it be Tallis, Moira has learned the error of her ways.” Arecia felt that Moira has gone through enough today.

“Of course Matriarch. Shall we practice the Siari style today?”

“Yes, Tallis but before we do, Moira tells us the principles of the of the Siari style.”

Moira steps forward her mother and her mentor placing her left hand over her chest and bowing slightly as a sign of respect.

“Siari, one is all. That is the fundamental principle of the asari, we are all connected. We strive not for ourselves but for others."

 

“Good Moira, now you shall spare with Tallis. Assume the stance…...and fight”

Arecia backed away as Moira and Tallis fell into the battle stance, Tallis favored the more common commando stance using fist instead of open palm. They circled around each other waiting for one to make the first move, Tallis was a vanguard and hand to hand was her specialty. Moira unleashed a shock-wave forcing Tallis to dodge to her right  her least favorable side, she then rushes onward palms erupting in a furious white light. When her palm came in contact with Tallis she lets out a small burst of energy causing the commando to fly backwards into the wall of the arena.

 

“Well done Moira, but the warm-ups over!” Tallis encased her body in pure energy that she unleashed it all at once. The Vanguard specialty is something known as the biotic charge, it is a highly powerful attack leaving little room for the opponent to maneuver.

 

At the last possible second Moira through a barrier in place though it did little to protect her, the barrier broke as soon as it came in contact with Tallis. Moira was knocked all the way to where Arecia was standing, she would have kept going if her mother didn’t catch her in a singularity. Once her feet were back on the ground Moira threw pure biotic energy at the asari commando. Once Tallis touched the ground Moira threw another shock wave causing the commando to land flat on her face. Moira charged her again channeling her energy to her feet as she jumped into the air, higher than a human biotic but normal for an asari. Once in the air Moira used her biotics to pull herself towards Tallis at high speeds. Focusing all her energy on her left palm alone, Moira delivered a powerful blow to her commando. 

“That’s enough Moira.” Arecia’s voice shattered the silence as she walked over to her daughter. Once the dust settled Moira noticed that a barrier was placed over Tallis. Both commando and student were out of breath. They had used most of their energy in one attack, if they were allowed to continue both would go into biotic shock. "Take a break, eat an energy bar. Once you are done the both of you will spare again. Without trying to kill each other."

“Yes, Mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~

After a shower and a good meal, Moira went to find her father, at this time Sha’ira could be found in her private study of their home. Moira waits outside the door unsure of what to do next.

 

“Come in Little Light.” When she entered the room Sha’ira was seated on her love seat reading.

 

“Father I..” but before she could speak Sha’ira cut her off.

“Moira, why do you upset the balance of this place? Are you unhappy with us?”

 

That question was like a smack in the face to Moira, how could her father say to her? She loved them and being with them, they were the only family she had.

“Father, how could you say that I love you and Mother so much, why would you say that?” Moira was heartbroken, tears ran unbidden down her cheek. “I don’t mean to cause trouble for you and Mother. I just want to fit in."    
  


The girl started to hyperventilate, her father's words could still be heard in her mind. "If you think that I upset the balance then it must because I'm a monster!"

 

Sha’ira stared at her daughter in shock, she didn’t mean to cause her such distress only for her to think about her actions. “Come here, my love.” Her arms were open inviting Moira into a warm embrace. Moira broke down in her father’s arm, years of frustration opened like a dam.

 

“I don’t belong anywhere, I was never supposed to be born!” Moira sobs in her father’s shoulders. Watching her child in distress broke Sha’ira’s heart, she held her tighter.

“Shhh Moira its okay, you do belong here. With your Mother and I, we love you so much, I’m sorry I never meant to harm you in this way.” Sha’ira began to sing a lullaby that her mother sang to her. Soon Moira’s sobbing subsided and the child entered a peaceful sleep. The door to her study opened and Arecia enters sitting on the opposite side she wraps her arm around her daughter and interlocks fingers with her bondmate.

“What troubles you, Sha’ira?”

Sha’ira looks into the eyes of her Bondmate, her eyes glossed over with unshed tears.

 

“Our Little Light is in pain, she feels that she does not belong anywhere. I thought the Citadel would be  for her but now, now I am not so sure.”

“How about we go to Thessia? If our Little Light likes it there then we shall stay while you return here.  I know you do not wish to leave your post as Consort, you can always come home.” Arecia kisses her on the nose before closing her eyes, the three of them slept together in peace.

 

~~~~~~Years Later~~~~~~~~

Moira’s omnitool buzzed with an incoming message, it was Tallis summoning her back to the estate, apparently Arecia had guest over. With a sigh Moira walks over to her sparrow, at age 22 she matured nicely. She body, sculpted with muscle after years of training, the left side of her head is shaved save for the smooth stubble. Her right side was cut short and left in its natural dark waves. On Thessia she was exotic and foreign, all the maidens clamored around her but Moira paid them no mind. Here she was a Matriarch’s daughter, dignified and graceful, in the Arena, she was untouchable and loved by all. On this planet she was an asari and she belonged. She hoped on her ride and headed home, the wind whipping in her hair and the waves of the Armali shoreline bid her farewell. Yes in this place Moira Shepard belonged.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira entertains her guest and has some strange dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics=flashback
> 
> Italics= Moira's thoughts

As soon as Moira parks her Sparrow, Tallis is on her like a Varren piece of meat.

 

“Lady Moira you’re late, your mother has already taken the guest to the sitting room.”

 

As they walk towards the sitting room Tallis starts to fuss over Moira’s hair and appearance. Instead of acting like a commando she was acting like a housemaid and it was beginning to get on Moira’s nerve.

“Please Tallis enough I thought you were commando not a nanny. Yes my hair looks wild but it’s suppose to so please stop touching.” Moira gently removes the commandos hand from her hair and placed it at her side. When they reach the doors to the sitting room Tallis stop’s the young human from entering. She looks her outfit over once more before she clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth. Having enough of this odd behavior Moira decides to take the initiative. “Tallis what has gotten in to you?”

Tallis ducks her head down looking at the floor feeling ashamed for fussing over her charge in such a manner. “I don't mean to bother you, Lady Moira…..It’s just that the guest's your mother is currently entertaining are highly important.”

“Tallis, everyone Mother brings to the house is important, so please stop fussing. And my choice of clothes is perfectly fine thank you very much, so you can stop staring.” Moira’s statement caused the commando to blush, as Moira grew older she chose clothes most asari maidens would wear. Her choice today was a white crop top and dark jeans, her midsection was made visible to everyone and even her proud commando had trouble keeping her eyes off of Moira’s toned abs. Opening the doors to the room Moira spots her mother sitting with two other asari, cups of tea in hand. Moira couldn’t see the faces of the two guest but one wore a unique headdress only worn by asari Matriarch. Arecia wears one of her own but never in her home or if she is with Sha’ira.

Arecia noticed her daughter enter the room and smiled at her. Whenever she saw Moria the Matriarch’s heart filled with love. Over the years she has seen the hostile and lost human girl grow into a beautiful young woman, one who identifies herself more asari than human, happily accepting their customs and traditions. Arecia sets her cup down and stands, extending her hand out for her daughter to take a seat beside her.

 

“Moira, come here my Little Light meet our guest.” Moira takes her sit finally getting a good look at her guest. The one that wore the asari headdress was in fact a Matriarch and she wore a beautiful yellow gown, the asari next to her was much younger and Moria assumed that she was the Matriarch’s daughter. The younger asari seemed timid and never could hold eye contact with Moira which caused the human to smile. The asari was dressed in a green and white jumpsuit most scientist wore which was a complete contrast to her blue skin. The human couldn’t stop looking at the young maiden, there was something about her that Moira found captivating. 

“Moira it is rude to stare.” Arecia’s voice brought her back to reality and Moira quickly bowed in respect for her two guests.

“ Honored guest, I  will be honored to entertain you this night.” The two asari in front of her returned the gesture and introduced themselves.

 

“I am Beneiza T’soni and this is my daughter Liara, Moira could you please entertain Liara while Areica and I speak on important matters?”

“Of course Matriarch.” Soon Moira was left in the company of the young Lady T’soni as both Arecia and Benezia left to a more private room. Moira was at a loss she didn’t know how proceed with Liara. Usually, she was good at entertaining young maidens since they only seemed to want one thing, to get inside her pants. Whenever she would encounter a maiden it was always the same routine.

 

“Oh Mistress Moira what an honor to meet you”

 

                                                     "What’s it like to live amongst us asari?"

 

                         "Would you like to come watch Vaenia?” 

 

After a while, Moira began to notice that the maidens she met didn’t want to know who she was, but rather to brag about bedding the only resident human on Thessia. But when it came to Benezia’s daughter Moira didn’t sense that about her at all, she knew the Liara was an archaeologist because she had read all her papers on the Protheans. Then it came to her, she figured at how to befriend the shy doctor.

“Doctor T’soni would you care to walk the gardens with me?” She offered her hand to Liara hoping she would take it, thankfully she did and Moira begins to lead her towards the estate gardens.

 

“Lady Moira, might I ask, how did you know my title?”

“Well, I’ve read all the papers you wrote concerning the Protheans and if you ask me those professors of your’s were stupid not to agree with you. How can a whole species be wiped out and not leave a single trace?” Liara was surprised no one has ever read her papers and agreed with her, many thought her foolish for not following her mother’s footsteps. But this human who stands before her has read all of her work and agrees with her none the less?

 

 _What a strange girl, I wonder how she came to learn about the Protheans in the first place?_ Liara continued to run ideas in her head on to how Moira learned of the now extinct species she never noticed when Moira led her into the garden.

“Liara?”

“Yes, Lady Moira?”

“You can let go of my hand now” Liara blushed and released her looking every where but Moira’s eyes. The garden was beautiful filled with a variety of plants,  few Liara has never seen before. She began to wander the garden taking in the sights and smells completely oblivious to the human girl silently following her, when Liara came across a certain tree she was awe stuck. Never before has her seen a tree like this before, its branches hung over and gently caressed the water below. Moira sat down at the base of the tree and motioned for Liara to do the same.

 

“This is called a Weeping Willow and it’s native to Earth, it can only grow on Earth and on Thessia. It’s the only thing from Earth that I like.” Moira spoke without emotion, her mind taking her back to her childhood and back to the cruelness of man. It was only when Liara spoke again that Moira remembered who she was and who she was with.

“It is amazing Lady Moira.”

“Call me Moira please.”

“Alright then, Moira” Liara said with a smile, Moira could not help but blush when her name left the Doctor’s lips. There was something about the way she said it that made her heart go a flutter with emotions Moira has never felt before. Quickly scratching the back of her head Moira brought back the topics of Protheans hoping to learn more from the young Doctor.

“So Liara, what else can you tell me about the Protheans?”

 

~~~~~~The Shepard Estate~~~~~~~~

Arecia led her guest to her private study and took a seat behind the desk, she motioned for Benezia to do the same. Only four people in the galaxy knew of the unique's that was Moira Shepard and Benezia was one of them. When Arecia found the child the first person she called was her fellow Matriarch, wanting her input on how to handle the situation further.

 

“How has her progress been?” Benezia’s voice was soft but carried the authority of a Matriarch, but she wasn’t ordering Arecia to tell her. It was difficult to put down the mantle of Matriarch when one wasn't with their followers or in the forum. 

“She continues to impress me and countless others.”

“Has there been another incident?”  Benezia was referring to the time when a young Moira ate a bowl full of eezo cubes that Sha’ira had left on the dining room table.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_**When she came back after seeing to a patron she saw Moira on the floor with the bowl sitting in between her lap and three cubes danced about in the air, Moira saw her father with a smile has huge as the Thessian sun.** _

 

 _**“** _ _**Father look at what I can do!”  Moira spun the cubes around her head before dispensing them in her mouth one by one. Sha’ira was mortified, eezo was toxic to humans and it often lead to them dying of cancer when they were exposed to it and her daughter ate a whole bowl of it. Moira noticed that her father was not praising her biotic display and pouted waiting for her father to say something. But nothing happened instead Sha’ira ran out the room and called for Moira’s private physician stating it was an emergency. When she went back to check on the child ,Sha’ira found her floating in the air. Apparently Moira wanted to act out the little stunt she saw one of the Justicar do in a vid but instead floated aimlessly.**_

 

_**"Moira come here.” The girls head snapped towards her father, she never heard her enter the room, she lowered herself to the floor and walked over to Sha’ira who then dropped to one knee and began to examine the child.** _

__

_**“Father, what are you doing?” Moira was confused she didn’t get hurt at least she didn’t think she did.** _

__

_**“Moira what have I told you about the eezo cubes?”** _

__

_**“Not to eat them because they are dangerous for humans.” Taking pity on the child Sha’ira took her in a warm embrace and sat down on the couch with the child on her lap.** _

__

_**“Yes, little light but if you knew that then why did you eat it?” Moira looked up at her father with such a serious expression on her face as she spoke her answer.** _

__

_**“ I ate it because I’m not human, I’m asari like you and Mother.” There was no hint of laughter Moira was serious, Sha’ira quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and held the girl tighter.  To think she would be so lucky, raising such a talented girl such as Moira she was truly blessed by the Goddess. Moira began to squirm in her father’s embrace, “Father I can’t breath!” Sha’ira released the girl just as the door chime went off, she couldn’t stop Moira from running to the door. “Mother’s home!” But much to her disappointment it wasn’t Arecia but Doctor Chakwas……** _

**~~~~~~~~~~**

“She has been perfectly fine that little incident proved that she can consume eezo like a normal asari.” Arecia smiled fondly at her friend hoping to take the conversation down a different route, yes Arecia was grateful to know that she wasn’t the only one cared about Moira’s well being but taking the time to talk about other matters would be most welcome.

“So Benezia I see Liara has grown into quite the young maiden, how many suitors have gathered at your door?” Arecia smiled as her friend let out a heavy sigh, a tired expression had made it's home on her face.

 

“Oh my friend if only that was the case, Liara is more interested in those Protheans of hers then going on dates. Goddess what am I going to do with her? If only she took an interest in someone then maybe I wouldn’t worry so…” Benezia stopped mid rant because Arecia started to laugh, this annoyed Benezia to no end. “And what is it about my plight do you find so amusing Arecia?”

Arecia tried to put an end to her laughter but Benezia’s face made it impossible to do so. “I don’t mean to laugh Benezia it’s just that Liara will find a kindred spirit in Moira, the girl has a fascination with Protheans herself. She feels as if she will find answers about herself by searching in the past, I also believe that Moira will bring out the side of Liara you wish to see. I feel they will be a good match.”

 

“I wouldn’t oppose a closer relationship between our daughters but let's leave that to them, come let us talk about something else.”

 

~~~~~~~~The Gardens~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm not joking Liara! I ate the whole bowl of eezo, You should have seen my father’s face. I didn’t know asari could turn a deeper shade of blue.” Liara burst into a fit of laughter after hearing the eezo story, Moira Shepard was becomeing more and more interesting with each moment spent she spent with her. Liara felt a strange sensation in her stomach like it was on fire but it didn’t hurt,no it felt good to the maiden and she wanted to feel it as much as possible.

“As much as I enjoyed the story Moira, that still doesn’t explain your interest in Protheans.” Moira pursed her lips at Liara’s statement which was not false she wondered how she even ended off topic in the first place. They had spoke long into the evening and unbeknownst to them they had moved closer together until Liara was resting peacefully against Moira’s chest, Moira’s arm wrapped comfortably around the asari's waist.

“Ah yes the Protheans, well from my story I’m sure you’ve come to the conclusion that I am no normal human, in fact most humans think that I'm an abomination . So I had a thought; maybe if I looked into the species that came before us I might be able to learn more about myself.”

“Have you found what you were looking for?” Liara shifted closer to her trying to soothe the hurt that laced Moira’s words, Liara didn’t know she cared about her. All the doctor knew was that she wanted to help ease her pain. The thought of holding Moira close caused Liara to blush, thankfully the human could not see her face.

“I haven’t found it yet but I won’t stop looking, I’ll search far and wide until I found out what I am.”  

 

When Liara did not reply Moira thought that the doctor was lost in her thoughts. The human gently nudged the asari beside her in hopes of drawing her back to the real world. When Liara moved closer Moira it become apparent. The doctor had fallen asleep. Not wanting to be rude and seeing nothing better to do, the human closed her eyes, joining her companion in a  quick nap.

 

 _Sweet dreams Liara_.

~~~~~Unknown Place~~~~

_Moira feels herself drifting but she doesn’t know where she is, when she opened her eyes she is looking up at an extremely large asari, ‘She’s not tall, I’m a child again’. Moira was confused and just allowed things to play out, the asari stepped forward to Moira and handed her a book of asari history._

 

_“Here you go Liara, this will help you better understand the past.”_

 

_“Thank you, Mother!”  Moira closed her eyes again and she felt herself drifting again. ‘Liara? 'Why was she calling me Liara? This is a strange dream and it felt so real..... I’m so tired’_

~~~~~~~~~The Gardens Later That Evening~~~~~~~~

When Moira opened her eyes it was to the sight of Liara sleeping contently on her, Moira didn’t want to wake her but the sun had long since set and the Thessian Moons hung beautifully in the sky. “Liara, Liara wake up.” Liara nuzzled closer into Moira but not waking, a wicked grin danced across humans’s face as she came up with an idea. Gently removing Liara from her body Moira walked into the lake, going in far enough  so that her mouth is covered by the water. Moira began to emit the glow of her biotics and began to speak the water muffling her voice.

“ Liaraaaaaaaa T’sooooooniiiiii, I am a Protheannnnnnnnnn.” Liara opened her eyes and looked at the glowing deity in the water.

“Are you really a Prothean? I have so many questions, where did you originate from? How do you reproduce….” Before Liara could continue her questions Moira burst out of the water, choking because she was laughing so hard.

“I’m so sorry Liara…...hahaha…. I didn’t mean to trick you, I didn’t know how to wake you and this was the first thing that came to mind.” Moira kept laughing as she waded her way through the water, Liara had the most adorable face when she was angry that Moira just wanted to smother in kisses.

“Really Moira? I’m sure there were others way to wake me up that didn’t involve you taking a late night swim.” Moira sat at the edge of the pond  waving Liara to come closer, as soon as she was close enough Liara raised her hands towards Moira’s back using her biotics to help her dry off. Being this close to Moira while  being awake made Liara nervous, she didn’t want to mess, up causing Moira to distance herself from maiden. That was the last thing Liara wanted even though she just met her, Liara felt something that pulled her towards the human something that she couldn’t and didn’t want to ignore. Once Moira was dry enough to make the trek back to the estate, she jumped to her feet and startled a very focused Liara.

“I’m sorry Liara I didn’t mean startle you, come let’s head back before Tallis comes looking for us.” Moira held out her hand and Liara took it without hesitation, that made Moira smile like a fool. They made their way back in a comfortable silence there was no need for words, they were content. Once they reached the estate they were greeted by both of their mother’s, apparently they too had lost track of time.

“Moira thank you so much for keeping my Little Wing company.” Benezia bowed slightly to show her respect and Moira returned the gesture when she fixed her posture Moira couldn’t help but smirk at Liara

 

“Heh, Little Wing hehe..” Liara finally released Moira’s hand to give her a playful smack on the arm, the look the two shared afterward did not escape the watchful eyes of the Matriarch’s and they smiled approvingly at their daughters.

“Come now Liara it is rather late and tomorrow is the Festival of Athame, and we must prepare.” At the mention of the festival both maidens groaned.

 

“Moira why such a face, My Little Light I thought you loved the festival?”  Moira looked at her mother and slumped her shoulders.

“Mother every maiden and their mothers are going to want to dance the night away with me, I only ….” Arecia caught on to the last part of her daughter’s sentence and smiled. Moira looked at Liara and a plan began to formulate in her head.

“Liara will you be my date for the festival? I’d rather spend the entire day with you.” Liara blushed and looked away from Moira, Benezia smiled at her daughter waiting for her reply.

“I would love to accompany you, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Liara began to walk away as Benezia bid her farewells and left Moira and Arecia alone.

 

~~~~~~~~Moira’s Room~~~~~~~

Moira sat at her desk reading Liara’s latest paper on the Protheans, a smile spread across her face as she replayed the trick she had played on the doctor. Arecia entered her daughter’s room and sat down next to her and began to play with Moira’s hair.

“Mother what are you doing?”

 

Arecia ignored her and continued to play with her hair. “So I noticed that you and the young Lady T’soni were pretty close.”

“We just met Mother, please don’t do that thing.” Arecia looked at her daughter with a bemused expression.

“What thing are you speaking of my Little Light?”

“You know that thing you do when you hover and try to speed up the relationship process.” Wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible Moira brought up her father. “When is Father coming?”

“She should be here tomorrow morning.” Kissing her daughter good night and left the room not wanting to tease her further. When Arecia entered her room she picks up the frame the holds a picture of Sha’ira from their bonding ceremony. Arecia and Sha’ira agreed that raising Moira on Thessia was for the best but she didn’t think that the distance would be killing her. The time they did spend together usually involved Moira or politics. But now that Moira had a date to  tomorrow's festival maybe she and Sha’ira will finally have alone time together. Putting the frame back Arecia went to bed recalling memories long since forgotten.

~~~~~~~Unknown Place~~~~~~~

_Moira felt the familiar sensation of being adrift once more and relaxed into the motion, knowing it was another strange dream. When she opened her eyes this time she was back in the apartment that Arecia had kept her in the first months of raising her. Moira was staring at a younger version of herself, she looked scruffy and malnourished. ‘Goddess I looked like that? No wonder everyone on Earth hated me’. Back in the dream Arecia was holding up a Kelpie Berry in front of younger Moira, when she spoke it wasn’t Moira’s voice but her mother's voice that came out her mouth._

 

_“Kelpie, come now, Moira say it with me. Kelpie” The scruffy Moira looked at the berry-like it was a full course meal and wanted to attack the Matriarch. “Moira you won’t get it until you say the name.”_

 

_“Kelpie.” Scruffy Moira spoke the name of the fruit in an exaggerated tone but said it none the less, Arecia was ecstatic and handled the fruit to the small child who snatched it from her and ran into  corner before devouring the berry. Moira felt the love Arecia had felt for her that day and felt herself cry._

  
_‘Even when I was noting she still loved me. What a strange dream’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Festival Time for Moira and Liara! Some things are revealed and we meet some new people!
> 
> Important note: words in italics that are in {} mean that there is a conversation going on via meld.

~~~~Shepard Estate Middle of the night~~~~~

Moira had retired to her room some hours ago leaving Arecia alone in her study, Sha’ira was due on the planet early in the morning but that didn’t stop Arecia from staying up all night. The matriarch was looking over Moira’s medical records,the childs whole existence was bizarre. Many years ago Arecia and Sha’ira met a human doctor by the name of Katherine, she wanted create a hybrid so to speak. A human with the biotic capabilities of an Asari, at first both Arecia and her bondmate were intrigued by the doctor and agreed to help her with the exception that when the child was born the three of them would raise her together. Katherine came to both asari full of grief she told them that the child had passed because it was unable to accept the asari genes. Arecia and Sha’ira were heart broken, they were both willing to try again but when they tried to contact the doctor they were unable to get through. She had cleaned up the lab and home leaving nothing behind, that was when Arecia began to suspect that the doctor’s intentions were not the purest. Sha’ira was not handling the news well she was unable to have a child after she took the mantle of Consort. Arecia was more then willing to carry another child herself, sadly an accident had left her barren. All their hope was riding on Katherine, and she in turn betrayed their trust.

Arecia had spent years looking for Katherine wanting to know her reason for vanishing as well as taking back the child. Arecia and Sha’ira had the right to see their daughter. Years later Arecia got a lead on Katherine. She was a part of the Alliance Black Ops known as Cerberus and was the head of project Athame, the creation of the strongest human biotic. When the Alliance found out they forced Cerberus to shut it down but they refused instead they broke off from the Alliance and became a human extremist group. Arecia became furious and vowed to find Katherine and put an end to her, but finding Cerberus was not easy. No it took many years to track them down and Sha’ira had long since given up in finding the babe. Before Arecia can be taken further into the past someone enters her chambers.

“Tallis I thought I told you to knock before you enter.” Arecia did not bother to turn around and face her commando, Tallis had a habit of barging in without announcing herself sometimes catching Arecia and Sha’ira in compromising positions.

“If only it were Tallis, my love.” Arecia jumped from her seat and rushed to embrace her bondmate.

“Sha’ira I was expecting you in the morning, what are you doing here so late or should I say early.” Arecia broke the embrace and moved to sit on the couch taking Sha’ira with her. Sha’ira sat with her head nuzzling Arecia’s neck and her arms wrapped around her waist.

 

“I wanted to spend some time with you before the festival tomorrow, I know Moira would want my undivided attention.” That causes Arecia to laugh, her beloved was unaware of the guest Arecia entertained this evening and of Moira’s budding affections for Liara.

“What is so funny Siame?”

“Well…” Arecia began to retell the evening to her bondmate not leaving out a single detail.

Sha’ira sat up straight after Arecia was done, looking at her with eyes full of disbelief “So Benezia herself wants our daughters to be together? Even with Moira’s uniqueness?”

“Yes she does and it appears the Liara and Moira want it too, you should have seen the way they looked at each other today. They are completely head over heels for each other.”

 

Sha’ira was overcome with joy and brings Arecia in for a deep kiss, her eyes change to the color of obsidian as she began a meld. Once their minds were joined Arecia was overwhelmed by the emotions that Sha’ira sent her, it was love and compassion and happiness all at once.  _{You know my love you are making this a little hard for me.}_ Sha’ira calms, allowing Arecia to send her own feeling through the meld and brings to light a certain memory. The first time Sha’ira and Moira met.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Arecia holds the hand of a young Moira who is clutching her stuffed verran like her life depends on it. They walked the Silversun Strip, heading home after a day of fun. Moira has yet to meet the one who will become her “father”, she had only been on the Citadel a few days. Arecia had tried to explain how asari relationships work, but Moira was still to young to understand. When they got to the apartment Arecia sit’s Moira down and puts on a vid for her while she begins to preparing dinner. A few minutes later Moira is sitting at the dining room table watching Arecia cook, the older asari smiles fondly at her daughter.**

**“Oh my Little Light I can’t wait for you to meet Sha’ira, I’m certain that you will fall in love her just as I have.” Moira says nothing but begins to shift in her sit. “Do not fear my child Sha’ira is a gentle soul and she already loves you.”**

 

**Still unsure of her mother's words, Moira began to tug at the matriarchs dress.**

 

**“What is it my Little Light?”**

**“What if…….”**

 

**The door opened and Moira ran to the nearest room as Sha’ira entered. Every time Arecia saw her she fell in love all over again. She rose quickly making her way to Sha’ira, who immediately brought her lips to Arecia’s. “I’m glad you're home, my love.” Sha’ira moves past Arecia and into the living room searching for her new daughter to be.**

 

**“Arecia where is she? You told me you found her.” Sha’ira turns to look at her love concern written all over her face, she could not risk losing the child again. Arecia on the other hand just smiles, knowing full well that Moira was near by.**

**“Be calm beloved, she is here, albeit shy and maybe a little frightened. Sit here I shall get her.” Leaving Sha’ira in the living room Arecia goes to their shared bedroom where Moira was currently hiding. She found her daughter hiding in the closet, knees drawn up to her chest and she was clutching the varren until her knuckles turned white. Arecia sat down next to Moira allowing a moment silence to pass between them for a few moments.**

 

**“Little one what has you so scared? Sha’ira wants nothing more than to be your father.” Moira looks up at Arecia with tears running down her face.**

**“What if she thinks I’m a monster? No one likes it when I glow.” Moira throwing herself at Arecia she begins to cry, her sobs causing her body to shake. Arecia gathered the weeping child in her arms and sat down on the bed.**

 

**“Now listen Little Light, we asari glow just as you do its called biotics and it's nothing to be ashamed of. When you are older I will teach you a fighting style known only by my family. Only the strongest biotics can master this style, yet I know without a doubt you will be the strongest of them all.” When child’s sobs subsided Arecia placed her on the floor and they both go to rejoin Sha’ira who was eagerly waiting.**

 

**“My beloved meet our daughter Moira, Moira this is your father.” Arecia watched as Moira took hesitant steps towards Sha’ira, would the child accept her or will she run off again. These question plagued the Matriarch's mind but were quickly brought to rest when she saw Moira sit on her bondmates lap and begin to discuss the life of her stuffed varren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arecia broke the meld and stood there holding her bondmate, content with how her life has turned out. She could ask for nothing more.

 

“You known Arecia, I was afraid Moira would not take to me as she did with you. The joy that swelled in my heart when she allowed me in her life was the same as when you gave birth to our first.” Arecia takes her bondmate's face in both hands and kisses her gently on her forehead than on the tip of her nose and lastly on her lips.

“Come now my love let us rest, we have a festival to prepare for.”

~~~~~~~~~Later that Morning~~~~~~~~~~

Moira was up before the house staff and went about her daily routine, whicj consisted of early morning training. The training grounds was a vast open space with various boulders placed randomly, on the far right side of the grounds was the pressure pad. The pressure pad is just that, it applies biotic pressure to those standing on it and the levels of pressure vary. Moira spends thirty minutes in meditation clearing her mind of distractions and worry. Although she says she that is an asari through and through,Moira sometimes had the patience of a human. After her meditations, Moira goes to the pressure pad. Taking the first stance of Siari style, feet equal distance apart and knees bent slightly left arm extended forward palm facing outwards, right arm placed firmly at her side and hand closed into a fist. Once she felt that her stance was sufficient she activated the pad to level twenty-five, the pressure immediately beat down on her. 

 

Most asari start at level one and work their way up allowing their bodies to get used to the pressure, Moira on the other hand jumps right in and almost gets crushed...almost. Using her biotics as a buffer she is able to handle the pressure, after a few minutes she begins to practice various stances and attacks. The pad was created with the purpose of strengthening the body allowing them to withstand their enemies attacks, Moira has been using the pad since arriving on Thessia and her body's resistance is on par with that of an asari commando. Getting ready to go into the third set Moira was oblivious to Tallis, the only thing on her mind was her training. Tallis walked over to the pressure pad, turning it off with no regards to lowering the levels. 

“Maybe you will do better with a partner unless you would rather continue your little match with the air.” Moira looks at her teacher refining from saying very unpleasant things, instead, she puts on a smile.

“I guess kicking your ass again will do good for my self-esteem. This time Mother won't be here to save you..” Entering the first stance once more she waits for her mentor first move, Tallis does her best not to warp Moira into the next century.

 

“Lady Moira, if you think I’m going to allow you to do that again you are mistaken. Here, we will  spar with the suppression bracelets on.” Tallis tossed her the bracelets then putting on her own pair

“Aw, Tallis I wasn’t really going to hurt you that bad. And about what happened on the Citadel that day I’m sorry, I was…..angry.” Moira was forgiven a thousand times over for the events of that day but she still beats herself up for it. _If only I behaved like Father told me to._ Moira puts that thought to the back of her mind as Tallis threw the first punch, Moira used her left hand to block while she used her right to counter.

 

The fight continues and Moira switches her stance gracefully, changing her open palm to a fist and vice versa. When her mother first taught her this style of fighting she explained that all things are connected. There is no left or right hand they were all one entity. But that does not make her unbeatable, Tallis landed a few strikes that are sure to bruise. The smile on Moira’s face might have unsettled the commando but knew that Moira was enjoying the fight as much as she was.

Sha’ira watched the fight from the balcony that overlooked the training grounds. She was proud of her daughter for holding her own against someone who had centuries of training. Sha’ira knew that Moira took her training seriously,her daughter wanted to prove that she belonged amongst the asari.  If only she knew the truth then maybe she wouldn’t push herself so hard. Sha’ira was content to let the sparring match continue, well she was going to let them continue but Moira slammed her left arm into Tallis' ribcage and a resounding noise of bones being snapped made her change her mind. Sha’ira  caught her daughter in a singularity causing her to float aimlessly in the spheres radius, then Sha’ira descended the balcony using her biotics to glide towards her daughter and commando. 

 

“By the goddess Tallis are you alright?” The commando was on her knees clutching her side.

 

“Lady Sha’ira I didn’t know you had arrived, I’m fine really…...A trip to the infirmary is all I need.” Wincing in pain as she rose to her feet the commando left the training grounds, leaving the father and child alone.

“Father, are you going to let me down anytime soon? I want to hug you.” Moira had learned a long time ago never to struggle against her father’s biotics, it only made things worse for her. Sha’ira smiled as a devious thought came to mind, summoning her biotic energy she held Moira upside down in the air. Her daughter was not happy with the recent turn of events and began pouting at Sha’ira, the old asari couldn’t help but laugh. No matter the age Moira made the same exact face whenever she was displeased and Sha’ira found it endearing.

“Father this is not funny, let me down please.”

“Well if you insist.” Sha’ira released the biotic energy holding her daughter and Moira landed face first on the ground. Sha’ira laughs as Moira picks herself up off the floor and dust herself off.

 

“When I asked to be let down this was not what I had in mind.” she makes her way to Sha’ira who opens her arms to embrace her child.

 

“My apologies Little Light I couldn’t help myself.” Looking her over once more to make sure that her daughter is alright they begin the walk back to the estate.

“So tell me my child, who is Liara T’soni to you?” Moira blushed at her father’s words but quickly told her of the evening the two spent together.

 

~~~~~~~~T’soni Estate~~~~~~~~~

To say that Liara T’soni was nervous would be an understatement, since accepting Moira’s invitation to be her date to today’s festival Liara has been pacing the estate thinking of worst case scenarios. Shiala the head commando of the T’soni family watched Liara go on about how amazing this human was and how Liara was afraid that she would find a way to mess it up. Shiala can only handle so much of friend's rants, she had reached her limit.

 

 “Ai’a me, please be still. I doubt this Moira will find any faults in you, she seems to deeply care for you. Now have you eaten anything today?” Liara shakes her head no she had been too nervous to eat anything. Shiala was not pleased and it was plain to see on her face, she led Liara to the dining area and instructed the servants to bring fresh fruit and tea for Liara.

 

“I’m sorry Shiala I was so carried away that I forget to take care of myself.” Liara stared down at her hands feeling ashamed that this had happened again, many times on digs or even at home Liara had forgotten to take care of herself. She had fallen asleep at her desk many times or missing for meals.

 

“Don’t fret Liara, but you must remember to take care of yourself. What if you were to faint at a dig site? I doubt your mother would let you go anywhere without a full squad of commandos to accompany you.”

Liara looked at Shiala the way a child does when you tell them that their pet varren passed away, she quickly regains her composure and nods to Shiala. “You are right as always, I wouldn’t want that. Speaking of Mother has she returned from her meeting with the other Matriarchs?” Before Shiala could answer Matriarch Benezia come through the doors looking exhausted and slightly annoyed, Liara rose to her feet when her mother entered the room bowing in respect for her. “Mother please sit with me, Shiala can you tell the servants to bring more tea?”

“Certainly Lady Liara.”

 

Soon it was just Benezia and Liara left in the room, Benezia kissed Liara on the cheek before taking her seat. She was grateful to have a child as caring and compassionate as Liara. “Mother did the meeting not go well? You never come home this…. tense before.” Liara was right, Benezia never returned from meetings full of anger. But one of the Matriarchs had said something that really got under Benezia’s skin if it weren’t for Arecia she might have killed her.

 

“Think nothing of it, Little Wing, now are you ready for today’s festivities?” Liara blushed a deep purple and looked away from her mother, spending the evening with Moira both excited and frightened her before she could speak those fears the servants came with the tea and fruit. Once they left Benezia looked at her daughter with a bemused expression. “Liara.”

“Sorry Mother, I am more excited to spend more time with Moira then I am about the festival. But at the same time, I am afraid.”

“Why are you afraid Liara?” Liar took a moment to think about her response, they were so many driving factors to her fear it was hard finding a place to start.

 

“For starters she has confided in me that many maidens that have caught her eye wish to sleep with her, then brag about their conquest. I do not wish for her to see me in such a way. I love being in her company and our talks never fall into an awkward silence, did you know that she read all my papers regarding the Protheans? She did not do so to curry favor with me in fact she said that at the time she had know idea who I was but that my theories intrigued her and she wanted to find out more…...But I am not outgoing as others are and I do not want to appear prudish to her.”

Benezia knew where Liara was going with this conversation and intervened to save her daughter the trouble. “Little Wing I doubt that Moira would want you to change who you are, she is attracted to you because you are not like the other maidens. She see’s something in you that to her is more than anything she could have dreamed for.” Liara beamed at her mother’s words,knowing that Benezia said those things out of love but also telling her the very obvious truth. Moira was attracted to the shy scholar who would rather have her nose buried in a book rather than go out to the clubs. Liara placed the tea cup on the table and looked at her mother with a smile as wide as the sun.

 

“Excuse me, Mother, I have to go and get ready.”

 

~~~~~~~Shepard Estate later that evening~~~~~~

Moira was with both her parents in the sitting room waiting for the T’soni family to arrive, both Arecia and Sha’ira were lounging together on the sofa embraced in each others arms. Moira on the other was sitting on a ottoman styled stool with her legs crossed over each other. She was busy putting the final touches on the flower crown she was making for Liara. During the festival of Athame the maidens would wear all white robes while the Matrons and Matriarchs wore red robes. It was also customary for a maiden to receive a crown crafted from flowers by someone who fancies her, hoping that Athame herself would bless the lovers with years of happiness. Once Moira was finished she got up to stretch her legs, the robe she chose did a very good job of highlighting her curves. The robe was cut low showing her chest the material went all the way down to her caves the back was left open allowing others to see her well toned back the material went down same as the front she wore white trousers that cuffed her ankles. She looked breathtaking beautiful and her parents were so proud. 

 

A servant opened the door allowing Matriarch Benezia and Liara to enter, when Moira saw Liara she was speechless. Liara’s robe was a little more modest, it covered her completely but still complimented her physique perfectly.

 

“Hello Moira, Matriarch Arecia and Consort Sha’ira.” Liara placed her left hand over her chest and bowed slightly. Arecia and Sha’ira returned the gesture and smiled at Liara.

“Matriarch Benezia, Lady Liara I am honored to accompany you to tonight’s festival.” She bowed to her guest and then smiled warmly at Liara, “Liara I have something for you, if you’ll have it.” Moira presented the crown to Liara and she felt her heart beat rapidly inside her chest, this is the first time Moira has presented the crown to anyone. She has been on the receiving end and turned down many maidens waiting for the right one, and with Liara she thinks she’s found it. It felt like years but it was only a few seconds, in those few seconds Liara placed her hands over Moira’s and smiled at her.

 

“I gladly accept your gift Moira Shepard, may the Goddess bless our courtship.” After reciting the traditional reply Liara lowered her head giving Moira better access to place the crown on her head. The parents had gone towards the entrance wanting to give the young couple a moment alone, Sha’ira was pacing back and forth unable to stand still.

“Beloved be still, I know that Liara will accept have faith in them.” Arecia gently grabbed her bondmates shoulders to hold her still, placing a loving kiss on her lips she turns her attention to the other Matriarch. “Benezia, my friend are you all right? I know Matriarch Rita was out of place today.” Benezia looks at the couple before her and feels her own heart begin to break, it has been years since she had last seen her bondmate but she did what she had to for Liara’s sake.

 

“What did this Matriarch say to cause you unrest Benezia?” Sha’ira was very sensitive for an asari and it allowed her to sense the emotions of those around her, since Benezia had entered their home she could sense the pain her dear friend was in.

“Think nothing of it Sha’ira for  Matriarch Rita has the knowledge of troubled maiden, her comments about purebloods were disheartening at most.” Before she could speak further on the matter the doors opened and Moira and Liara walked hand in hand towards them, smiles on their faces and their eyes never leaving the other for long. The crown placed perfectly on Liara’s head.

“Mother, Father, I thought you would have made your way to the festival by now. Matriarch Benezia I would like permission to escort Liara home once the festival is over.”  Moira looks at Benezia and then back at Liara warmth in her gaze, Moira had nothing but adoration for Liara and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Benezia knew what it was like to young and in love.

 

“You have my permission Moira, have fun you two.” Not waiting waiting for her parents to start pestering her Moira led Liara out the estate and towards the Armali beach.

 

~~~~~~Virmire~~~~~~

“Doctor I’ve read the report and I am very pleased, I’m giving you the go ahead for the next project as well as an updated budget. Don’t let me down.” The video cut off leaving Katherine Dunn alone in her Virmire lab, She knew that The Illusive Man would give her the go ahead she expected nothing less. Her work was a masterpiece that could not be duplicated . 

 

"Mother, my orders?” A young man step forward and stood at attention in front of Katherine, he was of asian decent and was outfitted in full black and gold armor. His eyes were covered behind a special visor, he was the pride of Cerberus the next stage in human evolution and Katherine had made him so.

 

“I told you not to call me that, I am not your mother Kai-Leng. I have told you a thousand times it is Dr.Dunn or Director am I clear?” Kai stiffened a bit but then regained his soldier like composure.

 

“Yes Director, my orders ma’am”

“ I need you to go to Tuchancka and get that mad warlord Orkeer’s research data, oh and kill him for me will you. I will make the perfect Krogan that he couldn’t, but it will be a slave to humanity. Go.” Once she was alone Katherine sat at her desk looking at a picture frame.

“Soon my little mistake, I’ll sure the galaxy never knew you existed.” The picture she was talking to was the infant Moira at a year old in the arms of a young Dr. Dunn

 

~~~~~~~~~Armali Beach, Thessia~~~~~~~~~~~~

After touring all of the festival stands and giving their offering to the Goddess Athame Moira led Liara to a secluded part of the beach, she knew the young doctor felt uncomfortable in large groups. “You should have seen how the other maidens were looking at you Moira, I feared for you.” Liara sat on the warm Armali sand and looked up at the moons, to her this night was perfect. Moira was kind, considerate and never made Liara feel uncomfortable. She made her feel the opposite in fact. Liara felt very safe around Moira, she felt as if she had known her forever. 

 

During their walk Liara noticed many envious stares from other maidens as they walked hand in hand. Many maidens look at Moira ready to attack, Liara knew she was desirable  because of her family’s status but if looks could kill Moira would have been dead already.

“I wasn’t afraid, not for a second. Now if they had come after you I would have felt sorry for them.” Moira lounged on the sand no longer feeling the need to be formal around Liara, the asari accepts Moira as she is, and for know that's all she could ask for. “So tell me my lovely Prothean expert, did you enjoy yourself today?” She nudged Liara playfully.

 

“I had the time of my life, thank you Moira.” They sat in silence for a few moments taking solace in each others company.

“Say Liara.”

“Yes Moira”

“ Where do we go from here, I’ve never done this before. I’m kinda nervous.” She placed her hand over Liara’s and they immediately intertwined their fingers.

 

“I don’t know Moira I’ve never done this before either, but if I’m with you then I know everything will be alright.” Moira leans over and kissed the doctor on her cheek causing her to turn a dark shade of purple.

 

“I completely agree Dr. T’soni” They sat there awhile longer there was no rush for them, they had all the time in the world.

 

~~~~~T’soni Estate Midnight~~~~

Matriarch Benezia sat with her two guest drinking tea and talking about the future. “Arecia sooner or later they will come for her, and you won’t be able to protect her.” Benezia led bare the painful truth and waited for the couple to respond. It was Sha’ira who spoke up.

“We can just keep her on Thessia and when she comes Citadel she can have a unit of commandos with her, right Arecia?”

“No beloved I refuse to trap her here when her heart longs to see the world. I’ve been training her for the day when she will leave. It will happen Sha’ira and when she learns the truth she will hate us but she will be free.” Arecia refused to look at her bondmate knowing that her eyes were full of tears, she didn’t want Moira to be in danger but she will not trap her. Benezia agreed with Arecia, not so long ago she had asked Arecia what she should do with Liara and her answer was the same, prepare her, and when the day comes let her go fo she will always come back. If Arecia had agreed with her bondmate, Benezia would have called her friend insane. Sha’ira got up and excused herself she bid Benezia a good night and told Arecia that she would see her back at the estate.

“My friend I think I will be sleeping on the couch tonight, please send Moira home as soon as she has brought Liara back safely.” It was going to be a long night for Arecia indeed.

~~~~~~ T’soni Estate a few hours later~~~~~~

“Well Liara home at last, I enjoyed my time with you very much and would like to take you out again. Tomorrow, in fact, a picnic on the beach if you’re not busy of course.” Moira blushed a shade of red and scratched the back of her neck, Liara found the gesture endearing.

“I would love to Moira but I have to go to Serrice University tomorrow, the professors want to talk about funding one of my expeditions. I wouldn’t turn down a lovely escort though, if she were to offer her services to me that is.” Moira caught on to what Liara was saying and smiled.

“I volunteer myself for such a task, I’ll come get you in the morning and we can make a day of it.” They agreed for a certain time and Moira gave Liara another kiss on her cheek before heading home, feeling like she conquered the world.

 

~~~~~~~~~~Shepard Estate~~~~~~~

“Beloved please you cannot be angry, you know how I feel about keeping her where she does not want to be kept. Sha’ira please speak to me.” Arecia was begging for Sha’ira to say something anything at this point, when she came home her love was sitting on the bed it was obvious that she was crying but she refused to speak. Arecia grabbed her bondmates hand and sat on her knees. “Please do not hate me for wanting the best for our child.” Sha’ira looked at her Arecia with eyes full of anger.

“You want to send her to her death! How can you say that you love her when you know that Katherine would stop at nothing to kill her! Do not talk to me about love when you know nothing of it, you drove our first child away and now you will do the same with Moira. Leave, I do not want to see you.” Sha’ira all but spat that at her, Arecia  walked out the room head down in defeat. Sha’ira had not spoken to her like this since their first child had left to wreck havoc on the galaxy, She sat in the dark tears rolling down her face. She might have ruined her life with her bondmate and condemned her daughter to death all in one night, it was all too much for her.

“Mother what are you doing in the dark? Why aren’t you with Father?” Moira’s soft voice broke through Arecia’s depression like the sun during a storm and it caught her by surprise, she didn’t hear her come in and she tried to wipe her tears quickly.

 

“Oh Little Light I didn’t hear you come in, did you have a good time with Liara?” Instead of answering the question Moira just looked at her.

“Mother did you and Father get in a fight? You two never fight, stay here I’ll fix it.” Before she could stop her daughter she was gone and Arecia was left alone in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moira peeked her head in her parents room and found her father on the bed, clutching the toy varren that Moira had kept as a child. “Father why are you sad? And is that Verry, I thought you got rid of that.” Moira sat on the bed and wrapped her father’s arms around her.

“I didn’t mean to yell at your mother, I just can’t believe you are growing up I fear what will happen once you leave Thessia.” She kissed the top of Moira’s and held her daughter close.

“So are you going to forgive her for speaking her mind or does she have to wait outside the door all night!” She yelled the last part knowing Arecia was outside the door. Sha’ira laughed  at how predictable her bondmate was.

 

“Arecia my love come in, I’m no longer angry.” Arecia walked in and layed down next to her bondmate and child. Moira kissed both parents good night and left the room, she knew that they needed some alone time.

Wasting no time Arecia began to kiss her love deeply and without a care in the world, she wanted Sha’ira to know how much she loved her and it worked. Sha’ira opened herself to Arecia and their passion was electric, Arecia knew that still had to talk  but for now she had other things to attend too.

 

~~~~~~~~~Tuchancka~~~~~~~~~

Kai-Leng stood over the body of former Warlord Okeer smiling over his handy work, he was the perfect biotic there was no one like him(or so he thought). He was the pride of Cerberus and the next step for humans. He could careless about humans or all the other crap he’s told. The only thing he cares about is the approval of Dr.Dunn, she saved him from the streets and raised him but refused to allow close feelings between them. He was not allowed to call her mother even though he did, she was his mother. But something else had her attention and when he found out what it was he was going to kill it. Then his mother would love him.

  
“Dr.Dunn this is Leng, it's done I’m bringing it back to Virmire.” He hung up and began to order the men around. He gave one last glance at the research he was suppose to collect and then left the lab. The research was a tank bred Krogan free of the genophage a pure Krogan, and now it belonged to Cerberus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know a little bit more of Moira's back story and how she came about,next time Liara and Moira visit SU and plan for an expedition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and Moira have a date, Moira gets hurt and we learn some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I moved into my dorm and started college, then I had computer problems.  
> All is well now and I will be working on updating every two weeks. Also, there is mention of rape towards the end please skip if it makes you uncomfortable.

~~~~~~T’soni Estate Early Morning~~~~~~

Moira stands outside the T’soni estate unsure if she should knock or wait for Liara to come to her, _Liara did tell me to get her in the morning hours but she never told me if I could come in_. _What if Matriarch Benezia is still asleep? What am I saying she’s a Matriarch she should be awake doing her morning meditations like Mother._  

 

Moira goes to the doors, raising her fist to knock but falls short,  _But what if she is asleep? Aw forget it I will wait for Liara._ She walks back to her Sparrow, head slumped over in defeat. For someone as strong-willed as her being defeated by a door was very hurtful to her ego. Moira shivers and hugs herself.  _I am beginning to regret my choice in clothing, why didn’t Mother tell me it was going to be this cold_? The young human wore a jumpsuit with a gold belt around the waist making it look like a two piece the suit is a combination of two colors; black and burgundy. The top was all black and hugged the skin, the bottom of the suit was a black on the thighs and burgundy everywhere else. The material was thin like most Asari garbs so it did little to keep out the chill, Arecia did give her a jacket when she left but it was cut short. It was a gift from her nashi, her sister; it had the Thessian Rose on the back engulfed in flames. Moira’s parents weren't thrilled with the gift but Moira loved it, her nashi had left Thessia many years ago she couldn’t handle how uptight the home world was. _I haven’t seen my nashi in a while, I’ll visit her soon ….._

Moira was brought back to reality when the doors to the T’soni estate opened with a highly amused Shiala standing at its entrance, “Come, Lady Moira, Matriarch Benezia wishes to speak with you, unless the great Moira Shepard finds the doors a too strong of an opponent?” Moira purses her lips at the commando but gingerly enters the T’soni estate, said estate was huge compared to Moira’s home. Shiala leads her through the many hallways Moira wonders why Liara’s home is so much larger than hers, not that she was complaining.   _Well, I guess it makes sense, Benezia does have more followers than Mother. Now that I think about none of Mother’s followers live with us, they all live at the Temple._ Shiala opens the door to a room that Moira can only assume is the meditation room, many Asari homes have a room such as this-it is a rather bland room with a small shrine to Athame and cushions it was made for the purpose of worship and meditation. Benezia was seated on a cushion deep in meditation, a ball of pure dark energy levitates in front of her. She never opens her eyes as she speaks to Moira.

 

“Hello Moira, come and sit with me. Liara will be down in a few moments.”  

Taking a seat beside the Matriarch Moira began her own meditation forgetting the world and focusing on her inner self, but her inner self-kept thinking about Liara and her cute freckles the human couldn’t help but smile. Benezia opened her eyes to see the human smile, Benezia did want a closer relationship between both girls thinking it will do well for Liara. But Moira did not know that and she thought it would be fun to tease her a little. “Moira how do you feel about Liara?” she asked even though Benezia knew the answer. The question caused Moira to blush and she struggled to form a sentence, Benezia chuckled at such a display.

 

“I like Liara very much Matriarch Benezia, I hope she feels the same….. I would like to spend as much time with her as I can, even if that means going on an expedition with her.” Moira went from struggling with her words to a look of full determination and that made Benezia pause, they had only known each other a few days and yet this human felt such a strong attraction to Liara. She knew her daughter felt the same, watching Liara fumble about and talk endlessly about Moira and the kindness she had shown her. Benezia no longer wanted to tease the girl but to see how far her affection for Liara will take her.

 

“You wish to go with her? You do know that is meeting at Serrice is for an expedition funding do you not? What will you do?”

“I will go with her….if she permits me that is, I want to protect her and be by her side. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before” Moira’s voice came out as a whisper and the Matriarch almost didn’t catch it but she did and it brought a smile to her face, this human was going to be great for her Little Wing. No longer filled with the need to question, Benezia stood and motioned for Moira to follow her to the sitting room while they waited for Liara, once in the room they were served tea and fruit Benezia was surprised at Moira’s behavior. When asari enter the estate they are nervous and can not truly relax, only family and close friends are not put off by Benezia’s title. Yet here sits someone who has never set foot in these walls is sitting in front of her so relaxed it was as if she belonged here, then again she was raised by a Matriarch so it is only natural that she would be at ease in the presence of another.

Liara entered the room with a handful of data pads and muttering a speech, she passed Benezia and Moira both noticing neither. It was only when she dropped the pads and Moira rushed to her aid did Liara know she had a guest. “By the Goddess Moira, I didn’t see you there!” She takes the pad from Moira’s hand and their fingers brush together, Liara blushed turning away to hide her face and Moira just smiles and scratches the back of her neck. Liara looks over to her mother giving her the look to leave her alone with Moira, taking the hint the Matriarch left the two alone. “No one told me you were here, I’m so sorry Moira. I’m almost done just a few more minutes.” Liara walks away to a terminal leaving Moira in the sitting room, she becomes absorbed in her work that Liara forgets about her guest again. It’s only when she feels arms wrap around her waist does she remember her guest, she relaxes into Moira’s embrace. “ I am sorry Moira I just want the meeting to go perfectly.”

“It will go perfectly Liara you need to relax, also good morning.” Moira kisses her on the cheek causing the maiden to blush again, “Come now my blushing maiden the chariot awaits.” Liara started laughing and followed Moira outside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Err, Moira is that thing safe for two?” Liara looked at the Sparrow unsure if it could make the trip, Moira, on the other hand, hopped on the air bike like it was the safest thing in the world and motioned Liara to sit behind her.

 

“Come on Liara do you think I would put you in harm’s way? I will get you there safely, now please take a seat.” Moira pats the empty spot behind her coaxing Liara to take a seat, she does after inspecting the Sparrow one more time. Moira starts off at a gentle speed allowing Liara to get used to it, the asari had her arms wrapped around the human's waist. A wicked grin spread across Moira’s face as she came up with a devious plan. She started to increase the speed and got off the main road wanting to fly over the sea then deal with the traffic. Liara, on the other hand, was not into the new speed and detour at all she held on to Moira tighter as they sped across the water. 

 

“Come on Liara look around you, you’re missing the view.” She came to a complete stop in the middle of the ocean wanting Liara to take in the view, asari believe that they come from the sea which would explain their scaly skin. There is more to the legend these oceans are filled with a very diverse population of sea creatures one of them being a whale, no one knows the species because there is only one of its kind but it is believed that all asari were delivered by this whale and call her the Revered Mother. It is said that the Goddess Athame was the first one born from the whale and begged for siblings that later become the Asari people. The Revered Mother still lives in these waters, if she reveals herself to anyone it is said that they are blessed by the Goddess, that was what Moira wanted- a blessing by the Goddess to show Liara that their courtship was truly blessed by the Goddess.

Liara opens her eyes and is left breathless, the rising sun lights the water’s surface. It was peaceful and surreal for Liara and she wished it would never end, to be there with Moira-she never thought it possible. Something stirred in the water, it was the Revered Mother breaching for air. Her song filled the sky leaving both Liara and Moira in awe, after a few minutes she submerged again sprinkling Liara and Moira with water that was smacked by her tail. 

 

“Did we really just see the Revered Mother?” Liara voice was full of awe and disbelief, it is very rare for one to see the whale many priestesses have spent their entire lives at sea hoping to be blessed by the whale and to some, that day never comes. Liara held Moira tighter causing the human slight discomfort and pressed her head into Moira’s back. “Moira I feel as if today will be one of the greatest, thank you so much.”

“Yeah...it will” Moira starts up the sparrow again and heads for Serrice unable comprehend what had just happened.

 

~~~~~~~Serrice University~~~~~~~~~

Moira agreed to meet Liara in four hours, giving her more than enough time for her to explore the city. Moira has been to many of Thessia’s cities as well as many asari controlled planets but she has never been to Serrice. Arecia had promised to bring her many years ago but never could. The only thing in the city that held Moira’s attention was the Serrice Tower, it was a high profile arena where many commandos come to test their skill. _I have enough time for a match or two_. She made her way to the entrance when she was violently pushed by a violet colored asari

 

“Outta the way.”

Moira bows to the maiden, she was not at fault but did not want to cause a scene, it was her first time in the city after all. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.”

 

The maiden was silent for a few seconds and then looked at Moira with pure disgust.“ You’re the Purebloods little servant, be careful next time and go collect your master.” The Asari turns to leave but Moira grabs her wrist, squeezing it causing her to wince in pain.

“You will take back what you said about Liara or I will fight you, and I am not her servant I am her…...Chosen. The Goddess herself has blessed our courtship.” Moira let’s go of the maidens wrist waiting for her to apologize, the maiden glared at Moira unable to believe that someone actually laid a hand on her.  

 

“You have made a mistake by laying hands on me, I accept your challenge. Arena Five.” She stormed off leaving Moira alone at the entrance she wanted a fight and now she got one, she just hopes that Liara won’t be upset when she finds out.

 

~~~~~~~~~Arena Five~~~~~~~

The asari that had accepted the challenge was named Telsa, a maiden from a noble house. Moira did not understand why she hated Liara so much, the doctor was a shy girl. Moira found it hard to believe that Liara could actually hurt someone. The time for questions was over Telsa stood in the arena clad in light armor, Moira was at a disadvantage she had no armor-luckily she kept her shield on her belt at all times so any damage she did receive would not hurt as much. 

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t a servant of such a noble house like T’soni afford armor?” Telsa got into her stance, waiting for Moira to do the same. Moira was enraged not only had this maiden dishonored Liara but the T’soni family as well, she had no right. As Liara’s chosen Moira felt it was her right to fight to regain Liara’s honor, she got into her Siari style and the fight began.

Moira might have underestimated her opponent an hour into the fight and they were both exhausted, Moira’s clothes were torn and Telsa was sporting a few bruises on her face. Moira threw pure dark energy at Telsa, she retaliated tossing biotic throws of her own the blast canceled each other out. Moira charged releasing shock-wave after shock-wave wanting to disorient Telsa as much as possible, it works at the last second and the maiden is knocked down. Moira used a biotic lift followed by a pull, dragging Telsa’s body towards her then charging dark energy into her open palm releasing all of it when she came in contact with the maidens chest armor. Moira heard the chest plate crack and saw the shields fail as Telsa’s body hit the ground hard her body was still, Moira was afraid she had gone too far that after a minute the maiden began to sit up clutching her chest.

 

“Now take back what you said about Liara and House T’soni, you can’t go on anymore.” Moira’s voice was confident she knew she had won, there was no way Telsa would fight again after a blow like that. She offered her hand to the fallen maiden waiting for an apology that never comes. Moira felt her body stiffen all over and she couldn’t move a light blue light had covered her body she was stuck in a stasis field. Telsa got up and stumbled forward, blood spilling from her lip.

 

“I will not apologize to some pure blood bitch and her family.  I am going to beat you an inch from your life so when she finds you, you can tell how you failed!” Telsa raised her fist and began beating Moira, and she could do nothing her biotics were exhausted, her body trapped. She felt her head get dizzy and her vision blurred, _I’m sorry Liara_  then all was black.

~~~~~~Serrice University~~~~~~~~

Liara’s meeting has finished early and had been a success the board agreed to expedition giving her a ship, now all she had to do was find a crew. The doctor was happy beyond compare and couldn’t wait to share this news with Moira if she could find her that is. She was not answering her omni-tool which was odd since they become each other’s chosen they have always answered one another. A thought came to her, Moira loved a good fight it was plain as day where she was and Liara cursed herself for being so dense. Liara gets to the Tower only to see a crowd of asari all looking into one vid screen. 

 

“Excuse me what is happening?” she asked no one, in particular, she just hoped someone would answer, which they did.

 

“Some human thought is was a good idea to fight Telsa. It has been two hours already and they both look like crap.” Liara thanked the maiden and ran to the Arena that Moira was in, _Why would Moira fight her?_ It made no sense, Telsa was known for her public display of hatred for House T'soni. Liara will find out the cause later, for now, she needed to stop this before Moira was seriously hurt,  ignoring the workers who told her that it was not safe to enter she jumped into the Arena, what Liara saw made her sick to her stomach. Moira and Telsa were in the middle of the arena battered and bruised, Moira’s clothes were tattered and rip and Telsa’s armor was cracked and gone in some places. Both were still fighting if that is what you want to call it, they were barely standing to punch each other with the last of their strength without thinking Liara cast a singularity on Telsa leaving her floating helplessly in the air. She ran to Moira who then collapsed in her arms, Moira looked horrible her left eye was swollen shut with a huge bruise on her right side and a gash over her nose.

 

“Why would you do something so foolish?” Liara’s voice was full of anger, she glared at Telsa who was now unconscious if Liara ever saw her again she will be left in a worse condition. Using a biotic lift Liara left the arena with Moira right behind.

 

~~~~~T’soni apartment: Serrice later that evening~~~~~

Liara had tended to Moira’s wounds and given the human a loose fitting shirt and pants and left her to rest, Liara went straight into the terminal room and contacts her mother. “Mother, we will not be returning today. Moira fought Telsa and it did not go well.” Benezia can see the worry and stress in her daughters face, Telsa has been a thorn in the side for years and the fact the Moira was hurt because of it must make Liara feel awful.

 

“Be still Little Wing, Moira will pull through I will contact Telsa’s family and have them pay for any damages. Now Little Wing how did the meeting go?”

Liara’s face lit up and she began to tell her mother in depth her meeting with the board, “I need to get my own crew though and I would want Moira to if she wants me of course.” Benezia could not help but chuckle at this for she knew without a doubt the Moira will want to go with Liara but only after she has proven herself worthy, that was how a chosen showed that they were willing to throw down their life for someone they loved.

 

“Don’t fret she will go, now go get some rest.” The two said their farewells and Liara went back to the bedroom where she found Moira sitting up on the bed, looking at her with pain in her eyes,

 

“Liara I am so sorry I never wanted…..She dishonored the T’soni name and you, I just couldn’t let her get away with that. I want to know how your meeting went.” Moira winced in pain and clutched her side. Liara rushed to her and urged her to lay back down, running her fingers through the human's hair she told her of her meeting and how she has the all clear.

 

“Moira, I want you to come with me.” 

 

Moira smiled at her regardless of her pain and opened her arms to Liara, the asari complied and felt herself relax in the human’s embrace.

“Liara I would love nothing more than to go with you, when we get home we will discuss what I must do with your mother. For now, I would like to rest, with you in my arms of course”. Liara sighed into the crook of Moira’s neck and they fell into a blissful sleep.

 

~~~~Unknown Place~~~~

_Moira opens her eyes to a sea of flowers as far as the eye could see, she was a child again but she was also asari. She was running towards someone and laughing, she ends up in the arms of an older asari snuggling her tight._

 

_“_ _Little Wing what are you doing playing in the dirt? You will dirty your dress.”_

 

_The little asari clings to her mother with a smile on her face. “Mommy I was looking for the thingy from the book.” The mother laughs and begins to walk her daughter back to their home._

 

_“You were looking for ruins?” the child nodded her head and listened intently as her mother explained that there were no ruins in the backyard._

_'How strange why do I keep dreaming about Liara’s childhood?'_

 

~~~~~Unknown Location~~~~~

Katherine Dunn was looking over her latest experiments with disgust, this army of mindless krogan was below her. She wanted nothing more than to find her little mistake and end her, that thing she made should have been hers and now that she is not she can no longer live. For now, she will help humanity be unmatched by one species, her concern right now is Thessia. Katherine knows that is where her little mistake is hiding and there is no way for Cerberus to get her. She is the only resident human on the planet, snatching  the experiment from the planet would cause problems for Cerberus. So, for now, Katherine will wait and tinker with the scum of the universe, right now though Katherine was going over the vitals of the tank krogan from Warlord Okeer. He was an amazing sample of pure krogan he was the template for the others that Katherine was making but there was something she was missing. Yes, they were krogan in sense but at the same time wasn't,  they were more like the keepers on the Citadel.

 

“Director, The Illusive Man is waiting in the COMM-Room.”

“I’m busy I’ll call him later.” She goes back to looking over the latest test results and preparing future deployments, her assistant comes back with a huge grin on her face.

“Ma’am he says you might get the chance to see her again, that he will tell the rest in COMM-Room.” Katherine tosses the pad aside and began walking to the COMM-Room she felt giddy, a soon she thought soon.

 

~~~~Thessia; Shepard Estate Two Weeks Later~~~~

As soon as Moira returned home she dived head first into her training her fight with Telsa showed her that she has ways to go, Arecia, Benezia, and Sha’ira were in the sitting room waiting for Moira to come back from a three-hour training session with Tallis.

 

“Arecia, do you think she will ask to join Liara ?” Benezia has been waiting for the girl’s request to join Liara as her chosen but two weeks have passed and nothing. Liara has been busy herself preparing to leave in a month and looking for a crew, the university was giving her a science team but they were heading ahead to get things ready the rest was up to Liara. The two have not spoken in two weeks, Benezia was worried that they have fallen apart.

 

“I do not know my friend, since that fight she has been training non-stop. When I asked why all the training she told me that if she can tire out in an hour she has no place by Liara’s side.” Benezia smiled at the determination Moira had shown when it come to keeping Liara safe.

“It is not that Liara is incapable of protecting herself, Moira knows that she can. She wants to be asari and yes she has the biotic ability but she does not feel accepted so she pushes herself to be accepted by all.” Sha’ira hated that Moira felt this way and that she even said those words, Moira was more asari than most and she should not have to push herself so hard.

 

Arecia sensed the distress coming off her bondmate, she moved closer to Sha’ira and wrapped her arms around her kissing her gently on the neck. “Be still love, Moira will be fine.” As soon as the word left her mouth Moira walked into the room fresh from the shower. She sees Benezia and bows in respect, she then goes to her parents and settles herself in Sha’iras’ arms. Sha’ira smiles warmly at her daughter, whenever she visited Moira and Arecia showered her with love.

“Lady Benezia I wish to go with Liara to Therum, I will accept any challenge you give me.” Moira looked at Benezia expecting some out of this world challenge but it never came, instead, Benezia smiled and placed a hand under her chin.

“Moira Shepard in one week's time you will face off against my head commando Shiala, land one hit and you may accompany Liara. “ Benezia goes to take her leave she looks to Moira one last time “She misses you, Moira, I think she will come by tomorrow on a little errand for me.” Moira blushes and bows once more, soon she is left Moira made her way to the training grounds only to be stopped by her parents.

“Father, Mother please I only have a week to prepare please let me go?” Arecia looked at her firmly and pointed to the ottoman, Moira reluctantly sat down and waited for her parents to speak.

 

“Moira for the past two weeks you have trained non-stop, poor Tallis is drained and still has yet to recover from that broken rib you’ve given her. This week we shall work on your spirit, meditations all week and do not make that face.” The face she was referring to Moira’s signature pouty face and it was currently the on that Moira was making. Sha’ira stifled a giggle behind her palm it was hard to be serious when it came to disciplining  Moira, both Arecia and Moira both reacted the same way. Arecia shot a look at her bondmate that said you were not helping and it made Sha’ira laugh all the more. 

 

“Siame please you are not helping” Arecia let out a sigh and sat across from Moira. “Little Light we are going to meld, this will help strengthen your spirit. Embrace Eternity .”

 

Arecia’s eyes turned obsidian and she entered the calm that was Moira’s mind or at least it was usually calm. Moira’s mind was a storm flashes of being beaten by Telsa appear in her mind, the constant fear of not being accepted was there as well as failing Liara. Those thoughts made Moira unstable and drove her to train till exhaustion. _{Moira my Little Light be still, you are asari and you will never fail Liara.}_ The waves of anxiety began to recede but it was still there.

Moira materialized in front of her mother, this was her true self her gray eyes filled with sadness and her body weighed down with her fears. Arecia sent waves of love to her daughter, Moira’s body was wrapped in a white light that emitted warmth and love. _{Mother am I not good enough? I have trained harder than most! What am I doing wrong?}_  the storm returned and the winds picked up while the sky that Moira created turned black and thunder roared in the above.

 

_{Moira you have done so well, your body is at its peak now we work on your spirit once those two are in sync you will be stronger than I}_ The storm calmed again and the two began their spiritual training.

Sha’ira watched over the bodies of her loved ones as they were deep in the meld, she would wipe the sweat off their brow and she called for servants to bring tea. She hated  being on the sideline, watching but unable to help. She was the second step to Moira’s training as the consort she helped troubled souls unlock their true potential, Moira was not ready for that stage yet. First Arecia had to brace the storm and gauge the level of Moira’s distress and if it is taking this long then it was as bad as they feared. An hour later both Arecia and Moira were free of the meld and equally exhausted, Moira retired to her room while Arecia and Sha’ira went to their room.

 

“So my love how is she?” Sha’ira was rubbing the knots out of Arecia’s back both were naked wanting to feel close to one another.

“I’m afraid that it goes all they way back to Earth, you have your worked cut out for you beloved. All this time I thought she had moved passed it, I was  wrong it runs so deep. The Fear. The Pain. It is all so strong.” Arecia can feel the tears begin to swell in her eyes and her body begins to shake, Sha’ira wraps her arms around  Arecia’s neck and kissed her cheek over and over again. “Be still Siame, pain like that take's years to fade and even then it still lingers. Do not blame yourself for what that women did.” The last part was said with so much hate and anger that it scared the matriarch, Sha’ira was a gentle soul who wished no ill will on anyone. Arecia turned in her lovers embrace and kissed her deeply and full of love and admiration, the gesture was returned and the two were entangled together. Their bodies and mind as one they brought each other to a new level of pleasure, both wanting to forget about the pain.

~~~~Shepard Estate; Next Day~~~~

When Liara arrived the servants took her to the garden, where Moira was waiting by the Weeping Willow tree. A blanket laid on the floor and a basket of food on one corner, Moira smiled when she saw the doctor. She took Liara in her arms and held her tight, she pulled away slightly to look into those beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry I’ve been away Liara, I want to be at hundred percent to go with you to Therum.”

“Yes Mother told me of your challenge with Shiala, By the Goddess I hope you win.” Liara dips her head down a little ashamed that she had said that out loud, Moira laughed and gently placed a hand underneath Liara’s chin and tilted her upwards. Capturing Liara’s lips with her own, the kiss was sweet and gentle Moira sent all love she had for Liara through the kiss hoping Liara knew how much she cared. Moira gently tugged at Liara’s lower lip wanting to deepen the kiss, the maiden obliges and opens her mouth slightly and that was all Moira needed. Their tongues explored the other allowing the  kiss getting deepen as the two become more familiar with each other. Finally Moira broke the kiss looking Liara in the eyes, her own glassed over with desire; while Liara’s heart beats a mile a minute. She wanted to go back to kissing Moira it took a great amount of discipline for the maiden not to, knowing that she nor Moira were ready for that next step.

 

“I think we should eat now Liara, we need to discuss your trip.” Moira wanted to do anything but talk. She knew that is she wanted this to work then she needed to be respectful of Liara and take the proper steps, they spoke of their plans while they ate.

 

“We can go to the Citadel the month before and get a crew, I know people who would do great and also help you socialize. Trust me, I got this.” Moira gave her a reassuring smile and planted a kiss on Liara’s forehead.

 

“I trust you Moira, and maybe not being surrounded by asari 24/7 will be good for me.” Liara inched closer to Moira resting her back against the human's chest, out of instinct she wrapped her arms around Liara’s waist pulling the maiden as close as possible. “Moira I have missed you so much in these last two weeks, I was afraid the Telsa had scared you away from me, I am glad that is not that case.” Liara turns to face Moira and gives her a chaste kiss.

“Liara nothing will scare you away from me, I will be strong enough for you I promise. There are just some things from Earth that I need to deal with, Father and I are going to work on my spiritual training later on tonight. With my mind and body as one, there is no one I can lose to Shiala.” Moira kisses Liara and then they both look off into the sunset.

“Liara”

“Yes Moira”

“Didn’t your mother send you over here for something?”

“By the Goddess she did!” Moira laughs so hard her side hurt.

 

~~~~Shepard Estate; Later that night~~~~

Sha’ira had prepared Moira’s room for the meld they will be sharing tonight, she had servants bring tea in a self-heating pot and those little pastries Moira loved. “Father are we having a tea party or a training session?” Sha’ira didn’t hear Moira enter apparently her child didn't want her to know she entered, Moira wore a smug expression on her face.

 

“Well if you have time to make jokes then we can dive right in, come then.” Sha’ira reclined on the bed and Moira followed soon after laying with her head on her father’s chest, Sha’ira wrapped her arms around her daughter in a protective gesture. “Do you trust me, Little Light?”

“With my life father.”

“Then embrace eternity”

 

Moira’s mind was a hurricane of emotion, ranging from fear to pain to hatred. Sha’ira felt lost she had nothing to anchor herself to that meant that Moira was much worse. Sha’ira thought of her bondmate and they love she has for her and then she found her anchor. She began to traverse Moira’s mind wondering where her daughter was hiding, she heard a child crying and followed it what she found broke her heart. The cries came from a child or to be more honest the child was Moira’s current state of mind, Sha’ira gathered the child in her arms. _{Hush Little Light, Show me what pains you}_

 

~~~~Earth Many Years Ago~~~~

_**“Get out of here bitch! You don’t belong anywhere.” The man gave her one last kick in the gut before heading back into the shady building, Moira was left curled up on the cold hard floor blood dripping from her nose. That man was dumb anyway making her hurt people for scraps, next time she’ll hurt him for fun. When she finally got up the sun had long since gone leaving Moira traveling alone in the dark, she didn’t know what month it was all she knew was that it was cold and her feet were freezing. She found a lamp-post and thought that standing underneath it will help her warm up, sadly the light was not strong enough to warm her. She was about to leave when three men came out of nowhere,**_

 

_**“Hey little miss what are you doing out all alone?” Moira did not answer him just stared, if she had gotten enough to eat she would have glowed to scare them off but she couldn’t even muster a small light. “** _

 

_**"Why so shy baby girl? Come with us we’ll get you something to eat.” All the warnings went off at once and Moira made a break for it, the men didn’t give up when she ran they followed shouting profanity and other things. She stopped running thinking she lost them, she was wrong. Someone picked her up and threw her against the wall, she hurt all over and couldn’t move. She heard them start to unzip their pants and her heart was racing, she knew what they were going to do she had seen it done to others and no matter how much she screamed no one would come for her. She cried and cried begging someone to help her, one they finished they left her there dirty and used. Thinking that the cold would kill her off,  that they did to her only fueled her hatred for humans. 'One day I’ll kill them all.'** _

 

~~~~Thessia; Shepard Estate~~~~

When the memory ended  Sha’ira was no longer holding the child Moira, instead, she was looking at the 22-year-old version of her daughter.

 

_{I blamed myself, I thought I was too weak. Since that day I vowed to get stronger and I did, even my new found strength I always blamed myself for what happened that night and every bad thing that happened to me after. When I met Mother and you I couldn’t believe you would love someone like me and I thought if you found out about that night you wouldn’t love me anymore, what if Liara were to find out? Father I know it’s been a few weeks but I love her and they ruined me for her, she will never love me.}_

 

The storm of Moira’s mind began to pick up again, Sha’ira knew that they only way for Moira to find peace is when she forgave herself nothing was her fault she was a victim in a cruel world.

 

{ _Moira nothing was your fault! No blame is yours! No that we will always love you and will never stop loving you, it’s okay. It is time to let go.}_ Sha’ira sent wave after wave of love towards Moira and her daughter basked in it, allowing herself to grieve for the child that died that night. In that  moment she found peace. The storm ceased and Moira stood in proudly, tears still ran down her face but she wore a smile as well. The sky was so clear it was like a mirror that reflected on the ground, it showed her perfect peace of mind. Sha’ira ended the meld and opened her eyes to a sleeping Moira, who tucked herself closer to her father. Sha’ira closed her eyes and went to sleep, happy that her daughter was no longer ashamed of who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira vs. Shiala with some flashbacks and a side of feels. The main plot is coming into play.

~~~~~Thessia:Shepard Estate~~~~~

Moira had only three days left until she was to duel Shiala for the right to travel as Liara’s protector. She has spent the last few days training her body with Arecia as well as training her mind with Sha’ira. Her progress was remarkable she was no longer hot-tempered in the arena but calm and collected waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. With her evening melding sessions with her father, Moira has never felt so at peace. Her parents have given her the last three days off and she has spent all that time with Liara, both were in Moira’s room lying comfortably on the bed. Liara pressed into chosen's side, side strong arms wrapped around the maiden's waist. Moira held Liara close to her not wanting to be without the maiden for a second.

 

“Moira are you ready? I don’t want to see you hurt.” Liara nuzzles into the crook of Moira’s neck. She has seen Shiala fight and she has seen what has happened to those who lost to her she did not want that to happen to Moira.

 

“Relax Liara I'm ready, I have never felt more relaxed. So please have faith in me.” Moira kisses the tip of Liara’s crest trying to reassure her that all will be well, it worked for all about five seconds. Liara got off from the bed and began to pace the room, Moira loves when she does this but it if she continued this it will drive human crazy.

Moira gets off the bed pulling Liara by the waist back to her chest, “Please stop I hate seeing you this way, the only time you should pace like this is when you are ranting about Protheans ” Moira gives a teasing smile before spinning Liara to face her, with her hands still on Liara’s waist she begins to move to a beat that wasn’t there.

 

“Moira what are you doing? There is no music why are we dancing?” Liara didn’t mind the dancing but it was confusing, Moira, on the other hand, felt as though Liara was asking too many questions. Moira leaned her head down and caught Liara’s lips in a kiss, it was soft and full of untold passion. Moira loved the way Liara tasted on her lips, the two have only kissed not wanting to rush into things so Moira pulls away looking satisfied that Liara is left breathless.

 

“Know that nothing will keep me from you Liara, now let’s go see my father off.” Liara just nods and allows Moira to lead her to the main room, Her father's vacation was over, it was time to return to the Consort’s office on the Citadel. Neither Arecia and Moira wanted her to go they had so little time together as it were.

Tonight was the last night together and they had invited Matriarch Benezia and Liara over for last meal together, the main dining hall was lavished with some of the consorts favorite food. Various cheeses from many of Thessia’s scattered island and steamed fish with vegetable rice, and steamed fruit. The Matriarch and the Consort were already seated at the table enjoying a cup of tea, engaged in a heavy conversation.

 

“Matriarch Rita will not let up about asari in relationships with other asari, it makes me think she is hiding something. But it matters not the other Matriarchs will not have her shame the lives other choose to live.” Benezia stops when she sees Liara and Moira take the seats beside them. Moira pouring tea for her chosen. “Ah, you decide to join us after all.” Liara blushes and looks at the ground while Moira chuckles,

 

“I would not miss Father’s last night here if the world were ending, that being said Father I wish you didn’t have to go.” Sadness laced Moira’s voice, her eyes were pleading for her father to stay.

“Oh my Little Light I wish I could stay longer but I must go, people are in need of my aid” Sha’ira hated leaving her family but being the Consort was something she had trained for her whole life, her family has served as Consort for years she could not give up the mantle as much as she wanted too. Moira pursed her lips at her father then looked to her mother who was silent for most of the dinner. Arecia held tightly to Sha’iras' hand while her other hand fiddled with her bonding bracelet.

 

“Moira you know your father wants nothing more than to be here but so many people need her guidance it would be wrong to keep people from their happiness, would it not?” Moira did not answer choosing instead looked to the floor tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Liara moved closer to Moira taking the human in a quick embrace whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Liara doesn’t know what happened to Moira as a child but she hated seeing her in pain. The rest of the evening was pleasant as stories were told at Moira's expense, at the end Benezia and Liara took their leave. Allowing the family to spend one last night together.

Sha’ira and Arecia lounged on the sofa arms and legs wrapped around each other, Moira sat on her ottoman fiddling with her armor for her fight with Shiala. “Little Light I wish I could stay for your fight, I know it means a great deal to you.” Moira looks up at her father and smiled at her before getting up and forcing herself in between both parents. Arecia laughs warmly at Moira,  she has been like this ever since she was a child. Moira despite her cool demeanor does not like being left alone not since Arecia saved her back on earth. Sha’ira holds her daughter close and runs her hand through Moira’s hair,

 

“Father you do know that I will be on the Citadel for a good month before Liara and I depart, we can spend as much time together then.” She plants a kiss on her father's cheek and one on her mother’s and bid them goodnight.

 

Once she was gone Sha’ira nuzzled her way into Arecia’s side wanting to be completely enveloped in her lover, Arecia holds her tightens and she hums an old song that Sha’ira always loved. “You know my love when I hold you like this I won’t be able to let go.” Sha’ira’s response was to kiss the neck of her bondmate and snuggle closer.

“Siame I do not want to leave, you know this, Moira knows this, so why do make my heart ache every time I must go? Moira almost cried at dinner and you refuse to let me go do you think this is easy for me?” Arecia’s only response was to kiss Sha’ira with as much passion and fire as she could hoping to calm Sha’ira down.

 

“Meld with me Sha’ira.” Without a second thought, the Consort opens her mind to her lover and Arecia send waves of love towards her but also leads her to a certain memory

~~~~~~Thessia Many years Ago~~~~~

__

**_Arecia was early in her matron years but still felt like a nervous maiden, she could not believe the Sha’ira had agreed to this meeting normally no one can meet with the Consort’s apprentice they believed it ill will for her to grow attachments when the role was so demanding. She had fallen for Sha’ira many years ago while they were both maidens, since then Arecia takes any moments she could with her it hurt so much to be apart. She fumbled with the pouch she carried in her hand hoping that Sha’ira would say yes._**

 

**_"Arecia how long will you stand there? Will you not greet me?” Arecia turned around and was stunned at what she saw, Sha’ira was dressed in a white dress with the sides open revealing her toned thighs. The top half of the dress covered her completely but the material was tight and outlined her body beautifully, Arecia was left speechless. Sha’ira laughs as she makes her way to her beloved a sway in her hips, when she is near Arecia she pulls her close and kisses her using her tongue to deepen the kiss._ **

 

**_Arecia moans and pulls her closer wanting more but  knows that she cannot, “_ ** **_I’ve missed you Sha’ira”_ **

****

**_“I can see that Arecia but you know that is highly unorthodox, an upcoming matriarch meeting with the Consort’s Apprentice with such a wanton display of affection. What has gotten into you?” Sha’ira was teasing but Arecia was looking at her with a serious expression on her face, Arecia takes her hand leading her to one of the many tables surprisingly empty at this time of day. Sha’ira was starting to get worried Arecia was never this quiet before, was she going to break up with her? After all these years is she going to end this now? Sha’ira pulls her hand away from Arecia rage in her eyes. “Arecia if you want to break up with me please do it already, I have spent so many years with you for you just end it like this”_ **

****

**_Arecia looked as though if she had been slapped, “Sha’ira I would never leave you…..I…..I love you so much that away hurting, you think I called you out here to end it?” Arecia steps out of her seat and kneels in front her taking both Sha’ira’s hands in hers, “I was going to make this grand gesture but I think this will work just fine.” Arecia takes the pouch that was tied to her waist removing the contents inside, it was a bonding bracelet. It was formed with two kinds of metal that complimented Arecia and Sha’ira both, one was white gold the stood for Sha’ira and her pure heart and unconditional love. For herself she chose a metal that was native to Thessia, it was a light blue and it swirled around the white gold intertwining like vines she wanted to show how much she loved her and how she would never stop loving her. The stones were sapphire placed in the center, they were three stones placed in the center._**

 

**_Sha’ira began crying once the bracelet was in her hand, “Arecia you ….. Are you serious? Do you know what this will do to your standing with the Matriarchs?”_ **

****

**_Arecia shook her head and took Sha’iras face in her hands and kissed her several times over, “I could care less about the Matriarchs at this point all I know, all I’ve ever known is that I want to be with you every day of my life. So please bond with me?” Sha’ira jumped into her arms saying yes a thousand times over._**

 

**_“I love you so much, no matter where you go I’ll be by your side always and forever.”_ **

****

~~~~~Shepard Estate; Present Day~~~~

When Arecia ended the meld there were tears streaming down the face of her bondmate. “Why are you crying, my love? I wanted to show you good memories to remind you of the promise I made that day, I will always be with you take heart in that.” Arecia lifted her up in her arms taking her to the bedroom where she took all the necessary steps to reassure her love of that promise she made years ago.

 

~~~~~T’soni Estate:two days later~~~~

Moira was in full armor waiting for Shiala to make her entrance so that the fight may begin, Moira wasn’t nervous she was the opposite, she was ecstatic her training with her parents had led her to this moment she knew she would not fail. Matriarch Arecia and Benezia sat on elevated platforms on the far right side, Liara sat with them fidgeting in her seat worried beyond end about Moira thinking of what could happen to her. Arecia placed her hand over Liara’s giving a gentle squeeze “Liara she will be fine, all she has done was for this moment she will not fail.” Liara relaxed a little bit but it was impossible to let the fear go, Shiala was one of the strongest commando’s Thessia has ever seen and those she has fought were left seriously injured.

 

“Please forgive me if I don’t share your sentiment, the things I have seen Shiala do…...It is not something to take lightly Matriarch Arecia” The conversation ends when the doors to the training grounds open and Shiala steps in,  fully armored.

Benezia stands at the edge of the platform overlooking both fighter's, then with a voice of authority, only a matriarch can have she explained the rules. “This is not a fight to the death but a test of skill and determination, Moira Shepard if you truly wish to be Liara’s chosen then you must land one blow to Shiala and that is all. Any more and your wish shall be denied, do you agree to this term?”

 

Moira looks up at Matriarch Benezia and then to Liara giving her a warm smile then turned back to the Matriarch, placing her left arm over her chest Moira bowed out of respect. “I gladly accept these terms and shall do my best to accomplish that which has been set before me.”  She turns to Shiala and bows again. “It is an honor to trade blows with you this day.”

 

Shiala smiles at her bowing before giving her undivided attention to her Matriarch. Both Moira and Shiala were excited, Shiala because she was going to fight a hybrid that had untold potential, and Moira because if she were to succeed then she can travel off world with Liara. With a wave of her hand, Benezia signaled the start of the fight. At first, nothing happened both warriors circled each other trying to see who would strike first, Moira decided that she will take the initiative. Channeling dark energy to her hands Moira unleashed a barrage of pure biotic energy at Shiala, the asari did not bother to dodge she pulled up a barrier and look rather amused at Moira’s attempt to move her.

“Truly the sole heir of the Shepard family can manage to land a single blow on a mere commando like myself.”

 

Moira refused to take the bait it was clear as day that Shiala was trying to get her angry, once she was angry she was unpredictable and the battle would be over in a matter of seconds. Looking over at Liara one last time Moira steeled her resolve and rushed Shiala, it was now or never, _One hit that’s all it takes don’t be reckless Moira!_ Shiala had years to master her biotics and that her greatest advantage against the human girl, Moira attacks in close quarter combat giving everything she has against Shiala, who dodges like she was dancing every step graceful.

 

Shiala decided to stop pitying the child and give her the fight she so desperately wants. When Moira went to deliver another open palm strike Shiala swiped the hand away and grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving away. Shiala charged her fist with biotic energy and rammed it into Moira’s gut, the force of the attack was enough to knock Moira away a few feet but Shiala had other plans. Using a biotic pull Moira’s body was flung back to the waiting commando only to receive a roundhouse kick, Moira hit the ground struggling to catch her breath. Yet with all the pain she was in Moira could not help but laugh as she regained her composure; gettingShiala was uneasy this was not a typical response someone would usually, as the crap was beaten out of them. “

 

"Tell me, Moira, what about this situation is so amusing?”

Moira just looked at Shiala going back into her stance wiping the blood from her lip “I was just thinking that my mother might have been a little bit biased when she took over my training or…..maybe I should not hold back.”

 

Shiala was getting angry was the human holding back? _Why would anyone do that?_ Moira sent a shockwave once more before taking off after Shiala. Again she put all of her energy into her palms but this time she increased her speed giving Shiala a run for her money; the Moira retreated from the frontal assault she had a new tactic she wanted to try. Going head on won’t work she needed to create a distraction that will leave her with an opening, Moira started to throw pure dark energy at the ground causing it to shattered. 

 

The arena was now covered in dust that Moira used to her advantage, she moved silently through the arena planting singularities every few feet. Shiala was on high alert not knowing where she was going to appear next, She was impressed that Moira was able to conceal her presence so well-Shiala was 200 years her senior and she isn’t able to seal her presence completely from Benezia. Before she knew what was happening the commando was forced back by a biotic wave closing her eyes she waiting for her body to come in contact with the ground but it never did, when she opened her eyes the dust had cleared and she was the arena littered with singularities and Moira smiling smugly at the center.

“I figured that if I wanted to hit you I would have to immobilize you, also I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” Using her biotics to enhance her jump as well as slow her descent Moira let loose warp after warp knowing that the singularity warp combo was an ideal combination and had a lot of explosions, the entire arena was lit up by Moira’s biotic display. Both Matriarch’s had to put barriers up to protect themselves as well as Liara, Benezia looked Arecia with a look of bewilderment.

 

“Arecia she does know that what she just did was not a warp but a flare and a fairly powerful one at that? Arecia why are you smiling she might have killed Shiala!” But Arecia did not hear her she was focused on the arena waiting for the dust to settle, now that Moira was at new stage mentally her biotics have improved drastically she was now at the level of a matron. Arecia noted that she had to teach her daughter to control her power a little better so she won’t go overboard like she had with Tallis in the past. When the dust settled all eyes were on Shiala they wanted to see if she lived and she did, a barrier protected her from most of the blast-Shiala herself was amazed at the sheer power Moira seemed to have.

Liara was hanging on the railing like her life depended on her eyes looking for Moira but seeing everything but her, she watched as the barrier around Shiala disappeared and she began to walk with unsteady steps toward the center of the arena. The amount of damage done was incredible but it must have caused Moira to go into biotic shock if not handled quickly her life could be in danger,

 

“Moira! Come the fight has ended we need to check your eezo levels!” There was no response only a dreadful silence, Shiala made another move forward the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with a throbbing pain on her face. She looked up to see Moira standing beside her breathing heavy her biotics flaring around her body, she put one foot forward before she fell face first into the ground. Moira looked at Shiala struggling to form a proper sentence

 

“I’m….so sorry….I didn’t know that was going to happen…...wanted….to distract..you…….” Her eyelids were getting heavy and she was finding it hard to stay awake but she needed to know if she won if all this was worth it, so with the last ounce of her strength she gave her trademark grin and asked: “Did I win?”

 

~~~~Shepard Estate: Two Weeks Later~~~~

Moira was sitting her mother’s study waiting for both Arecia and Benezia to return from their meeting, since the fight Moira had been on bed rest with her only visitor being Liara. Not that Moira was complaining but she wanted to know is she had won the challenge, she did land a blow on Shiala and yes it was very reckless but the blow landed all the same. Liara, on the other hand, did not see it that way she was furious, once Moira was cleared for visitors Liara never left her side going on and on about how what she did was reckless and she could have died or that Shiala could have died. Moira looked back to those memories with endearment but things did not go as planned, now she had a new plan one that involves her humiliating herself in front of the Matriarchs. The door to the study opened and the Matriarch’s entered they stopped talking once they spotted Moira sitting down waiting for them,

 

“Little Light what are you doing here? Not that I am averse to seeing you.” Arecia smiled warmly at her daughter and went to embrace her but before she could wrap her arms around her Moira she moved away, Arecia looked hurt Moira had never shied away from her before she found it strange. Moira went on her knees and bowed until her head touched the floor

 

“Matriarch Arecia, Matriarch Benezia I have failed the challenge you had set before me, I was reckless when I was supposed to be careful and tactful. I am unfit to accompany Liara on her trip….But at the same time I do not want to leave her side so please let me go, not as her protector but as Shiala’s student. Let me learn better to control myself as well as be a better huntress. Please, I’m begging you.” Moira did not lift herself up from the floor tears streaming down her face, _How pathetic I must seem to them, a sniveling human on her knees begging to travel with one of their own. Moira, you are WEAK!_ Benezia looked at the human that was so in love with her daughter and she did not yet know it and she pitied her, she bent down on one knee and placed her hand under Moira’s chin looking into those tear stained eyes.

“Lady Moira though it is true that your biotic power knows no bounds I shall accept your request, you will go to Therum as Shiala’s student. You will learn to be a commander as while as a fine huntress, you will learn to control your abilities and perform your task with honor and dignity” Benezia lets go of Moira and looks to Arecia, “Do you agree Matriarch Arecia?” Arecia nodded her consent hoping that Benezia would leave her be with her daughter, getting the hint Benezia left the two alone. Moira remained on the floor refusing to look at her mother she felt ashamed and weak, all that work she did with Arecia and Sha’ira was for nothing.

 

“Mother I’m sorry I brought shame on the House and on you and Father, I’m so sorry.” _Weak good for nothing human scum, you should have died after those men had their fun with you._ Moira finally found the strength to stand making her way to leave her mother when Arecia grabbed her arm forcing her daughter into her embrace, Moira started to cry again wanting nothing more than to escape into her mother’s love.

 

“Shhhh my Little Light you did nothing wrong it’s okay, you did nothing wrong I still love you I will always love you. So please do not hate yourself over this you are not weak and you do not have too strong on your own, Moira it’s alright you needn’t shoulder the world alone.” Moira clung to her mother letting all her fears wash away, all she wanted was too strong enough to protect Liara. Arecia used her biotics to lift her daughter and take her to her room, she placed Moira in bed and settled next to her initiating a meld to calm her daughter's mind. Arecia felt wave after wave of Moira’s fear and insecurity that she thought she would drown; Sha'ira told her that the process of mending Moira’s past wounds would and that it would be painful for the three of them. Arecia sent love and assurance through the bond, she felt Moira calm down it brought a smile to her face. {

_{I love you Mother} was_  repeated it over and over again as Moira sent a wave of unconditional love towards Arecia, soon she drifted off to sleep bringing forth a distant memory.

 

_**~~~~~Citadel: Many Years Ago~~~~~** _

 

_**Young Moira ran through the apartment a smile on her face, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Sha’ira was close behind taking smaller steps to play along with Moira’s game, when she turned the corner Moira was nowhere in sight Sha’ira knew where her daughter was hiding though; she may have hidden from sight but not sound. Sha’ira smiled to herself and began her search through the sitting room looking everywhere but the area that Moira was hiding in, “Now where did my Little Light go? Is she here?” She looked around the coach but found nothing, the giggles intensified by the dining room table giving Sha’ira an idea. She sat on the floor covering her face in her hands and began to cry “Oh my Little Light has gone missing! There is no one left I am all alone!” She peeked through her fingers to see Moira pad her way over on her little feet looking rather concerned.**_

 

_**"Father, why are you sad? Look I am right here!” Moira threw herself at Sha’ira knocking them both on the floor, She covered her father’s face in kisses and soon both were left laughing on the floor. Sha’ira gathered Moira up in her arms giving her kisses and snuggling her close, Moira started to squirm around wanting to break free. “Father let me goooooo! I can’t breath, dadddddyyy!” The door to the apartment opened and Arecia walked in with a bewildered expression, Moira who was still struggling with Sha’ira looked at her mother with pleading eyes. “Mother help she won’t let go!”** _

 

_**“That’s right I won’t ever let go! I’m the snuggle monster!” She squeezed Moira a little tighter to maker her point. Arecia couldn’t help but laugh as she went to help her child, after a stressful day with Tevos, Arecia could do with some family time. She went behind Sha’ira and began to tickle her in between her ribs, Sha’ira began laughing letting go of Moira in an attempt to grab Arecia’s hands. Moira followed her mother’s example and began to tickle Sha’ira, soon she was begging for mercy and yielded to her captors. Arecia holds Sha’ira close giving her a tender kiss before picking Moira up and heading towards her room**_

 

_**“Mother I don’t want to sleep, I want to stay up with you and father.” She started to squirm again,  Arecia gave her a gentle shake telling her that there was no point. Moira gave in and allowed her parents to put her to bed when they leave she stops them, “I can’t go to sleep if you are not here with me.” she looked at them knowing they will not refuse her in this request. A few moments later the three were all in tucked in and ready for bed, Sha’ira sang a lullaby that put both Moira and her bondmate to sleep. Moira had never been happier** _

~~~~~Thessia: Armali Spaceport A few days Later~~~~~

Arecia kept fussing over Moira making sure she had everything she needed before she left, neither her nor Moira have ever truly been apart and now that the day has finally come she doesn’t think she can handle it. Moira caught her mother’s hand giving her a kiss before stepping on the ship, she knew that if she spoke neither of them would have left the station. The ship was a large vessel used by scientists when they traveled to remote locations, it had enough room for a family as well as other members and a full medical team. Shiala had taken the pilot's seat leaving Moira and Liara to their own devices, she found Liara in her room looking over a data pad and jotting down some notes. “So this is where you’ve been hiding?” She leans down and gives Liara a kiss, a kiss that was returned with as much as she put in. Moira sat on the bed across from Liara’s unpacking her things into the nearest shelf, “Shiala was kind enough to let me bunk with you, I think she is going to use that small room for herself. So are you excited?” She smiled at Liara but instead of seeing her beautiful smile she saw a worried look on Liara’s face, she knelt in front of Liara and took one hand in both of her’s “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I’m a little nervous about meeting your friends, I know that they will make great additions to the crew it's just….. I'm not very good in social situations.” Liara looks down at her hands refusing to look Moira in the eye before she knows it she is standing snuggled close to Moira. They stand like that for some time before Moira started to slow dance “Moira I don’t think we can dance our way out of this problem.” Moira just laughs and kissed the corner of Liara’s lips.

“Trust me when I say you will learn to love them as I have, now let’s dance!”

~~~~~Virmire~~~~~

Katherine read the same email over and over again, it seems that her little experiment was heading to the Citadel. A huge smile spread across her face trying to get her at the Citadel would be a stupid move, but to nab her on Therum and have everyone else die in some sad excuse of an accident would work just fine for her. 

 

“Kai-Leng come here!” Kai was in her office in a matter of seconds and waited to receive his orders, Katherine got up from her seat handing a pad to the assassin. The pad had a picture of Moira at a C-sec post, Kai hated her, she took the Director away from him. Even though she wasn’t here the Director never stopped talking about her and how she was one of a kind, and that Kai-Leng was nothing more than a cheap imitation. “Listen closely Leng because I will only say this once, you are to go to Therum observe for the first few days. Once I give the signal and only when I give the signal are to capture her and kill the rest, if anyone as much harms a hair on her head you are all dead. Now go.” She waved him off going back to her terminal and began to make preparations, soon she will be reunited with her precious child. “Moira.” her name was heavenly and she was so beautiful, tears ran down her face as she looked at the same looped video over and over again. It was Moira smiling at Liara and then she looked up at the camera that's where the video ends.

 

“My sweet Moira I can’t wait to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, hope you guys enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is about set for the expedition but Moira looses her cool and Liara meets the sister

~~~~Thessia:Armali~~~~

It had been two weeks since Moira had left for the Citadel and Arecia had already begun to miss her daughter, she would call her via omni-tool every evening wanting to know what was happening and if her training with Shiala was going well. This evening was no different Arecia had retired to her room after looking into some interesting developments and called Moira when her daughter answered Arecia couldn’t help but smile even if she was light years away she still looked so beautiful.

 

 _“Mother, I haven’t been gone that long you don’t have to call every day, if something happened I think you would be the first to know. Not that anything is going to happen so please don’t freak out.”_ She gave her mother a reassuring smile hoping that by some small miracle Arecia will calm down. Arecia returned the smile but by no means was she calm, she knew that if Katherine got wind that Moira was no longer in Thessia that she will stop at nothing to take Moira back. Forcing her fears to the back of her mind Arecia smiled at her daughter and asked about her training with Shiala, Moira’s sunny disposition quickly vanished and she groaned. _“Most of the time we go over field maneuvers and what to do in worst case scenario’s, every other day we go to the arena and practice with biotics. Mother she has the pressure pad at the second highest level I thought I was going to die!”_  

 

Arecia couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter’s plight she knew Shiala would not hurt Moira, back home Arecia never allowed for Moira to go past a certain level afraid that her biotics might lash out. Moira pouts her lips at Arecia, finding it rude that her mother found this amusing.

“So how has Liara taken to the crew?” Arecia was genuinely curious to see how Liara would have handled Moira’s friends, at the mention of her chosen Moira’s face brightens.

 

 _“She and Tali have gotten along like two childhood friends and Garrus won her over with one word, it's nice to see Liara makes friends and be ease with them.”_  Moira had Liara meet one person at a time, she set up a meeting with Garrus at his C-sec office first. That morning Liara was so nervous she needed Moira calm her several times, there was nothing to fear they got along famously-they spoke about what it felt like to live in the shadows of their parents. Garrus was a turian that tired of his life at C-sec so getting him to join was very simple, offer him pay and a ship to calibrate and he is all yours. With Tali it was much more easy, she just told Liara all the embarrassing stories of Moira’s teen years. Moira sighs scratching the back of her head tonight was the night they met Wrex and knowing him it will end with someone warped into the wall, Arecia tries to reassure Moira that meeting Wrex would be a good thing for Liara but she was hearing none of it.

 

“Moira your hair is growing again have your father cut it okay, I have to go now. Moira…” She hesitates a bit before speaking again “I love you.” When she cut off the holo Arecia sat on her bed and began to weep, she had a feeling that this venture would go very badly for her little light.

~~~~~Citadel:Consort’s Apartment~~~~~

Moira was puzzled her mother often told Moira that she loved her but there was something wrong with this time, before she could think on it further Liara entered the room dressed in a simple asari gown that left Moira breathless. The asari had a smug look on her face pleased with the reaction her had gotten from the human, she walked over and Moira a chaste kiss. When she pulled away Moira pursed her lips wanting more contact, she holds her arm out for Liara but the asari just smiles and walks to the couch Moira has placed in her room. Moira rolled her eyes got off her bed and made her way to the couch and to her Chosen, she places herself behind Liara wrapping both arms around her waist and pulled Liara to her chest. “Are you nervous Liara?” she places a kiss on Liara’s shoulder, she nuzzles into her shoulder unable to push the conversation with her mother aside. Liara sensed something was wrong and turned to face Moira taking her face in both hands, she ran her thumb across Moira’s bottom lip.

 

“I’m fine Moira, Sha’ira already warned me about Wrex and I know you won’t let him do anything stupid. But what about you? Your body is here but your mind is elsewhere, talk to me please.” Liara kisses Moira once more this time it was tender, gentle and full of love. Moira was left breathless and wanted nothing more than to tell Liara her fears but now was not the time, they were preparing for an expedition they already had so much to worry about.

 

“Nothing just thinking about the day we finally leave to Therum, now I have to go see my father. I’ll come get you once its time to meet Wrex.” Giving Liara one last kiss Moira walked her the door heading to her father’s study since the meld they shared on Thessia the two have had sessions to help with Moira’s spiritual growth as well as helping her get over her past trauma.

Moira found her father in her study having a holo conversation with Arecia, Moira stood behind the outer doors wanting to give her parents privacy. “Don’t worry about me Arecia, Orkara will calm down eventually he needs to get over this. Everyone who steps into my office knows that I am bonded and have two daughters, honestly he should have known better than to ask that of me.” Arecia just stays quiet her anger festering beneath the surface, she knew that the turian Orkara had a thing for Sha’ira but she never thought he would publicly shame the Consort and her family. After a while Sha’ira found the silence unbearable she understood the reason for Arecia’s anger but she hated to see her love like this, “Siame please let it rest. He will see the error of his ways and recant the statement, until then things need time to cool down. My love please say something.” Unable to see her bondmate in such distress Arecia relaxed the best she could smiling warmly at Sha’ira,

 

 _“I just wish I was there with you I hate seeing you like this.”_ A sudden thought came to her mind and it made Arecia smile _“It would be wise to keep this from Moira knowing her she will go after the poor turian, it will not end well for him.”_ Moira walked forward unable to hide any longer Orkara will pay for his crime, but she will not do it alone.

“No point in hiding it from me I heard everything, Wrex and I will pay him a visit.” She stood beside her father with arms across her chest and anger in her eyes. Both Arecia and Sha’ira were surprised when their daughter walked out of the shadows, no matter what they said she will go after the turian and make him pay-both Arecia and Sha’ira looked at each other regretting sending Moira to Omega when she was 18. Sha’ira placed a tender hand on her daughter’s arm hoping to calm her down, it wasn’t working. Moira tensed on contact brushing off her father’s arm before leaving the room, she stops at the entrance but never looks back

 

“I’ll be back later.” then she was gone.

 

“I’ll send Biks after her maybe he can hold her for a bit” Sha’ira placed her hand over her mouth thinking of other ways to stop Moira from attacking Orkara, she knew that anything she did would fail. Arecia sighed and shook her head

 

 _“Beloved we both know that trying to stop her is pointless.”_ That made Goddess watch over her.

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

Moira walked through the Wards like she owned them everyone backed away taking her glowing body as a warning, she knew that she would find Orkara at Chora’s Den it was one of the shadiest spots in the Citadel; perfect for a coward. _Whatever that avian freak said about father I’ll make him regret it._

 

“Where you off to Pipsqueak?” A krogan steps in front of the door the leads into Chora’s Den that krogan was named Urdnot Wrex, Moira was to take Liara to meet him in a few hours and now was not a good time.

 

“Move aside Wrex there is a turian in there that needs to take some words back.” Moira lets dark energy roll off her in waves when she told Wrex to move they flared slightly, the krogan chuckled at such a display and let his own biotics out to show. Unlike Moira’s soft white light that rolled like waves, Wrex was darker and his energy bubbled around him.

 

“Don’t know who you’re after and I don’t really care, I get my rematch that’s all that matters.” Wrex threw dark energy at Moira that she deflected with a barrier, Moira no longer wanted to use her words they were useless against a krogan. Wrex only response to violence was violence and if that what it takes to be rid of him then violence is what Moira will use, she builds up energy in her fist and charges at Wrex. He lets out war cry and runs towards Moira shields raised he plans on unleashing a nova at the last second, but Moira knows his moves and at the last possible moment she used her biotics to shift her body to the left and then caught him in stasis field.

 

“Sorry, Wrex but I can’t waste my energy on you someone in there needs to pay.”

~~~~~Citadel:Liara’s apartment~~~~~

Liara was waiting in her apartment for Moira to come collect her, she wanted to have dinner with her after their meeting with Wrex. After they arrived at the Citadel Moira has been all but non-existent, she would study battle theory with Shiala and then hone her biotics and mental strength with her father; leaving Liara with only glances at her chosen. Now she was running late and not answering her omni-tool, she thought about calling the Consort but thought better of it she couldn’t call Moira’s parents every time she was late it was unbecoming. She poured herself a glass of wine(wine that she was saving for Moira) sat down and began to go over dossiers for a medical team and a pilot, besides Dr.Chakwas Liara wanted at least one more medical professional. She came across a women by the name of Katherine Dunn her credentials were impressive Liara booked her down for an interview in 4 weeks time, she skimmed across a women name Samantha Traynor and added her to the medical team and threw the pad aside. She missed Moira, she didn’t want to miss her they were together not that long ago, but there was something about Moira that made Liara want to be near her always. Liara is drawn away from her thoughts by the sound of the door chime a few minutes both Garrus and Tali were inside the walkway, the turian looked tense and if Liara had to guess the qurian was too. “Garrus, Tali what happened where’s Moira?” Garrus looked at Liara and placed a hand on her shoulder,

 

“Liara we just got a call from Wrex the krogan you were suppose to meet, apparently Moira is in Chora’s Den fighting with a very important turian general. So if you’re not busy we would really like you come down and you know calm her down.”

 

Liara was livid Moira did not seem the type to pick fights senselessly so whatever this general is Liara bet he deserved it, but Moira should know better than to fight in the Citadel she had more than her fair share of C-sec run in’s. Liara agrees and the three head to the Wards, “Garrus I don’t understand why would Moira do this? She doesn’t seem the type to pick fights no matter what the situation.” Garrus takes the driver’s seat while Tali took the back with Liara, Garrus had trouble finding the words that would best answer the question with a heavy sigh began to explain the person that was Moira Shepard.

 

“Shepard… I call her Shepard has always been a tad bit defensive when it comes to her family and friends, hell the only reason we all know her is because she saved our asses. With me she allowed me to see a new side of life that wasn’t always by the book, that it’s okay to bend the rules to save a life.”

“She saved me from a group men who would have sold me into slavery.” Tali’s input startled Liara who hung onto Garrus’ every word. “Without her none of us would be who we are, even Wrex. So when someone messes with those she has come to love she goes all out.” Tali ushered the last part as a whisper, it would seem to Liara that Moira was to them what Athame was to the Asari people. A light in the darkness, a guide when they were lost and a lover when they were lonely. Liara could feel the tears that slide down her face but she did nothing to stop them, she was falling in love with the Goddess herself and it was beautiful.

 

~~~~~Chora’s Den~~~~~

“Well it looks like the Consort’s whelp wants to give me gift, well sorry to burst your bubble sweet thing but what I want you don’t got.” Orkara turned his back to Moira with drink in hand, letting his goons rough her up a bit. Moira took it all in stride waiting for the right moment to strike, if her sister taught her anything it was that everyone has a weakness she just needed to be smart enough to exploit it.

 

She coughed up a bit of blood and spat it by the turians feet, a smug look on her face. “Really Orkara this is how low the mighty have fallen? You used to be one of the greatest but I guess being rejected does this to a person, man you must have hated it. Seeing Father with Mother and me, walking along the Presidium hand in hand with someone that would never be you. You must hate Mother. You must hate me but guess what Orkara no matter who you bury yourself in you’ll still be alone at night while Father goes home to a family that loves her!”

 

Orkara’s hand met Moira’s face with a resounding slap an eerie silence followed after, Orkara was breathing heavy his eyes wild-his own goons shifted, slightly afraid. But Moira laughed and her laugh echoed around the room, she sagged her shoulders and head her laugh still going. When she brought her head back up Moira unleashed a wave a pure biotic energy knocking both Orkara and his men down, slowly she walked to Orkara who is struggling to his feet. Moira lifts him into the air her biotcis dancing around her body. Clenching her fist tighter she begins to crush his body hard enough to cause pain but not to kill.

 

“Now tell me general what did you do to hurt father and I would be very careful with how you word it, wouldn’t want to end up a stain on the wall now.”

 

He looks down at her mandibles flaring, Moira lightened the hold on him and if he could smirk he would have. “You wanna know what I called your father? I’ll tell you, I called her pampered whore. She sits in that room and opens her legs to anyone who pays the right price, hell your mother paid too. Her price was the highest of them all.”  Moira lost control she slammed his body to the ground then pulled him towards giving him a biotic charged punch, once he was down Moira could not stop trembling but in these moments she would recall the lessons her sister taught her. Her breathing slowed and the trembling stopped, she made her way over to the turian making sure he was still alive. When he moaned and turned on his back Moira gave him one last kick.

 

“Be greatfull general I’m letting you live but if you ever slander my father’s name again I will make sure the last breath you ever take is in pain.”  Moira walks out the clubs dark room wiping the blood off her face.

 

Liara is outside the door to one of the most disgusting places she has ever seen all she wants is Moira but the  krogan won't let her in. Garrus is doing his best trying talk the krogan down but it’s no good, meanwhile Tali is wiping the club’s camera’s as well scanning for Moira’s heat signature. All Liara can do it wait and it’s killing her. When she finally has enough she walks up Garrus and Wrex wanting to know the reason why she isn’t inside already. “Wrex you called us here and now you won’t let us in? What’s your game?” Wrex shrugs his shoulders and grunts, his pride wounded he hasn’t much to say, Liara though has no shortage of words letting her biotics flare she stands mere inches from Wrex’s face ready to warp him into a new star system.

 

“If you do not move out of my way I will move you.” She is afraid but she doesn’t show it, Moira has been showing her how to be herself how to be free and fearless when the moment demands and right now this moment demands fearlessness. Wrex looks at her his hand hovering over the shotgun he loved so dearly, he lets his finger twitch for a second and the next thing he knew he was embedded in a wall laughing and coughing at the same time.

 

“You’re a tough one blue..*cough* I can see why Shepard is crazy about you….*cough*.But she is my Krantt and someone offended her clan I can’t let that pass. She needed to do this herself.” That was not the answer Liara wanted, she was about to fling Wrex like a ragdoll when Moira stepped out the building-blood smeared on her face and on that jacket she loved so much.

 

Liara ran to her pulling Moira into her arms and hiding her face away in the crook of Moira’s neck, Moira was still in her daze she looked down at Liara but didn’t know who she was. Liara caught on turning her eyes into obsidian she pulled Moira into a meld. _{I am with you Moira, come back to me. No one is threatening your family their safe I’m safe, come home to me.}_   Liara sent wave after wave of love through the meld until Moira felt herself drowning in warmth, when she realized it was Liara she sent gratitude and her own love across the meld. She held Liara close breathing in the scent of the Armali shoreline she loved so much.

 

 _{Thank you for bringing me back’}_ Liara brought the meld to an end and brought Moira’s head down for a kiss, it was deep and felt like it lasted a lifetime, It was only when Garrus coughed did the two break apart but held each other's hand.

 

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

Moira and Liara walked hand in hand with their growing crew, Wrex joined as soon as he was out of the wall saying that he liked Liara’s spunk. Liara told Moira that all they needed was a pilot she had gotten everyone else.

 

“Hey, Garrus is that former alliance guy still looking for a job?” On her last visit here Moira met a man called Joker he used to be a pilot for the human military, they discharged after learned he had a disease that affected his legs. They wanted nothing to do with a broken toy that’s what he told her and Moira could not stand it, Garruss mandibles twitch in a way Moira learned to identify as happy or pleased.

 

“Yeah he’s still here he flies skycars for the elite but he hates it, I’ll call him tomorrow let him know you have a job for him.” Moira gave Liara’s hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her, now there was only one more person.

 

“Guys where’s Jack?” Garrus, Tali, and Wrex stopped walking and looked at one another and then at Moira but none said a word. “What did she get arrested again? Come on guys where is she?”

 

Tali was the one to speak up “Moira the last time your sister was here she had a ran in with Jack, She liked the way Jack handled things so she took her back……”

 

Moira’s face turned red and she let go of Liara’s hand and walked over to the railing,  leaned over and began shouting “DAMN YOU NASHIIIIIIII!”  

 

Liara looked lost she turned to Tali for answers but only got one, “Moira and her sister are very competitive and Jack is one of the few humans that she likes. If you want Jack it would be a good idea to see Councilor Tevos tomorrow.” The three left Liara alone with the still shouting Moira, Liara looked at her chosen screaming like a child and she began to laugh. Moira looked back at her and found her happiness infectious because she too began to laugh. Moira wrapped her arms around Liara’s waist and covered feather light kisses,

 

“I have to tell my father what happened but I would love if you spent the night with me.” She leaned down and kissed Liara swiping her tongue on the asari’s lower lip, Liara opened her mouth slightly allowing Moira’s tongue and her’s to dance together. Liara couldn’t help but moan into the kiss and when Moira’s mouth left hers she ached for it back, Moira left a trail of kisses down Liara’s throat biting down gently in the junction where her neck and shoulder meet. “Let’s go home.”

 

~~~~~Consort’s Apartment Citadel~~~~~

Once Liara was all nice and snug in Moira’s room she made her way to her father’s bedroom, where Moira knew without a doubt that she was waiting for her. Moira found her father by the vanity Sha’ira had brought the clippers out waiting for Moira to return so that she may cut her hair, “Father I’m home.”

 

She was greeted with silence Sha’ira never once turned to greet her, “Nessa called me shortly after you left saying a human with white biotics was causing trouble at Chora’s Den, and that General Orkara was put in the hospital with severe injuries. Moira I don’t understand why you did that.” Sha’ira finally looked at her and Moira felt sick to her stomach, she knew her father was angry with her for going after the turian but she was afraid for Moira’s safety.

 

“I wasn’t going to hurt him that badly just enough for him to think about, but then he told me what he had said about you and Mother and I lost it. He….He had no right to say any of those things he is scum!” Moira felt herself trembling again and her biotics began to flare,

 

Sha’ira rushed over and wrapped her daughter in her arms “Hush little light you needn’t tread in the darkness any longer.” Sha’ira kissed her daughter on her temples pulling away from the embrace and leading he to the vanity, Moira sat down and allowed her father to touch up the left side of her head. “So I see that Liara will be staying the night, no embracing eternity you hear me.” Moira almost fell off her sit her face the deepest shade of red, when Sha’ira finished Moira kissed her goodnight leaving the room mumbling random things.

Liara was lounging on Moira’s bed reading over the crew list one more time, all they needed was this Jack person and they were ready to go. Liara was beyond excited to be on this trip with Moira was more than she could have hoped for, just then the door opened and Moira stepped in fresh out the shower and in a loose shirt and sweats. “Father cut my hair so I used the guest bathroom to shower, I didn’t keep you waiting long did I?” Liara’s only response was to smile and open her arms for her chosen, Moira accepted the invitation and covered Liara’s body with her own- she was careful not to put all her weight on Liara but the asari didn’t seem to care. Liara ran her hand over the freshly shaven part of Moira’s head she was fascinated by how smooth it was, unable to resist Moira began kissing Liara like she had outside.

 

Liara moaned again and pulled her closer “Goddess Moira.” Liara grabs the back of Moira’s neck dragging Moira’s lips back to hers, the kiss they shared was hungry and full of lust. Liara pulled Moira’s shirt from over her and began to trace the outline of her chosens body, Moira placed her hands underneath Liara’s shirt and began to massage her breast.

 

“Liara may I.”

“Goddess yes!”

For the first time in both their lives they truly embraced eternity.

 

Moira woke the next morning with a weight pressed on top of her, she opened her eyes and smiled at the asari that was sleeping on top of her. She bent down and kissed the tip of her crest, Liara nuzzled deeper in Moira refusing to wake up “Later...please..” Moira smiled she never felt like this before not even with Nessa, she kissed Liara again and again until she woke up.

 

“Hey you.” Liara smiled warmly at Moira and placed her kiss on her nose,

 

“Moira last night was the first time I ever…..with anyone….Thank you.”

 

Moira held her tighter and was reluctant to let go, but she had people to see. “I should be thanking you Liara I’ve never experienced anything like that.” Moira got off the bed and began picking out her outfit for the day, she decided to go with a look that most humans won’t think as provocative skin tight jeans a loose white-tee and her favorite jacket. She missed her asari clothes but couldn’t handle how the men stared at her it reminded her of that time on earth, a time better left forgotten. Liara sits up admiring Moira’s physic she couldn’t help but bait Moira a little bit.

 

“You say last night was a new experience for you but what about Nessa?”

 

Moira was not expecting that question she wasn’t expecting for Liara to mention Nessa at all, it hurt that Liara would bring that up Moira was confident in her answer. Heading to the shower Moira gave Liara one last look and said,

 

“I was never in love with Nessa.”

 

~~~~~Citadel:Councilor Tevos Office~~~~~

Moira waited inside the office for Tevos to come back for her meeting, if anyone knew anything about her sister it would be Thea. “Moira,Kiera told me you were waiting.” Tevos talks both of Moira’s hands in her own and kissed her on both cheeks, it was a greeting meant for close friends and family. Tevos took a seat behind her desk waiting for Moira to ask about her sister “So Moira what did she do this time?”,

 

Moira slumped in her chair giving Tevos a tired smile “She took Jack back with her and I kinda need her for a trip.” Tevos smiled and handed Moira and OSD.

 

“You know as well as I do that I can’t help you with that, I bet she did it so that you have a reason to visit her. She hates to admit but she misses you.” Moira took the OSD and just looked at Tevos studying her. She was more on the purple side and she had white facial markers that Moira’s sister loves, Tevos was calm and collected while Moira’s sister was violent and wild but when it comes down to protecting their loved ones both are terrifying .

 

“I’m gonna have to go there aren’t I? Dammit I didn’t want her to meet Liara yet but I guess I have too.” Both women say their goodbyes, Moira was not happy about the idea of Liara meeting her sister. Moira called everyone out to Apollo’s Cafe to plan their next step,Moira had no problem going on her own to get Jack Liara had an interview in four weeks she didn’t want Liara to miss it. Once everyone was gathered Moira stood at the head of the table “Alright so I know where Jack is I can go get her on my own, that is all. I’ll be back in 2 weeks.” Everyone got up ready to leave when Liara raised her “eyebrow” they all sat back down,

 

“Moira where is she?”

“With my sister.”

“Where?”

“Omega.”

“You do know we can take the trip and make it back for our last interview.” Moira was about to say something when Liara cut her off with a wave of her hand, “It will be a good chance to see how Joker and the crew work. We are going I’ll meet you at the docks in an hour.” With that everyone left to make preparations, Moira and Liara walked to the docks in silence what Moira had to say could wait into they were in the ship. “Moira you can speak your mind you know.”

 

Moira rubbed the back of her head giving Liara a sheepish grin “I know I can its just I don’t want you to meet my sister, at least not yet she can be a little much.”

 

Liara grabbed Moira’s hand “Don’t worry nothing will keep us apart.”

 

Moira felt her heart swell as Liara spoke those words “Yeah I know.”

 

~~~~~Omega Two Weeks ~~~~~

  
Joker had proven to be an amazing private and a good friend, he poked fun at Moira and treated Liara with respect-Moira could ask for nothing more. When they touched down on Omega a bataerian was waiting to take them to the meeting spot, Liara tried her best to hide her fear she had heard about Omega but being there was a whole new experience.She held on to Moira’s hand like it was a lifeline she was shocked to see Tali and Garrus at so at ease here, apparently this was not their first time dealing with Moira’s sister. The bataerian Grizz  led  Tali, Garrus and Wrex to one room and Moira and Liara in another. Liara could hear heavy club music through the walls they were in a VIP room in the club called AfterLife, Moira went by the counter and pour two drinks when she handed one to Liara the door opened. An purple skinned Asari walked in with tight leather pants a corset and a white leather jacket that looked a lot like Moira’s, the asari took the drink from Moira’s hand and sat on the couch

 

“So what brings you here?” her voice had to ability to command armies Liara felt intimidated and look to Moira who gave her a smile before rolling her eyes at the asari sitting before them. “Well Moira aren’t you going to introduce us?”  

 

Moira rolled her eyes once more before saying “Dr.Liara T’soni may I present the Queen of Omega Aria T’loak…….My sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy don't know how long I waited to bring Aria in as the sister, it took a lot just to wait it out. I know I always write a few weeks later when I wanna jump ahead so let's just say that Moira and Liara have been together for a month before the trip. And when it is finally time for the trip it will be two months


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira falls back to bad habits and we finally see therum.
> 
> On another note I'm looking for a beta reader! Just throwing it out there.

~~~~~~Omega:2 weeks later~~~~~~

 

“Dammit Jack what did you do this time?” Moira was running even though she was out of breath, she and Jack have been running from the Blue Sun’s for two hours now;they didn’t look like they were letting up. Jack had a huge grin on her face as she hurdled over obstacles turning around every so often to throw biotic energy at the merc’s, Jack grabs Moira by her collar and tosses her in a shabby apartment. Moira falls on her ass and looks like she is about to kill jack if she weren’t out of juice,opening her emergency eezo cube rations she thinks back to when things went to hell. Moira was relieved that Liara had to go back to the Citadel two weeks early, if Liara saw this she would never allow Moira back here; hell Moira knows for a fact that Liara would warp Aria into the next century.

 

“Done recharging? They may be dip shits but they’ll find us eventually.” Moira said nothing she regarded the convict in silence, Jack was covered head to toe in tattoos. She even shaved her head to tattoo her skull, when Moira first met her she thought that Jack was the coolest person ever-second to her sister of course. Moira had met Jack when she was sixteen years old and Jack was 18, it was one of her most memorable day’s on the Citadel.

 

~~~~~Citadel:6 years before~~~~~

 

_**Moira walked the Wards alone not wanting to be home, her parents heard about her latest run in with the law no doubt. Biks was relentless wherever Moira was he was hiding in the shadows, she thought it would be funny to send C-sec on a wild goose chase around the Presidium. It didn’t work out. Now she was alone the fake moon illuminating the night sky, Moira didn’t know what to do now- did she go and get a talking to or stay out?  Turning the corner Moira saw two men beating down on a girl, Moira used a very weak biotic lift suspending the men helplessly in the air. “I’m guessing you mother never taught you any manners, it’s wrong to hit someone who can’t defend themselves and a women on top of that.” Moira’s eyes were cold to the world, she remembered what those men did to her on Earth the fact that she had to see it again made her sick. With her other hand Moira used her biotics to lift the trash bins, tossing the men inside then slamming them on the ground. Moira looked at the girl on the floor, she was scrawny her hair was a mess and her clothes on tatters-this girl didn’t know what love was and it hurt Moira’s heart to see.** _

 

_**The girl got to her feet glaring at Moira the entire time “The fuck you do that for?”, Moira was not expecting that kind of response;if someone saved your life you don’t curse them out or so she thought.**_

 

_**"Was I supposed to let them kill you?” Instead of answering the girl gave Moira a biotic enhanced punch to the gut, Moira was not expecting the girl to be a biotic and had her defenses lowered.** _

 

_**As she struggled to breath the girl leered over her, “I didn’t need your help. I had em right where I wanted them, just because you saved my ass don’t mean I owe you shit.”** _

__

_**“Really….. From where I was standing it looked like they had you right where they wanted you.” Moira was prepared this time, when the girl went to punch Moira again she retaliated with a punch of her own. Both girls were strong with biotics and their punches canceled each other out, the force shattered the windows causing alarms to go off. That didn’t stop the girls from fighting, Moira caught the scrawny girl in a singularity followed by a biotic pull. The girl was helpless as Moira used the momentum of the pull to land a roundhouse kick ,they went on for a few hours before C-sec arrived but even then they needed a whole unit to pull the two apart. Moira sat in a holding cell with her hand cuffed to the scrawny girl the officers called Jack, they thought it would be a good way for the girls to work out their differences or kill themselves in the process.** _

 

_**“So did you really have them where you wanted them?” Moira was shifting in her seat the silence killing her so she asked the question, Jack just looked at her and sucked her teeth.** _

 

_**“No, not really, fuckers got me from behind. Couldn’t use my biotics, couldn’t do shit. Look I wasn’t mad at you I just don’t like being useless.”** _

__

_**“It’s alright I get it, So…..wanna bust out.” Moira had a wicked grin on her face, busting out of C-sec was sure to make Biks quit. Before Jack could say yes the door opened and two very angry asari stepped in. Moira held her head down leaving Jack with the assumption that Moira was adopted, Jack didn’t have a translator so she couldn’t understand what they were saying. She wondered where Moira was from she had never heard someone with that accent before, now it made sense she spoke Thessian. Jack had to admit that the accent was hot, Moira was uncuffed along with Jack and they both went home together. They were friends from that day forward.** _

 

~~~~~Omega:Present Day~~~~~

 

“Hey Moira get your head outta your ass we gotta go.” Jack grabs Moira’s hand pulling her up, She has been silent the entire time and Jack had enough. “Hey Moira what gives? Missing your girl?”

 

Moira gave jack  playful shove, “No I am not missing Liara, well I am but not like that. I was just thinking about when we first met is all, now mind telling me why the Blue Sun’s are chasing us?” At that Jack smiles, the Blue Sun’s have been trying to overthrow Aria for awhile now. Jack infiltrated their ranks and took out the leader, but on the way out she got caught and called Aria for backup. Aria sent Moira in as the backup but that was a week ago,

 

Aria gave Moira very specific instructions; “Don’t come back until those bastards are dead.” Moira had no idea what her sister was planning but she hoped she would do it quickly, when Liara left they didn’t leave on the best terms. Aria and Liara got into a fight and Moira didn’t do much to help, she wouldn’t be surprised if she went back to Liara only to get a warp to the face.

 

“Jack I think you got caught on purpose.” Moira has to focus on the mission if she wants to see Liara again, w _ith the way we left things dying on Omega isn’t that bad of an idea._

 

“Heads up Moira they found us.” Jack pulls out her shotgun while leaning against the doorframe, Moira takes the opposite side with pistol and knife in hand.

 

“Jack don’t ignore me I know you got caught on purpose…...Does Aria know?” The only response Moira got was the sound of someone busting through the door and the carnage starts, Jack takes care of the ones at the entrance letting Moira weave past and into the hallway. Her eyes glow with dark energy as she enhances her speed, the men in the hall didn’t know what hit them. The knife Moira had was a gift from Aria, it was strong enough to cut through armor. Moira used it to slice the necks of the Blue Suns mercs,

 

“Clear”. Jack steps over the bodies kicking one for good measure, putting two figures Jack activated her comm.

 

“Hey are you done yet?......Don’t give me that shit, we’ve been doing this for a fucking week….” Moira knew that she was talking to Aria, Moira walked into the clearing looking at the Omega skyline. _I hope Liara can forgive me, Nashi needs to apologize_. As the argument with Jack and Aria continues Moira’s thoughts drift off to Liara and their first week in Omega.

 

~~~~~Omega: Moira A week Prior~~~~~

 

“ _ **Benezia’s brat? Moira, I’m impressed.”, Aria took a sip of her drink smirking at her younger sister who was obviously uncomfortable.**_

 

_**“Aria please don’t start.” Moira is already exhausted and Aria had only said one sentence, “Here a gift from your bondmate.” Moira tossed the OSD that Tevos had given her.** _

 

_**Aria catches it but not before lightly flinging Moira across the room, “She is not my bondmate, you know better Moira.” She jumped to her feet throwing dark energy at Aria,**_

 

_**"You’ve been together for years now just put a bracelet on her wrist already! We both know that’s what she wants.” Aria took the hit but said nothing, both knew that Moira was right. Liara was frozen in place the entire time, she didn’t think that Moira’s sister would be the greatest crime lord in the Terminus System; she also wasn’t expecting the violence between them.** _

 

_**“It’s not about what she wants, it’s impossible right now.” Aria’s words snapped Liara out of her fear, she stood by Moira wrapping her arms around Moira’s waist.** _

 

_**“Nashi I need Jack, can you let her come with us?”  That made Aria laugh it was a laugh that unnerved Liara causing her to cling to Moira a little tighter,** _

 

_**“ You know how Omega works, you want something you do something for me.”** _

 

_**Liara did not like the sound of that, she heard rumors of the Queen of Omega; she knew how she got things done. “Why can’t we just go to Jack? I don’t see the reason we have to ask your sister for permission.” Liara was hoping that Moira would take her side, she was surprised when Moira shook her head.**_

 

_**“It doesn’t work that way Liara, things always come with a price. And here on Omega you don’t get anything for free.” Moira breaks away from Liara’s hold on her taking two steps to stand closer to her sister, when Moira saw the look on Liara’s face she felt her heart break. Liara looked heartbroken and betrayed, she never would have thought that Moira would choose the Queen of Omega over her.** _

 

_**“Oh look Moira your little friend is hurt. Sorry babe but this is my kingdom and my word is law, Moira if you want Jack then I have an assignment for you.” Liara did not like this one bit, she could see the pain in Moira’s eyes as her sister told her what her task was. Liara did not want her chosen to be made into a killer, calling forth on her biotics Liara caught Aria in a stasis field. The older Asari was furious if she was able to move then Liara would have been a stain on the wall by now.** _

 

_**“You will not make a killer out of Moira!” The shy archeologist was gone replaced by a strong confident asari, one who refused to let her lover be consumed by darkness.  Aria was quiet for a moment,she looked as though she was on the receiving end of a biotic backhand. Aria started to laugh crumbling Liara’s confidence, Moira on the other hand had not spoken a single word.** _

 

_**Aria was still laughing as Moira grabbed Liara’s hand leading her away from Aria, Moira did not let her go until they reached the apartment that Aria had so graciously occupied for them. “Liara what you did in there…..You shouldn’t have done it.” Moira’s words were like a slap in the face, Liara yanks her hand away from her chosen her anger returning.** _

 

_**“So I was to standby while she made a killer out of you?”** _

 

_**“Liara I was a murderer before Aria and I will be one after.” Moira was breathing heavy and her eyes were wild, “Liara before Arecia and Sha’ira I was just another tool to the people on Earth, I killed people as a kid. Nashi she may act all high and mighty but she doesn’t give me jobs I can’t handle. So I’m gonna do as she ask and I’ll get Jack, you….you should go back to the Citadel with Tali and the others.” She doesn’t look at Liara afraid she would see disgust and rejection in her eyes,**_

 

_**"Moira I saw what you did to the turian general, do you honestly think I’m afraid?” Liara want’s to sound confident to prove that she is not afraid of Moira’s dark side as she said, but it was impossible Liara saw what she was capable of.  Moira turned to look at the asari she had come love, pain written all over her face,** _

 

_**"Liara I know you’re lying, you’ve been scared since the Citadel you’ve let it slip once or twice in the meld. I’m sending you home with the others.”** _

 

_**“Don’t you dare Moira! Yes I was afraid but not of you….please let me stay.” Liara looked at her pleading, she wanted to stay with Moira more than anything;to be her light in the darkness but Moira was having none of it. “** _

 

_**They’ll be here in a few minutes be packed.” Moira walked out leaving Liara alone tears running unbidden down her face**_.

 

~~~~~Omega:Present~~~~~

 

“Moira, Aria wants us to go to the mines, the rest of the mercs are there.” Giving Jack a subtle nod Moira takes point leading the pair to the mines of Omega, they keep to the shadows not wanting to attract unwanted attention to themselves.

 

“Think she’s gonna have us clean house?”

 

“Hell should I know, she said the channel wasn’t secure enough to say. Your guess is as good as mine.” Jack was thinking the same thing and it annoyed her that Aria wasn’t telling her, she refused to believe that the Queen of Omega would get rid of an entire merc company. Now making an example out of a few would send a good message “Hey kid I figured it out, she won’t have as kill em all. Hell we got em down to half their numbers, no she’ll take a few more out and pick a new leader that reports to her.” Moira got the full picture, it sounded like something her sister would do.

 

“It makes sense Jack but that means that I have to wear the mask.” Said mask was another gift from Aria, it was a death mask of unique design. The screen was black save for the red symbol of Omega that was shown in the middle, when Moira wore it people would refer to her as the Queen’s Knight. Moira hated being the knight but when she made an appearance people seemed to step in line.

 

_I hope Liara is having a better time_.

 

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

Liara was not having a better time, since she left Omega she has cried herself to sleep;thinking about Moira and how little Liara knows about her time on Earth. She wanted to go to Sha’ira, she wanted to know about Moira’s childhood. She didn’t want to be afraid of her chosen,no she wished to understand her so that if she ever strayed into the dark Liara would be able to bring her back. The trifle at Chora’s Den was only the surface of Moira’s darkness leaving Liara to her imagination on the horrors that are inflicted on her lover’s soul, but instead of being with Sha’ira she was at Apollo’s Cafe awaiting Katherine Dunn. Her meeting was in another two weeks but the good doctor had sent a message requesting an early date, Liara was sipping her tea idly when Katherine took a seat across from her. At first Liara thought she was looking at an older version of Moira with a few alterations, for one she had hazel eyes unlike Moira’s grey ones, the hair and skin tone also matched Moira.

 

“Dr.T’soni I presume?” Katherine held out her hand, Liara took it but was uncomfortable with this gesture. Katherine notice and quickly released the asari’s hand tucking a errant strand hair behind her ear, “Sorry for forcing an early meeting, my last job dropped me early. So you can assume that I want to secure this job as soon as possible.”

 

“It’s alright Dr.Dunn, your dossier speaks volumes but why an expedition? I mean you can work anywhere you want with far better pay.”

 

Katherine laughed at this, “You’re right Dr.T’soni but I want something new, and to be honest this seems like a good match for me. No rushing, nice and easy. So what do you say?” Liara could see no wrong in this women and the fact that she and Moira shared some looks was oddly comforting at this moment,

 

“Welcome aboard Dr.Dunn.” Liara gave Katherine her room assignment and date of departure, they bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

 

Once Katherine was sure that Liara was gone she pulled out her omni-tool and placed a call, “I’m in, now make sure you’re in the science team so we can do this…...What no I haven’t seen her yet and that even if I did that is none of your concern, remember your place Leng.” She hung up walking up the steps to her apartment, the place was plain and barren the only thing she had was a frame with a picture of Moira in it. She held the frame close to her heart, “Soon”.

 

~~~~~Citadel:Consort’s Apartment~~~~~

 

“So Liara what troubles you?” Sha’ira sat across the troubled maiden as Nessa poured tea for the both, Sha’ira knew there was trouble in paradise when she got word the Liara returned alone, Moira on the other hand has refused to return any of her calls (Something she will rectify later).

 

“Consort Sha’ira I…..I want to know more about Moira’s time on Earth. I want to know her better so that I may help her.” Liara looked down at her cup,at the mention of her chosen's name Nessa’s body tensed up almost dropping the tray that contained cheeses from Thessia as well as fruit. Sha’ira looked at the maiden in front of her debating if she should tell Liara the truth,

 

“You are afraid of her aren’t you, you saw something on Omega that frightened you didn’t you? No need to answer I see it on your face, so tell me if I told you of Moira past how will that help you?”

 

Liara’s head shot up the fear replaced with determination, “I will there for her! I don’t want to be afraid of her, I want to understand her. I had this fool notion that Moira was without faults but I forgot her life has not been easy, I love her so please help me.” Sha’ira was touched at Liara’s words, she knew that Arecia would disagree with her but she feels that what she is about is worth it.

 

“Your words have touched me so I shall tell you, but listen well for I will only tell you once.”

 

~~~~~Omega~~~~~

 

After changing into her Knight of Omega gear Moira and Jack made their way to the meeting place, Moira wanted to be done with this head back and talk things over with Liara. _Goddess she is afraid of me, I never wanted her to fear me_.

 

“It’s about time you showed, I was starting to get bored.” Aria stood in the center of the clearing her arms crossed over her chest, three men kneeled before her hands tied behind their back with bags over their heads. The rest of the Blue Sun’s made a circle around Aria, they made an opening for Jack and Moira.

 

“What does the Queen ask of me?” Moira’s death mask had a voice scrambler so instead of the sweet accented voice the mercs heard a deep menacing voice.

 

“These three tried to overthrow the rightful ruler of Omega.” Aria walked over to Moira wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her younger sister close to her. “Be a dear  and make an example of them.” She leaned down planting a kiss on the helmet, to others this looked like a kiss between lovers but what Aria was doing was initiating a meld. Aria stayed in the shadows so no one could see the change in her eyes as Moira took center stage, she pulled the bags off one by one revealing sniveling excuses of men. All were human that was no surprise to Moira, she began to feel the familiar anger and hatred towards humans surface.

 

_{Stupid humans trying to take my Nashi from me, I’ll kill you all!}_.

 

 The hate that Aria was feeling through the meld was too much even for her, { _Moira calm down, make it quick you’re starting to lose yourself…..MOIRA!}._ It was too late hatred had consumed her, the first man was dead in an instant; she crushed his skull with an biotic infused fist.

 

The second men started crying that only angered Moira more, {So _pathetic, I’ll wipe the floor with you_!}; Aria was trying her best to reign in the hatred. Her last resort was to use the meld to subdue Moira but only if she attacked,

 

_{Moira remember Liara and Arecia and Sha’ira, they all love you! Snap out of it!_ } Aria could feel Moira slowly coming back but not before she took the second man lifting him in the air, she slammed his body to the ground several times before tossing his body at the last man.

 

{ _Nashi….please….no more…..I don’t want to go back there…..please},_ Aria could feel the tears streaming down Moira’s face; mentally cursing herself Aria stepped forward.

 

“As you can see the Queen’s rule is strong! Clean this shit up and report to me tomorrow, remember Omega has one rule; Don’t fuck with Aria!” Jack grabbed Moira by the shoulders leading her to Aria’s private skycar, the ride back silent to say the least. Jack took the other car with Bray leaving Moira and Aria in the other, Aria had the car on autopilot allowing her to stay in the back with her sister. Moira was covered in sweat and trembling uncontrollably, she pressed herself against Aria’s side wanting someone to hold her. The great Queen of Omega conceded to her request and held her sister close _, {Shhhh Moira it’s okay,it’s over now. I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen_ }. Aria was not one to display any sort of affection no matter who it was, the only one that truly got all of Aria’s love and attention was Tevos;Moira only received punches. Moira’s thoughts were incoherent and scattered, all Aria could do was hold her as she cried.

 

Moira woke the next morning in Aria’s apartment, her armor was stripped away;she was left in her compression shirt and her underwear. When Moira tried to stand strong hands pushed her back down, “Nashi...I did it again didn’t I?”. Aria didn’t answer her the look she gave was all the confirmation Moira needed, Aria sat at the edge of the bed ruffling Moira’s hair and then knocking her over.

 

“Listen Moira about that happened, I never should have asked that of you. I knew you were gonna snap. I’m sorry.” Moira  knew that for Aria to apologize it must have been really bad, not wanting the moment to stay somber Moira smiled nudging Aria playfully.

 

“The great Queen of Omega saying sorry, what has the world come to? Man I can’t wait to tell Tevos she is gonna flip...Ow!” Aria had smacked the back of Moira’s head,

 

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you. Since you can be a smart ass it’s time to get your sorry ass of my station, you have a babe to protect after all. Jack is already at the docks so hurry up.” Moira jumps off the bed scrambling to find her clothes, she trips over her own foot several times making Aria laugh. When she was finally ready Aria had one more thing to give to her, “Moira wait, Arecia wanted you to have this.” Aria handed Moira a blade that was only given to the most trusted Asari commandos, it was called a skansa; the blade had a blue tint to it and had carvings of waves along it.

 

“Mother wanted me to have it?” Moira holds the blade with reverence for, her mother to give this to her was a tremendous honor, “What about Tallis? The blade was her’s, she didn’t die did she?” Aria shrugged her shoulders she didn’t know why and she honestly didn’t care, Moira was more deserving of the sword anyway.

 

“Who knows get off Omega and call Sha’ira, she’s been bugging the shit outta me.” Moira placed the sword on her side, kissed Aria goodbye leaving before the Queen had a chance to retaliate had a chance to hit her. Aria was never good at goodbyes.

 

The ride back to the Citadel was uneventful, Jack harassed the pilot, something about shitty driving;Moira could careless. She made her way to the room she will be using going straight to the terminal, she placed a call to her father putting on her best “I’m sorry face”. When Sha’ira come into view Moira tried her best to smile but the look that was on the Consort's face proved it was all for nothing.

 

“Moira how nice of you to return your dear father’s call.” Moira’s shoulders slumped she knew it was going to be bad, but this, this was going to take a while.

 

“Father please don’t be like that, I had to deal somethings and you know how Aria’s jobs can be.” That only seemed to urk Sha’ira all the more,

 

“Don’t blame your sister, we spoke and she told me what happened. That doesn’t mean that you’re off the hook, the way you treated Liara was unacceptable.” Moira couldn’t look her father in the eyes, she wasn’t looking forward to her conversation with Liara.

 

“Father I hurt her bad, I doubt she wants to be with me any way.” Moira didn’t know how to apologize to Liara, saying sorry wasn’t going to work but then what else did Moira have to give?

 

“Just talk to her Moira everything should work out. On the other hand I see Aria gave you the blade.” At the mention of the blade Moira perked up, holding the blade in front of her. 

 

"Father, Tallis had this before me did…..did she die?” Sha’ira tried her best to hide her amusement but it was impossible, she couldn’t even answer Moira because she was laughing to hard.

 

“Do you really think me that easy to kill Lady Moira?” Tallis stepped in front of the screen as Sha’ira continued to laugh,

 

“Tallis thank the Goddess you’re alive! But if your are here then who is protecting Mother!” Moira want from sad to excited to anger in all of 3 minutes, before she could voice her outrage further Arecia appeared beside Tallis. “Mother...you are on the Citadel….With father….So you heard all that and know what I did?”

 

“Yes I know all that transpired my little light.”

 

Moira scratched the back of her head and looked at the screen apologetically, “I stepped in some shit didn’t I?”. All three asari looked at her like she just slapped the goddess, lucky for Moira that was when Jack decided to enter the room.

 

“Moira where the fuck did you go? The pilot is a sad piece of  shit, I’m gonna kick his ass once we touched down.” When Jack noticed that Moira was not alone she was mildly annoyed, she wanted to talk shop with Moira. “Oh hey Mama and Papa Shepard what’s up? Moira tell you how she fucked up with her girl?” Jack threw her arm around Moira a huge grin spread on her face, “Let me tell you the fucked up shit this kid can do….”

 

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

 

Tali and Samantha were waiting at the docks when Moira and Jack arrived, “Shepard this is Samantha Traynor, Liara hired her on as a medical assistant. Also she is a great dancer.” Samantha blushed at the compliment, she held out her hand for Moira to take.

 

“I’m very pleased to meet you Tali and Garrus have said so much about you.” Moira took took Samantha’s hand bowed and placed the back of Sam’s hand to her forehead,

 

“Pleased to meet you Samantha, I look forward to traveling with you. But if you’ll excuse me there is someone I have to see.” Moira took off in the direction of Liara’s apartment, praying to the goddess that Liara would forgive her.

 

Shiala opened the door to Liara’s apartment, when she saw Moira she smiled at her warmly before smacking her in the face. “That was for making Lady Liara cry, she is in her room. Make her cry again and I’ll flay you alive.”

 

Moira gave Shiala a lopsided grin “Noted....teacher.”. She stood outside Liara’s room her hand hovering over the door, _what if….what if she hates me? No Moira you have to do this, you owe it to her_.  When Moira opened the door she found Liara sitting at her desk reading over reports,

 

“Shiala please I do not wish to be disturbed.” Moira said nothing she walked into the room, when she standing behind Liara was when Moira chose to talk. “If only it was Shiala.” Liara dropped her pad as she spun around, the chair falling as she got up.

 

“Moira! Thank the Goddess you’re okay.” She reached out placing a hand on Moira’s cheek, gently stroking her face with her thumb. Moira grabbed her hand placing a kiss on her wrist,

 

“Liara about what happened on Omega…” Liara cut her off with a kiss, the kiss left them both breathless and wanting more. “Liara?”

 

“Moira I forgive you, the things you went through on Earth it is not something you can move on from easily. But I want to be there for you when you go into that dark place again, I don’t want you to think that you’re alone. Moira….I…” Whatever Liara was about to say was cut off as Shiala entered the room,

 

“I apologize but Lady Liara the board of directors at Serrice University want us heading to Therum now. I already called everyone to meet at the ship in an hour.”

 

Shiala left the room with Moira following right behind her, “Come on Liara we have Protheans to find!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride out to Therum would take several hours giving Liara time to get to know everyone in the crew, Jack seemed to be the liveliest one out of the bunch; her language was a little off putting at first but after a while she grew accustomed to her bluntness. Moira was talking to Dr.Chakwas about her latest medical exam, all seemed well on the ship. The must surprising interaction was between Dr.Katherine Dunn and Moira, the young human didn’t know what to make of the doctor.

 

“Dr.Dunn…..are we related by any chance? We kinda look alike, it’s uncanny.” Moira tried to poke at the doctor only to be shooed away by Liara.

 

“Please forgive her Katherine, she can be a bit….odd…” Moira pursed her lips at Liara obviously unhappy with her chose of words, Liara gave her love brief kiss before going off to speak with Tali. With Liara out of earshot Moira turned back to Katherine the smile she had on her face made the doctor weak, _She has grown up so much_.

 

“I’m sorry Moira but sadly we are not related, I have no living family left.” Moira’s face fell, seeing that face made Katherine grab Moira in a hug; “It’s okay Moira I know I have a daughter out there somewhere, I’ll find her soon. So please don’t be sad for me.” Moira was dumbfounded not knowing what to do she tapped the doctors back twice before going off to bother Joker.

 

“So Liara it seems that you and Moira are good.” The quarian’s tone as playful, she nudged Liara with her hip trying to get the asari to talk.

 

“Moira and I are fine, although I never got the chance to tell her that I….Oh never mind.”

 

Tali threw herself at Liara”Ohhhhhh you love herrrr, Liara and Moira sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g” The taunting continued and Liara turned a deep purple but she never denied her young friend.

 

~~~~~Therum~~~~~

 

When Moira pictured Therum she did not envision it has the dust planet that was before her, to say that she was disappointed would be an understatement. “Umm Liara did you know that it was going to look like this?”

 

Liara laughed kissing Moira on her brow, “Yes Moira I knew it would look like this, now come along aren’t you suppose to protect me?” Moira laughed and follow her beautiful asari scientist. The inside of the mountain was already set up with machines and assistants all busy with their respected task, once they saw Liara they lead her to her lab where all the items she requested were waiting for her. Shiala sat back and watched Moira as she ordered patrols and guard rosters, she had to admit that she was impressed Moira showed a natural leadership that most paid millions for. Once the basic’s were set Liara locked herself in her lab and began to study, Moira was left to interact with the other’s, not that she was opposed to it but she wanted to spend time with a certain asari.

 

“Moira you seem a little sad, can’t see your girlfriend?” Samantha was standing by doctor’s cabin looking at Moira with a smug look on her face,

 

“Oh come on Traynor that was cold, I’m here to protect you too.” Moira gave Samantha a small bow, Sam on the other hand waved her hand over her face dramatically.

 

“Oh I feel so safe with you around.” Both women started laughing, several assistants asked them to lower their voices; it was only when Shiala come and dragged Moira away did the assistants breath easy.

 

The next several days were spent the same, Liara locked away and Moira patrolling. On the sixth day however Liara requested Moira as an escort, apparently there was a Prothean device in the mountain that Liara wanted to investigate. Moira brought Garrus and Wrex with her,

 

“So kid found anything interesting?” Wrex was bored out of his mind and anything at this point would be interesting,Liara was more than to happy to explain her findings.

 

“Oh Wrex I’m so glad you asked, recently….” Liara droned on as Moira and Garrus made faces at Wrex, three hours in and they finally reached the device. It looked like some sort of pressure pad, Liara wasted no time fumbling over the buttons much to Moira’s dismay.

 

“Liara be careful we don’t know what this does.” But it was too late Liara hit a button, soon she was entrapped in a blue sphere; Moira rushed over to the terminal determined to free her love.

 

“Moira that is not going to work, I activated some kind of fail safe. You need to find another way.” Moira gave Liara a curt nod and turned to Wrex and Garrus, “Go around and find a way to free her.” Soon Moira was left with a trapped Liara, she tried her best to try and calm the asari but she was failing miserably.

 

“Hey don’t freak out okay, they’ll get you out.”

 

Liara gave a weak smile, “I know Moira, I know;I wish that I wasn’t so careless.” Moira took a step forward then stopped, she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. The room was swarmed with soldiers in gold and white armor, Moira wasted no time unleashing her biotics. She pulled out the blade given to her by her mother and charged into the mass of unknown enemies, with everyone she cut down another took there place. Moira felt her head throbbing but pressed on the blade combination along with the Siari style proved to be a devastating tactic, but she couldn’t go on forever.

  
Liara was screaming the entire time, calling for help for anyone to come to Moira’s aid. Liara began to notice something about Moira has the fight continued, her eyes that usually glowed with the white light of her biotics were blinking out and changing color. The more Moira fought the more her eyes went from white to obsidian, the soldiers dog piled on top of Moira. Only her head and left hand were free from the soldiers, Moira looked at Liara one eye already the color of Liara’s during a meld. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath  she opened them again and they were both obsidian. The soldiers on top her stopped moving and using a biotic lift Moira tossed them all around the room, Liara felt the mind over another brushing against her’s and in that moment she knew it was Moira. Moira looked at her and smiled, but there was someone moving behind her. It was a man in full black and gold armor and katana in hand, Liara picked up the Skansa and the two were locked in combat. It looked like Moira was going to lose, she already used her biotics in the previous fight. It was obvious by the way her biotics were flaring out they she was done, she looked to Liara one last time mouthed a few words and then once again the world went black for Moira;all she remembered was hearing Liara’s scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while but was worth it. But back to the beta reader.I need one no lie for this and another fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's gone and everyone is freaking out, also Sha'ira tells the truth.

When Liara woke she was in her shared quarters back on the ship, _Oh what a horrible dream I should tell Moira_. She turned over in the bed expecting to find her chosen beside her, when she didn’t the memories came rushing back;she knew she wouldn’t find Moira anywhere on the ship. Liara started to cry, her sobs turning into full on screams.

 

Shiala come running to her bedside brows furrowed with concern, “Lady Liara are you in pain?”. Without waiting for her reply Shiala began a thorough search of Liara’s body, when no scar or bruise were located on her body Shiala sat on the bed holding the crying maiden. “I am so sorry Lady Liara, I should have been with you both. If I was then maybe…..maybe none of this would have happened.” Liara said nothing but she cried harder, Moira was taken right in front of her and she could do nothing to stop it. When Liara had no more tears left to cry she went to the bathroom to wash up, when she came out Shiala was still there she had Liara’s outfit picked out and data-pad in hand. “We are heading back to the Citadel where we will meet with Matriarch Arecia,Benezia, Consort Sha’ira and Councilor Tevos. They are going to discuss plans to get Moira back, I hear that Aria’T loak is also making an appearance. They are going to tell you the truth about Moira, you and the rest of the crew. Then you’ll understand…...For now they wish to see you.” Shiala leaves the room allowing Liara to get dressed in peace but she found none,

 

 _The truth? What were they hiding?._ She wipes her eyes once more before leaving the room, no doubt her friends had questions.

Tali was the first to see her, she ran over almost knocking Liara to the floor, “Liara...I’m so sorry, we all miss her.” It was clear that Tali had been crying even if she couldn’t show it, her voice broke at times and her body was racked with sobs as Liara held her.

 

 _How selfish I was to think I was the only one who loved her._ “Tali we’ll get her back, and I doubt Moira would stay put when she knows all of us are worried sick.”

 

Tali let her go laughing a little, “Yeah you’re right. I hope she gives those Bosh’tet what they deserve, Garrus and the others are in the mess.” Liara grabs Tali’s hand as they walk to the mess, they find Garrus and the others sitting at the table;they all look so grim. Jack looked like she was going kill someone, tears threatening to run down her face. When Garrus sees Liara he gets up but then looks to the table, he feels ashamed of what happened. If he had been a tad bit faster maybe they would have got back in time to save Moira.

 

“Garrus please don’t blame yourself, I know she wouldn’t blame you. You did your job that’s all she would care about.” Garrus gives her a curt nod then sits back down, Wrex seems to have drunk himself to sleep and no one bothered him.

 

“How long are we gonna be out here? Some fucks take her and we all mope like she’s dead! When I find them, those sorry fucks won’t know what hit them:” Jack storms off in the direction of the gym, Liara feels the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Just a few days ago everyone was gathered around this very table, smiles on their faces.

~~~~~Therum:Few days Ago~~~~~

**_Liara walks into the mess to see Moira on the floor and Wrex towering above her, she had never seen Moira with her hair tied up she thought that moving it induced pain. Completely ignoring the krogan Liara kneeled down beside Moira and began to play with her hair._**

 

**_“Uhh Liara what are you doing?” She didn’t answer she just kept fussing with Moira’s hair, trying to understand it. “Liara it doesn’t hurt to tie up, only when it's pulled.”_ **

 

**_Liara gave Moira a smile before kissing her nose, “If that is the case then why are you on the floor?”._ **

 

**_That was the question Moira was waiting for, pretending that she was hurting Moira began to cry. “The mean krogan knocked me down!” She points her finger accusingly at Wrex and all he does his shrug his shoulders and grunts, Moira continues with her crocodile tears “The doctor needs to kiss it to make it feel better!”_ **

****

**_“Moira I doubt Dr.Chakwas woul….” It takes her a second to get what Moira is saying, but when she does she gently takes Moira’s face in both hands and covered her face in light kisses. “There feel better?”_**

 

**_Moira gave her a smile that warmed Liara’s heart, “All better.”_ **

****

~~~~~Present Time~~~~~

“Don’t worry we will get her back”, Liara’s voice carried the same authority that Moira’s did, everyone looked at her and felt a surge of hope. They would get their friend back, of this there was no doubt.

~~~~~Citadel:Consort’s Apartment~~~~~

Arecia passed across the living room floor replaying the message she got from Shiala over and over again, “They took her.” Had they been watching her this whole time, waiting for the moment that she was no longer in the Arecia’s protection? Sha’ira sat looking at her bondmate, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Nothing would calm the rage in Arecia’s heart and the sorrow in Sha’iras until Moira was safe again.

 

“Beloved this is all my fault, I never should have allowed her to leave Thessia. Knowing what she was, I should have know they never would have left her alone.” Sha’ira said nothing she just looked Arecia with such a grief in her eyes that Arecia’s heart broke all over again,

 

“Arecia...what are they going to her….she’s our baby what are we going t-” Arecia didn’t allow her to finish her sentence, she was on her bondmate in a second holding her in her arms shielding her from the harsh truth.

 

“It’s okay my love shed no more tears this night….Sha’ira please look at me?”, Sha’ira couldn’t meet her eyes she grabbed the collar of Arecia’s dress burying her face in the collar. The sob that spilled from her lips was enough to send Arecia to war,she hadn’t seen Sha’ira cry like this since Moira was first lost to them. When it became evident that the consort  had cried herself to sleep Arecia had gathered her bondmate in her arms and took her to bed, she removed the shoes and dress Sha’ira had adorned for the day but there was no lust behind her actions but such a tenderness that many spend their whole lives searching for.

 

“Arecia stay with me please, I don’t think I can stand to be a part from you.”, giving into her lover’s pleas Arecia climbs into bed opening her arms for Sha’ira to lose herself in. Rubbing the small of her lover’s back Arecia puts Sha’ira back to sleep but no rest can come to her, no instead she thinks over and over again all the different ways to beat Katherine an inch from death.  A evil grin spread across Arecia’s face, she would make the human beg for death before crushing the life out of her.

Aria sat with her hands resting on her knees, her eyes closed in deep thought. She shouldn’t care that Moira was taken but she was and that was what bothered her, she was the Queen of Omega known for being ruthless and cruel. The simple fact that someone not even related to her made leave her home just proved that she had gotten soft,

 

“If you keep your face like that any longer it will be stuck like that.” The voice that spoke to her belonged to Councilor Thea Tevos, it was her apartment that Aria was staying in after all.

 

“Thea now is not a good time, did the others get here yet?” Opening her eyes she sees Tevos standing in front of her with a look in her eyes, Tevos kneels down taking Aria’s hands in her own while placing a gentle kiss in her cheek.

 

“They should be here tomorrow, Aria I know you’re angry but shutting yourself out from those who love you will make it worse.” Tevo’s moves to kiss her lips but Aria moves her head back those were not the right choice of words, Aria pushes past the councilor punching the nearest wall creating a rather large crater.

 

“You think I’m pissed because she’s gone? The reason I’m pissed is very simple, Moira makes me weak. The kid has issues that will take years to work through and on top of that she was coddled and sheltered, I could be on Omega right now conducting business as usual but no I had to come all the way here because those two lost their fucking pet!”

This outburst would have frightened many people but not Tevos, she knew the real reason for Aria’s outburst being together for centuries gives you a certain insight. She wraps her arms around Aria’s waist pulling the angry asari closer to her chest, “You're a terrible liar you know that? I’ve seen you and Moira together and as best as you try and hide it you care for her deeply.” Kissing the back of Aria’s neck Tevos let her eyes turn into obsidian orbs, at first Aria kept her mental barrier up not wanting to see what the only person she ever loved had to show her. _{Please let me in}_ , the mental plea was her undoing

 

{ _Fine_ }.

 

Tevos brought a certain memory to surface, it was the first time that Aria had introduced her to Moira.

~~~~~Citadel:6 years ago~~~~~

 

**_To say that Tevos was surprised when Aria appeared in front of her door with a human adolescent in hand would  been putting it mildly, “Aria I wasn’t expecting you until later this evening…...who is the charming young lady?” Tevos was being overly polite the young lady standing behind Aria was no where near lovely, her hair was cut short and wild while her clothes were dirty and damaged in several places it was clear she had been fighting. Aria grabbed the girl by her collar throwing her inside of the apartment, the girl fell to the floor but said nothing all she did was glare at Aria. Tevos could have sworn that the girl’s eyes began to glow in an eerie white light she didn’t have much time to think on it, as soon as she turned to face Aria the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega caught her lips in a deep kiss that left her wanting more._**

 

**_"That’s fucking gross Aria.”, Tevos turned a deep shade of purple while moving away from Aria and towards the kitchen. She could her Aria in the back yelling at the girl who’s name she never got,_ **

 

 **_“_ ** **_The fuck is your problem? Where those kids kicking your ass not enough for you, want me to warp your face off too?” Tevos  couldn’t hear the girls response but she did here the sound of someone getting hit, leaving the teapot on the stove Tevos rushed over to see if Aria had made good on her word. She found the human girl glowing white with biotics but they were flaring out as if overused, the girl had punched Aria in the face her fist still on Aria’s face. Tevos has seen the look on Aria’s face before if she did not intervene the girl would likely die, she saw both Aria’s hand light up with biotics and without thinking Tevos grabbed the human by the waist using her own biotics to back a few feet away from Aria. That also proved to be a very bad idea, the girl snapped her head at Tevos’ her eyes held a rage that she never seen before. The girl pulled away from Tevos calling on the last ounce of her biotics causing her whole body to be wrapped in the white waves of her biotics, the energy rolling off her body caused many of Tevos household objects to fly from their original placement._ **

 

**_Not knowing whether she should be impressed or terrified Tevos did the only thing that made sense at the time she called out to the women she loved, “Aria!”_ **

 

**_Aria was sitting on the couch across from Tevos the human girl was sleeping with her head on Aria’s lap, she ran her hand through the wild hair. Tevos never saw her be so gentle with someone other than herself,_**

 

**_"Her name is Moira, she was the one that Arecia and Sha’ira help make along with that bitch doctor. She doesn’t know anything about it though, kid thinks she was abandoned on Earth and they wanna keep it that way.” Her tone the entire time was gentle only when Aria spoke of the doctor did she show anger, if Tevos remembered correctly Matriarch Arecia and her bondmate Consort Sha'ira were helping a human doctor conceive a child with both human and asari aspects. Last she heard the child was lost to them and the doctor had vanished,_ **

 

**_“ Arecia has been looking for her all this time?” Aria gave her a curt nod her hand still running through Moira’s hair,_ **

 

**_“It would seem she has not had an easy life Aria, what happened to her?”  Aria retold her the story she had heard from Arecia, Moira was used amongst various human gangs as nothing more than a weapon to be tossed away once she outlived her usefulness; her body showed evidence of sexual abuse and her faith in people did not exist. “Goddess how can someone still be alive after living through that?” Aria just shrugged her shoulder’s, during their discussion Moira turned over so that she was facing Aria’s stomach. It would seem that she was having a bad dream because she nuzzled her face in Aria’s stomach. She smiled at Moira placing a protective arm around her waist,_ **

 

**_“She has problems with other kids her age, making fun of her because she was a human raised by asari and her biotics are an unusual color. She gets into a lot of fights trying to prove that she belongs,heh reminds me of myself.”_ **

 

**_“The great Aria T’loak loving something other than herself?” Leaving her chair Tevos gently takes Aria’s face in her hand pulling her into a gentle kiss, “She is so lucky to have you as her Nashi.” The smile that Aria gave her warmed her heart, Aria rarely allowed herself to love or be loved in return. With her it had taken years for Aria to even admit that she loved Tevos, to see her this was with a child gave Tevos hope for a future where she and Aria had a child of their own._ **

  
**_  
_ **

~~~~~Present Day~~~~~

When the meld came to an end Aria had turned so that she was facing Tevos , she moved the councilors hands to her shoulders so that she could hold her waist. “So you wanna have a family with the infamous Queen of Omega huh?” Tevos hid her face in the the crook of Aria’s neck trying to hide her blush but she gave a small nod, “Well maybe not now but later own down the line the idea of being a father doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

Tevos heart swelled at the words but that was not the reason she shared the memory with Aria, “As much I am happy to hear you say that Aria I shared that memory with you for a different reason, you can’t lie to yourself my love and say that Moira means nothing to you.”

 

Aria sighs but tightens her hold on Tevos, “I know but that fact that they got her so quickly irks me, getting her back is gonna be a major form of stress relief.”  Tevos looks up at Aria with a glint of mischief in her eyes, “ I know another form of stress relief we can use, since we are both in desperate need of it.”

 

Aria placed small kisses along the base of her lover's neck, “Only because we both need it.”

 

~~~~~A week later~~~~~

Just as Tevos had said the crew of the Therum expedition arrived on the Citadel week later, all weary and tense. Liara made a bee-line directly to Matriarch Arecia’s home much to Shiala’s dismay, when told that she should rest Liara snapped at her commando saying that she will only rest when Moira was safe in her arms. Arecia wasn’t expecting anyone to arrive until later on seeing Liara was a harsh reminder of what truth will do to her,

 

“Matriarch Arecia.” Liara gave a small bow, left hand over her right breast in a formal greeting, “Have you learned anything?” The matriarch gave a small nod while ushering Liara into her study,

 

“Liara I think it would be best to wait until everyone is here so that we do not have to repeat ourselves.”  Liara knew she had to wait just like the others but she couldn’t just sit doing nothing, she already did that for a week and it was more than she could bare. Liara had cried herself to sleep every day and in the morning she search the extranet for any information that might lead to Moira’s location, Benezia called often her own search proving to be fruitless but none the less Liara was brought a small comfort from hearing her mother’s voice.

 

“I will tell Liara now,Siame. She should know now so that she might forgive us later.” Sha’ira stood by the door frame arms wrapped around herself, tears no longer ran down her face but her eyes still look lost and devoid of life. “I will tell her the story from the beginning while you prepare the others, go now Arecia.” Arecia did not argue, doing as she was told and left the room never looking back. She felt as if her chest was about to be crushed, the words of her bondmate rang clear in her mind. _{I shall tell her now so that she might forgive us later} I pray to the Goddess that you are right my love._

“Consort Sha’ira what do you mean ‘forgive you’? What have you done that you need my forgiveness?” Sha’ira gave her a sad smile stepping forward to give the maiden a hug,

 

“You will find out soon enough I just ask that you can forgive us.” Without saying another word Sha’ira began the meld, she took Liara deep within her mind and showed her where everything began

~~~~~Years before~~~~~

_**Arecia come home that day happier than usual Sha’ira found this infectious, since both learned that they could no longer have children the mood as always been somber but today something actually brought Arecia joy. “So my love are you going to tell me what makes you smile so or am I going to have to guess?” Areica gave a smile that she had not seen in ages,**_

 

_**“ Have I told you how much I love you?” Arecia grabs Sha’iras hands leading her bondmate in a dance, when Sha’ira heard Arecia laugh it was as if the world had stopped. The last time that she hear her bondmate laugh was when Aria was born,** _

 

_**“You haven’t told me today but what has gotten into you my love?”** _

 

_**Arecia ends the dance with a kiss, “What if I told you that we can have another child?”** _

__

_**Shi’ira fell silent the smile gone from her face, “I would say that you are cruel, why would you say something that we both know is impossible?”. If she was hurt Arecia didn’t show it she wanted to smile again, to dance again because the news she learned was to good to be true. Arecia thought that Shi’ira would be happy beyond compare, for her to come off cold was unlike her.**_

 

_**“Do you really think that I would do that to you? I am not lying to you beloved, today I met with a human woman by the name of Katherine she is a doctor. Now before you call the entire encounter useless she is not a common house doctor, she has done various experiments that have greatly improved the lives of many.” Sha’ira had to admit that she was intrigued but she still couldn’t see what this had to do with her and Arecia’s plight, seeing her bondmates brow furrow in confusion Arecia continued her tale. “She has been looking for asari to help her with her latest endeavor, she like us cannot have children what she wants is the same as us, to have a child. When she told me this I was confused as to why she would what an asari if she didn’t wish for the child to be conceived in a meld, the good doctor told me that she wants to create a child with both human and Asari aspects.”** _

__

_**Now Sha’ira was getting angry to raise a child as nothing more than a test subject was unthinkable, was Arecia that desperate for another child that she would over look that key detail. “Siame you would be okay with her treating the child like a test subject? What if the humans or our own governments find out? What then? Will they turn the child into a weapon of war or do we kill all those who come to close? That is no way to raise a child.” Now Arecia looked hurt as if someone had struck her face her bondmate had never spoken to her with such venom, Arecia stepped back until her back hit the wall her legs gave out causing her to fall to the ground.**_

 

_**“I was a fool wasn’t I? I really thought that we could have done it, have another child I didn’t even think it through. All I wanted was to..”, the matriarch began to cry the offer was too good to be true, they were too many unknowns and risk. Sha’ira was paralyzed she wanted nothing more than to comfort her love but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, someone had given her hope and Sha’ira was determined to meet this doctor and get some answers for herself.** _

 

_**“Siame, I will call this Katherine to my office tomorrow. If what she says is true then we are going to set up some security measures so that no one gets wind of what we are doing, you must go to the Matriarchs and tell them or at least those you trust.” Finding the strength to move Sha’ira knelt before Arecia, her hand gently caressing her cheek. “No more tears please my heart breaks when you do, I know you need this as much as I.” Leaning forward Sha’ira kissed Arecia with all the love she had for her, trying her best to put both their fears to rest. It worked for the most part, Arecia had stopped crying but she was still quite as if something troubled her still.** _

 

 _**“** _ _**For a moment I was afraid I would lose you too.” As she spoke those words Shi’ira felt a chill, both refused to speak about the child they had lost the mention of her gave them such great pain.** _

__

_**“You could never lose me Siame, I am with you until the end.”** _

__

_**As promised Shi’ira had called to meet with Katherine at the Consort’s Chamber, a gauntlet of questions were running through her mind as she waited for the doctor. Would she alright with relocating to Thessia once the child was born, would she feel uneasy raising a child with two asari? If it weren’t for Nessa calling to tell her that Katherine had arrived she would have kept going. Sha’ira was quite taken by the doctor’s appearance, she was attractive and if Sha’ira had to guess she would say that the doctor used her looks to her advantage.**_

 

_**“Consort Shi’ira its an honor to meet you.” Katherine gave the bow a maiden would give a matriarch out of respect, “To be honest when Matriarch Arecia called and said that her bondmate wanted to meet with me, I would have never guessed it would have been the Consort. To humans that would be quite the scandal.”** _

 

_**Motioning for the human to take  seat Sha’ira poured two cups of tea and set it on the coffee table, the table was already holding small pastries and fruits imported from Thessia. “How is it that humans can find fault in even the most purest of emotions? Can they not take things as they are?” The question was meant to measure Katherine’s thought on her own species, the doctor was lost in thought before coming to a conclusion that would please them both.** _

__

_**“Humans are brash, bold,impatient and ruthless. Things like love is something we read to children at night to give them a hope for a better future, so when we see asari so enraptured by the ones they claim to be their bondmate we find it a bit unsettling.”** _

__

_**“Does that mean you have never been in love doctor?” The question was innocent, Sha’ira truly wished to know if someone a part of the ‘brutish’ human race could ever fall in love. Katherine looked into the cup, staring at the tea kept within.**_

 

_**Years of memories flashed by and they all held a single person in each frame, a man that was taken from her all too soon.** _

 

_**“Yes.” She forces the word from her mouth, even thinking about it threatened to bring tears to the surface. Forcing the memories back she looked to Shi’ira and smiled, “Now I believe I was called here to help you have a child."** _

__

_**Months later Arecia and Sha’ira were on their way to visit Katherine at her private lab, when Sha’ira had agreed to do this she made it known that all information would shared between the three of them. Arecia had been in such high spirits that the Consort was put at ease about agreeing to go through with this.**_

 

_**“Do you think we will see her move this time?” Arecia was like a new mother with all the questions she was asking, Sha’ira was falling in love all over again. Over the past few months the child was developing like a normal human but instead of the nine months she would be born at 13 months, at her current stage she looked like an average human nothing out of the ordinary. A few times Sha’ira and the others saw her kick and move around, Arecia was so in love with the child that she would sing to her a few times a day.  Today would be a little different, today both asari would be melding with the child so that when she is born she would have some notion of who her parents were.** _

__

_**Katherine was waiting for them at the door to her lab, a smile spread wide across her face. “Welcome ladies.”, she stepped forward and gave both asari a chaste kiss on their lips. Another thing that they had agreed upon was that they would spend as much time together as possible so that things would flow naturally between them, Katherine was a little tense to the idea at first but over a few months time it was as if they were a family. “Are you ready to talk to our daughter?” at the mention of the child Arecia began to act like a child, bouncing from foot to foot unable to stay still,**_

 

_**“Ignore her Kat, Arecia has been like this all day and I’m afraid she won’t stop.”** _

__

_**“Best not keep her waiting then.”, opening the door to her lab Katherine allowed Arecia to brush past her going straight to the tank room, Sha’ira and Katherine took their time going to the room idle chatter passing between them. Said room was filled with lab equipment and at its center was a tank that held the child,Arecia had a hand placed on the glass-she was speaking softly her daughter even though she had yet to develop ears.** _

 

_**“Arecia, you do know she can’t hear yet right?” Katherine put her things down on a nearby counter before going over the basics on a data-pad, Arecia ignored her calling for her bondmate instead. Wrapping an arm around Sha’iras waist tugging her closer to the glass,** _

 

_**“I can’t wait to hold her and talk to her, what about you beloved?” Sha’ira was melting at the words and actions displayed by the matriarch, she hasn’t seen her like this since they lost their second daughter to an illness.** _

 

_**“I yearn to hold her just as you, but I think we should give Kat room to work in before she kicks us out.” Pouting Arecia allowed herself to be led to the nearest wall, given her workspace back Katherine hovered over the tank jotting down a few notes and fixing a few things.** _

 

_**“Alright you two come here. Now both of you can meld with her but remember to be gentle.”** _

__

_**“Don’t you want to meld with her as well?” Arecia found it hard to believe that Katherine did not want to speak with their daughter as much as she did.** _

__

_**“I do more than anything but I’m afraid what that would do to her mentally, having three people in there at once. Now listen to your doctor and speak with our daughter.” Needing no more encouragement both Arecia and Shi’ira allowed the meld to take over, the mind of their soon to be born daughter was one of the purest things both asari have ever come across. An orb of pure white danced around them, apparently she had an inkling of who Arecia and Sha’ira were (Arecia’s singing paid off). Both parents sent waves of love across the meld and the child seemed to shine brighter, talking to her via images they showed her eachother and Katherine. Both promised to teach her amazing things once she was born and in response the orb flew circles around them, after a while they felt the child grow restless signalling the end of the meld. When Sha’ira and Arecia opened their eyes again it was to find Katherine sleeping on her desk, using her biotics Sha’ira took Katherine to her bed wishing she had pleasant dreams.**_

 

_**“So Arecia did you think of a name?”** _

 

_**Giving her bondmate the biggest smile possible Arecia spoke one word,** _

 

_**“Moira.”** _

__

_**One month was all they had left until Moira was born, it was in that one month’s time that Katherine went missing. Her lab was cleaned leaving no clues, her apartment empty and she wasn’t responding to any calls. Sha’ira used her contacts as the consort to get a lead while Arecia searched planet by planet, both had feared the worst but when Sha’ira called her back the news she had was much worse. Turns out that Katherine was part of Cerberus a terrorist organization that was against aliens, Arecia looked like someone had stabbed her a thousand times over.**_

 

_**“You were right Sha’ira, she is going to use Moira as a killing machine.” Before she could offer words of comfort Arecia left their home promising to come back with Moira.** _

__

~~~~~Present Day~~~~~

Sha’ira brought the meld to an end leaving both her and Liara in tears, “You never wanted her!” Liara was furious she would have never guessed that Sha’ira was opposed to the idea.

 

“Liara be still you knew why I was against it! I did not want her to be used as a weapon, not that it matters now.” Liara calmed herself but was no less angry for the fact that they kept so much from her hidden,the sound of something breaking in the next room leaves Liara to believe that Arecia had told the others. Both Liara and Sha’ira run to the other room to find Arecia on the floor blood running down her forehead, Jack and Wrex were towering over her both glowing with biotics.

 

“You piece of shit why the fuck would you do that! She doesn’t know what she is, I should fucking kill you!” It took both Shiala and Tallis to hold Jack down, While Sha’ira attended  to her bondmate Liara turned her attention to the group.

 

“We are all angry with what we learned today but we need to push past it if we want to find Moira, We’ll let her deal with them.”,once she was finished Jack seemed to calm down.

 

“I agree Liara but how do we go about doing that?” Tali voiced the question everyone was thinking, but the maiden had no answer. Garrus placed a hand on Tali’s shoulder offering the quarian any small comfort he could,

 

“Liara did she say anything to you before they took her?”

 

Liara thought back to the last few seconds she saw Moira, those three words came to the forefront of Liara’s mind causing her to cry again. “She told me that she loved me.” Both Arecia and Sha’ira embraced the young maiden as she cried, Jack rubbed the back of her neck clearly uncomfortable with a crying Liara,

 

“How the fuck is that suppose to help us?”

“I believe I can be of assistance.” the voice belonged to a brunette in a catsuit, Jack was unimpressed with the new addition.

 

Taking one step forward Jack points a gun at her, “And who exactly are you princess?”

 **  
** “My name is Miranda Lawson and I know where Moira is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long Midterms were killing me! I also didn't want to force it and so took my sweet ass time typing this. Still looking for a beta reader.....just throwin it out there....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine shares her side of the story, Moira and her new "brother" bust outta jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put this up last night and it had some errors, after said errors were pointed at to me I took some time to edit the crap out of it. If anyone wants to be my beta reader I would love them forever, enjoy!

The estate was filled with laughter and music as Janiris was in full swing at the Shepard estate, Moira danced around maidens who wanted to spend the night with her. She already had one person in mind that she wanted to be with, but try as she might Moira had no choice but to dance with a few maidens along the way. Finally sneaking away Moira found the asari she was looking for on the balcony looking at the night sky,

 

“The celebrations to much?” Moira placed both hands on Liara’s waist pulling the asari back so that her back was pressed close to Moira, guessing by the noise Liara made pulling her close was a good call.

 

“There was a certain someone I was waiting for but she was busy on the dance floor.” Liara played Moira well she sighed happily as the human began to kiss her neck folds,

 

“Sorry I wanted to but Mother insisted that I was a gracious host.” Something didn’t feel right to Moira, it could not be Janaris not yet anyway. A few months ago it was Athame Festival and Janaris was half a year away after the harvest, _We….we were on Therum looking for Prothean stuff_. “Liara what happened on Therum?” That question was the one that broke the illusion, the estate disappeared replaced by the caves of Therum  the music gone and screaming took its place. Liara’s screams. _Liara!_

Moira woke up startled and in an unknown bed, _Liara! I have to find Liara._ She stumbled to her feet giving her body the quick once-over, she finds no injuries but someone changed her clothes. She was know dressed in a white hospital scrubs what she found weird was the gold and black symbol on the back, _Where am I?_ She remembered Liara being trapped in that Prothean bubble and then the attack from those strange men, _the freak with no eyes! He’s the one that took me from Liara!_ Moira ran from the room and into an all white hallway, men and women in labcoats stared at her as if they saw a ghost. When they tried to approach her, she threw a shock-wave knocking them all to the ground. Moira felt as if her head was being stomped on by a thousand elcor. She could hear the thoughts of all those people in the hall but that shouldn’t be possible, only asari can meld and even though Moira hated to admit it she was human. Running to the nearest restroom Moira discovered the reason behind her pounding headaches and voices in her head, her eyes were obsidian in color just like her parents when they initiated a meld. “This shouldn’t be possible…..I….I’m asari?” Someone opened the door with syringe in hand,

 

“Miss please calm down.”

Startled and afraid Moira forced her mind into the other person’s, mentally crippling her. Another sharp pain caused blood to seep from her eyes and ran down her cheek, placing a hand over her right eye Moira ran from the room not knowing where she was going or where she was. She ran for what felt like forever, Moira stopped when she found the man with no eyes waiting for her.

 

“You’re a mistake and you’ve caused us quite the amount of trouble, now be a good girl and die!” The man with no eyes threw shock-wave after shock-wave at Moira making her go on the defensive, stuck behind a barrier with nothing else to do Moira look at him. “Ha you dumb bitch can’t meld with a man that has no eyes!”

 

At this Moira smirked at him, “You don’t need eyes for what I’m about to do to you.” She glared at him forcing him to let her in, the man had never taken any mental training as Moira did and eventually he submitted to the pressure. Once inside his mind Moira did the only thing she could think of, she visualized a demon and made it charge at the man. In the physical world the man froze the demon in his mind paralyzing his body, Moira still focusing on the meld rushed him with a biotic  charged fist. And when the demon reared its head the man screamed one second and the next he was laying on the floor like the rest, Moira felt the meld end and her eyes returned to their normal grey hue. With blood running like tears down her face Moira fell to the floor exhausted, _I just wanna go home._

When Moira woke up again she was strapped down on a hospital bed with an I.V in her arm. Try as she might she couldn’t move or break her restraints whatever they were pumping into her was blocking her ability to summon her biotics. “It would be best if you didn’t move so much dear, don’t want to strain yourself.” Dr.Katherine Dunn was currently typing away at a terminal stopping once or twice to give Moira a reassuring smile, Moira was confused as to why the doctor was here and then it hit her.

 

“You did this?”. Katherine stopped typing gently placing her hand over Moira’s arm.

“You were taken from me, I just took you back.” she placed a kissed on Moira’s head causing the poor girl more confusion, Katherine laughed fixing the setting on the bed so that Moira was sitting up. “I know you must have a lot of questions so I’ll tell you a story, that should answer all your questions.” But before she could start the story the man with no eyes burst into the room his face the perfect picture of rage,

 

“Mother you can’t trust her! She almost killed me!”.

 

In an instant Dr.Dunn was in front of the no eyes man delivering a quick and powerful smack, “I have told you a thousand times Kai-Leng, I am not your mother. You are a cheap imitation you are not my child, she is.” Kai left after with head held down in shame, when Katherine took her seat besides Moira she ran a hand through her daughter's hair. “Ignore him sweetie, he’s just angry that he is nothing compared to you.”  Moira tried to move her head away but it was of no use, there was no where left for her run she was trapped. “Shh it’s okay, everything will be explained to you soon.”

Left without a choice Moira listened to the story the doctor had to tell, the origins of her creation.

**~~~~~ Deep Space:Years Ago~~~~~**

**Katherine Dunn was waiting impatiently in the med bay of the SSV-Kilimanjaro, her husband was due make from his mission at any moment and she wanted to be the first face he saw. Katherine was head physician on the ship and met her husband three years back, when he was first stationed here but after they had gotten married her husband was transferred to a different assignment. The only reason she was about to see him was because her ship was the one nearest to the distress beacon, Katherine was in the mess hall when she overheard the soldiers talking about it and they mentioned her husband’s name;Roland. Since then she has been on edge pacing back and forth around the office, her hand every going to her stomach so often. She was pregnant with her first child, a girl. When she told Roland that she was pregnant, she had never seen him so happy. They had planned on getting assigned the same ship, one that  allowed its workers to raise and have families. But now…..she didn’t know, lately he has been cold and distant their vid calls often ended with an argument. Whatever his private op was it was wearing down on him, the door to the med bay hissed opened and in stepped Roland all beaten and bruised. “Roland!” she rushed to her husband’s arms temporarily forgetting that he was injured, “Oh Roland I am so sorry, I so just so happy to see you, what happened?” Instead of answering he brushed her aside taking as much medication as he could, “Roland what happened to you?”**

**“Aliens are scum Katherine, if you saw what those…..things did to the colonist.. you wouldn't sit right either.”**

 

**Even as her husband spoke those words Katherine was filled with dread, “Please stay with me for a few days?” It was more of  a plea then a question but it fell on deaf ears, Roland left the med bay without looking back. The last thing she heard him say was that he was leaving the Alliance.  A few months later while enjoying shore leave on Elysium Katherine was  attacked by batarian slavers, she was one of few who survived but sadly the baby didn’t. For months no one could break through the barrier that she had placed around her heart it was only a matter of time before the Alliance let her go, in all this time she has heard nothing from her husband. He left to join a group of human extremist called Cerberus he only spoke to her once since then, that was to tell her that he loved her and the baby. But now the baby is gone and she was alone, no husband, no child,no job. A few years later Katherine received a package from an unknown source (no one spoke to her these days anyway), when she opened the box her world stopped. Inside was the head of her husband, no note just the head to say that she lost her mind would have been an understatement. She knew the batarians were behind it she wanted to make them pay for what they did, the Alliance would not take her back. What was left was to find and join Cerberus which was easier said than done, for three long weeks she toiled in data feeds trying to find Cerberus.**

**At the end of the third week Katherine had a visitor, a man who wouldn’t say his name but promised to take her to Cerberus. It turns out that the man was the head of Cerberus the illusive man(who would henceforth would be known was TIM), he promised her the opportunity to get revenge on her husband and child there was just one thing she had to do, and that was to was create the perfect human biotic. He admits that he tried to do so on his own on the planet Pragia but failed, she agreed to take the job but on the condition that she was to raise the child.**

**A few years later Katherine ran into the perfect candidates for her biotic experiment, a bonded asari couple that couldn’t have kids of their own, it was perfect. Gaining their trust was not  easy, one was excited beyond compare while the other was anxious and uneasy. The first few months were brutal she had to befriend them and agree to a raise their daughter as a family. She hated being close to them and she hated that she had use most of their genes in the genetic makeup of the child, but it fell in with TIM’s plan so she had to suck up and deal with it.  Lucky for Katherine her time with those asari sluts was coming to an end , a few short months the child would be born allowing her to leave the Citadel behind.**

 

**It  was to easy, she wiped the lab clean and took Moira. The baby was everything she could have hoped for, the only unsettling feature was the eyes. It seemed she missed something when it came to the genetic buildup, instead of midnight color eyes like Roland she had grey lifeless eyes. Katherine was currently en route to the Virmire the second major HQ, her assistant was waiting for her at the docks a homely women by the name of Kelly Chambers.**

 

**“Dr. Dunn the nursery is set up in your quarters as well as the surveillance equipment, when you have a chance the illusive man is waiting for you in the comm room.” Chambers left giving the new mother a time to decompress, and that she did. After feeding Moira the young doctor took the time to look over her child, she looked human, felt human. Katherine had no doubt she was human, but she knew that there more to it then that. If anyone were to conduct a DNA test it would say that she is 95% asari and it was something Katherine hated, if she had her way Moira would come to hate aliens just as she did.**

 

~~~~~Virmire Present~~~~~

“I don’t know how you were lost to me but you were and ended up in the care of those asari sluts.” Katherine said the last part with such a hatred that it shook her very core, Moira on the other hand wanted nothing more than snap the doctor’s neck.

 

“Don’t you dare call my mother and father whores. Unlike you they did not create me with the purpose of making me a weapon.”

“My mother and father more than anything wanted a child and all you wanted was revenge, well let me tell you something Doctor it’s humans that I hate. They made me kill, took advantage of me, they hated me and I them. So you failed, I will never accept you.” Moira let her head hit the pillow waiting for the hit that never came, instead she heard sniffling. She turned to see Dr.Dunn crying , she said nothing as she abruptly left the room.

 

Moira was rewarded with a few minutes before of silence the door hissed opened again and a brunette stepped in, “I don’t have much time but believe me when I say I want to get you out.”

“Why would you help me? You work for them.” Moira didn’t have the energy for this kind of thing, she wanted to get out of here and find Liara.

“My name is Miranda and the reason I’m helping you is because you can help me in return, my sister Oriana, is being held in this facility against her will.” Miranda looked scared as if Katherine was going to walk in at any moment and it was that fear that piqued Moira’s interest,

 

“Why is your sister being held here.”

“It was the only way to get me to work with them, listen I don’t have much time. I can’t stay tomorrow I'll leave on 'assignment', but in actuality I will be looking for your parents. Tomorrow someone will loosen your restraints, there is a tank bred krogan in a room two doors down release him. Go on a rampage for all I care just get Ori.” Moira had no idea if she was demanding or pleading, either way she was considering it.

“Go to the Citadel and speak to the consort, let her meld with you so that they can trust you. My family will come for us, now go before I loose my trust in you.

The next day Moira was being prodded by needles, Katherine was silent the entire time only speaking to assistants. They wanted to take her eyes and give them to Kai,  giving  him the ability to meld. Katherine was planning on sparing Moira but her outburst last night  proved that she could not be turned, they were prepping her for surgery when several alarms went off. That left Moira unattended causing the restrained human to smile, _Guess Miranda was telling the truth_. Katherine’s assistant Kelly Chambers rushed into the room and quickly undid Moira’s restraints, “You don’t remember sweetie but I did the same thing a few years ago, the carrier was suppose to send you to Thessia I don’t know how you ended up on Earth.” Kelly gave Moira a gentle kiss atop her head before leaving the room, “Get home safe this time dear.”

_This place is full of surprises_ , Moira left the room looking at each door as she passed trying to find the krogan. She found him in a room full of breeding tubes filled with baby krogan, it would seem the Cerberus was in the midst of creating an army of obedient krogan. If Moira had her way this entire base would be destroyed, hitting the release button on the tank the krogan was born in a sense. The first thing he did was attacked Moira, “If I can kill you this easily, then you don’t deserve to live!” Moira smiled placing a hand on the krogan's stomach, her biotics flaring. “

 

Heh not bad, I’ll follow you….for now.”

 

The krogan let Moira go waiting for her direction, “So big guy you gotta name?”

A full five minutes of silence, that was how long it took for the krogan to answer. “My name is Grunt.”

“Well Grunt let’s get grab one last person and blow this place to hell.” Moira climbed on Grunts back, her knees resting on his shoulder while one hand was placed on his back. “Don’t fret Grunt this is a little something I like to call the ultimate battle krogan, trust me.” Grunt made a noise and opened the door just as a patrol was passing through, without a second thought Grunt charged. Moira let her biotics flow over both her and her brother in arms making his charge more powerful, the hallway was washed with blood and dead troops.Grunt took a gun from a dead soldier making their escape easier, along the way Moira took a man hostage learning the whereabouts of Oriana Lawson. The next hall was full of soldiers to much for Grunt to handle,biotics or no Moira needed to up the ante. She didn’t know how to control it but Moira knew that she needed the meld to take care of them, she felt the darkness coming over her eyes and she felt her mind gently brush against mind of the troops in the room. With the little control she had she assaulted the minds of the Cerberus and managed so stay away from Grunt, just as before the troops fell and blood came from her eyes. “

 

That was impressive you’ll make a good battle master yet.”

 

Moira did not respond to Grunt’s praise, instead she clutched the side of her head the pain unimaginable. _I need Mother and Father to help me, Goddess why does this hurt so much?_

Oriana Lawson was on the third floor of the facility, what they saw along the way was appalling. Cerberus was trying to create slaves of the many alien races, their plan was to put humanity above all else but the price was to great. “Grunt we’re gonna have to destroy this place, no one should be forced into something they didn’t want.”

“Agreed, but wouldn’t that mean going down to the lower levels?” Grunt voiced and important question, going back could end with them all being killed and Kai getting her eyes.

“Too true brother but we gotta take that risk, maybe Oriana might know something.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The younger Lawson knew nothing, she was kept in the dark and was allowed to see Miranda once a month. Moira held such a deep hatred for Cerberus ruining a family like that, just to get what they want. “Grunt we’re gonna go down to the lower levels but we’re gonna use the back ways, just need to download the map from a guard.”, taking out a few more guards  they downloaded the floor plan. There was a pipe system but it wasn’t big enough for krogan, “Grunt take Oriana outside I’ll be there soon.”

“Sure thing.” Grunt threw Oriana over her shoulder and jumped out the nearest window, screaming krogan airdrop the entire time. Climbing down the vents Moira set out to find the server room, in theory if someone overloaded the system the whole thing would come down. Finding the room was easy no one bothered to check the vents, the server room was beyond a steel door and Kai-Leng was on guard.

 

“You know I had a feeling that you would show up here, Direc….Mother said you would want to blow this place sky high. But I won’t let you, I’m taking your eyes and that’s that.”

 

 _This man and his mommy issues for days_.

“Hey Leng remember what I did to your mind? I'm gonna do it again ten times worse!” Moira taunts the already angered man, his shortcomings were Moira’s strength and he hated her for. “Just one more time Moira.” She was speaking to herself, just once more with the meld and she could rest. Breaking all of Kai-Leng’s mental barriers she materialized herself in his mind, he should up a few minutes later looking disoriented and lost it would be to easy. _{Watch me kick your ass here and in the real world Lang!}_. Moira went into her stance and unleashed attack after attack both in the physical and mental plain, the pounding headache and blood loss was worth it. Soon Leng was nothing more than a shivering heap on the floor, Moira felt pained all over. She had gone to far. Staggering to the servers Moira began the process of overriding the system something Tali had taught her, once it was done the warning signs flashed across the screen telling people to evacuate. _I hope Kelly makes it out okay_ , Katherine was standing outside the server room with soldiers lined up behind her. Kai-Leng was already being carted off, for a brief moment their eyes met

 

“I’ll come after you with everything I have Moira, those eyes are mine.” It was in that moment that Moira had waged war against Cerberus.

The walk to the exit was the most brutal walk Moira had ever taken, she was now coughing up blood now and standing was taking all of her strength. All she wanted to do was go outside and see the sun, she had often heard the Virmire was a very scenic planet. The sky and waterfront was a sight to behold, but after a while no one visited anymore and Moira could guess why. When she made it outside the building met it’s end, Moira gave a silent prayer for all the test subjects and clones that were made against their will. _Forgive me my brother’s and sister’s, find rest in the embrace of the Goddess._ She made her way to the water before she collapsed, she could hear Oriana screaming her name. _I’ll take a nap just for a little bit…..Just ….for..a….bit…._

 

~~~~~Armali Shores~~~~~

_Moira was sitting along the beach the waves just reaching her feet, she wore a sports bra with an open mid waist vest and pants that stopped at her calves. It was often in times of great stress Moira would find herself sitting along the beach as the sun would set, sometimes after meetings with the other Matriarch’s her mother would come home tense and angry and Moira knew it was because of her. This time was no different  one of the Matriarch’s had been gunning for a full medical exam done on Moira, but for what reason she did not know and mother dared not say it out loud. Moira had a feeling that her mother knew she was eavesdropping, the sounds  of the waves were often relaxing and not to far off she heard footsteps._

 

_“Mother you don’t have to come looking for me you know, I’m 22 an adult.”_

__

_Arecia let out a laugh and took a seat next her daughter, she was dressed in tights with tassels coming down the middle and her top showed off every contour of her upper body. Normally Moira would tell her mother to cover up or wear something more appropriate but she knew that her mother would never cheat on her father, their bond was too strong. “Moira I know I come back for from those meeting’s tense but I never meant to direct it towards you.”, placing an arm around her daughter’s shoulder pulling her close. “You do know I love you deeply?”_

__

_“Yes Mother you tell me everyday……” Moira’s brows furrow as she begins to think deeply, Arecia loved when her daughter made that face even as a young girl Moira would always be lost in thought. But in the midst of thinking Moira’s stomach began to speak causing the young human to blush, “_

 

_You didn’t happen to bring any food with you, did you?” Moira gave her mother a hopeful look, and as always mother provided. Arecia had come with a bag full of food and one of them was Moira’s favorite, once her child saw the kelpie berries she tossed herself across her mother’s lap._

 

_“Moira you are acting like a child! By the Goddess child be still I’ll give you the bag.” Those words past right over Moira’s head as the girl devoured the food, her biotic training left her with a massive appetite._

__

_“Mowther, when is fawther cowmin bak?” Moira spoke with her mouth full not caring that her mother was frowning at her._

__

_“She should be back in a few days, now if you could eat like a civil young maiden….” again those words fell on deaf ears as Moira swallowed most of the food_

__

_With a wide smile Moira spoke, “I love you Mother!”_

__

~~~~~Virmire:Present~~~~~

Moira woke to the sound of waves and of water hitting her feet, So it wasn’t a dream? When she looked around she wasn’t on Thessia she was on Virmire and behind her the Cerberus building was on fire, Oriana was holding Moira in between her legs and Grunt was was allowing Oriana to lean back into his chest. “What time is it?” Moira’s voice was groggy and tasted of blood, upon hearing Moira’s voice Oriana gave her quite the hug and a kiss on the brow.

 

“Oh Moira thank goodness you’re okay, I didn’t know if you were gonna make it.”

“Yeah Moira you are one hell of battle master, you can’t die so quickly.”

Moira’s heart swelled at the concern from her two new friends, “Aw you're worried about your big sister?” She had a coughing fit afterward and Oriana just held her through it, “You know Oriana I have a Chosen and she would be quite cross with me if she was us in this compromising position.”  Oriana laughed so hard she kneeled over, poor Grunt was confused and Moira had such a smile. The laughing fit continued until they heard a the sound of a shuttle off in a distance, as soon as it landed everyone come running out.

 

Arecia and Sha’ira leading the group with Liara close behind, “Moira!”  Her parents ran to her and as she tried to make her way over to them she fell to her knees, Arecia and Sha’ira followed suite and embraced their daughter in a tight embrace tears running down their faces; kisses being placed all over her face.

 

“Mother please….it's embarrassing...Liara ...is right there.”, they paid her no mind as they spoke hurried sentences in their native tongue  not caring that the translators of their companions could not translate fast enough.

Miranda ran to her sister, tackling her to the sand. “Ori I’m so glad you’re safe, I promise that those bastards will never lay a hand on you again!” Miranda held her sister as if she was her life, Jack stood behind them giving them space. She was glad that Miranda had gotten her sister back, after that meld with Sha’ira Miranda was in such a sorry state. She feared that she had left her sister to die, Jack had to smack her to calm her down. Seeing them together hit a sore spot in Jack’s core, she had kid she protected too but she was taken from her. “Ori, this is Jack, she kept me sane while we made our way here.” Oriana muttered a hello never looking up, Jack intimidated her.

“Shit kid don’t be scared I ain’t gonna bite, glad you’re safe though.” Jack smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair, something Miranda found endearing in an odd way. Throughout the ride here Miranda found her insufferable and pictured Jack being tossed out the airlock, but seeing her around Ori made it all seem so far off.

After Moira had gotten a chance to speak with everyone and introduce them to Grunt she took Liara to the side, and they kissed for hours. “Moira I’m so...I’m so sorry, I never should have asked you to leave with me.” Liara was gently caressing Moira’s face occasionally peppering her face with light kisses.

“Liara please don’t say that, never say that. They would have gotten me sooner or later, I’m kinda glad it was sooner.” Moira gave a sheepish grin trying to down play the situation, it didn’t work.

 

“How could you say that?! They could have killed you...And ..I would never forgive you if you died.” She started to cry again leaving Moira mentally kicking herself and holding her chosen.

“Liara, I love you so much it hurts.” Moira held Liara a tad bit tighter as her words caused a fresh wave of tears come over her, after a few minutes Liara pulled away eyes puffy  from tears but a smile on her face.

“And I love you Moira, more than I ever thought possible.”

 

~~~~~Deepspace~~~~~

Katherine was currently in a heated vid call with TIM, he was not pleased with the million credits of research gone. “This is not acceptable Dr.Dunn, We did not see Lawson as a threat and we paid the price.”

 **  
** “We have to start from the beginning then, I have word that Moira is headed to Omega. I already sent a small force there to apprehend her. We need her eyes Mr.Illusive, it is a key component to humanities success.” Katherine ended the call letting out the breath she has been holding, she would have Moira’s eyes and the head of those asari whores on a spike. She had lost her child to aliens yet again and it was time to cut her losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some liberties with the workings of the asari body, they eyes are a key part in the meld. Take away the eyes and the meld can no be initiated, they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and I took that in a literal sense. Also I wrote this entire chapter in one day so please don't hate me if this trash, I got ten page paper due friday and I wanted to give you guys a chapter this week and not make you wait. Please forgive the rush job, I apologize I didn't want to let you guys down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up everyone's life....I'm sorry.

“You need to stop thinking Moira, let the meld come naturally.” Shi’ira chides her daughter for the umptenth time, she kept trying to force the meld but she should have known that it would never work.

“Easy for you to say.” Moira shot back, “You were born with the meld.” She was agitated and it was to be expected, Moira was still coming to terms with circumstances of her birth. Every so often she would lash out at her family and occasionally Liara. Shi’ira didn’t know how to ease her daughter’s suffering, it was different then she was with her patrons a simple meld would solve all their troubles. But with Moira the meld would do more harm than good, “You were born with the ability to meld as well.” Shi’ira spoke the that sentence with a smile, she was glad that she no longer had to lie to Moira- knowing that she could now speak the truth around her child lifted a great weight from her shoulders. That feeling was shattered when she overheard Moira mumble something that was not meant for her ears, “I shouldn’t have been born in the first place.”

The Consort was angry beyond compare, this was not the first time that Moira had rejected her place in the galaxy. Her entire life was a fight to belong, the humans had tossed her aside while the other races laughed and jeered at her. Learning that she was born to be nothing more than a weapon did nothing to diminish her dark thoughts, on the contrary her learning the truth was the last straw so to speak. Her mood darkened and she spent most her time training Tallis and mediating with her father after, Shi’ira voiced her concerns with her bondmate thinking it was simple paranoia. Sadly it was not, Arecia had noticed these changes as well- she feared that their daughter would leave to take on Cerberus on her own killing herself in the process. “Moira why do you say those things? All we wanted was to have you, Katherine tried to pervert you to a false cause but it failed.” Shi’ira was close to tears at this point, gone was the little girl who loved to hear stories of the Goddess and her travels. She was  replaced by a cynical women who thought herself a plague to those she loved, her father was helpless to stop the change.

“Why? It’s true, if I had never been created then none of this would’ve happened. Cerberus wouldn’t be taking kids like Leng and making him into a monster, Grunt could have been a real krogan not bred in a tank. Once I learn to control the meld I will kill every last one of them!” Moira spoke those words with such a hate that Shi’ira was actually afraid of her, _Goddess what have we done?_ The rage was what finally triggered the meld, Moira’s eyes changed into the dark obsidian color.

Shi’ira was not expecting Moira to be such an overpowering force, her mental barriers were reduced to nothingness.  The sheer power Moira had was overwhelming, Shi’iras’ mental landscape changed from the many garden’s of Theesia to a flurry of grey and back. Cruel and evil faces appeared all around her and in the center of it all was Moira, she was on her knees screaming out in pain, her eyes covered by her hands but Shi’ira could see blood slipping through the cracks of her hand. _{Moira! Moira please calm down}_ It wasn’t working, Moira couldn’t hear hear her and the meld was killing her.

_{It hurts! Goddess it hurts, why does it hurt?},_ Moira’s thoughts echoed through the meld and her screams canceled out the voice of her father. Just when Shi’ira thought her time had come the meld ended abruptly, left with a pounding headache and a slight nose bleed Shi’ira opened her eyes to see Aria shaking Moira by the scruff of her neck. “The fuck is wrong with you!? Are you trying to kill her?” Moira said nothing trying to cover her eyes, just like in the meld she was bleeding from her eyes. “Let go of me Aria!” Using a biotic lift she tossed her sister half-way across the cargo hold, “All of you stay away from me!” Erecting a barrier around herself Moira crashed to the ground in pain, her scream attracting the attention of many aboard the ship.

Arecia ran to the cargo hold to see Aria bashing away at Moira’s barrier with her own biotics, her bondmate was on the floor holding the side of her head. “What in Athame's name is going on in here!”, with a snap of her fingers she put Aria and Moira both in a stasis (her biotics strong enough to crush Moira’s barrier). As she rushed to her bondmates aid Moira’s eyes changed back this time tears were mixed in with the blood, “Shi’ira are you alright?” Arecia waited for an answer but received only hollow mumble. “Siame, we can’t help her. Once we get to Omega we have to call her, she might be the only one that can help Moira.” Arecia promised to do just that as she released both daughters from the stasis field, as soon as she was free Moira made a break for it wanting to be as far as her family as possible;ashamed that she almost killed her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liara had heard what had happened in the cargo hold, Arecia told her to stay away from Moira fearing that she would lose control again. Ignoring the warning from her elders Liara stood outside the doors to Moira’s room, she was confident that she could help her chosen. Building up her resolve Liara stepped into the room, it was dark save for the soft light emitted from a fish tank devoid of fish. She found Moira huddled on the corner of her bed her eyes dead to the world, “Moira I heard what happened with the Consort…..Is there anything I could do?”

“You can leave.” Her voice was as emotionless as the rest of her and it broke Liara’s heart. Refusing to leave she sat next to Moira placing a loving hand on her knee, begging more to let her in.

“Moira please let me in, I can help you…. I can-”

“I nearly killed you when you tried to meld with me on Virmire, since then I’ve managed to hurt at least everyone on this ship!” Moira snapped at her causing Liara to pull away, “Stay away from me Liara.” Liara wasn’t about to give up but the sudden flare of Moira’s biotics had her second guessing herself, _She wouldn’t use her biotics on me, would she?_ Before Liara could test her theory Arecia entered the room with a scorn on her face, “Liara I thought I told you to stay away from her! Leave us now.” Liara never felt so small next to Matriarch, when she passed her by Liara was greeted with a cold stare. The conversation that the Matriarch was about to have with her daughter would not be pleasant at all.

Letting out a sigh as to calm her nerves Arecia stood at the foot of the bed, “Moira you must be careful when you train with your father, you could have killed her.”. If her daughter heard her she did not show it, Arecia was running out of ideas on how to help Moira control her ability to meld. Her only hope was a certain person on Omega who would take Moira for a more rigorous training, but for now Arecia had to keep Moira from accidentally killing the crew. Thankfully since the accident on Virmire the crew had been weary of Moira, the didn’t fear her per say but they didn’t want to on the receiving end of her melds.

“Why so serious Arecia? Afraid your precious weapon might break loose?” Moira deadpanned, Without thinking Arecia hit Moira. She had never raised a hand against either of her daughters, both knew better then to get anger her mother. Suddenly feeling sick Arecia sat on the bed with a hand covering her mouth, _Was all this a mistake?_

Taking notice of her mother’s tears Moira was disgusted with herself, more so than usual. “Mother I’m sorry, I just can’t be near any of you please tell me you know this? Once we get to Omega I’m leaving…..I’ll find a Justicar or go to the Matriarch’s, if they can’t teach me to control myself then they can put me down.” Areica sprung to life at the mention of Moira dying wrapping herself protectively around Moira rocking her gently, “You are not going to die do you hear me? We have already called in a favor from a friend, I know without a doubt that she can help you. But for now we need to get to Omega.” Moira gave a small nodded apologizing over and over again, the fact that she almost killed her father fresh in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shi’ira was in the mess hall the mug in her hand had gone cold an hour ago, she was still replaying the events from earlier in her mind. Moira was in so much pain and that pain almost crippled her mentally, they were only a few hours away from Omega- while Shi’ira tried to calm her nerves Arecia had called their friend early. They promised to meet at Aria’s private apartment and go from there, to give her up after losing her again was unsettling to say the least. We’re doing the right thing, aren’t we? She doesn’t want to hurt anyone she just need to learn control. The sound of someone sitting across from her brought Shi’ira out her thoughts, it was her eldest daughter Aria looking highly pissed. “You look like shit Consort.” Aria downed the contents of her glass rather quickly, if Shi’ira had to guess she would say that her eldest was drinking whiskey from the private stores.

“Aria would it kill you to call me your father, just until we reach Omega.” Shi’ira was tired mind, body and soul tired. If just one of her children could acknowledge her, it would be such a comfort. Aria looked at her for a moment before sighing, “Fine, Dad you look like shit go to sleep or something.”

“I can’t Aria, Moira needs-”

Aria slammed her glass on the table clearly not liking where the conversation was going, “What Moira needs is a swift kick in the ass, so she almost killed Liara. Doesn’t mean you be a bitch to everyone, once we get to Omega things would get better.” Aria went to refill her glass, she passed by Shi’ira giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before waving her off. “Go to sleep old man, the brat is gonna be fine she always is.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Grunt found that Moira had a very strange clan, a turian,quarian, asari and human was to much for the young yet full grown krogan to understand. In all this time Wrex only other krogan here wouldn’t even speak to him, every time Grunt tried he was dealt a swift headbutt. Grunt planned on earning his respect on Omega by beating the crap out of him, for now he found this one human Jack to be amusing. “Alright Moira called you her little brother, the fuck was that about?”

Grunt just shrugged his shoulders he didn’t really know himself, maybe it had to do with the fact that they were both tank born. “We were both born in a tank, guess that makes us of one clan.” Now that got the attention of the senior krogan, stepping away from his brooding spot he took his place in between Jack and Grunt.

“That’s where you’re wrong pup, Shepard’s clan Urdnot through and through. If you wanna be clan Urdnot your gonna have to pass the rite, and if Shepard can call you brother then maybe you’re not that bad.” Wred huffed away clearly pleased with himself, Jack could care less all she wanted to know was if Moira by any means was part krogan. Now that she learned that Moira was in fact Krogan free the conversation bored her and she went to find a better source of entertainment.

So she went to find Miranda, for some reason messing with the princess(It was the nickname Jack had given her) was amusing. Jack found her princess on the CIC with Traynor, she was still kinda pissed that Miranda worked for Cerberus even though it was because they held her sister hostage. The former Cerberus operative was busy going over possible placement options for her sister, Traynor had offered house the young Lawson but the eldest was not having it. “Traynor I appreciate the offer but I can’t risk Cerberus finding her easily.” Jack could see Traynor tense up obviously offended, Jack left her hiding spot she loved a good cat fight but poor Traynor wouldn’t stand a chance. “Princess having lil Lawson bunk with Traynor won’t be bad, they would never imagine that she was hiding right under their noses.”

“Yes because the advice from a psychopath is so reliable,” Miranda deadpanned, that did not sit well Jack. She could handle many things but being called a psycho was not one of them. “Bitch I am not a psycho,wanna know how I got all this scars? From some sick motherfucker’s who used me for some sick experiment.” Jack was livid her childhood was much like Moira’s but her’s did not have a happy ending. She ended breaking out and killed the staff as well as the other children, she had been on the run ever since. “My childhood was test and pit fights against other kids just because my biotics were better! I ain’t crazy you Cerberus bitch, I’m a survivor.” Turning on her heel Jack stormed away from a speechless Miranda and Sam, the gears in Miranda’s head were moving. Jack said that she had been tested on for her biotics and there was only one place that Miranda could think off, Jack was Subject Zero a failed Cerberus experiment on the planet Pragia. Miranda felt the need to tell Jack the truth but feared that if she did the convict would lose control and go on a rampage. Miranda would tell her just not now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on when most of the crew went to their room preparing for their arrival on Omega,Moira snuck out her room wanting to grab a quick snack from the mess. Sadly she wasn’t alone, Grunt was in the mess as well but he looked unsure on what to do with himself. “Little brother can’t sleep?” At the sound of his battle master’s voice Grunt turned from the fridge with  what one can only assume is a smile,”Shepard! They finally let you out?”. Moira sighed and took a sit, explaining situation to Grunt was bound to be a long and strenuous process. “Grunt the thing I did with my eyes it’s not normal, only asari should be able to meld…..Do you know why I call you my brother?”

Grunt just shrugged, “I was born in a tank Shepard, you were born in a tank. I am the perfect krogan and you’re whatever it is those asari made you into.”

“Yeah that’s the reason, but aren’t you angry? You were created without any other purpose than to be a weapon…...You couldn’t have wanted that.”

“Shepard I am a krogan our lives are spent fighting that’s what we do, I was made free of the krogan imperfection the genophage. Not that I could pick a mate anyway..” He started to mumble something about being clanless, they made Moira smile a bit. She was going to leave the thought of getting food long forgotten, “Shepard I don’t think those asari wanted you to be a weapon, they looked like they just wanted a family. The other human now she seems  crazy.” Grunt didn’t need to tell her that, the short time that she had spent with Katherine proved that she was just as crazy as Kai;they were perfect for each other. “Wait Shepard!”

“Yes Grunt?” No doubt Liara heard him shout her name so she had to make it quick, “What type of meat is this?” He was currently munching on the sausage that Wrex had brought with him, and when Wrex found his food missing all hell was sure to break loose. “Grunt that is called sausage and if you don’t want Wrex to kill you, you’d better stop eating.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****  
  


Docking on Omega was a dull process, both Arecia and Shi’ira stood near Moira while Aria handled everything else. The crew was directed towards apartments that would act as a base of operations, all were given the chance to leave and go about their lives but none would do so;they owed Moira so much and would rather die than leave her. Tali had to take Liara by the hand, leading her towards the apartment she refused to leave Moira’s side. Arecia had promised to come by the apartments later to give them a proper update, at the apartments were used when Arecia and Shi’ira came to visit. It was full of provisions save for dextro foodstuff that Tali and Garrus  would need, not that it matters none of them seem concerned about eating. Liara locked herself away in a room as soon as they got inside, Jack had left  as soon as they touched down saying something about getting a proper drink. Wrex and Grunt followed but not for drinks but to see if Grunt was ‘krogan enough to join clan Urdnot’, so that left Tali and Garrus with the task of comforting Liara and the only who seemed to have an idea on how to do that was Tali.

“Alright Garrus I’ll go talk to her, you stay out here and calibrate….something…..” She left the turian to wonder around the apartment lost and confused in the way of women.

Tali found Liara sitting at her desk reading over data feeds, “Liara? Liara please talk to me, I know it hurts…”. Finally looking at her masked friend it was evident that she had been crying, “Tali I don’t know what to do. She won’t even look at me, maybe if I didn’t try to meld with her it would have been different…..I don’t think she loves me any more….” Saying those words brought a fresh wave of tears to Liara’s face, not knowing what else to do the quarian gathered the distraught asari in her arms. It felt like a lifetime before Liara’s tears finally subsided, pulling away from Tali she began to wipe her face. “Tali I’m sorry that was unbecoming of me.”

“Liara you were hurting and I don’t blame you for crying, Moira means a lot to all of us.” Tali did her best to hide her sniffles, Liara mentally scolds herself. _I have been so selfish! Moira loved all of them and to see her and not be able to help her...I must be strong for them._ “Tali I have been selfish lately, I have forgotten that Moira means the world to you and the other’s. So instead of moping around I’m going find  way to help her, will you join me?” If Tali was smiling Liara couldn’t tell but the young quarian seemed excited, “Good when Jack and the others get here we’ll make a plan, it will be a terrible plan but one none the less.”

****  
  


~~~~~Aria’s Private Apartment~~~~~

Moira was ushered in the apartment by very impatient commando, Arecia and the other’s went to make a vid call to the Matriarchy giving them an update on the Cerberus situation. “Tallis I am not some frail women you know, I can get inside fine.”

“I know you can Lady Moira, but this is Omega and it has eyes and ears everywhere. Not everyone here is loyal to your nashi.” Once they were in the apartment Tallis began to shed her armor, wearing it for a week straight was constricting to say the least. Moira watched with smug expression, teasing her teacher was one of her favorite pass times. Pulling down her hood Moira stands before her mentor, “Tell me nara how are you still a commando? You’re so frail and old, I bet your joints ache.”. Tallis just looked at Moira before tackling her to the ground using her weight to force the younger the into submission, “What were you saying about be being too frail?” The two continued to tussle on the floor ignoring the door chime, it was only when they heard someone cough did they look up to see a very pissed Aria and a amused Arecia and Shi’ira.

“Really kid? You can’t talk to your prissy ass girlfriend but you could go a round with golden oldie over here?” Aria sounded pissed but she had a very rare smile on her face, Tallis on the other was angry. Getting off of Moira she stood toe to toe with the Queen of Omega, “Does Lady Aria want a rematch? If I recall correctly someone landed on their ass the last time.” Aria’s smile falter for a brief second before she let her biotics roll off her body, the last time those two fight Aria had lost. It had been a sore spot for her ever since. The sound of an explosion brought everyone out of their brief moment of peace, outside two Cerberus shuttles circled the apartment and the streets below were littered with soldiers. “How the fuck did they get in?”, it was a rhetorical question of course because no one was in the apartment to answer. Four(technically five) asari against two full squads, “Arecia I can’t remember the last time I saw you in battle, I won’t lie I find it very attractive.” Shi’ira gave her bondmate a coy smile while placing a barrier around herself and Moira.

“Father what are you doing? I can fight let me out!” the child was furious, they were here for her why shouldn’t she fight? Moira hated putting her family in danger a second time because her, _At least Liara isn’t here_. She spoke to soon, Liara and the others rushed to the aid of Arecia and the others. Wrex and Grunt seemed way too happy to have something fight beside each other, Jack and Miranda came together (Moira found that odd,) biotics blazing. Garrus and Tali stayed on the side giving support with snipes and combat drones, everyone was fighting for Moira’s sake and she hated it. _I won’t stand for this!_  “Father you will let down the barrier…….or I will make you.” Moira felt tears pricking her eyes but she stood firm, she closed her eyes letting her biotics to radiate from her body. Shi’ira stared at her daughter in disbelief, “Are you threatening me Moira? I am far older than you do not forget that, now pick your words wisely.” There were no words for Moira to say instead she stood beside her father tears streaming down her face, “Forgive me.” Moira’s eyes turned as black as the night and it was the last thing Shi’ira remembers seeing.

Moira joined the fray biotics aglow and rage in her heart, she cut down soldier after soldier but there was no end to them. Arecia saw her daughter on the battlefield and her heart stopped, if Moira was in the fight then what had happened to her bondmate? Sadly she had no time to look for her, a third shuttle came in the scene and dropped another squad it would seem that Cerberus had men to spare. Moira was too busy to notice that a lone soldier had come up behind her, if it weren’t for Tallis she would have surely been dead. “Lady Moira what in the name of the Goddess are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m fighting, none of you should have to fight in my place. Oh and don’t worry about father I hid her in a building.” Moira rushed back into the fray currently giving Jack much needed support, she again was ignoring the environment around her. “Fool child.” Tallis cursed under her breath and went after Moira, everything seemed to be going well but none knew of the lone sniper set up on a building on the opposite side. He honed the in on Moira who was oblivious to the red dot tracking its way up her body, Tallis saw this happen and in an instant she shoved her charge aside and took the bullet that was meant for her. Moira froze as she saw her mentor fall to the ground, blood seeping from her wound. Rushing to her side with medi-gel ready Moira peeled her shirt back to get a better look, “Moira...it’s pointless….I’m not going to make it…...get out of here…”. The life left her body and Moira was left with more grief than she could handle, overcome with anger Moira felt the minds of all those around her. She focused on the Cerberus men forcing them to remain still, she focuses all her biotic energy into a giant lift placing a singularity at its center. Moira places her right hand out in front curses spilling from her lips the entire time, she unleashed a flare at the men the force was so strong that she needed to use her left hand to keep the right steady.

“I will kill every last Cerberus scum even if it kills me!” Moira wanted to walk away to find a ship and go about her plan but her body had another idea, she went overboard with the  meld and the use of her biotics. Her body did not know how to handle the overload so it shut down, causing her to black out.     

****  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Shi’ira opened her eyes she was met with the sight of a dingy ceiling fan, _the battle must be over….Moira struck me…._

“Finally awake my love?” Arecia came into view and was a welcome sight to the Consort, “I’m afraid you won’t be seeing your clients anytime soon, not that I can complain.” Arecia gave her bondmate a weak smile before placing a tender kiss on her brow, “We managed to beat them back but we loss Tallis in the process, Aria is taking care of everything else.”

“What about Moira...Is she?”, Shi’ira didn’t want to finish her sentence but she had to know if their daughter was lost to them yet again.

“Moira is fine, she fainted right after she took out the remaining troops. She woke up before you and our guest arrived,those two are most likely conversing.” Areica sighed, Moira had proven to be much more powerful than anyone could imagine. She had Justicar level strength and would need the guidance of one if she wished to continue living. At the mere mention of their guest Shi’ira was filled with unease, if Moira proved to be uncontrollable she would have to be killed as the code would dictate.

“Do not fear Consort Shi’ira, I believe there is hope for her.” the voice belonged to their guest a Justicar by the name of Samara, she had been a friend to Arecia before she took her oath and has remained a good friend after. “She has told me what she wished for and it is very admirable,it also falls within the code to give her what she wants.”

“And what does she want Samara?” Arecia voiced the question and Shi’ira loved her all the more for it, she didn’t think she could speak without falling apart.

“She wants to learn control to keep those around her safe, she wants to become stronger to punish those who have committed heinous crimes. She will go after Cerberus of that I have no doubt, she will wipe them from the galaxy, what comes after only she will know.” The spoke for a few hours more, wanting to know in depth what Moira would be going into. It was agreed that Moira would leave that very night to start her training, she had already said goodbye to her friends. Only four people remained for her to bid her farewells to.

Aria was rather cold, she gave Moira a smack on the back of her head telling her not to die. Moira knew her sister was more distraught than that but she had a image to maintain, next were the parents and Moira found that to be difficult. She could barely look her father in the eye, “I’ll be back I promise, and father I…. I didn’t meant to hurt you. If i had stayed within the barrier Tallis might still be alive.” Moira felt like shit, all her life she has caused her father nothing but grief and this time she took it to far. Turning on her heel Moira stormed out, she couldn’t bare to around them anymore. Liara was the last person Moira had to see, she was going to skip her all together but Liara was the person standing before Moira and the ship (literally).

“Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?”

“I’ve done more harm than good Liara it makes sense for me to just leave.”

Liara wanted this to end on a good note but Moira’s attitude was making that impossible, “Really Moira? All that we’ve been through and you would just leave all that?”

“That’s not fair Liara, I didn’t want this to happen. None of this is what I wanted but now that it’s happened I have to deal with it.” She didn’t want to have this conversation with Liara, not now, not ever. But the shy doctor was not backing down Liara was determined to see this through, to make Moira see that what she was and what she has done does not diminish the love Liara has for her. “Moira I love you even with what you’ve done I love you still! So why won’t you let me in?” She threw herself at Moira holding onto her for dear life, not wanting to let her go.

“It’s because I am an abomination that I must go Liara, I should never have existed and because I do so many people were hurt. Tallis is dead and Cerberus is trying to make more of me for their own benefit, Liara…..I love you so but you have to let me go.” Placing a kiss on the top of Liara’s crest, “Goodbye Liara.” Moira watched from the ships observation room as the ship prepared for take off, if she knew Aria at all then she knew her nashi was chewing through her men-no one sneaks up on her and lives. As for her mother and father they were preparing their return to Thessia for Tallis' funeral rites, she could hear her mother speaking the words of the departed. Moira spoke those words to herself because she to was departing this world only to return as a completely different person.

 

_"We will say goodbye, and you will look back one last time, and know that wherever you go, we will be with you"_

  

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happened on Virmire, will I tell you? Maybe. Moira is going for Justicar training, I don't know if I'm gonna make her one(most likely will). The next few chapters are gonna focus on the crew and how they handle their lives Moira free, please don't kill me for ruining the happiness but it had to be done for the plot.
> 
> P.S you all know how Liara was cold and distant in ME2 well that is how I wanted Moira to be, I wanted a role reversal where it was Liara who wanted to be together and Moira brushed her away to protect her.  
> Also I used the ending of the N7 speech because that shit still gives me goose bumps, the feeling it evoked was amazing. I kinda wanna do that thus the reason I write. (My femshep still lives by the way.)


	11. Year one:Miranda and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Miranda go on a little hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME2 had a two year time skip cause sheppy had to go and die, but unlike that this fic will have a two year skip because Moira is off training.
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be little interludes before I pick up on the main plot again. The stories of the other characters are important to me and will eventually play a key role once Moira comes back from whatever it is she is doing(I kinda lost her...). I already have the next few chapters planned and shall go as follows:  
> Aria and Thea  
> Garrus, Liara and Tali (with a tad bit of Benezia)  
> Arecia and Shi'ira
> 
> After those three chapters we will go back to Moira and her training with Samara.

Year One Miranda and Jack

Jack had no choice but to ride back to Thessia along with everyone else, Matriarch Arecia wanted to take no risk with Moira’s friends. She knew that Cerberus would be watching them waiting for the right moment to strike, at least in Asari controlled space Cerberus’ movements were limited. Thus Jack hides away from everyone in the engine room, unable to handle the frantic people on the floor’s above. _I can take care of myself, Arecia knows that. So why the fuck won’t she let me leave?_ Jack also noticed that Miranda was avoiding her lately, the former operative kept Oriana away from her as well. _Great everyone is afraid of the psychotic biotic, Fuck! I didn’t even start shit yet_. Jack hears the doors hiss open and heeled boots hit the floor, instead of greeting her guest Jack slinks backs into the shadows. Something about the darkness feels warm and appealing to her. “Jack I know you’re in here.”. She doesn’t respond to Miranda’s call all she does is  watch, the fact that Miranda called her crazy was still fresh in her mind. Jack didn’t know why but it hurt more than she cared to admit.

“Jack please I need to talk to you, I have information about the people that did those horrible things to you.”, Miranda waits patiently for Jack to come out. She has a feeling that this conversation will end as badly as the first but she has to say her piece. Jack comes walking out of her hiding space with arms crossed over her chest, she wasn’t in the mood for any games; her past was not to be toyed with.

“What the fuck do you know Cheerleader?”

Taking a deep breath Miranda braces herself for what will be an emotionally draining talk, “Jack before Cerberus created Moira they tried to enhance the biotics of orphan children, you may not remember the place but it was on a planet called Pragia.”. Miranda looked at Jack her face was twisted in rage, but Miranda pressed on. “On that planet there was one child that showed promise so they gave her implants not allowed in council space and much of the Terminus system, but the place went rouge and they began to use kids for their entertainment. Jack I believe that you are subject Zero. While Katherine was looking for Moira I read over files from that facility, you match the description.”

Jack said nothing just staring at the operative like she was the enemy she spent her whole life chasing, of course Jack knew that Miranda was not the enemy and that she too was used by Cerberus. At the moment however Jack was finding it hard to see the difference, “They still alive?”

“Beg pardon?”

“Are those sick son’s of bitches still alive?” Jack’s biotics were flaring, she spent all this time searching for someone to beat to death for what happened to her all those years ago now she had that chance. The scars that Jack that had covered with tattoos and the one’s that were etched into her very soul, she would finally have a chance to avenge herself and all those kids.

“Three of them are, they are scattered about the Terminus system.”

“Give me their locations Cheerleader I’ve some hunting to do.”, she didn’t wait for Miranda to give her the locations;Jack was already throwing her few belongings in a small duffel bag. As soon as they touched down she would leave. Miranda knew that Jack would have wanted to go off and hunt them sadly she didn’t know their location, she did know where to get them though.

“I don’t know where they are exactly.”She couldn’t bring herself to look Jack in the face, Miranda could picture the convict rolling her eyes. Just tell her where she can get their locations and leave, you have to look after Oriana!

“Well then Princess do you know where I can get them?” Jack’s tone was that of a school teacher talking to a child and it was something that Miranda could not stand, she hated people talking down to her. Whenever her father spoke to her it was never as a partner or even his child, he spoke to her as if she were some low level employee regardless of the work she’s done.

“To get them you would have to hack a Cerberus terminal and since they have none of those in Asari space you’d have to find a small base.” Miranda gives Jack a smug look, _Have fun finding the base_.

“Princess as much as I love talking to you, you’re starting to annoy me. So here’s the plan once we land I’ll steal a shuttle and you’ll just take me to this base.”, the look that the convict received was priceless. It was as if someone had told her that puppy died and to Jack that was pure gold.

“You really think that I’ll leave Oriana to take you on a hunting trip?”, Miranda was becoming hysterical. “The only reason I told you about this in the first place was because I felt bad, there is no way in hell I’m leaving Ori to help you in a quest that will most likely kill you in the process.”

The world went black as Miranda was on the receiving end of a shock wave before she blacked out completely she could her Jack mumble,

“Fuck do I need your pity for Princess I’ll find them on my own!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Miranda comes to the first thing she notices is that she is not on the cold floor of the engine room, she is in fact on a bed;her bed to be exact. _Did Jack carry me here?_ She pushed the thought far from her mind to think that Jack actually had emotions other than hate and rage was something Miranda could not comprehend.Getting out of bed Miranda notices that she is still in her clothes from the day before(or at least she thinks it’s from the day before), she heads to the shower the conversation with Jack still in her mind.

_Maybe I did go a little overboard with the whole I feel bad for you thing but she didn’t have to knock me out!_ She stands over the shower head as droplets of steaming hot water hit her skin, “She had no right to ask that of me, I only met her and she wants to go steal a ship!”. But the thought of being alone with Jack made her blush, “NO! I do not have feelings for a convict I just met.” She repeated it over and over again;praying that at one point it will be true.

“Miri?”, the sound of her sister’s voice broke Miranda out of her little mantra she quickly shuts of the water  and wraps herself in a towel; Miranda will always make time for her sister.

“What can I do for you Ori?”, Miranda begins the process of getting ready it is a long process but she does it none the less(She was constructed to look good might as well use it to her advantage).

Oriana fidgets where she stands whatever she has to say seems to be causing her a great deal of stress, taking a deep breath she looks her sister right in the eye. “Miranda I am going to stay on Thessia with Sam, Matriarch Arecia offered to let us stay with her.”

Miranda had only one response to that, “No.”

“Miranda it’s safe here, Cerberus won’t be able to lay a hand on me.”The look in her younger sister’s eyes was enough to make Miranda rethink her answer. But she could not back down, it was not Cerberus she was running from but her father and he would stop at nothing to get both her and Oriana. It was time to tell the truth.

“Ori I need to tell you something, it would be best if you took a seat we might be here a while.” Miranda watched as the younger Lawson hesitantly take a seat, Miranda threw on some clothes before she sat across from her sister. They should’ve had this talk a long time ago. “You remember how Father got angry whenever you asked about our mother?”

“Yes, he said that remembering her was to painful.”

That lie made Miranda clench her teeth, her father had lied to Oriana over and over again to make her obedient whereas Miranda learned the truth and was sent away. “Wasn’t it strange that he never had any pictures of her?”, Oriana gave a curt nod still fumbling with her fingers this was making her highly uncomfortable. _Alright Miranda time crush the only world you’re sister has ever known_.

“The thing about our father Ori is that he is a liar and he will always be one, we don’t have a mother Oriana. We are test tube babies just like Moira. You see our father wanted everything to be perfect and that meant his children, we are genetically enhanced humans made from his DNA. Everything we are is nothing more than his imaginings, when I found out I become furious and confronted him. He told me that he wanted to leave a legacy of perfection and that if I become troublesome he would start over…….Ori I am so sorry.” Miranda tried her best not to cry in front of her sister, all she wanted was to protect her but if she was obedient from the star then maybe none of this would have happened.

Oriana stayed quiet just looking at the floor, her mind trying to process what she just heard. She was born to be a puppet, a doll to be played with in the perfect doll house;nothing was truly her’s. She should have been angry with her sister but she knew that if the roles were reversed she would have done the same thing, She couldn’t hate Miranda. “He made me because you refused to be his puppet.”

“Please don’t hate me Ori, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. When I found out you were born I did everything I could to get you out of there! But then he found a better way to control me,you. He used my love for you to make me fall in line, he would threaten to hurt you if I didn’t follow orders. So I did and you were safe.” Mentioning her father’s vile crimes made Miranda’s tears dry up and her blood boil if she ever found him she was going to kill him a thousand times over.

Miranda did not have the courage to look her sister in the eye, she had caused Oriana so much pain it would make sense if she never wanted to see Miranda again. Instead of hearing the door open(Miranda thought that Oriana would have walked out by now) she felt arms wrap around her pulling her in a tight embrace, “It’s okay Miri I still love you, you protected me.”

 

~~~~~~Terminous System:A few weeks later~~~~~~

“Hurry up and park this shit before they shoot us out the fucking sky!”, Jack held on for dear life as Miranda attempted evasive maneuvers. Jack was surprised when the former operative agreed to go with her on this little hunting trip, when Jack asked why the change of heart the only response she got was “Thank Ori”. While she tried her best to hide it Jack was very grateful that Miranda come along, the convict felt at ease around Miranda but she would never say it out loud.

“Jack it looks like I have to crash land this thing, stupid thing can’t take anymore.”, Miranda was starting to think that tagging along was a bad idea. _Damn it Ori! Making me go on this death trip, damn it all!_ After their talk Oriana confessed, she knew what Jack had asked of her and she urged Miranda to go with her. It was as clear as day to Oriana that her sister and the convict had feelings for each other somewhat odd feelings.

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**“Miranda you need to go with her, she’ll get hurt if she goes alone.”The sisters were still in Miranda’s room sitting in the same exact spots this time with cups of tea in hand.** _

__

_**“I’m not going to leave you, I’m not afraid of Cerberus. I’m afraid of our father he will stop at nothing to get you back.” Why couldn’t Oriana see how dangerous it was to be apart, if Miranda wasn’t there to protect her then who would?** _

_**“I am staying here with Sam, you want to protect me but your trapping me just as he was I won’t stand for it. And who knows maybe you and Jack have a lot more in common than you think.”** _

__

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

“Just crash right into the bitch!”

“Jack are you crazy!? We won’t make it!”, she was going to kill them both.

“Trust me, my barrier can handle it. Now crash the bitch!”

Miranda followed the orders and crashed the ship into the eastern part of the base knowing that the information they were looking for could be found in the central hub. She was expecting to be impaled by random pieces of ship but that pain never came,instead both her and Jack were wrapped in a field of blue. Jack had spoken true when she said her biotics were strong enough to protect them both, while Miranda was full of awe Jack was grunting in pain; to produce a barrier of that magnitude took a lot out of her.She was struggling to stay awake, taking notice of her savior’s condition Miranda rushes to her side. “You can’t do something that badass and then fall asleep!”. Jack mumbled some words that Miranda would never want to repeat before she slipped into the realm of the unconscious, left with no other choice Miranda picked up the sleeping convict bridal style leaving the wreckage behind.

Miranda found an abandoned cabin a few miles away from the wreck covered completely in greenery, it would be a perfect hideaway until Jack woke up. Said convict was still asleep in Miranda’s arms, during the course of their walk she nuzzled herself into Miranda’s neck several times causing her to blush. Setting Jack aside Miranda did a sweep of the area, it would seem that Cerberus gave up this part of facility years ago for whatever reason. But that would soon change thanks to her and Jack, she guessed that they had a few hours before the little security they have arrived. Back in the cabin Jack was awake but a bit dazed, “Miranda….the fuck are we?”

Miranda should have been more concerned about Jack’s condition but the fact that she was called by her first name and not by some nickname made her blush. “We crashed into the eastern part of the base but  because you overused you’re biotics I had to find a place to hide, now that you are awake we might make some headway. Soldiers might be here soon.” Jack grunts as she digs into one of many pockets of her cargo pants pulling out an energy drink, downing the contents in a few sips.

“Alright Cheerleader lets go kick some ass!”, Jack had a wolfish grin as she stood on her feet shotgun in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took both women a matter of minutes to take the base, Cerberus never thought that anyone would attack base so they were never given more than a few men. Jack stood back as Miranda worked the terminal, Jack couldn’t help but grin because from where she was standing she had the perfect view of Miranda’s ass. “Hey Cheerleader anyone ever tell you that you’ve got an amazing ass?”

“Really Jack? You want to flirt during a mission that can easily end with both of us dead?”

“Why not? Doesn’t it make you feel alive? Knowing how close to death we are?” Jack stood behind Miranda her hand slowly making its way to her waist, Jack did feel something for the operative but didn’t know anything when it came to relationships. So she did the only thing she knew, sex in a dangerous place, sadly Miranda did not feel the same. As soon as she felt Jack’s hand on her hip she swerved out the way, if she allowed distractions know they could both die leaving Oriana all alone.

“Jack no, we can’t. We have to finish the task at hand.” Miranda felt her heart beating a mile a minute, she wanted nothing more than to take the convict there and then but knew better. _We can’t be together regardless of how much I want to._

Jack took offense to that, all the time they spent together on the ship all the sideway glances and so on. Did it mean nothing? “What the fuck Princess? I know you want it too, I’ve seen the looks. So what’s wrong? Is it because I’m the psychotic biotic or is it because I’m too fucked up to be fixed?”

The vulnerability in Jack’s voice made Miranda’s heart arche, Oh Jack if only you knew.

“We need to move, I have their locations.”

“Yeah whatever.”

Stealing yet another ship both women left the base in ruins, they had what they came for but lost more in the process.

 

~~~~~~A Few Months Later~~~~~~

Jack and Miranda had spent the past few months on the run and hunting the last three Cerberus scientist from the Pragia facility, the first one went down fairly easy; he was a man who liked the more exotic things in life. Jack infiltrated his estate as his weekly entertainment slit his throat while doing a very distracting dance, a dance that Miranda saw via hacked camera’s turning her face a whole new shade of red. Neither spoke to each other much since Miranda had rejected Jack a while back, but that did not stop Jack from flaunting what she had in front of the former operative.

Jack even started growing her hair out too driving the taller brunette crazy, all she wanted was to run her fingers through that hair. Many a times Jack caught Miranda staring as she shaved the sides of her head (she only let her hair grow in the middle), her response was to smirk before walking away. Miranda would come crawling to her,of that Jack had no doubt. Currently however Jack would very much like to make it out alive,the second man going by the name of Keith Wilde caught wind of what the convict had been doing.As a result Jack and Miranda were currently fighting for their lives, Keith had hired Blue Sun’s as extra protection and they were proving to be difficult.

“Jack I need a shock wave over here!” Miranda was currently using  the wall as cover as she struggled to reload, she had already used up most of her biotics in the room before to do so again would result in going into biotic shock. Lucky for her Jack was a well of biotic energy, the men assaulting her were blown away in a matter of seconds; a shower of bullets made sure they stayed away.

“Really Princess you let those clowns pin ya down?” Jack walked over to the damsel in distress with a smug expression on her face, “I mean this guy is really pushing it with the merc’s but come on shit’s were easy pickings”

“Shut up Jack, I don’t have L5 implants like you. After a couple of hits I tire out.” Catching  the energy drink that Jack tossed her, she looks around making sure that they were truly alone.

“We took out most of them, Keith is bound to be in the next room. Get your gun ready.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

Keith was in fact not in the room ahead,man was smart enough to clean house and leave the illusion that he was holed up in his office. Jack was not pleased in the slightest, Keith had been taunting them for half a year only to lose him.

“Fuck Princess you said he would be here! Why the fuck isn't he here?”  In a fit of rage she threw pure dark energy at the nearest window shattering the glass,Keith was the worst of the three. He took pride in describing the cruelties he inflicted upon Jack and the others, in past safe houses he would leave tapes of the experiments for Jack to find.

Seeing Jack like this made Miranda feel two things, hate for the man who had slipped away from her again and a overwhelming sadness for Jack. The things she had lived through were the worst things Miranda has ever seen. “Jack he won’t get away again.” Miranda placed a hand on the convict’s shoulder only to receive a glare that sent chills down her spine.

“Ahh patient Zero and the young Ms.Lawson it seems you've made it to my study.” Both women turn to the screen on the far left side of the room, Keith was on screen with a smile on his face and a man standing behind him in the shadows. “Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you but you see I had to go visit a dear friend.” The man behind come forward and Miranda felt the world stop, the man was Henry Lawson her father.

“Miranda why are you helping that piece of trash? You are so much better than her.” His tone was condescending, Miranda hated when he spoke to her like that but she couldn’t speak out; he had her wrapped around her finger.

“Shut the fuck up old man! Miranda can take care of herself and her sister without you being a dick about it.” Jack points the gun to the screen itching to pull the trigger, “If  you're old fuck number 2 then that makes you old fuck number 3,meaning I'll kill you both.” Before either men could respond Jack shoots the screen ending the call, Miranda was still frozen in place. The fact that her father was with Keith made her afraid but not for herself but for her sister, he might know where she is and come after Oriana.

“Jack…..he might know where Ori is…..I have to move her….to get her somewhere-” before she could finish Miranda felt a warm pair of lips on hers, Jack was kissing her and it felt amazing but it ended all too soon.

“Hey Princess don't worry I'll kill the asshole before he can even say her name.” Jack walked out the office heading back to the ship, Miranda followed shortly after the kiss still fresh in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the ship Miranda took the controls but never spoke a word, she wanted to yell at Jack for stealing  her moment to speak but at the same time she wanted to thank her. She still didn’t know what to make of the kiss either, _was she trying to snap me out of my daze or does it mean something else? Or both?_ Miranda wanted answers from her father, from Jack, just some clarification as to what happened in Kieth’s study.

“What’s got your ass all tensed up?” Jack took the co-pilots chair her eyes scanning Miranda’s face for an answer.

“My father…..he made me and Oriana into his puppets, perfectly genetic humans under his control. I never listened so he gave up on me and made Ori…..I have to keep Ori away from him Jack, I need to atone for what I’ve done.” She could not stop the tears, it was the last thing she wanted;for Jack to see her like this. Weak. What she didn’t expect was Jack to hug her, no that was the farthest thing from Miranda had expected from the convict but she got it anyway.

“I’m sorry your dad’s an ass hat and I don’t think Ori is mad that she was born, don’t beat yourself up over it Miranda.”

Again, again Jack had called her by her name; not Princess or Cheerleader but Miranda. This has to mean something. “Jack I’m sorry I couldn’t find anything to track them.” She couldn’t help but bury her face in the nook of the convict’s neck, she felt safe there.

“Don’t worry about it, just means we get to hit more Cerberus bases looking for your dad. Hell we’re doing Moira a favor!” Jack gently pushed Miranda away so she could look into her eyes, she gave Miranda a quick peck on the forehead before moving away completely mumbling something about cleaning her gun.

The next few weeks were dull as Miranda searched for her father, every now and then she would stop to find Jack staring at her. It would seem that Miranda wasn’t the only one thinking about the kiss. In the fourth week Jack piqued by curiosity asked how Miranda ended up at Virmire in the first place.

“Director Dunn had called on my father for assistance, you see he was the first to actually make a tank born baby without genetic defects and Katherine used his experiment to help make Moira. Albeit she did use asari D.N.A the response was similar. When Cerberus asked for an army of mindless slaves the first person they went to was him. Right before they asked him I tried to take Ori away again but was caught, as punishment he would send me and Ori to Virmire. I was not allowed to see her unless I did what I was told and if I refused they would starve her.” The mere mention of that place put Miranda on edge, all those nights spent in worry for her sister’s safety never knowing if she was truly ok. The sound of something breaking made Miranda turn her head to Jack, the convict slammed a biotically charged fist on the table breaking it in half. “Really Jack that was a perfectly-”

“I won’t let that asshole near you or Ori ever again. I’ll kill him and every last one of those Cerberus bastards, if Moira has a problem with it then she and I will just have to work it out.” Pulling her hand free from the remains of the table Jack grabbed Miranda by the waist wanting her to be close, Miranda’s body fits into Jack’s perfectly.

“Princess I don’t know shit about relationships or any other shit like that, I know damn well that we’re gonna fight because of how I like to do things…..But can we try?”

 **  
** Miranda’s answer was a kiss, “Yeah, we can try.”


	12. Year One: Aria and Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year One  
> Aria and Thea
> 
> Aria does not have the greatest of days.

Year One 

 

Aria and Thea

 

~~~~~Omega~~~~~

 

The first thing Aria did once she arrived back on Omega was finding and killing all Cerberus sleeper agents on her station, so far she has found up to ten but she knew there were more. Brey and Grizz were currently interrogating the tenth sleeper agent in one of dark rooms in Afterlife, Aria would have done it herself but she was waiting for a very important call;one that could not wait.

 

“Come on, come on, pick up already.” Aria was never known for her patience and having to actually wait for something was beneath her. _ She said she would be free today, with all this Cerberus shit going on….She’d better answer or all hell will break loose. _

 

“Aria you look tense, has the search taken it’s toll on you?” The asari councillor looked at the queen of Omega with concern as well as love, if anyone else looked at Aria that way she would have them killed. But not Thea, she was the only one who got to see Aria vulnerable, the only who Aria would ever love.

 

“I found ten of those bastards hiding out on my station, they are bound to be more. But that isn’t why I called.” The hard ass look Aria had on her face changed into something much softer, she wouldn’t admit it but she was scared of losing Thea. If Cerberus could infiltrate Omega then they could infiltrate the Citadel as well, having Shi’ira there gave Aria no amount of comfort either. If something were to happen to both her father and her love, she could never live with herself.

 

“Aria, I was with you just last week;in two weeks time you’ll be here with me. Nothing will happen to me my love you know this.”

 

Aria’s only response was to cross her arms over her chest while letting a huff of annoyance, Thea was right. For a while Aria says nothing she just stares at the person she wants so badly to be her bondmate, when they were alone Aria would kiss each marking that covered her face;something she wished she could be doing now. Much to her dismay Aria had an image to uphold and bastards to kill, being with Thea would have to wait. Aria turned to speak but was cut off by an explosion, the vid was cut off as Aria ran out the bar;the street was full of people trying to run to safety. Building’s where collapsing as more and more Cerberus shuttle’s came into view, Aria’s only hope at this point was to make it to the stations bunker’s deep within the mines. “Brey, Grizz get your asses to the bunker now!”  _ There is no way in hell I am losing my station! _

 

~~~~~Citadel:Thea’s Office~~~~~

 

It wasn’t like Aria to cut her off like that and it sounded like something exploded in the distance, something was very wrong and there was nothing Thea could do to help. She could  try to send help to Omega using the back channels that Aria had given to her on one of their many anniversaries; but if what she suspected was taking place then all she would be doing is causing more problems for the women she would eventually bond with. On the other hand she could go and see Shi’ira, the consort had recently returned to the Citadel to resume her duties while Matriarch Arecia stayed on Thessia. Neither she nor Shi’ira would be able to do anything but having someone to talk to would come as a great relief. Cancelling all of her meetings Thea sent a message via omni-tool about the situation on Omega, she was met with a quick response.

 

>>Councilor Tevos 

 

Please meet with me at my personal abode in two hours time, we shall wait together for Aria’s call.

  
  


                                                                                                                Consort Shi’ira

 

Those were the longest two hours of the councilor’s life, she knew that it was only the beginning of this waiting game. She prayed to the Goddess that Aria would make it out okay, they never spoke about it but both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

Two hours later and Thea was sitting in the living room of Consort Shi’ira sipping tea as they waited for Aria’s call, “So Thea has there been anything of interest in Council meetings?”. Shi’ira wanted to keep Thea talking to distract her from darker thoughts, as soon as she stepped through the door Thea was speaking every worse case scenario, one could only handle so much.

 

“Oh nothing really, I’m trying to get the Krogan and Quarian to join the Council but the other two aren’t budging. It’s rather tiresome.”

 

“But what of the Human’s? Have they not earned the right to sit beside the the other races? “

 

It had been a long time coming for the human’s but with the whole Moira and Cerberus scandal it doesn’t feel right, “We have been discussing it and things seemed to be going well….but then Cerberus made their move. Humanity at this point seems worse than the Krogan, they made Moira into a weapon to further themselves and make the other races submit.”

 

At the mention of her daughter Shi’ira tensed up, she has not received any word from Moira and she wouldn’t. The path of becoming a Justicar was not an easy one, it would be a very long time before she would get any message at all. “Cerberus does not represent humanity as a whole, that should not hinder your decision.”

“I will bring up to rest of the Council in our later meetings, but I don’t know what good it will do. Humans are brash, their lives to us are like matches. They go out to quickly. So it makes them do dangerous things just so that they can be taken seriously. Even Moira falls into bouts of rage, results from  how humans treated her and they believed her to be one of them.” To this day Moira has never gotten over her resent towards humans, only a few are in her good graces but they to have been hurt by humanity.

 

Shi’ira had nothing to combat that statement it was all true, even she held some resentment towards the humans for what they did to Moira. “I……have nothing to say to that, other than to give them a chance.” They spent the rest of their time together speaking on minimal things waiting for Aria to call whatever was happening on Omega,Aria was raising hell.

  
  


~~~~~Omega~~~~~

 

“Brey get that turret back on line, Grizz the fuck are you going! We’re in a war haul ass, let’s go!”

The road to the bunker was not an easy one, Cerberus grunt’s were every where and bodies of both soldiers and innocents litter the street’s.  _  How did this all to hell so quickly?  _ Whoever Cerberus has sent to take Omega was very good, killing them would be an honor;for them. No one was a match for Aria once she has her shotgun, Arecia had always said she was a beast on the battlefield. And her mother was never wrong.

 

Aria fights her way to the emergency bunker which acts as a second base of operations, all of her people were already waiting for her to give them orders. “Alright I need to know what the fuck is going on, and how the fuck did they even get on my station?” Everyone froze, they did not want to be the one who died because they answered her question. “Don’t answer that just get them off my station.” 

 

The next couple of hours were spent fighting and cursing, Aria doing both with relative ease. She needed to head back to Afterlife, it was from there that she had the access code to a certain weapon. It was a gift from her mother, it was something that was only those two shared. Not even Shi’ira was privy to this information. When Aria had first set off to claim Omega as her own Areica had given her a certain gift, it was only to be used in the most dire of circumstances.

  
  


~~~~~Thessia:Years Ago~~~~~

 

**_Aria had her things packed and a ship waiting for her at the dock’s, all that was left was to leave and make a name for herself. Her father was not pleased with her current life plan while her mother was more accepting to the idea._ **

 

**_“Come now Shi’ira, Aria was never happy here. She’s been in more trouble than you and I combined, let her go. Let her learn who she is.” Arecia was calm unlike her bondmate, she always knew this day was coming. Aria was never one to follow rules, she would break every rule placed before she broke in five seconds flat. So it didn’t come to a surprise when the Matriarchy came to Arecia, telling her that her daughter was no longer allowed on Thessia. Shi’ira was livid when she found out, she was ready to wage war against the homeworld just so that her daughter could stay. But what really devastated Shi’ira was how Aria responded to the news of her banishment._ **

 

_ “I don’t wanna stay in this hell hole any way.” _

 

**_“Arecia how can you say that!? She will become a criminal, she is already one on Thessia all she do is add more crime to her name! Are you alright with our child being a criminal?” Shi’ira let her biotics run loose, she had already tossed several priceless objects at her bondmate;she could toss a few more._ **

 

**_“Whatever makes her happy Siame.” Arecia closed her eyes expecting something else thrown at her, instead she was dealt a hard slap across the face as her bondmate stormed out._ **

 

**_Aria saw the whole thing happen from the outside, she did find it amusing to see the Great Matriarch Arecia, the greatest commando to ever live get slapped around by her docile bondmate. With a shrug she makes her way to the dock’s it’s time for her to set out and become the Queen of Omega._ **

 

**_“You were just going to leave without saying goodbye? I know you’re a lawless criminal but even that is cold.” Arecia’s tone was playful despite the dark purple bruise currently making its home on her face._ **

 

**_“Well you and daddy dearest seemed to be having a pretty good time, I didn’t want to spoil it.” Aria notices the metal suitcase resting in her mother’s hand, to Aria it could only be one thing;a weapon. “Giving me a going away present?”_ **

 

**_“Only open it when you know shit is going to hit the fan.” Arecia hands her daughter the case, Aria takes it with a bemused expression on her face. Arecia was always so regal and poise to hear her speak like that was very amusing, without any further delay Aria steps on the shuttle. Her life was just beginning._ **

 

~~~~~Omega:Present Day~~~~~

 

Aria never listened to her parents, but when her mother told her to only open the case she listened.  _ Alright Mother, let’s see what’s in the case. _ Once Aria, Grizz and Brey reached Afterlife they were greeted by a man in a white and gold military uniform. “Ah, so you must be the infamous Queen of Omega?”

 

“ Yea that’s me, now do me the favor of getting the fuck off my station!” Without waiting Aria throws a flare at the man and his troops, “Alright I want this mess cleaned up and a status report.”

 

“I’m afraid that we are here to stay.”

 

Aria’s head snaps to what she thought was the smoking remains of the Cerberus scum, what she does see is the same man with smug expression on his face. Aria see’s the remains of s shield fizzle out before the man is vulnerable yet again, once again Aria prepares to send out another flare. The man just grins at her and shakes his head.

 

“Now, now Aria. You can’t attack someone who’s name you do not know, since you do not seem the type to ask I’ll tell you anyway. My name is Oleg Petrovsky, General if you wish to be formal. Now look around you.” The general was smug and over confident, that was unnerved Aria. He knew something that Aria did not but that wasn’t possible, she knew everything there was to know about this station. So why was he so confident that he won?

 

Aria looked around her, she saw what made that man so smug. She was outnumbered and there was nothing she could do stop them,there were mech’s,snipers and so on and so forth. Aria was going to die without knowing what Arecia had put in the suitcase, she would never be bonded with Thea and have the family she was so desperately wanted.  _ Well I never thought I'd die like this. _

 

“You have ten minutes to get off this station before I kill you.” That’s all Petrovsky said as he walked into Afterlife, he knew that Aria would leave just like he knew that she would come back in a sad attempt to retake the station. When she came back, that was when he would crush her like the pathetic insect that she is.

 

Aria ran, she never ran from anything in her life. She didn’t know what was worse the pain she was in or the fact that the enemy took pity on her, once she reached the Citadel she would gather whatever forces she could and take her station back. Brey stayed behind promising to send her reports on the situation on Omega, Grizz prepped the ship within minutes and they left to the Citadel. Aria went to her cabin with a small med-kit in hand, she had to patch herself up before she called Tevos. After covering most of her face and body with medigel Aria finally makes the call, when it was both Tevos and Shi’ira who answered she couldn’t help but smile.  _ At least they're okay. _

 

“Aria are you alright? You’re covered in bruises, what happened?” Both Shi’ira and Thea spoke at the same time, their words become a medley of annoyance.

 

“Cerberus, that’s what happened. They took Omega. That general...Petrovsky or whatever came with massive firepower…...I didn’t stand a chance.” She goes into an in depth explanation while she bandages up an ugly gash on her right forearm, “So I’m heading to the Citadel to gather some things….Then it’s back to Omega.”

 

Shi’ira paled at the thought of Aria running off to battle again but knowing Aria she would only listen to one person, she left the room so to give Aria and Thea a moment alone.

 

“Aria I-”

 

“Don’t Thea, just don’t. I’m going to pick up a few things and them I am leaving, so don’t give me the sad eye crap or the ‘I love you bullshit’. I have to do this.” He took her throne, her castle all in one day. Aria would never live that down, she had spent centuries building her reputation;just to watch it crumble in a single confrontation.

 

“I’ll have a skycar waiting for you when you touch down.” Thea cut off the vid before her feelings got the best of her, she would not allow Aria to kill herself for that small piece of rock. What she needed to say had to be said in person, not over a video call.

 

~~~~~Citadel:Days Later~~~~~

 

As promised Thea sent a car for Aria that took her straight to their apartment, she wasn’t surprised that she was alone Thea was probably trying to convince the Council that actions needed to be taken. If Omega could be taken then so could the Citadel. She showered, she ate, she slept and when she woke she was still alone;  _ They must finally be taking shit seriously for once.  _ Taking a bottle of wine Aria sits in front of the screen flipping through channels, there was nothing about Omega on any of the channels.  _ Don’t want the people to worry huh? Well what happens when those golden bastards shows up at their front door?  _ As she finishes the bottle the door opens and in walks a very tired Thea. Quick on her feet Aria takes her lover in her arms and kisses her, hard and possessive like always.

 

“Aria you’ve been drinking haven’t you?” Thea could taste the wine in her mouth, glances at the table she notices that it was more than one bottle she drank.

 

“Yea….well I’l...I’ll buy you more.” She stumbles away from Thea and back to the couch, she ends up falling to the floor. Thea doesn’t know if she is laughing or crying but to see Aria so….unhinged scared her, Omega was her pride, her mark on the galaxy and now it was gone.

“It was mine Thea, I made it mine and they took it from me in a day.”

 

She was crying, Aria’t Loak the self appointed Queen of Omega was crying. She ran to her lover’s side and held her close, “Shhh my love, we will take your home back but not today or tomorrow. We must plan and gather our forces, we need to play this right. He is expecting you to come back soon, so we’ll wait and hit him when he least expects it.” Her words seemed to soothe Aria, her sobs subsided into rhythmic breathing;she was asleep.

 

The next day Aria woke with a pounding ahead and a warm body pressed tightly to her’s, “Thea?”

 

She was met with a groggy hello as well as a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“I think I drank all of your wine last night.”

 

“You did,now you feel like shit but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Aria raised her ‘eyebrow’ at her, why would anyone want a hangover Aria compared to a regular Aria. No longer tired she props herself up on one elbow examining Thea’s face closely, slowly Aria kissed every patch of white on Thea’s face. She saved the best for last, the white strip on Thea’s lower lip.Both moan into the kiss but only one is strong enough to push away. “Aria, you can’t go off on a suicide mission. Let me help you….please.”

 

Her first instinct was to get up and leave right then and there but bits and pieces of last night play in her head,  _ I cried in front of her and she stayed with me….no one has done that for me.  _ Beside her parents Aria had only ever cried in front of one person but they didn’t stay, instead they called her weak and left. “I won’t go off and kill myself, but I will go back and I will give that man a very slow and painful death.

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from the great Aria.”

 

They spent the next few months planning and gathering their forces Shi’ira even helped, she used her connections as the Consort to get Aria some ships. Everything was coming into place, sadly they wouldn’t retake Omega until a year later;when a certain someone came back. None of them knew that yet.

 

Everything was going so well, there was just one more thing Aria needed to do. She called Thea to meet her at the apartment after the Council meetings, when she came home she would see Aria in a dress and not her traditional corset and white leather jacket, the lights were dim. Thea would walk in both surprised and scared not knowing where it was going, but Aria was always confident and always had a plan. “Hey babe, come here.”

 

“Aria what is all this?” Thea wrapped her arms around Aria’s shoulder as they began to sway to soft playing music.

 

“I need insurance”

 

“Insurance? On what exactly?”

 

“On us, I need to know that no matter where we are everyone know’s that you are mine.” They stopped dancing, Thea is left alone in the room while Aria left to fetch two small boxes. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while just couldn’t find the time, but now I can’t wait. So Thea Tevos will you bond with me?”

 

Aria opened the box presenting a beautiful bracelet, the concept was a storming ocean slowly becoming a calm. It represented their relationship perfectly, Aria was the storm and Thea the calm;one could not be without the other. All this time Thea was speechless, she and Aria have been together years she never thought that Aria would ask the question. “Of course Aria!”

The next few hours was a flurry of limbs and kissed pressed together,somewhere down the line Thea initiated a meld, raw emotions were shared;nothing was hidden.

 

_ {Aria I} _

 

_ {Love you} _

 

_ {Goddess don’t stop} _

 

_ {I won’t...please just a little more} _

 

_ {Of course} _

 

Both knew what Aria was asking, Thea delved deeper into Aria’s mind looking for something. A small piece of Aria for her to take back with her.

 

When the meld ended both asari were exhausted, the bed a mess and their bodies sweaty. “Thea are we going to?”

  
“Yes my love, we are going to have a child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is shortish but like before it will be revisited once Moira comes back. Also the chapters are kinda happy right? Well get all the happy while you can because as soon as Moira's back we ain't gonna any happy for a long time.......A hella long time. The retaking of Omega is gonna be a punch in the face of feels and angst.


	13. Year One: Liara, Garrus and Tali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara is tired of sitting around......Tali get's drunk.

Year One: Liara, Tali and Garrus

 

~~~~~Thessia:One Month after Virmire~~~~~

 

Liara had spent a month locked away in the Armali estate she spoke to no one she saw no one, not even Benezia could get her daughter to leave the study. Everyone believed her to grieving, all she went through to find Moira just to loose her again. But all those people were wrong, Liara wasn’t grieving she was searching. Being a Matriarch’s daughter had it’s perk she was able to access files that were deemed too dangerous for the public, one of those files  was the location of all Justicars currently roaming the galaxy. Liara found the file dubbed Samara and opened it, she was hoping to find her current location. With that location she could go and find Moira, she could bring her love home.

 

“Where are you Moira?”  _ Come home to me,  _ reading the file was pointless her last location was Virmire. She had taken Moira and gone off the grid for all she knew Samara could have killed her chosen, before she left Moira said that she had made a with the Justicar.

 

**_“She is the only one that can train me Liara, if  it turns out that she can’t….then she will kill me.”_ **

  
  


Slamming both hands beside the terminal she yelled her frustration,  _ how could she leave me behind? _ Her screams brought Shiala and her mother bursting through the door, there biotics at the ready. 

 

“Little Wing are you alright we heard you scream, I….I thought you were hurt.” Benezia placed a hand on Liara’s shoulder  trying to comfort the maiden, instead Liara brushed her off. There was nothing Benezia could do for her daughter now, the person she needed the most was the person she was trying to find.

 

“I am not alright Mother! The women I love is goddess knows where and I can’t find her! She might be dead!” Liara started to cry at this point, when her mother took her her arm’s Liara did not fight it. It wasn’t fair, she was far too young to go through such heartache.

 

“Little Wing I know you are hurting but you must have faith that she will return, Moira is not the to give up in the face of great challenges.” Benezia rubbed small circles on her daughter's back, it was the only comfort she could give. “You know Little Wing I don’t think Moira would want you to wallow in your grief, she would want you to continue your research on protheans.”

 

Liara pushed her mother her sadness replaced by anger, “Moira would want many things but that all changed. Now she want’s to rid the galaxy of Cerberus and herself along with it!” 

 

Liara forgot that Shiala was present and as she argued with her mother the commando was looking through the terminals, “Lady Benezia she was looking at the Justicar files, she was looking for Samara.”

 

Liara felt betrayed she had known Shiala since she was a child, she was a close friend as well as commando. She should have known that Shiala was never truly on her side. “Yes I was looking for Samara but it doesn’t matter, it seems no one can find her.”

 

“Liara even if you found her what were going to do? The only reason Moira is with her  now is because it aligns with the Code, were you to find her I’m certain that she would have killed you.” Those words left a foul taste in Benezia’s mouth, no mother would want to say such things to their child;but she did because it was the truth.

 

“I won’t stop looking for her,I will never stop looking for her. I’ll just need to be more careful is all.” she left the room to the commando and Matriarch, Liara had plans to make and friends to call. She will find Moira, even if it's just an old surveillance vid she’d take it.  _ Anything, I will do anything just to make sure you are alive. Siame. _

 

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

 

Garrus had too much free time on his hands since Moira went off for special training, he ended up taking his old job back at C-sec just to pay the bills. He still didn’t know how to handle the events at Virmire, to him it was all a blurr but by the end of it he was on a ship to Thessia with a very sad Liara. He and Liara spoke almost everyday, she would ask if he saw any unusual reports that might be related to Moira. He wanted to help search but there was only so much he could do here, his day to day was yelling at kids for harassing the keeper’s. So when he saw Liara in his office one morning it was safe to say he was fairly surprised.

 

“Liara what are you doing here?”

 

“Hello to you too Garrus, I didn’t think you would ever go back to C-sec.” She walked about the office before sitting in front of the desk, Liara wouldn’t get any information from the Citadel she needed to go to a place where information was the top from of currency. She needed to go to Illium. “Garrus I am going to Illium to become an information broker, I’ll have a better chance of finding Moira that way.”

 

“Illium is still in asari control space why bother?”

 

“Simple, everyone goes go Illium for information. Someone is bound to know something about her, I’ve already have some information worth trading as well as credits to start up.” 

 

Garrus was curious as to why Liara was telling him all this but he had a feeling that it would lead to a new job opportunity, he leaned back in the chair waiting for Liara to get to the point.

“I think you know why I’m here Garrus, I could use the help. I know it might be a, what’s the human term again? A wild goose chase but it’s better than waiting.” Liara hopes that Garrus will say yes, she needs him to say yes. She only has him and Tali now, they are the only friends she has at this point.

 

“I wanna find her too Liara so count me in, I’m guessing that my job will be go check out these leads?” 

 

“I would go with you of course.” there was no way Liara would stay behind knowing that Moira would be so close. “Before we set out there is one last person we must collect.”

 

No one on the Citadel trusted a quarian they were all believed to be thieves, Tali found that to be a very wounding stereotype that left her jobless. Sho could have stayed with Liara on Thessia but she felt that she would be imposing so she left with Garrus, she was regretting the decision now; she’s barely eaten anything in three days. Tali wanted to go see Garrus for a while now, she did feel something for the turian. She hoped it was the same feeling that Moira and Liara shared at the moment however the feeling was one sided.

 

Tali was about to call it a night when the door chime went off, she didn’t answer right away instead she went for her pistol and omni-tool. This wouldn’t be the first time that she was robbed in her own home, the same mistake would not happen twice. “Who’s there?”

 

“Tali please let us in, I have something important to offer you.”

 

She dropped the gun as she opened the door for her friend, Liara didn’t even step past the threshold before the quarian threw herself in the asari’s arms.

 

“Liara, Garrus what are you guys doing here?” Tali stayed in Liara’s arms for a while longer it has only been a month since she saw them last, that month felt like a lifetime.

 

“We’re going to look for Moira and we could use your help, will you come with us to Illium?” 

 

Through the others couldn’t see it Tali was smiling, “So when do we leave?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The three friends made their way back to Liara’s apartment there was much to do before the departed for Illium, Liara needed to find an office space to rent as well as lodging for her, Garrus and Tali. The three were so caught up in their conversations and plans that they did not see the pair of asari in front of them, Liara bumped into one causing them to spill their drink.

 

“Watch where you’re going or I’ll warp you to the wall!”

 

“Aria!” 

 

Everyone just stared at each other not knowing what to do, before Liara stood Consort Shi’ira and the Queen of Omega. 

 

“What’s Benezia’s brat doing on the Citadel? Thought you would be off digging in the dirt somewhere.” Aria’s tone was condescending, she held herself herself up as a more superior asari.

 

Liara wasn’t going to let herself get pushed around by Moira’s sister, she deserved the respect of being her Chosen. “I didn’t believe the reports were true to think that the mighty Queen Aria lost her throne, it must hurt.”

 

Aria had no words, no comeback. Instead she held Liara a few feet in the air with her biotics she was going to squeeze the life out of the maiden for a bit, after a minute or two she let Liara go. If Moira ever came back she’d be pissed that her Chosen become a stain on the wall, “Omega is not currently in my possession…..but I’ll get it back.”

 

The Consort ushered Liara and the others into her apartment,Aria had made quite a spectacle. Shi’ira busied herself making tea while her eldest daughter played hostess to their guest, Aria was a poor hostess. She threatened Liara multiply times, challenged Garrus to a sharpshooting contest and was five seconds away from from taking off Tali’s mask. It was only when Shi’ira returned that same semblance of normalcy returned.

 

“Liara I didn’t know you were coming to the Citadel, I would have set up the guest room for you.” Shi’ira hands each guest a cup she had a special blend for Tali and Garrus, they could only consume dextro foodstuff.

 

“I am not staying for very long, I came to get my friends.” If Liara told them that she was going to become an information broker they would have sent her home, well Shi’ira would have sent her home Aria might have laughed.

 

“Going on a trip T’soni?” Aria doesn’t even touch her cup she was never one for tea, lucky for her she always had a flask handy. 

 

“Liara is going back to her life’s work, she asked me and Tali to come and work for her. After everything that’s happened travelling with friends rather than strangers sets one minds at ease.” Garrus spoke up shifting the topic of  conversation from a rather risky topic to something Liara can easily speak on, Garrus looked to the maiden giving her a curt nod.

 

“Mother insisted on a full commando squadron but I was able to persuade otherwise, we leave tomorrow.” she was confident that she had sold the lie but Liara forget one important detail, she was in the presence of the best liar in the known galaxy.

 

“I’m surprised Liara,” the denounced queen purred “that you would go back to your dirt rather than search for your Chosen. Are you telling us the truth Little Wing?”

 

Whatever was about to happen was stalled by the sound of the door opening, “Aria I went to see the doctor today, they say I have to wait a good few months before we can hear a heartbeat. Did you hear me Ari…..” Councilor Tevos walked in at fairly awkward time, in the living of the consort sat a timid maiden, a battle hardy turian and a quarian that looked like she was about to explode.

 

The three friends looked to each other then to Aria and finally to Tevos it was Tali who spoke what all were thinking, “Aria got the councilor pregnant?”

 

This was going to be a long night for Aria, she was going to need more than a flask. “Well….shit”

 

Hours later and the trio was still in the home of the Consort, it was there that Aria begrudgingly told them befell Omega. In turn Liara came clean about the true reason about her visit, she was her to collect her friends that part was true; she was also in need of a ship to Illium. 

 

“But why Illium? You can go to the Matriarchy.” Shi’ira was baffled that Liara would uproot her life just to become an information broker, that job required a certain rushness that Liara lacked.

 

“It would not work, there is information out there that even the Matriarchy cannot get. It is a sensible move, you must be careful with the information you trade Lady Liara. You wouldn’t want to attract unwanted attention.” Tevos sipped her tea, she saw no problems with Liara wanting to find Moira. If it was Aria who was missing (although that will never happen) Tevos would do all she is able to get her back.

 

“I know I should advise you against this but I too wish to know where Moira is, I know a volus who owes me back on Illium. He’ll get you an apartment plus an office, all I ask is that you find her.” 

 

“Never thought I’d see daddy dearest go to the dark side. I guess I’ll help too, I’ll be at your place in an hour T’soni.” Aria goes to her room if Liara was serious about finding Moira then she would need more then whatever prissy information she stole from the Matriarchs, she was going to need secrets; the things people killed to keep hidden.

 

Liara and the other’s left as soon as Shi’ira finished making arrangements with the Volus, she promised to call if she found any information at all regarding Moira. In the morning they would set out to Illium to start their new lives, for now they drank and told stories that all involved the one person they missed the most.

 

“I arrested her once.” Garrus spoke about it like it wasn’t a big deal but to Liara and Tali it was new information.

 

“Alrighty then mister what did she get arrested for?” Tali’s speech was beginning to slur, she was not used to alcohol it being the first the time she drank. 

 

“Well let’s see it was a few years back I just started out at C-sec, the prime of my life. I get a call from a shop owner down at the wards saying that someone robbed him blind, now I remind you that the wards are the shittiest part of the Citadel so I didn’t put much stock in it.  Anyway I get to the shop and what do I find? A lanky, dirtied up teen with credit chit worth more than her, I was going to take her in right then and there but she made a run for it.”

 

“Garrus I find this story hard to believe, Moira is the child of two prominent asari figures. Why would she need to steal?” Liara knew about Moira’s time on earth but the Citadel should have been a different experience altogether.

 

“It’s true I swear, you can even ask Tali. Hey Tali am I lying?” the drinks were starting to hit the turian.

 

“He’s right….hik…..Moira would leave….hik... home days at a time.” with that Tali was down for the count.

 

“Alright say I do believe you, what happened next?”

 

Sitting up straight Garrus continues his story, “I chase her believe me when I say that she can run forever, I finally managed to get her cornered. This was going to be my first bust I wanted it to be a good one so I tried to shake her down get her to confess, what I did notexpect was this kid to be stealing from a man that sold slaves. She was trying to get this quarian girl back to her foster parent, she went undercover and everything.”

 

“That sounds more like her, always helping people. So mister big shot C-sec agent did you arrest her?”

 

“Nope, I let her go. I arrested the shop owner instead, Moira showed me the terminal where he kept all his secrets. All in all it was a good day for me.” 

 

They finished their drinks and went to bed all save Tali (She was knocked out on the couch), tomorrow promised new things. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alone in her room Liara allowed her mind to drift back to the first night that she and Moira spent together, the night was magical but the conversation that they had that morning can still make Liara’s heart beat faster than usual.

 

**_~~~~~Citadel:Months Ago~~~~~_ **

**_Liara woke to random rays of sun bleeding through the curtains she was content to stay in the arms of her sleeping lover, the memories of the night before replayed in her head. She felt the hold on her waist tightened slightly as Moira began to wake up, oh how she wished this would not end._ **

 

**_“Did you sleep okay?” even stained with sleep Moira’s voice was like music to Liara._ **

 

**_“Mm very much, so much so I don’t want to move at all.” She turned in Moira’s arms, wanting to see her Chosens face and run her hand through that dark hair._ **

 

**_“It’s a good thing that I feel the same way then.” Moira kissed the tip of Liara’s crest, she would have settled for a kiss on the lips but she didn’t want to subject Liara to her morning breath._ **

 

**_“Hey Liara.”_ **

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

**_“You make me so happy, don’t ever change.”_ **

 

**_Liara could not voice her response, Moira threw the covers from their bodies and began to tickle the maiden. Liara laughed so hard that both her and Moira fell over, the two had caused such a ruckus that Tallis had into the room gun in hand. The entire situation was entirely embarrassing for Liara but she wouldn’t have it any other way._ **

****

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

 

Liara waited all night for Aria to come; by for a women without a kingdom she took her sweet time getting there, it was only when Liara was about to call it a night that someone knocked on her door.

 

"Aria you told me you would be here an hour ago! It's been way more than that."

 

Aria pushed the maiden aside not wanting to be seen out this late, no one important knew that she was dethroned;she wanted to keep it that way. "Calm down T'soni, I didn't realize that I head a shit ton of information to go through. So here." Aria handed her an osd with information that was bound to sell well.

 

"Thank you Aria....I...thank you."

 

"Yeah, yeah just take it and know that you owe me a favor in the future." Aria left without a word leaving a very thankful Liara in her wake.

 

Liara knew that she wouldn't find Moira in a day but she had much more to work with then she had the day before, _I am going to find you Moira. Whether you want me to or not I will find you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go before Moira makes her comeback, this chapter was kinda bland but overall important.
> 
> Also if you guys are into Fallout 4 my new fic Diamond City Blues is up.


	14. Year Two: Sha'ira and Arecia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arecia gets in trouble with the wife, also baby Lesslie debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Darkarus it has been brought my attention that I messed up big time in the editing process. I fixed it now, man that was a fail before....ENJOY!!
> 
> 2/16/16  
> revised   
> Apparently I've been spelling the Consorts name wrong for a while.......I'm kinda slow. I fixed it.

~~~~Year 2: Arecia and Sha’ira

 

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

 

It had been a full year since Moira left to train with Justicar Samara, in that one year many things have changed. Liara, Garrus and Tali went off to Illium to become information brokers hoping to find Moira, Aria and Thea bonded in secret after the Queen of Omega got the Councilor pregnant. A few months ago Thea gave birth to Lesslie a beautiful baby girl that was a tad darker than Thea but also a shade lighter than Aria; but all and all she was a beautiful addition to the family.

 

With the baby around the Consort worried less and with the few days she had off Sha'ira was never far from Lesslie's side, while Aria and Arecia gathered the essentials to retake Omega. Every now and then Arecia would call on Liara for any updates or even a picture(which proved to be false), she knew that the training process was long no one become a Justicar in a day;still a note would have done wonders for both her and Sha’iras soul. Today however Arecia was reminded of her role as a matriarch, the Republic back home has demanded a meeting, they wished to know how someone like Moira was even allowed to live under their noses. It was bound to be a long and tedious process.

 

“My fellow Matriarch’s it seems that I owe you quite an explanation.” Arecia’s tone was confident and leveled, she knew that there was only one other matriarch that would go against her; Matriarch Rita.

 

_“It would seem so Arecia, you’ve kept a valuable asset hidden from the Asari people, you’re lucky that you are well favored or there would have been repercussions.”_ Rita was arrogant and self-centered, she did nothing to further the republic.

 

“Moira is my daughter, read the files you will see that I speak the truth. Moira is the first hybrid of the asari and humans although her appearance is that of the former. My bondmate and I did this experiment so that we could have another child, we did not know that Katherine was from Cerberus…...We didn’t learn that until she ran off with the baby.....We should have been more careful."

 

_“When the babe was taken why did you not come to us? We could have gathered our resources to find her.”_  Matriarch Lidanya captain of the Destiny Ascension regarded Arecia coolly,to her all this could have been avoided.

 

“I was afraid that once we found her the Matriarchy would want to run experiments, I didn’t want  that for her...I never wanted any of this for her.” 

 

_“Well as you can see that it didn’t work! Now we have this abomination running around the galaxy leaving a trail of death in her wake, what happened on Omega and Therum were only the beginning. And I have contacts on the Citadel that told me what she did to that poor Turian general._ ” Rita yelled at Areica wanting to get the other Matriarchs on her side, it would have worked but only if she did not call Moira an 'abomination'.

 

Forgetting herself Arecia allowed her biotics to cascade over her body, even if it was a vid-conference she would put Rita in her place. “Moira is not an abomination! She is my daughter and as much more of an asari than you! She defended the honor of the Consort after it was so wrongfully slandered, on Therum she gave her life to save the daughter of Liara T'soni. And on Omega she fought bravely to protect her family.....She.Is.No.Abomination!” She was going to warp the console showing Rita into oblivion damn the consequences no one called her child a monster

 

_“Be still Arecia, Matriarch Rita forgets herself.”_ Benezia as always was the voice of reason, she glared at Rita making her fall back. Even in a vid her presence demanded the respect of all those around her, _“I can say that Moira Shepard is no monster that needs to be slain, she lives by our customs and follows in our traditions.”_

 

Mentally thanking Benezia for the assist Areica calms herself, “Moira like asari has the ability to meld but sadly lacked the control. As a precaution I’ve called Justicar Samara to train her, if she cannot control herself then she is to be…..eliminated.”

 

_“And if this training is a success then what?”_ Lidanya cared not for personal bickering she wanted facts, was Moira a threat to the asari people or wasn’t she.

 

“If all went well then we would have another Justicar in our midst.” As much as Arecia wanted her daughter back the thought of her as a Justicar was mildly unsettling, Samara was emotionless she followed the Code with reverence.Moira would most likely be the same, maybe Lidanya was right maybe all this could have been avoided.

 

_“As interesting as that would been I don’t think the child would stay for many years of training, she would at least have control over her biotics. I see no issues with keeping Moira as a member of the republic. Is that enough for you Rita?_ ” The captain would rather be hunting down pirates then listen to the other matriarch prattle.

 

_“Of course that would be enough for you Lidanya! But what about Cerberus? Should we just sit and wait for them to come after us?”_ Rita glared at her fellow matriarch  

 

Lidanya didn’t bother with a response she bowed to the other matriarchs before signing off, all knew that Cerberus would not attack Thessia directly. It was also known that Cerberus was a human black ops group, so it was only logically that the humans should clean up their mess. The only thing Rita wanted was to get Areica removed from the forum, goddess knew why she held such hatred for the other matriarch but she did. Knowing that she would not get what she wanted Rita too signed off leaving Arecia and Benezia time to speak in peace, they had much to catch up on. Since leaving Thessia, she hasn’t been paying much attention to the state of affairs back home as she should.  So it fell on Benezia’s shoulders to keep her updated.

 

“Honestly Benezia what have I done to anger her so?” with all the formalities out of the way Arecia quickly reclined in the nearest chair, standing didn’t bother her it was dealing with Rita that was tiresome; even the cool headed Lidanya couldn’t deal with her.

 

_“Please Arecia drop the act, everyone knew that she spent years pining after you. To then lose to the Consort it makes sense that she would hold a grudge.”_ Benezia too sat down, sending a servant to bring her tea.

 

“Benezia if what you say is true then shouldn’t she be mad a Sha’ira? I mean I did nothing wrong.” placing a hand over face Arecia tried to hide her smile, to see her bondmate fighting someone like Rita would be hilarious.

 

_“How mature Arecia, picturing a fight between your bondmate and Rita. I wonder what she would say to something like that.”_ with a smile Benezia sent a quick message to Sha’ira, it was fun messing with her friends.

 

“Benezia that was cruel! She is not with Lesslie today, she’s going to make me sleep on the couch! Benezia stop laughing!”

 

The two did speak about politics eventually, they talked long into the day eventually the artificial sun of the Citadel began it’s decline;it was time to say goodbye.

 

“Benezia before you go, have you spoken to Liara lately?”

 

_“Not as much as I would like too, she has been so consumed with finding her Chosen. I have to ask Tali to make sure Liara eats and sleeps, I hope Moira comes home soon. ”_

 

“As do I my friend.”  

 

~~~~~Citadel:Consort’s Apartment~~~~~

 

Just as Arecia had said, so had it come to pass. She was forced to sleep on the couch it would seem that she was the only one that find a match between Sha’ira and Rita amusing, as soon as Arecia came through the door her love threw her out the room.

 

“Sha’ira please! You know I was joking…….beloved?” Arecia peered through a crack in the door only to receive a biotic throw to the face, knocked on her ass Arecia took her place on the couch; if Aria were to see this she would never live it down.

 

 ~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

 

“Ha can’t believe she made sleep on the couch! So what do you do this time?” Aria stood proudly over the groggy Arecia, sleeping on the couch was the worst thing imaginable she had aches all over.

 

“I may have said some unwise things, now where is my grandchild?” Holding her hands out Arecia expected a small child to be deposited in them, instead she got a cold look from her eldest daughter.

 

Lesslie was only a few months old, unlike humans- asari give birth after 15 months; so all she did at this point was eat and sleep. Aria was craddling the child as if she were the most precious cargo she ever received, the baby was gurgling  while tugging at the collar of her father’s coat. Aria looked down at her daughter with such love that Arecia believed all this to be a dream, there was no way that her daughter the fabled Queen of Omega could love something other than herself.

 

“You don’t get to hold Lesslie until you’ve cleaned yourself up, if she gets sick now Tevos won’t let me here the end of it.” she held a pudgy hand in her own, whenever she mentioned the name of her bondmate Lesslie's face would light up. “Sorry kid your mom’s not here right now, she had to go deal with those shitheads in the council.”

 

“Aria you will not use such language around the baby!” The matriarch quickly fell back into ‘mother’ mode, completely disregarding Aria’s orders to wash up she takes baby from her mother’s arm. “What would Thea think if the first word your child speaks is some curse?”

 

“She get’s it from her dad.” the Queen answers with pride.

 

The bickering between mother and daughter woke a very agitated asari from her slumber, descending the stairs in a midnight blue silk robe Sha’ira finds her bondmate and her daughter arguing about the proper steps to raising a baby-while said baby floats above in a singularity.

 

“ARECIA!”

 

The fact that Sha’ira yelled made Arecia freeze where she was standing, it was as if she was trapped in a stasis field but no biotics were required. Aria had never heard her father so angry and that was with all the shit she did, grabbing a now crying Lesslie from the singularity the crime lord leaves the room….or tries to leave.

 

“Aria you are not going anywhere, give me my grandchild. Now both of you sit down.”

 

No one disobeyed the Consort, when all were seated Sha’ira soothed the crying child. Leave it to Arecia and Aria to try and raise a child, when Aria was born it was up to her to make sure both child and bondmate stayed alive. “Now what in the world were you to fighting about!”

 

Aria grumbled something that could have been profanities but looked away, no one wanted to mess with an angry Consort.

 

“Arecia?”

 

“Aria and I were discussing what words should be used around Lesslie…..we may have gotten….carried away…”

 

“Oh really? And how did the poor child end up floating in my living room?” Sha’ira spoke in a baby voice making Lesslie laugh instead of cry, although the voice was playful Sha’ira was anything but. She had already lost a child before she and Arecia met Katherine, she did not want anything to happen to her grandchild.

 

“Um…..I thought it would be best if Lesslie wasn’t around in case Aria needed to be taught a lesson.” Her head was held down in shame, this was the third time Arecia had gotten busted using her biotics to play with a child. _Is this what Moira went through as a child, goddess I feel for her...I really do._

 

“Have you nothing to say Aria?” even with a baby in hand Sha’ira was terrifying

 

“I thought it would be fun to have the kid fly around like I did when I was a kid, so I let her use biotics.”

 

The once angry asari calmed down she handed her grandchild back to Aria who happily took the child, Sha’ira looked to her bondmate whose gaze was still focused on the floor. “Arecia go get dressed for the day, we’ll talk once you’re done.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alright Sha’ira what is it you wish to discuss?” Everyone seemed to cool down after the early morning debacle, Lesslie was sound asleep, all seemed well. Aria was reading over messages on her omni-tool checking on the Cerberus controlled Omega was risky business, she never knew if she was getting proper information. Sha’ira was looking over a data pad it would seem that Liara had new information for them, a video confirming Moira’s well being.

 

“Sit Siame, we have a vid-call with Samara in a few minutes.” She was too excited to sit still, Sha’ira was bouncing in her seat. In truth she wanted to speak about the whole matter with Rita but while Arecia was in the shower she got a message from Liara, even Aria was looking slightly less evil.

 

_“Greeting’s Consort, Matriarch….and Aria.”_ Samara’s form was displayed in the living room, dressed in her red Justicar armor she looked majestic. “ _I shall be straight with you, Moira’s training has been going well. But today she came across both a human and salarian zoologist. While she almost killed the human Moira got some rather disturbing new, Apparently Omega has been taken.”_

 

Samara turned her gaze to Aria not to offer condolences but to confirm the story with facts, _“Moira has come to a crucial juncture in her life, she has vowed to destroy all of Cerberus. Her first stop is Omega.”_

 

“If she’s heading to Omega then I think it’s time I head home.” Aria went to find a more private place to talk, it was time to call in the fleet.(someone had to cancel that call)

 

“Samara believe me when I say that I am extremely grateful you have done for our family, but how was her training?” Arecia knew that if her daughter was alive then the training went well, but she needed details.

 

_“Her training went well, she has incredible biotic control and she can perform melds perfectly. There is one thing that worries me, she has a very strong hate for humans. The things she went through on Earth as well as Virmire has drastically changed her viewpoints, I know she befriended a few humans-they are the chosen few the rest are vermin to her.”_

 

"We all knew that humans were going to be a problem for her, while she visited me on the Citadel I tried to get her to socialize with other human kids. She would always come home covered in bruises and blood.” Sha’ira shivers at the memories of a young Moira coming home beaten and bruised, she could never understand those her hurt her.  

 

_“That is something she must fix on her own we cannot help her, before we go to Omega there is one more thing she has to do. But as I warned Liara I shall warn you too, do not go to Omega. If Moira sees you there she will flee, she blames herself for what happened on Therum and Virmire. She is trying to fix her mistake and free you from harm.”_

 

“Samara how can you ask me to stay away! A whole year she has been away, we have done nothing but pray that she would be strong enough to join your ranks. Please do not ask us to stay away...you know that we can’t” Arecia was begging, Arecia the once proud Matriarch was begging to see her child.

 

_“It has been a long year and the last part of her training will most likely take another year in itself….maybe then she will realize that her creation is not a burden to you. Goodbye my friends.”_ Samara cut the video off from her side leaving the bonded couple alone for the first time today.

 

“Arecia, she is alive. Our daughter is alive!” The Consort was so overjoyed that she began place random kissed all over Arecia’s face, all she wanted was Moira home again now there was a slight chance of that.

 

“Beloved as much as I love to see you happy we still have to wait a year, I should probably tell Aria not to gather the fleet.” although it would have been funny to have Aria cancel the gathering.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The apartment was empty save for Arecia and Sha’ira, their eldest daughter returned home after learning at Moira would not be back for another year. It would be believed if people say that they heard someone curse the entire way home. Arecia had retired to the bedroom so much had gone on in such a short time, _Will she want to see me once this is all over?_

 

“Your thoughts travel to dark places my love.” Sha’ira slid in place beside the matriarch, wrapping her arms around the others waist. “Knowing that Moira is alive and well should make us rejoice not brood.” Sha’ira began to nip at Arecia’s neck with each passing moment, yes Moira wanted to distance herself from the family but the Consort had a feeling that their daughter would return.

 

“What if she doesn’t want to see us?” Arecia asked but did not stop her bondmate from showing her affections, Sha’ira always knew what she needed.

 

“She will come home Arecia, now hush and let me show you how I stole you from Rita.” in a flash of movement Sha’ira was on top of her beloved, Arecia smiled like a fool-like she would ever pick Rita over the love of her life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but do you know why??? I will tell you why, Moira makes a comeback in the next chapter! Both her and our favorite Justicar have to take care of biddness before I go back to the major plot. Man I missed Moira...next chapter is gonna be a blast.


	15. Year One:Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is back! I was going to put both years of her training in one chapter but that was going to hella long, so after the next chapter we should back on track. 
> 
> Moira begins stage one of her training which means its time to dance with the devil.

Year One 

 

As soon as the shuttle pulled away from Omega Justicar Samara began training the troubled human, the biggest concern at the moment was having Moira control her melding ability; if she couldn’t she was no better than ardat yakshi. Said human was looking out the observation window, she’s been there since take off thinking about the maiden she left behind.

  
  


“Moira Shepard it is time to begin your training.” Samara was not one to sugar coat or beat around the bush, she was cold and to the point. Even amongst the Justicars she was something to be feared.

  
  


“Yes teacher.” Moira herself sounds detached all she wanted was to live out her life, peaceful and free. Thanks to Cerberus all that changed now she all she wanted was to wipe that disgusting organization from the face of the galaxy, there was no place left for her.

  
  


Samara takes her to the cargo hold, its big enough to spar in and act as a containment hold if things went to hell. “Meld with me, I want to see how you go about it.”

  
  


Giving a curt nod Moira closed her eyes taking a deep breath when she opened them again they were as dark as the night, she forced her consciousness on Samara trying to get the other to open her mind. Sadly for Moira the Justicar had centuries of training what she felt was a mere tickle, Moira tried to force her way through but it was hopeless, it resulted in blood coming from the young human or better to say asari’s eyes.

  
  


“Enough Moira, that was pitiful. One does not force the meld on the unwilling nor do they force themselves in when not wanted.” Samara stepped close Moira(to close for comfort) with a tube of medi-gel in hand.

  
  


“Teacher if you put that on my eyes I won’t be able to see…..you’re not going to put that directly in my eyes are you?” Moira took a step back unsure if her teacher was going to place the gel right in her eye, the statement made the Justicar smile albeit a small smile.

  
  


“Sit and close your eyes, we have much discuss.” 

  
  


Doing as she was told Moira sat on the cold metal floor with eyes closed, she expected to be rough handled by Samara the Justicar was a tad bit cold. Instead the Justicar treated her with a gentle hand something that Moira can only describe as a mother’s touch,  _ I wonder if Samara is a mother….Can Justicar’s even have families? _

  
  


“As the gel sets in I will explain all that you did wrong.”

  
  


“Yes teacher”

  
  


“To an asari the meld is something that that we hold dear to our hearts, we open ourselves up to others. This is when we are the most vulnerable.”

  
  


Moira understood the fundamentals of the the meld like everyone else it was something Arecia taught her multiple times over as a child, she also knew that it was a method of interrogation. Does that makes the asari people nothing more than hypocrites? 

  
  


“Please share your thoughts aloud Moira, I am here to guide you.” Samara noticed that her student had a face of one lost in deep thought.

  
  


“You say that melding has to be consensual and I understand that, but what do you do when you need information from someone? Simply asking won’t do…..you would force a meld right?”

  
  


“Yes, there are times when the meld is forced on the unwilling but that person is never an innocent. Not in my line of work.” Samara let her words sink in, there were many times when she forced her mind unto another. If they had just spoken to her willingly then none of that would have happen, “I do ask for what I seek before I join with someone if they refuse then I meld, it is never my first option.”

  
  


Moira thinks back to all the melding experience she’s ever had,they were all gentle and full of love, no one wished to hurt her. She then thinks back to Virmire and her escape from the facility, she had forced her mind on some many mentally crushing them in an instant. Back on Omega she used the meld to knockout her father, the only thing Moira knew was violence;it followed her everywhere. She had never been gentle even after Arecia saved her on earth, Moira was brash always striking out in the moment from the fear of dying in the next. On Thessia she hid it well no one knew of her inner turmoil, at the arena she let all her pent up anger and fear out. It was an outlet that didn’t hurt others but there was always the small chance that she would go over bored, poor Tallis had been on the receiving end more than once. All those times Moira thought she was back on Earth and that those men were trying to hurt her again.

  
  


“Teacher I want to try the meld again.” This time she would get it right

  
  


“No”

  
  


“Why not? I thought the whole point was learn to control the meld?”

  
  


“Your are correct, that is the sole purpose  of training you. Sadly you are not in the right state of mind, to you everything is a battle that must be won, survival of the fittest even when there is no danger. You need to leave that frame of mind and gain clarity. Go rest we are done for the day.” Samara left Moira to think over her words all that she said was true, for Moira to control the meld she must dance with her demons. Samara knew just the place for that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moira did nothing for the rest of the day,she couldn’t think straight she was to angry. “Ugh what’s the point if I don’t practice!”, she paced back and forth in her small room failing to understand the meaning behind Samara’s words. Finally accepting defeat Moira throws herself on the small bed facing the ceiling,  _ running around my room won’t do anything, guess I’ll wait and see what happens tomorrow.  _ Unable to do anything Moira went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a more inciteful day.

  
  


_ Moira laid in open field surrounded by wildflowers, the sky was littered with stars. Walking in no particular direction Moira wondered where she was, thinking back she hadn’t had a dream like this for awhile, it felt…..personal. _

  
  


_ “I remember saying that you were not to try the meld again.”  _

  
  


_ Behind her stood Samara dressed in traditional robes rather than her armor, even her headpiece was gone. _

 

_ “Teacher I followed your instructions I went to bed. It shouldn’t be possible to meld.” Moira was confused in past dreams no one has spoken to her, they were mostly old memories except for that one with Liara. _

  
  


_ “You think this to be a dream?” _

  
  


_ “How do you know that? I didn’t say anything.” Moira was starting to panic if this wasn’t a dream then it must be meld, but she was positive that she went to bed. _

  
  


_ Samara sent waves of calm and reassurance to her student, apparently Moira could activate the meld in a unconscious state. “Be calm Moira, if you start to panic then you will revert but into that unclear state and suffer bodily harm.” _

  
  


_ Acting on the feelings that Samara was sharing with her Moira gradually calmed down, she still had questions but she also wanted to test the limits of the meld before she woke up. Instead of speaking Moira showed Samar bits and pieces of her childhood trying to explain the reason behind her actions, then she showed events at Virmire; how she used the meld more as a weapon then a means of communication. Samara took all that Moira gave nor did she allow Moira to look through her memories, this was new to both parties. Samara knew that one could meld with an unconscious partner as long as the other was awake, in this experience however it was Moira who found a way into the Justicar’s mind. _

  
  


_ “It would seem that while you sleep you enter into a state of clarity allowing you to properly meld, as you sleep your mind searches for someone else. To you it all seems a dream while to a more experienced asari it is an invasion. I will end the meld, tomorrow you face your demons. _

_  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moira woke the next day with a headache along with the events of the night replaying in her head,  _ I initiated a meld while sleeping….I didn’t even look Samara in the eyes to do that. _ Making her way to the observation room hoping that her teacher wouldn’t warp her face off for breaking the rules,  _ It’s not like I did it on purpose so it would be unreasonable for her to attack me.  _

  
  


“Morning teacher.” Bowing out of respect for the Justicar Moira waited until she was acknowledged before she could get up, either Samara was in deep in meditation or she was messing with Moira;either way the poor kid was standing in that awkward position.

 

“I had a strange dream that someone encroached upon my mind as I slept, when I woke this morning I learned that it was not a dream.”  Samara did not look at her student she was still going over the events of the night before, no one has been able break her mental defenses, there was something strange about her new student. With the proper training Moira would be able to infiltrate the minds of any person without them knowing, it could be a valuable asset and a dangerous weapon.

  
  


“Teacher please forgive me I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I still think it’s a dream honestly.” finally being acknowledged albeit verbally Moira stood up straight her eyes still downcast, she couldn’t bring herself to look her teacher in the eye, even though it was an accident she felt like she violated the trust the two had. 

  
  


“I do not hold it against you...it was more of a surprise to me, in all my years of serving as a Justicar not a single soul as broken through my defenses. None until you.” 

  
  


If Moira didn’t know any better she would say that the Justicar was proud of her,  _ Is she happy that I practically mind raped her? _ “What does that mean for me? I’ve had dreams where I was Liara, if that was a meld then I violated her and her trust.” The mere thought of hurting Liara made Moira sick to her stomach that was the last thing she wanted to do, maybe it would be for the best if she walked out of Liara’s life as well as the others.  _ Cerberus will target them because me, they won’t be safe. _

  
  


“I doubt Lady Liara knew what was going on.” the smooth voice of Samara snapped her student back to reality, “With proper training you should be able to infiltrate the minds of others without them knowing. That doesn’t mean that you are allowed to run amuck in their heads.”

  
  
  


“Understood Teacher.”

  
  


The ship landed an hour later on a planet overrun by greenery, the canopies of the forest only allowed few rays of sunlight to hit the floor. One could hear the songs of animals all around them but to try and find one was a mission of itself, the air was humid, even for an asari it was uncomfortable. This planet was protected under asari law,no one was to build or exploit the natural resources. On a few occasions biologist and others are allowed to stay on the planet for a certain period of time, when they left their belongings were searched if anything was found it would be confiscated while they went to jail. The Matriarchy took the protection of this planet very seriously, this was where asari came to train to become Justicar’s; the practice was dying out but many believed that Justicars were warriors of the Goddess Athame. There are rumors of a priestess that lives in the thickest part of the forest waiting new members of the order to receive their facial markings.

  
  


“For the duration of your training you will live here just as I did. The world around you will provide all you need to do is focus on your training, a Justicar trains for many years, devoid of contact the learn who they truly are.” Samara led her student through the same path she travelled all those years ago she had spent a hundred years learning the Code, looking back at Moira the elder asari doubts that her charge would stay for that long.

  
  


Samara stops once they reach a pool of water completed isolated from any body of water,it was here that Moira would begin her training. “You will descend into the water and face your demons, when you have truly cleared your mind the pool will release and we can begin the second step.”

  
  


“So I just go into the water? How will I breath?” Moira heard her teacher when she said the world around her would provide, but she did not take it in the literal sense.

  
  


“Why don’t you find out?” with a smug grin Samara pushed Moira into the pool, when the Justicar first arrived here she asked the same question. The answer she received was a dunk in the pool herself, Moira would be fine…..if she learned to accept the truth that is.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

The water was cold despite the humid temperature of the forest, Moira didn’t know how long it was going to take before her body reached the bottom, it had already been a few minutes and the light of the moon can no longer be seen. 

 

_ I don’t understand why she pushed me and what was with that smile? I bet she’s enjoying this! _

 

The longer she stayed in the water the more drowsy she became, when her body did reach the bottom Moira was sound asleep. She was unaware that the plants wrapped around her body emitting a soft green light, the plants that resided in that pool were of a unique family. It will gently feed off of Moira’s biotics, in return the plant would give Moira a steady stream of oxygen while she slept.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ ‘It’s about time you woke up.’ _

  
  


_ Moira stood in a place where all that could be seen was a single color,white. No matter how far she ran or how loud she screamed nothing changed. _

  
  


_ ‘Yeah that won’t do shit for you here might as well talk.” a familiar form stood before Moira or maybe it would be best to say that Moira was looking at herself. There was one slight difference between the two the one that spoke had black eyes, not just the pupils but the entire eye was black. _

  
  


_ ‘What are you!’ the original Moira put herself in a battle stance not willing to take chances, Samara said that she would be facing her demons in this part of her training. Like hell she would give them the chance to talk. _

  
  


_ ‘I’m the darkness that eats away at your heart, or you know the real you. You might wanna tone down the light show we have a lot to talk about.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Why should I? I can just kill you where you stand.’ Moira took one step forward before she felt a crushing pain in her chest. Looking at her counterpart she saw her smile. _

  
  


_ ‘See when you get all evil let’s kill everything I feel so alive. Sadly I can’t be around anymore, all that anger you have has to go. It’s time for me to die.” Evil Moira was at peace with what she said, not everyone would accept their death. _

  
  


_ ‘Alright dark me I find that hard to believe, shouldn’t you be...I don’t know begging to stay alive?’ _

  
  


_ Instead of words Dark Moira brought all of the vile things that has happened to them, ‘This is what gave birth to me all those years ago. All the pain they caused went into my creation.’ _

  
  


_ Moira watched as her younger self was beaten, starved and raped. She felt the anger spread throughout her body, she didn’t bother fighting it off, to her it was like embracing an old friend. _

  
  


_ ‘I feel what you feel, I hated them so much for what they did to us but now I’m so tired. It’s time to put this to rest.’ _

  
  


_ Was this person standing before her really the darkness that was inside her heart? Dark Moira should have been screaming in rage demanding vengeance, so why was it the other way around? _

  
  


_ ‘How could you just let it all go like that! No child should have to go through that but we did, no one wanted us! They all wanted to kill us…..why do you want to let go?’ _

  
  


_ There were so many questions running through Moira’s head, why was her counterpart so calm? Why did the rage feel like it was tearing her body a part? Throughout the entire conversation the so called Dark Moira had been calm and collected, staring at her hands Moira came to a conclusion. _

  
  


_ ‘You’re not the darkness….I am.’ That one sentence changed everything, so called Dark Moira was now dressed in an all white dress and her eyes were grey. The original Moira was dressed in tattered blood soaked clothes while her eyes were completely black. _

  
  


_ ‘I wanted to tell you sooner but you had to learn that for yourself, you’ve let the past take control of you leaving you in state of constant pain. You don’t trust humans because you’re afraid they might hurt you.” This Light Moira spoke with a gentleness that made the other retreat in shame. _

  
  
  


_ ‘Won’t they! Time and time again humans have only shown that they are not capable of anything other than war, their greed drove them to create us! We were made to be a weapon, I’ll gladly become one if it means wiping out Cerberus.’ The hate rolled off her like waves tainting the environment around her, this was her. The hate was Moira. _

  
  


_ ‘Not everyone is like that, Miranda, Kelly Chambers and many others have helped you. Do they deserve to die? There are times when you don’t let the hate take hold of you, in those short moments you are happy. Liara makes you happy, if the hate stays you will lose her.’ _

  
  


_ ‘It hurts so much…...I don’t want to hurt anymore…...please.’ Moira fell to her knees screaming at nobody, she had lied to everyone for years, she was never okay. ‘I want to protect them.’ _

 

_ ‘You can’t protect anyone unless you save yourself first.’ _

  
  


_ ‘I’ll let go’ _

  
  


_ Both Moira’s closes their eyes as scenes from their life played by, every attack, nights spent bleeding on the floor and all the other horribles things came to light. Moira let them go, yes there was still anger at those who wronged her but not enough to take over her life like it did before. It ended in a matter of seconds leaving Moira back in the white room, this time there was only her; no dark or light. Just her the combination of the two, it was impossible to be rid of the anger all at once no one was perfect. What Moira gained from this was clarity and acceptance, she knew what she was and what she was capable of.  _

  
  


_ ‘Once this all over and Cerberus is dealt with I’ll be at peace and live out my life with the one I love.’ _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Samara was meditating when Moira finally emerged from the pool, poor girl was coughing up a lung. “Welcome back to the world of the living Moira Shepard, how do you feel?”

  
  


Moira scurried to the fire in a feeble attempt to dry her clothes and warm up, “I feel light, the things that were weighing me down aren’t there anymore. There are things that happened to me that I couldn’t control but that doesn't mean I have to blame myself because of it.”

  
  


Samara smiled at her student proud that she has finally learned to let go, after a few weeks rest they can begin stage two. “You will be allowed a rest period before we start the next step.”

  
  


“Nara what are you talking about? It’s only been a few hours, I can start training tomorrow.” Moira wanted to begin as fast as possible the new future she pictured for herself wouldn’t come to pass on its on.

  
  


“Moira two months have past.” 

  
  


Moira didn’t believe her teacher, running back to the pool(she fell multiple times) she studied herself. Her hair had grown out leaving her with a very awkward undercut,  _ I was in a pool for two months!  _ Not wanting to fall again she crawled her way back to the Justicar,  _ I have to learn how to walk Athame’s ass that’s gonna be a pain. _

  
  


“So how long does it take to re-teach oneself how to walk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took awhile for multiple reasons:  
> 1\. I pictured the story in my head but couldn't get the words  
> 2\. Personal shiz fucked up my life  
> 3.I started my second semester last week.( updates might take a little longer


	16. Year Two:Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira finishes up her last year of training. Also we will see Samara again but in a different plot line, I do have another idea for this story after the Cerberus arc. Sorry it took so long with the update, I'm focusing on school this semester. (Its kicking my ass) I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to talk about Moira's progress for a bit. She's gonna have moments where she feels like she can do anything and everything, while in other moments she is going to fall back into most habits....most of the time she is going to fall into old habits. For me battling depression was not an easy thing no one gets better in a day, there are days were it comes out of no where and I feel like I'm being crushed. So if people think that I'm going back and forth with Moira being all level headed then going into attack mode its for a reason, she is struggling to find an equilibrium. Also when ever she feels threatened or scared going into that kill or be killed is like a safe place for her.

Year 2:Moira and Samara

  


“Come on Nara! You’ve gotta do better than to catch me!”

  


Moira didn’t bother to look back she knew Samara was on her tail, it’s been a year since Moira left with the Justicar and she made tremendous progress. The young hybrid was now in full control of her melding abilities, she could inate a meld without causing harm to her body, she was even able to meld without the awareness of the other party. Moira was as strong as a commando but as reckless as a maiden when it came to biotic control. Today’s lesson was a game of biotic tag, the rules were simple the one that was “it” had to hit the other with a biotic throw. The attack however had to be precise, if a single leaf fell from a tree the person would lose. Moira had been running for an hour before she felt the attack, the force of the throw plus her running momentum caused the Justicar in training to trip and fall into the foliage below.

  


The sight of her student struggling to escape plants put a smile on the face of the usually stoic Justicar. “Your pride will be your downfall Moira.”

  


“I’ll work on that, now will you help me out?”

  


“No.”

  


The brief moment of joy was gone, Moira needed to know that with her pride came consequences. She left her student to fend for herself yet again, over the course of the past year Samara has grown fond of Moira but she would not coddle her. _The galaxy is cruel and I fear that with the task she has given herself, Moira will lose herself again._ The bond that the two formed over a year’s time was a sight to behold, the cold Justicar smiled more(maybe she smiled once a week, that was more than once a month), Moira ended each day with a light meld-bringing forward the highlights of her training.

  


There was one incident that occurred a year prior that caused a minor setback in what was a rather successful breakthrough in the young hybrid’s troubled mind, a human and salarian were given sanction to study the wildlife of the planet, it was safe to assume that the encounter did not  go well.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_It had been a week since Moira emerged from the pool, it had been a week of teaching the hybrid how to walk again. With each step she fumbled and fell but with each step she grew as a person, and on more than one occasion did Moira eat dirt for dinner._ **

  


**_It was on a rather cold day that Samara taught her how to use biotics as an anchor to hold one’s self to any near by surface, Moira showed to be a natural in this area of biotic control. She was able to lash out long distances giving the illusion that she was flying through the sky, but it was also on this day her new found resolve was tested. While using the biotic lash to scale a mountain she came across a human and salarian, a level headed soul would have known that the human could not have been Cerberus; she was caught in a rather compromising position with said salarian. But Moira was no level headed soul, her mind raced back to Therum and Virmire, how those she loved were hurt because of her._ **

  


**_The two months she spent in the pool seemed wasted as Moira Shepard fell back into old habits, body crouched close to the ground she allowed the white waves of her biotics to flood ground around her. The human tried to reach for a gun, that was a fatal mistake. All Moira had to do was look in the direction of the human women and her body was floating a few feet above the ground._ **

  


**_“What are you doing here! Who sent You!”_ **

  


**_“Please don’t hurt her! Our….our credentials are on the data pad, please don’t hurt her.” The salarian crawled to the tent grabbing the data pad, with trembling hands he offered it to the enraged hybrid in hopes of saving his friend._ **

  


**_Moira thought of Tallis, her teacher had died because of her. If she took the data pad how would she know if the intel was fabricated? It wasn’t a chance she was willing to take, no one else would be hurt because of her. “Cerberus or not I can’t take any chances.”_ **

  


**_“I’m not Cerberus! But I know about them, put me down and I’ll tell you!” The woman finally spoke up, all this time she was screaming, begging for mercy._ **

  


**_“You will tell me know or better yet you’ll show me.” Moira looked the women straight in the eye and inated a meld, no pain was inflicted on either party. Barely brushing the surface of the woman's mind Moira found what she was looking for. Omega had been taken by Cerberus and the Queen was missing._ **

  


**_“They took Omega? How is that possible?” with a snap of her fingers Moira dropped the women to the ground, her welfare was the least of Moira’s concern. She had to go back to Omega it was the only way she’ll find Katherine._ **

  


**_“What have you done?” Samara arrived just as her charge set the human down, whatever Moira did was not something the other party condoned._ **

  


**_“I thought she was Cerberus so I checked.”_ **

  


**_That answer was not good enough for a Justicar with three steps she was close enough to smack Moira across the face, “Just because you think it does not mean you invade one’s mind. Now leave us, I shall deal with you later.”_ **

  


**_Without another word Moira jumped from the mountain’s edge, she needed a ship and fast. It was time for her to leave._ **

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


“You know when most people fall their friends usually help them up.” Moira has made her way back to camp with leaves and twigs in her hair, she stood before her teacher with head held high.

  


Samara would have been proud but with some of the forest sticking out of the young hybrid’s hair, she found the whole situation laughable.

  


“Moira do you remember what you did last year?”

  


“Are you referring to the time you left me in a cave for 3 months or was it four?”

  


“You know full well what I am asking.”

  


“....Yes….I remember what I did last year, I’m not proud of what I did. I was still raw from my time in the pool, I forgot myself, forgot my higher calling.”

  


The two sat by the fire, both teacher and student found solace in watching the stars. One found peace while the other longed to be with the one she loved, it was on nights like these that nostalgia took its place amongst the two.

  


“It seems that the time spent in the cave was a humbling experience for you.”

  


“It was more of a dose of reality, in the pool I was dealing with my demons on a emotional and mental plane. In the cave I was physically trapped in my dark state of mind, no matter how far I ran or how much I relied on my biotics I couldn’t find the light.”

  


Moira felt a chill as she spoke of her time in the cave, after the first stage of her training Moira was free to train with biotics for a short time. Samara did not throw her in the cave because she was angry at how Moira handled the human(although that was part of the reason), the second stage of training begins at random. Starting the second stage without warning served a purpose, no matter how prepared one is on a mission something can always happen that leaves you defenseless. It was a harsh lesson but one that must be learned all the same.

  


“You never told me how you made it out, you just showed up at the camp one day smiled and slept for 3 days.” Samara wasn’t surprised when Moira returned, there was a light in her eye that could not be dimmed. It was a shame that she could not stay for the entire fifty plus years one needed to become a Justicar, Samara had a feeling that she would be one of the greatest to join the order.

  


“Is the Great Samara curious? I’d never thought I’d see the day”

  


The Justicar’s response to that was a singularity causing Moira to float around the camp, the hybrid laughed. “Will you tell me? To some sharing that information takes large amounts of trust.”

  


“How about a meld? It’s that time of day anyways.”

  


“Very well.”

  


“Teacher, embrace eternity”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Moira didn’t know how long she had been in the cave what she did know was that her time was coming to an end, she had expended her biotics down to nothing;if she used it again she would go into biotic shock. If Samara wanted to punish her for they way she handled the human women, then Moira would say that her teacher succeeded._ **

  


**_“Liara, I’m so sorry. I won’t be going home to you after all.”_ **

  


**_“I refuse to accept that Moira.”_ **

  


**_Liara stood before her defeated chosen a sad smile had graced her face, Moira must have crossed the line into insanity. To see the asari know of all times was only proof of that, Liara began to laugh it would seem that she was privy to Moira’s thoughts._ **

  


**_“You’re right, I am not physically with you. Moira you must get up and continue your training, we can be together again but you have to fight for it.”_ **

  


**_‘If you really are a manifestation of my wants then why aren’t you naked?’ Moira didn’t  say the words aloud, she wanted to see if this “Liara” can really read her mind._ **

  


**_“Me being naked wouldn’t help you survive this, now get up.”_ **

  


**_Moira did as she was told thinking that this Liara was bossier than the original, that earned she a hit to the back of the head and a glare. “For someone that’s here to help me that was hurtful”_ **

  


**_“Please Moira if I was here with you none of this would have happened in the first place.”_ **

 

**_“True enough, so how do I get out this place?” Both hybrid and asari began walking the direction they travelled was unimportant at this moment, Moira ran every inch of this place, she never came across the exit._ **

  


**_“I wouldn’t know, you made me remember?”_ **

  


**_“If I made you then that must mean I’m losing my mind, I’ve missed you Liara. So much.” the time they spent together seemed like a dream now, Moira couldn’t remember what it felt like to hold the asari in her arms. A part of her thinks that those days spent with Liara were never real that she made them up to escape a much crueler reality, maybe Cerberus did raise her as a weapon._ **

  


**_“I miss you too more than you know.” there was something about the way Liara spoke that caused Moira to falter, the asari that stood before her sounded sad. This was all in Moira’s head so it should be impossible for Liara to be sad, yet she was._ **

  


**_“Liara wait, why do you sound like? Nothing is going to stop me from being with you, you do know that right?”_ **

  


**_“Do I really? When you left you were determined to destroy Cerberus and yourself along with them, how can I know that you are coming back to me?” Without waiting for an answer Liara kept walking, her chosen needed to leave this place regardless of her reasons._ **

  


**_“Yes I want take Cerberus out regardless of what happened to me but that wasn’t me that was the darkness.”_ **

  


**_“Moira that darkness is much a part of you as I am, it is not something you can get rid off.”_ **

  


**_Liara had a point, try as she might Moira would never be rid of the darkness inside her heart. It made her who she was, there would be no Moira Shepard without all that pain. The real question was did Moira want to be free of her dark side? All she has ever known was how to cause pain onto others, she had spent weeks upon weeks trying seal the darkness up again but she always failed. It was as if she needed it to survive._ **

  


**_“I don’t want it to be.” She was glad that the Liara in front of her wasn’t real, wasn’t tangible. Moira knew that if her chosen was really here the moment she saw tears stream down the hybrid’s face she would have showered her with love and affection, that wasn’t what Moira needed; it wasn’t what she deserved.  What she needed was to stop going against her very nature, no one is perfect they all have a combination of light and darkness. The hybrid had a fool notion that she must be of a single element, she believed she must be a pillar of light and strength to make up for the origins of her creation._ **

  


**_“Moira the sooner you learn that you cannot fight what you are the sooner you will leave this place. You’ve learned to let go not you must learn to accept.”_ **

  


**_Liara began to fade her time was up, what happened next Moira had to do one her own and her already knew the answer._ **

  


**_“Liara T’soni, when all this is said and done I will find you. And I vow to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life.”_ **

  


**_“I’ll hold you to that.”_ **

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


_{Moira, that doesn’t seem like the kind of support what gets from their lover.}_

  


Moira brought the memory to a close but allowed the meld to continue, she was to lazy at this point to use actual words.

 

_{Liara was their to lay bare the honest truth not to hold my hand, I’m tired of the people I love sheltering me. With Liara I know that won’t be a problem.}_

  


Samara could feel how calm Moira was in this moment, it was something she never thought would happen. When she noticed that she let her feelings of pride were being shared through the meld the Justicar brought it to an end, of course it was too late. Moira Shepard had a huge shit eating grin on her face, no glare or threat of a biotic attack could wipe that look off her face.

  


“I am proud of the growth you made but do not allow that to go to your head, if your ego grows anymore I doubt even your chosen could stand the sight of you.”

  


“Oh now that is just cold even for you! You talk about carrying one’s self with dignity but how can you say that when your chest is five seconds away from popping out.” Moira regretted saying those words as soon as it left her mouth, her teacher was on her in a instant. Even without biotics Samara was a force to be reckoned with, she pinned Moira to the ground pulling her students arm back at a painful angle.

  


“Now what were you saying Moira?”

  


“Not to let my ego as big as your breast?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


The next day Samara took her charge to the center of the forest for her last stage of training. Moira thought that she has seen every inch of of this planet she was wrong of course, one would think that at the center of a very green planet that there would be some type tree. There was a lake as big as the one’s Moira learned about on earth, a temple could be seen in the distance.

 

“It’s beautiful teacher but what is this place?” Moira was in awe of the sight before her, she made sure to capture this moment so that she could show her family.

  


“This where Justicar’s get their facial markings although it is an outdated practice, I feel that it would be a good match for you.”

  


“But I haven’t completed my training yet, me getting facial markings would be blasphemous.”

  


“True you have not completed your training there are more pressing matters at the moment, maybe after this ordeal with Cerberus is over we’ll meet again.” Samara gave Moira a gentle shove wanting to start her on the path, goodbye’s was not the Justicar’s strong suite.

  


“Maybe…..is it true that Justicar’s can’t have a family?” for the past two years that question has plagued Moira’s mind, this question was a make or break kind of question.

  


“Yes.”

  


_Not even in our last meeting will you conceal the truth from me, I’m going to miss you Samara._ “Teacher more than anything I want to have a family with Liara, so no I won’t continue my training. Plus these two years have given me more than any commando.”

  


“I thought so. Goodbye Moira Shepard may we meet again.”

  


Bowing slightly with left hand over her chest Moira said goodbye to her teacher, _Goodbye teacher._ She thought the walk to the temple would be quick one it didn’t look that far away, but with each step Moira was further and further from her goal. _Why in the name of the Athame is this place so far!_ Even with biotic enhanced running the hybrid was no where close to the temple, Moira was five seconds away from using biotic lash to make the trip across.

  


“Why didn’t she tell me this walk was so long! By the goddess I’m going to start talking to myself soon.” She did in fact have a full blown conversation with herself, on the plus side the walk only took the entire day.

  


The temple overrun by plants Moira had no idea what she was supposed to do at this point, she kept moving forward hoping to find anything.

  


“I’ve been waiting for you, come close let me see you.” the voice belonged to an elderly asari who sat the altar, she looked like a priestess. Moira found it odd none of priestesses left Thessia unless on a missionary trip.

  


“Um...most holy?” Moira did not know how to call this Matriarch.

 

“No one has called me that in years now sit, before I mark you there are some questions you need to answer.”

  


Moira sat across the priestess waiting for these ‘questions’, the faster the answered them the faster she can retake Omega. “Can I ask you a question of my own?”

  


“It’s only fair, ask your question Moira Shepard.” the priestess spoke smugly

  


“The fact that you know my name aside, why are you here? Justicar Samara said that order was dying, must maidens get their facial markings from a cosmetic store.” Moira was tempted to get markings herself but none of them suited her.

  


“I still believe that someone will walk through that door and pledge themselves servants of Athame. The fact that you’re here is proof enough.”

  


“You have a point but I never completed my training I’m only two years in, I doubt I’ll ever join the order.” _To forsake a family that I’ve never had….I can’t…..I just can’t_

  


The priestess was fumbling with a pan mixing things together, Moira prayed that it was not a type of food. She saw what the asari put into the pan and it was not appetizing.

  


“Why do you say that?” the asari put the pan over the fire, watching it bubble while she waited for Moira to answer her question.

  


“You know my name, you know what I am and what I have to do. But’s not what I want to do with my life, I want to have a family and kids. Most Holy I’m only 24 for a human I just made adulthood and for an asari I’m not old enough to leave the house, I can’t sign my life away when I haven’t even lived it yet.”

  


“I can accept that. Moira Shepard come forward, I dub you worthy of the mark you shall now bare.”

  


~~~~~Citadel:A few weeks later~~~~~

Moira hadn’t been on the Citadel for two years she was glad to see that nothing's changed, poor Biks was still chasing kids around and if she was seeing things right it would seem that Nessa was with a turian. _Good for her, she deserves to be happy._ The hybrid tried to change her looks as much as possible, she shaved her hair only allowing it to grow back a short length. Her facial marking takes up the space between her brows, no one could see it not with the death mask she was wearing. She didn’t want anyone to see her not until she was ready, Moira knew that Sha’ira would be working until eight and Arecia would be goddess knows were. What the hybrid needed was the location of her sister, if she could find Aria then she could leave before she parents got wind of her.

  


Moira was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Nessa walk up to her, “The Consort will see you know….Lady Moira.”

  


“Nessa how’d you know it was me? I have a voice scrambler and everything.”

  


Nessa bowed and walked away, apparently the answer was not her’s to give. Moira walked through the Presidium trying to come up with things to say but she was coming up blank, _hey Father remember that time I knocked you out on Omega? Cause I know I do. Goddess Moira this going to go south and fast._

 

She got some looks from Sha’iras workers but none said anything to her, it was as if they knew that beneath the mask was the daughter of the Consort. Outside the door to Sha’iras room Moira froze, she wants to see her but she didn’t deserve to see her, _I can’t …...not yet…_

  


“Moira Shepard if you walk away without saying hello I will warp you through these very walls.”

  


Moira turned to see both her mother and father standing in the doorway, smiles on both their faces. Removing her mask Moira looked at her parents with tears running down her face,

  


“I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moira's new haircut is that chappy haircut from DA:Inquisition. Link on how it looks below, side note that is not my inky just a pic I found on google.
> 
> http://www.gamervescent.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Screen-Shot-2014-11-19-at-7.54.08-PM.png
> 
>  
> 
> This is a pic of what her facial marking look's like, it comes from a game called Destiny. Side note that is not my character I found the pic on google.....again.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bd/da/b3/bddab36ac591e0dd0f23a1ede0c4caba.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira gears up for the siege on Omega! A little family reunion before some bloodshed is always nice as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the late update. This semester is tough, I'll be focusing more on school then on fic. That doesn't mean I'm giving up, it just means updates are going to be few and far between.

Arecia and Sha’ira did not leave their daughter alone for a second, as soon as she stepped through the door they were on her. “Father, Mother please I need room to breathe.”

  
  


Sha’ira was all tears at this point, holding her daughter as close as possible. “Was two years not enough breathing room?”

  
  


“Come on that isn’t fair you know why I had to go, why I didn’t write. It wouldn’t have worked if I did.” Moira allowed a few more kisses before she pulled away only to be grabbed by her mother, “Oh come on! How long are we going to do this? I am 24 years old and there are more pressing matters than hugging!”

  
  


Moira’s little outburst earned her a slap from Arecia, 24 may be an adult for a human but her daughter was asari. That meant that she was still a child, and no child spoke that way to their parents. “Moira Shepard you will take our love and affection without complaint!”

  
  


“Fine………...I’ve missed you so much.” The brave front Moira was trying for failed miserably, she wanted to show how strong she had become over the two years. The tears in the beginning were understable;it was shock, shock that her parents still wanted to meet her after how she left them. But they were loving and accepted her without question.  _ Goddess, what were the two years like for them. Maybe I should have asked Samara to send a letter. _

  
  


“And we’ve missed you Moira. The simple fact that you are back means that you have completed your task.” The matriarch wanted to meld with her daughter, to experience what she did in the past two years. But Arecia refrained,the meld would have to wait until Moira was ready to show them.

  
  


“...Yeah…” Moira’s eyes looked to something in the distance, something that wasn’t there. “There is so much I want to tell you but I don’t know how.” The hybrid looked to her parents praying to the goddess that they would understand.

  
  


“It’s alright, you can tell us when you’re ready. For now let’s go home, the office of the Consort is not a place for a proper reunion.” Arecia tried to usher her family out the door so that they may talk more at home. 

  
  


“And just what do you mean by that my love? What is wrong with my office?” Sha’ira had arms crossed over her chest and the look she gave her bondmate was not a kind one. Knowing that before her stood a losing battle Moira put on her death masked, she opted to wait in the lobby.

  
  


“I don’t mean anything bad by at it, you know this. I just want to be home with my family…...I want to see Aria’s face when she see’s her sister.”  _ Please for the love of the goddess let's just go home! _

  
  


“I know what you meant, I find messing with a Matriarch highly amusing.” The Consort gave her bondmate a kiss before leaving the office.

  
  


Both asari were relieved to see that Moira was waiting for them, a small part of them believed that they had lost their minds. Arecia wanted to take the long walk home to simply enjoy having her daughter with her. Moira had another plan. She did not want Cerberus catching wind of her location, she would take the back alley’s. Both Arecia and Sha’ira knew that Moira’s plan was sound, yet it troubled them to see her go, if only for a few minutes. 

  
  


Arecia still took the long walk home, it had been awhile since she and Sha’ira had pleasant moment together. The last year was rough on both of them, Arecia and Aria spent most of their days in a secret bunker planning for the war on Omega. Sha’ira could do nothing but watch as the curse Cerberus had given them took hold, each night the matriarch would come home bitter. Spending time with their grandchild did little to help. Arecia wanted nothing more than to snap Katherine’s neck. Maybe with Moira back the bitter Matriarch would relax and let others share her burden.  The couple stopped at the fountain in the center of the Presidium, when Moira was a child she would love to come here. At first it was because she loved to make wishes, later on when she met Jack those same coins she made wishes with she stole back.

  
  


“Arecia...now that Moira’s back will you continue to carry your burdens on your own?” 

  
  


“I know the way I acted was...unbecoming. I let my anger get the better of me, but knowing that Moira is back puts me at ease. If you think about it we should be worried even more, we know where she is going, what she’ll do.” Arecia can feel her body shaking with anger, here she was a matriarch centuries old sending her youngest daughter to fight a war. “So why am I so happy?”

  
  


Arecia didn’t cry there were too many people who would have taken pictures, she wanted to leave nothing to chance. Sha’ira did nothing, she could do nothing, there was a chance that they were being watched. Any unusual behavior would be reported all she could was hold on to her bondmate’s hand, 

  
  


_ She’s right, we are sending Moira off to fight a war that we should have fought for her.  _

  
  


“You’re happy because Moira is alive and well after we thought her loss to us a third time. I hate that we have to let her fight but she has to do this, she needs to prove that her life is more than Cerberus made of her.”

  
  
  


Arecia took her bondate in her arms, “You always know what to say my love. We should go, it wouldn’t be wise to keep Moira waiting.”

  
  


With one last kiss the two headed home, excited to spend the day with their wayward daughter.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Moira travelled through the back alley’s that Jack had shown her years ago, the spaces were a little cramped but she made do. These alleys were filled with drug addicts and the rest of the Citadel’s more unsightly residents, these residents paid Moira no mind. Samara had given her a cloaking program before they went their separate ways, not a single soul saw her pass by. The hybrid took stock of all she saw.It was no better than earth. The people who lived in the higher levels knew nothing that happened a few hundred feet below, none knew of the suffering. 

  
  


_If they did would they do anything or would they want to keep their illusion of grandeur?_ She was planning on talking to Thea about this the next time she saw her, there were kids down here that didn’t deserve the hand they’ve been dealt. _I’ll come back for you._  With one last look at what was once her life Moira Shepard moved on.

  
  
  


It was no surprise that Moira arrived at the apartment first, she used this time to reacquaint herself with her old home. Everything was the same as before not a single thing out of place, Sha’ira had her datapads on the coffee table;while Arecia had books on every surface of the complex. Moira didn’t know why her mother had such a fondness for books when information was easily accessible from the extranet. If she remembers correctly Arecia explained to her that it was her duty as a Matriarch to preserve the history of the asari people, even if that meant paying extra for text. Moira continued her walk through the apartment  stopping by the kitchen to grab a kelpie berry,  _ some things never change. _

  
  


The guestroom was of no importance that would be if was still a guest room, with the door cracked upon the hybrid decided to take a peek. The room had been completely refurbished. There were toys spewed across the floor and the walls were painted light pink, this was a room for a child but Arecia and Sha’ira could have no children.

  
  


“Did they replace me…...no that can’t be right.” yet the evidence around her proved otherwise. She would wait for her parents to return to give her answers but until then her mind ran rampant, just what had happened in those two years she was gone?

  
  


“Damn it all to hell! I told Thea that I couldn’t watch you today and what does she do?” 

  
  


“Mommy!” answered a voice of a child

  
  


“Yeah, mommy’s in for a surprise later.”

  
  


Moira poked her head out of the guest room to see Aria walking around the living room, with child in hand. It all made sense, the room, the toys everything. Aria and Thea finally had a kid, that meant that they finally admitted their feelings for each other, and went through with the bonding. With a smile as big as the Thessian sun Moira stepped into the living room,

  
  


“Who would have thought that the great Queen of Omega would be reduced to this.”

  
  
  


“Who the fuck-” Aria had barriers in place before she turned around, she would have to wait for Arecia to get her before she could attack. Or at least she would have attacked but the human in front of her was a threat. “Moira?”

  
  


“In the flesh, now tell me who is this little cutie?” Moira held her hands out, the baby asari leaned over wanting to go to her aunt.

  
  
  


“Really kid? You’re too friendly for your own good. Her name is Leslie.” 

  
  


“fuk,fuk” Leslie babbled happily as Moira danced around the room with her

  
  
  


“Thea is going to flay you alive when she hears what you’ve been teaching your daughter.” Moira snuggled her niece earning more giggles and poorly articulated profanity. This was what she dreamed of. Having a family, with Liara she saw that as a possibility.

  
  
  


“I doubt you’re here for a family reunion, you wanna help me retake Omega.”

  
  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  
  


“Then we leave once the others get here.” Aria went off to the back rooms to gather more data pads and make more calls, it was time.

  
  


With Aria gone the hybrid tried to explain to her niece that she was the child’s aunt, to a two year old asari that was a hard concept to understand. There was one way however to perfectly explain this to Leslie, a meld. Moira was hesitant to do this to a child, the only one she has ever melded with was a century old Justicar. 

  
  


_ You got this Moira, you start to doubt yourself now then all your training was for nothing. _

  
  


Sitting on the couch Moira placed the child on her lap, “Hey Leslie can I show you some pictures?”

  
  


Leslie began to wiggle around clearly wanting to see pictures, “Wanna see!”. Asari children age slowly than human children, but both developmentally around the ages of one through ten. After that the asari stay children until their 50th year, Leslie would be a child for 40 years. 

  
  


“Okay sweetie, embrace eternity” With newfound control Moira inated a meld between her and her niece, she showed her pictures of her and Aria together. She tried to keep the images child friendly, she only showed the more warmer moments with Aria. 

  
  


_ {You’re daddy is my Nashi, I’m your Auntie Moira} _

  
  


_ {Mmmmm}  _ The toddler was having trouble pronouncing the hybrid’s name, all she could say was “Mmm”

  
  


Aria had come back to put the kid down by for a nap, instead she saw her sister who was terrified of the meld having one of her own; in full control of a meld between a child. The queen of Omega trusted very few with her only child and only four people were allowed to meld with her, yet with Moira she knew that the child was safe. It was in the moment that Aria smiled for the third time, the first being the bonding ceremony with Thea and the second was the day Leslie was born. She watched as Moira tried to get Leslie to say her name over and over again, sadly the toddler had another plan.

  
  


“Say it with me, Moi-ra”

  
  


“Moma” Leslie said proudly

  
  


“Come on Leslie, Moma and I need to talk.” Aria went to get her baby when another voice spoke out.

  
  


“We all need to speak with Moma, you must wait your turn.” It would seem everyone saw the meld between aunt and niece, Arecia and Sha’ira couldn’t be more proud.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“I have a fleet waiting by the relay, once we get close enough to the station I’ll single for them to follow. Golden oldie over there concluded that Cerberus upped the security in the last two years lucky for us, the Cerberus frigate I stole was upgraded.” Aria handed her sister a data pad containing the ship's schematics.

  
  


“Aria you do know I have basic ship knowledge, I did not train for this. Looks like a ship.” Moira threw the pad on the table, what she needed to know was the plan once they hit the ground. She could lead a small unit if need be, Shiala and the others have taught her that much.

  
  
  


Arecia, Sha’ira and Thea all stood in the background allowing Aria to have full control of the operation, it was her station after all. Each of the three were worried for various reason, Arecia and Sha’ira were worried that they would lose both children. While Thea feared she would lose the love of her life.

  
  


“Why did I wait for you again?”

  
  
  


“I’m stronger than you, I can meld with multiple people without their knowledge, I have a better vendetta against Cerberus.” Moira smiled while Aria glared, she missed the banter they shared.  _ It’s good to be home.  _

  
  


“I’m in half a mind to warp your face off….sadly I need you. Now listen up the man that we need is Oleg Petrovsky, we get him and you get your info. I kill him. That’s final.” Aria dared her sister to object, Moira wasn’t the only one who wanted Cerberus to suffer. Satisfied that Moira did not disagree but instead nodded her agreement, it was time to move.

  
  


“Can we leave tonight?” 

  
  


“That’s the plan. Oh, a friend of your’s is joining us, a woman named Miranda Lawson. She said she help bust you out of Virmire.”

  
  


Moira still looked lost she only met Miranda briefly, how could she be trusted? Yes Moira did save her sister but what’s to say that Cerberus didn’t sweeten the pot, “How can we trust her?”

 

“Relax, I know she won’t stab us in the back. She needs some intel too.” The Queen went to say goodbye to her child and bondmate, leaving Moira to say farewell to her parents.

  
  


“It’s only been a few hours since you’ve come back to us, now we have to let you go again.” Sha’ira caressed her daughter’s face, refusing to shed tears. This was not a goodbye but a ‘see you later’, there was no doubt in her mind that she would see her child again.

  
  


“I’ll be back before you know it. Besides Aria would destroyed most of Omega without me.” 

  
  


“We both know that with the two of you there most of Omega is as good as gone.” Arecia placed a loving hand on her daughter’s shoulder. They did not get to spend the day together as she had hoped, but just knowing that Moira was alive was enough for her. Their daughter would come back for a longer visit, she would tell of them of her years away and all that she learned. For know Arecia was content with a simple farewell.

  
  


“If it’s alright with you two, I’d like to show you something.” Moira’s voice was that of a hesitant child. She wasn’t sure her parents would let her meld with them, even though she had already done so with a child.

  
  


“Of course, we would never turn you away.” 

  
  


Letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding Moira opened her mind to both the Consort and the Matriarch. In most cases a meld was only with two people but in some events it can be done with more, those sorts of melds took great mental strength to accomplish. The fact that Moira had no trouble doing this said volumes about her training.

  
  


_ The bonded pair stood in the place where the water reflected the sky’s surface. There were stormclouds in the sky but no rain, instead sunlight broke through brightentening the dim sky. It was a perfect combination of light and dark, this was Moira. _

  
  


_ {Looks nice right?}  _

  
  


_ Before them stood a kid version of Moira. Tugging on the clothes of her parents her urged them forward, she led them to large tree that seemed to be the center. _

 

_ {It took awhile but we finally did it.}  _

 

_ A teenage Moira stood from behind the tree as happy and as carefree as her younger counterpart, {Come on she’s waiting}. Both versions of Moira grabbed the hand of the the two asari, leading them further into the landscape. The tree seemed to vanish and they were left in the vast openness, at  some point during their walk both versions of Moira disappeared.  _

  
  


_ {She has come a long way since our first meeting} Arecia was in awe of all that she saw, Moira had done the impossible;she was the bridge between two species. _

  
  


_ {How could she not, she is our child after all} Sha’ira let the pride she felt crossover into the meld, she thought her daughter should know how proud she was. _

  
  
  


_ {We couldn’t have done it without you. Everything we are, we are because of your love.} Present day Moira along with child and teenage Moira materialized in from of the asari. {Thank you for all that you’ve done for us. I’m glad that you made me.} _

  
  


_ The amount of love that was radiating from the hybrid was to much for the couple to bare, with one last glance at Moira the two retreated from the meld. _

  
  


Once the meld ended Moira gave each parent a hug before heading out to the docks, it was time to go to war.

  
  


“Don’t look so sad you two.” The hybrid tried to reassure her parents that she and her sister would be okay, but who could promise the impossible?

  
  


Aria was growing impatient, she had already said her peace to her bondmate and child. It wasn’t like she was going to die, all she was going to do was implore a little violence to get Omega back;it wasn’t a big deal. The Queen of Omega walked up to her parents, looking them right in the eyes,

  
  


“It’s not a big fucking deal. Now let's go we got a station to retake.” Grabbing Moira by the shoulder she tossed the kid into the nearest skycar.

 

Both Arecia and Sha’ira knew that Aria was just as nervous, she couldn’t show it through, not even to her family.

  
  


“”Goddess keep them safe.” Sha’ira prayed for her children, she prayed that they would be safe and victorious. Most of all she prayed for this madness to end, so that they all might return to a normal life.

  
  
  


“So what do we do now?” Thea asked holding a sleeping Leslie. She had grown accustomed to Aria’s presence on the Citadel, without it she felt empty.

  
  


“For now we go about our lives, we do what we have always done. I’ll try my best to gather as much intel as I can. But all we can do now is wait.” Areica offered the only wisdom she could, although it seemed like nothing.

  
  
  


~~~~~Citadel Space:Stolen Cerberus Frigate~~~~~

  
  


Aria had an entire crew waiting for her once she boarded the ship, they already had the course set;all they needed was the order. Miranda Lawson made herself busy by giving whatever info she had on Cerberus to all member of the Queen’s little fleet, when she saw the sisters step onto the bridge she made a beeline for them.

  
  


“Aria every ship has a rundown of how Petrovsky works, we’re awaiting your order’s.”

  
  
  


“Take us through the relay, on my command and my command only does the rest of the fleet follow.” Aria watched as the ship travelled through the relay, adrenaline making its way through every cell in her body.  _ Soon you little bastard you’ll be begging for mercy. _

  
  


Moira studied the woman before her, in two years very little has changed about Miranda Lawson. The only thing that was unknown about her was her motive. Noticing that the younger women's helmet never moved Miranda thought it best to clear the air, while they still had time.

  
  


“Alright Moira we have a few minutes ask away.”

  
  


That opened a flood gate of questions.

  
  
  


“Why are you here? You had your sister why stay?”

  
  


“Ah the million dollar question, you see my father works for Cerberus. He and Director Dunn are the only two people who can create hybrids, I need to kill him. Petrovsky has info about him and the whereabouts of my parnter. Helping Aria is in my best interest.”

  
  


Moira nodded she could understand but she needed more, “Why does your father work for Cerberus? Where’s Oriana for that matter?”

  
  


The former operative laughed at this, her sister told her that if she were ever to run into Moira again that she would express her gratitude. “Ori’s alive and well, she lives on Thessia with Samantha Traynor. They work for and R&D company that focuses on biotic amps, as for my father’s involvement with Cerberus-” 

  
  


Aria brought the conversation to an end with a wave of her hand, they had made it through the relay. After passing the ‘inspection’ from Cerberus, she had the ship brought in closer.  “Wait for it…...NOW! Bring them in guns blazing!”

  
  


The look she had her face was sheer joy. Two years of planning led up to this, it was as if Janaris came early this year.

  
  


“Now we got to war!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer some questions you might be having:  
> I know the reunion with Arecia and Sha'ira was kinda shortish(they didn't really talk much), Moira wasn't ready to discuss what happened on that planet. When she does then they will have a real union.
> 
> Although it wasn't mentioned in the Arecia and Sha'ira chapter, they did experience some relationship problems. I'm working on a series of side fics that didn't make it in the main story. This being one of them.
> 
> Leslie is gonna be saying 'fuk' and 'fuck' for most of her life.
> 
> Why Miranda? Why not Garrus or Wrex or any body other than Miranda? Well the answer is simple, Moira only met Miranda that one time. Miranda has important information that Moira has yet to learn thus her involvement. The better question is; the hell happened to Jack? And only I know the answer to that one. 
> 
> I'll read through this again to check for mistakes, I need to sleep. If you notice anything thing that needs correcting let me know. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more! Thanks so much for sticking with me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Katherine is doing. You guys remember Katherine right? Moira's human mama, has problems for days, played Arecia and Sha'ira for fools. Well we're gonna see what she's been up to(I made an OC that I do not like)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates are so far apart. I had midterms all last week and could find the time to write. Once this semester is over I might be able to write more, I really need to pass my classes.

Katherine was locked away in her lab, looking over her latest batch of failures. None of her latest tank born krogan survived the first five minutes of out of tank exposure. There was something she was missing, something that Okeer had that she didn’t. The Illusive Man was not going to be pleased, she had promised that she could redo what the fallen warlord created. What was it that she was missing? Slamming the data pad on the table she turned her attention to the nearest tank, inside was an asari with most of her organs surgically removed. The director knew it was impossible to make more hybrids like Moira in a short amount of time. She would have to settle on integrating certain asari organs into humans, the overall goal was to boost human biotics. None of the willing volunteers survived the initial transplant, they were all too human.What she needed was a perfect balance of asari and human, so that the antibodies won't attack the new organs. Katherine made a mistake and made her daughter an asari with a human appearance, that was something she would not do again.  _ Those damned asari whores! Ruined everything. _

  
  


“Director, we have word from Oleg that Aria T’loak has begun her assault on Omega.” A man dressed in black and gold armor presented the director a data pad with the report. Aria T’loak had been in hiding for two years, for her to attack now meant that Moira was with her. 

  
  


“Do we have video confirmation? I don’t want to get my hopes up for nothing.” Glancing over the report Katherine felt her heart race. There was a chance that Moira was on Omega, that meant she had another chance to speak to her daughter.

 

“We do ma’am, if you could follow me.” The soldier led her through the hallways and corridors she walks every day until they came to the central comm room. The room was full of Cerberus personal looking over the video of the self proclaimed Queen of Omega’s initial charge. It would seem that the asari was suicidal, she rammed her stolen Cerberus frigate right into the station. Petrovsky was smart to upgrade the station’s defenses but now he had an infestation of pest. 

  
  


Taking control of the room Katherine played the video from Dock 7B. It was there that she had a clear picture of Aria and her compatriots. To her left was Miranda Lawson the operative that betrayed Katherine on Virmire. And to her right was someone covered head to toe in armor, sher gut was telling her it was Moira. 

  
  


“Bring up the biotic signatures of Miranda Lawson and Subject Athame.” Katherine needed to be positive that it was Moira before she ordered her captured. As for Lawson, she would be handed over to her father for punishment. 

  
  


“Director, signatures are up on screen. We can confirm the biotic signature of Miranda Lawson, we can’t find a match for Subject Athame.”  One of the analyst tried again to match the mysterious figure to Moira but to no avail. 

  
  


“Impossible.” Katherine murmured to herself, “Only asari way into their Matriarch years can alter their biotic signature. There is no way that she could have learned that in a measly two years.” She brought the tip of a pen to her mouth trying to think of how Moira was able to do the impossible.  _ Again she finds new ways to amaze me, still I need to know how that was possible.  _ “I’m going into the basement to talk to her. For now tell Oleg that I want the armored one and Miranda captured alive.”

  
  


Katherine made her way to the “Basement” or the lower levels of the facility. The lower levels held a series of containment cells used for various purposes. The cell that the director was going to visit held a certain asari that they had captured a few years back. She was a spectre sent to investigate a distress call in Citadel Space. It was nothing more than a trap set by Katherine herself, she wanted to see if her biotics were above average. Sadly the asari had subpar biotics but she made a great informant. 

  
  


The sound of heels resonated throughout the floor causing the asari to look at the door. “What do you want, Director?” The asari all but spat the last part out.

  
  


“Now is that any way to behave, Vasir?”

  
  


~~~~~Ilium~~~~~

 

Liara T’soni sat in her office reading the same message over again.

  
  


_ ‘She left to Omega’ _

  
  


The person that was being referred in the message was Moira, Matriarch Arecia had sent the message herself. There was even a file that Tali had to decrypt. It was a picture of Moira. Liara stared at the picture for hours, after two years she still looked as beautiful as the day they met.  _ She is off fighting and all I can do is wait. Who’s to say that she will even come here once she is done with Omega?  _ There were so many uncertainties with her chosen, she didn’t know what to believe.

 

“If she doesn’t come to me then I’ll just have to follow her.” Liara sighed, she looked out onto the trading floor of Nos Astra.  _ Do any of them know of the war that is raging outside these walls? _

  
  


“I’d thought you’d be happy. Knowing that Moira is back and all.” Garrus stands by the desk, his mandibles twitching slightly.

  
  


“I am, but at the same time I am worried. We’re here while she is out there. I know you’d rather be on Omega than stuck in an office Garrus.” The asari gave her friend an apologetic smile.

  
  


“Don’t be so hard on yourself Liara, I know you want to be with her just as much. What I can tell is this, after Omega, Moira will come here.”

  
  


“And how do you know that?” Liara found it comforting that Garrus was trying to cheer her up, there was a slim chance that Moira would come to Ilium. There was nothing for her to gain here. 

  
  


“Miranda Lawson is with her. Don’t know if you remember but she and Jack went off to find some Cerberus personal. Miranda needs information on a certain prison ship that Aria sadly does not have information on.”

  
  


“And we have that information don’t we?”

  
  


“Yep” His mandibles twitched again but this time in a more excited manner, he was happy about something.

  
  


“I can see why Miranda would come but why Moira?” 

  
  


“Can you believe that Jack got herself captured, on a ship that sells its prisoners to Cerberus.”

  
  


All the puzzles fell into place, the whole picture now clear in Liara’s mind. “Garrus show me all we have on this ship. When Moira gets here we’ll be ready.” With a newfound determination Liara and Garrus gathered all the intel they could and compiled it into a single data pad. The maiden didn’t see the reason to keep her friends in the office after completing the pad, today was cause for celebration. “Come to my apartment later on tonight with Tali. I believe we have something to drink too.”

  
  


Shiala watched from afar as Liara and Garrus left the office. It was not everyday that her mistress had a smile on her face, Garrus must have told her the news. “Lady Liara, I take it we’re going to stop by the markets before heading to the apartment?”

  
  


“Yes Shiala, there are a few things I want to pick up.” Liara smiled at her protector and friend, today was a good day. “Shiala you knew about this didn’t you?”

  
  


“Whatever do you mean?” The commando gave her mistress a sly grin, “Come now my lady, we have much to do before the other’s arrive.” The two asari bought all the ingredients needed for themselves and their dextro eating companions. 

  
  


At the apartment Liara busied herself by cooking tonight's meal.She dreams of a future where both her and Moira would have a home of their own, cooking meals for their daughters. It was all wishful thinking. The threat of Cerberus had to dealt with first, and even then would Moira want to endanger her future children?

  
  


“Your mind is travelling into dark places ai’a me, what are you thinking about?” Shiala sat on the other side of the kitchen counter, picking at the food when Liara wasn’t looking.  _ Benezia would be pleased,  _ she thought,  _ Liara has become quite the cook. _

  
  


“I was thinking about the future, what it would be like to have a family of my own.”

  
  


With grace only a commando could possess Shiala places a finger on Liara’s head and gently pushes her back. “You are a 100 years too young to be having such thoughts.”

  
  


Liara rolled her eyes she didn’t care how old she was, all that mattered was that Moira would give her a chance. Tali and Garrus arrived an hour later, both holding their prefered brand of poison. The three friends talked long into the night, the fact that they had to work in the morning had slipped their minds. 

  
  


“Liara, since when did you cook?” If anyone could see the quarian’s face they’d assume she has a smug expression.

  
  


“And what do you mean by that Tali?”

 

“She means to say that in the two years of living here, we have never seen you use the kitchen.” Garrus intercedes on Tali’s behalf, he too was curious. Both he and Tali spent a lot of credits on food for Liara.

  
  


Liara thinks before she answers, her mother would take time off to teach Liara how to cook. Benezia never said but Liara would guess that it was a type of stress relief. “Mother taught me as a child, later on we’d often make meals for the staff.”

  
  


“Liara, if I recall correctly Garrus and I spent several credits to make sure you were well fed.” Tali’s voice seemed to lose all its mirth.

  
  


“Yes you did. I’m grateful to both of you.” 

  
  


“Well I think it is time you paid us back.”

  
  


“Oh? And how would I go about doing that?”

  
  


Tali looked to Garrus, his mandibles twitching. No words were needed as the two reached a consensus, “Liara, Tali and I would like our meals to have that home cooked feel.”

  
  


The asari set down her wine glass nodding in agreement, “I can see if there are any restaurants that cater to your needs.I’m sure you can afford it.” Liara knew what her friends meant but the idea of toying with them for a change wasn’t something she’d let slip by.

  
  


Tali was not in the mood for such jokes. Liara had made an amazing meal,she’d be damned if she could only have it once. “No Liara, you will be making our meals for us. It’s only fair.”

  
  


Both the turian and the quarian come up with a menu for Liara. They were all simple dishes that Liara had no problem making, there was one however that didn’t make sense. “Tali, Garrus, the last item on this is an asari dish. It is rich in eezo and might get you sick, are you sure you want this?”

  
  


Garrus was to tired to answer, he waved a hand before retiring to the guest room. That left a very confused asari in the hands of her qaurian friend. “Liara the last one is Moira’s favorite. When ever she was one the Citadel she would beg the Consort to make it for her. When she get’s here I think she’ll want things that are familiar to her, that being one of them.” Giving the maiden a hug goodnight, Tali returned to her room. 

  
  


Liara stared at the last item again. She shouldn’t be surprised that Moira would like something like this. “Maanru curry.”  _  Hurry back to me...Siame _

  
  


~~~~~???:Cerberus Base~~~~~

  
  


It had been three days since Aria’s initial charge and Petrovsky had nothing to show for it. For three days the war of attrition did nothing but waste valuable resources and Katherine’s time. She could have ‘upgrading the troops’ as some personal call it, instead she was reading reports that say the same thing. The armored assailant has proven difficult to capture. The director knew that the masked biotic was Moira, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind about that. What she still could not fathom was the amount of growth the hybrid was showing. After her talk with Vasir, Katherine learned that Matriarch’s aren’t the only ones who can change their biotic signature; Justicar’s can as well.  _ So you went off to become a Justicar and came back with a few new tricks?  _

  
  


“Ma’am, a new report from Petrovsky is being uploaded to your terminal.”

  
  


“Thank you.” She dismissed the grunt, turning her attention to the latest report.  _ This better be good _ . She read it, and then she read it again. There was no way that the report she was reading was true.  _ Aria T’loak took out the generator that powered the barriers! That machine powered a civilian block as well and she took it out.  _ It would seem that Aria is willing to do anything to get Omega back.  _ With the barriers gone she can take the rest of Omega within the next day or two….unless.  _ “Get Petrovsky on the comms, we are not letting that filth take back the station.”

  
  


_ “Are you sure Director? I only have a few that I can control.”  _

  
  


“I know the risk, I take full responsibility. Release them into the area’s you feel that she will go to, make sure that Miranda Lawson and Subject Athame are not killed. They could be injured but that is it.” 

  
  
  
  


“Yes Director.” The call ended and Katherine sighed, she didn’t want to use them but she had no choice. Another batch of experiments to be used used as Moira’s punching bag. Katherine locked herself away in her office so that none might see her smile. She might have told Oleg that using those experiments were to assure that Omega stayed in Cerberus, but that was a lie. Katherine wanted to see how much Moira had improved, she could careless about Cerberus at this point. Something happened when she went to talk to Vasir that changed her mind, she no longer wanted Kai to surpass Moira. No, she wanted Moira to continue to grow and excel. Katherine wanted Moira to kill Petrovsky and then search for her after.

  
  


“Get stronger my darling and when you are ready come find me. I’ll have a little present waiting for you when you come home.”

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in some Liara just for the hell of it. We all need are precious blueberry. 
> 
> Side note, Katherine is losing her mind. She is gonna go bonkers. She wants Moira to fight all of her failures, to prove that Moira is perfect in every way. She insane in the brain, writing her is gonna be fun.
> 
> P.S I found a beta reader! Yay for me!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Omega part! The fic was like 15 pages so I broke it in half. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I'm done with my first year of college!!!! And that means I am free to update without hesitation! All my other fics are off hiatus too! This is gonna be a great summer!

Moira watched from the sidelines as her sister and Miranda struggled to come up with a plan. For the past three days they have battled with Cerberus’ forces but gained nothing. Those barriers were preventing them from doing any real damage. The first order of business would be to take care of them, the only problem however was finding a path. Miranda wanted to hack into Cerberus communications, take them down from the inside. Aria was against it, it would take to long for Ahz to break Pertrovskys’ firewall. Moira didn’t interfere with their little pissing match, no she looked at the map of Omega. When she came to visit Aria would send her off to explore the station. When the hybrid asked her sister why she was she did this Aria just shrugged. The Queen’s answer would be the same every time Moira asked, “You need to learn the way of the streets.”

  
  


Those lessons paid off, she knew how to get rid of the barriers. “We go through the mines. Cerberus will have minimal security there while our forces are top side. I used to play in the mines with some other kids, I know where to go.” Moira altered the map, highlighting the mining area. It was a dark zone, that meant low personal and no power.

  
  


“We can divert the power from the generators to the mine. The area around the mine is a civilian section that’s running low on air. We can save them and make a run at Petrovsky.” The former Cerberus operative looked over to Moira, giving a small nod before turning to Aria. “The three of us will go, it won’t take Pertovsky long to notice that we aren’t with the main force.”

  
  


The Queen looked over her small court, all were beaten and bloody. Aria had already lost most of her forces on the first day. Most of her fleet her work shot down before they even reached the station. Now she was down to a handful of trained merc’s and the faithful citizens of Omega. She didn’t acknowledge either Miranda or her sister. The queen began to bark out her orders.

  
  


Miranda was taken aback, she couldn’t grasp the reason for Aria to ignore them like that. The operative looked to the younger sister for guidence. “Was she angry that she didn’t come up with the plan herself?”

  
  


The thought of Aria being that petty made Moira laugh, “No that’s not it. The general that Cerberus brought here...he is always a few steps ahead. Aria know’s that while we scurry about in the mines that a lot of her people are going to die.”

  
  


“But this is a war of attrition, I believe the self appointed queen knew better.” Miranda wasn’t trying to belittle Aria in any way. She knew how the asari worked, Aria wasn’t one to care about the feelings of her men.

 

“If this keeps up there won’t be anyone left alive. What is the point of being queen if you let your people die?”

  
  


~~~~~Omega:AfterLife~~~~~

  
  


Petrovsky surveyed  the battle in the safety of Afterlife. The club looked nothing like its former self. Terminals lined the walls, the many VIP rooms served as troop barracks; the general turned Aria’s club into a command center. There was no that the asari could win,Petrovsky was to far ahead. The only problem he had was catching the armored assailant. All the traps he had for her had failed, she was calm and collected;unlike Aria. There was one last trap he had, but to use she had to come to him. It was a risky move that was certain, if he allowed the armored one in than Aria would be right behind her.  _ I still have those….No I can’t. The director will have me in her latest experiment if I used them now.  _ Below him the troops ran from their barracks to the front lines. It would seem that he didn’t need to lure them here at all. The stupid asari was leading another charge. 

  
  


“Pacify all but the armored one, we need her alive.” 

  
  
  


~~~~~Omega:Eezo Mines~~~~~

  
  


The mines below shook as the battle raged on above ground,Moira’s plan was working. Cerberus believed that she and the other’s were leading the charge.  _ And all I had to do was have an asari merc dress like me,  _ Moira thought to herself bitterly. When they found out that she was not there they would kill the maiden in an instant. All this fighting made Moira think, before she met Liara she was thinking about spending a few years on Omega. The fights she had at the Armax Arena did nothing for her anymore. She loved how a battle would get her blood pumping, the crowd cheering her name. Now she wasn’t so sure,  _ two years ago I would have been okay with killing a man just because he looked at Aria wrong.  _

  
  


“Kid, you’re thinking too loud. Care to share with the rest of us?” Aria knew something was wrong with Moira way before they got into the mines. This was the first time Moira ever saw a fight like this, and this was just the beginning. The hybrid had openly waged war on Cerberus. Now she sees what her words entail.

  
  


“I was naive to think that I could go to war and not see so much bloodshed.” 

  
  


Aria laughed, “You’re gone for two years and you think you have the knowledge of the Matriarchs? You’re still a kid, a kid that started a war with the biggest xenophobic group in the known galaxy. But still a kid.”

  
  


“You did what you thought was best at the time. Cerberus has been a problem that humanity has ignored for years. It’s about time they were stopped.” Miranda tried to placate the situation. She knew that Moira was growing frustrated, and Aria was doing nothing to help.

  
  


“That’s another thing Ms.Perfectly Made, why the fuck are we cleaning up a human mess? If your lot had dealt with them while they were back in the Alliance none of this would have happened.” That was the million dollar question. The Alliance had their little bouts with Cerberus but they never did anything to get rid of them.

  
  


“Back on Earth there is a big political party called Terra Firma, they are not big on working with the Council Races. They are the biggest supporters of Cerberus, they alway hold a large portion of the population's vote. If you really want to get rid of Cerberus you need political backing and some real damning evidence.” 

  
  


Moira stopped walking, the evidence presented to her was to much. It gave her a headache. Without a second thought she took off her helmet, hoping that some fresh air would help her process it all. “So you’re telling me that I can hit all their bases, take out their leaders, and that still won’t do thing?”

  
  


All Miranda could do was nod, she could understand the young hybrids frustration. To be born for a singular purpose. And when you try to fight it you learn that it circumstances that brought you into this world are so much bigger than you. The former operative felt close to Moira, she also felt that it was her duty to help.  _ If it weren’t for my father ...no...If it weren’t for Henry none of this would have happened.  _ She’ll tell Moira the whole truth, once they were alone.

  
  


“I bet the council will act, if we give them proof that Cerberus is doing ungodly experiments on their people.” It was a weak counter argument but it was the only thing they had at the moment.

  
  


“If I go before the council they might be the political backbone we need to take down Cerberus?”

 

“Fuck that! If the council get’s their hands on you that’s the last we’ll see of you. I don’t feel like dealing with a sad pair of matriarchs. I did that once and it was horrible, they would not stop moping about. You want the council involved find something else.” Aria didn’t want to say that she would miss her sister if she was taken. It was implied, but not said aloud.

  
  


“Look I’ll talk to Thea once this is done. For now can we focus on getting my station back.” No one said a word as Moira took point again. They were all thinking ahead, of what would happen once Omega was back under the regime of it’s rightful ruler. Aria wanted to protect her family, Miranda wanted nothing more than to see Jack safe. And Moira,she was beginning to regret her life choices.

  
  


The mines were empty save a few guards who got the shit end of their patrol roster. The three ladies took them out without breaking a sweat. Moira was still holding back, she didn’t know if she wanted all this bloodshed, death. She killed on Earth, there was no denying that. The only difference from then to know was that she might have enjoyed it.  _ Spector-Liara and light me both said the same thing, I can’t fight the darkness. Does that mean that killing all these people is okay? Teacher where are you? I can use your guidance. _

  
  


“Head’s up. We’re here.” Aria took point while Miranda searched around the generator. There was not a soldier or mech in sight, this was all too easy.

  
  


“Nashi, this is a trap!” The red barriers came to life as Moira spoke, they were trapped with no way out. 

  
  


“The terminal is on the other side, no way in hell am I letting it end here.” Aria put her shotgun away, making her way to the barrier,biotics flowing freely. Using her biotics as armor the Queen plunged her hands into the barrier. She planned to pry open a path. It was then that mechs and mercs alike began to drop from the pipes. As always Petrovsky was a few steps ahead.

  
  


“Moira! We need to keep them off her!” Miranda had her submachine gun free, she had no qualms with taking out Cerberus troops. 

  
  


Moira stood in a battle ready position but did not attack, she allowed herself to be surrounded by weary Cerberus troops.  _ I don’t want to kill them, I don’t want to give in to the darkness again.  _ They circled each other, none wanted to make the first move. None paid any attention to Aria or Miranda. The troops had an important goal, to catch the armored assailant. Moira was at a crossroads. Fall into the familiarity of the darkness or be the person that Liara would want to bond with.  _ I remember the day on the Citadel with Okara, she had a brave front. But I knew she was afraid. On Virmire I almost killed her….She wouldn’t want to bond with the monster that I am. _ A thought came to her, she did not have to kill to get what she wanted.  _ I can subdue not kill. I don’t have to be a monster!  _  With newfound clarity Moira broke the ground with a biotically charged palm, forcing it to shatter. The guards stumbled giving Moira the opening she needed. She lashed the nearest enemy,hitting him hard enough that he lost consciences.

  
  


She repeated the process to the rest of the grunts, to the troops it looked like she was teleporting to their sides in a matter of seconds. Their eyes could not track her. When the last man fell both Miranda and the hybrid rushed to the Queen’s side. Using the last bit of biotic energy they had the two women helped pry the barrier a part. 

  
  


“Nashi, how’d you know that would work?” Moira was in awe of her sister. She knew Aria was strong, but to rip a hole in a barrier...that was unheard of.

  
  


“I didn’t. I just didn’t want to die like some animal, that's all.”

  
  


Moira was the first to go through the barrier, she wanted this to be over already. As soon as she passed the gap closed leaving both Miranda and her sister on the other side. The hybrid didn’t worry, she would disable the barrier before the troops woke up. It would be a five minute jobs tops. “I’ll be back soon.”

  
  


While her younger sister handled the barrier crisis Aria was left to ponder her next move. After she got Omega back she would have to milk out any resistance, at the same time trying to instill her regime. There was a nagging voice in the back her head, what about Liselle and Thea? How would her daughter be raised if she spent most of her time on Omega. The sound of movement caught Aria’s attention, the guards were not dead.  _ What the hell was she thinking! _

  
  


Miranda did not catch on right away, as a result she got shot in the arm. “Dammit all!”. With her good arm she took out a few of the troops but the pain was to much. Tossing her gun to the side, Miranda dispensed a generous amount of medigel on the wound. She would need the bullet removed and some stitches but now was not the time. “Aria what the hell happened?”

  
  


“Moira.” Aria said as she snapped the neck of the last Cerberus goon, “Punked out, that’s what. She has another thing coming when she gets back.” Aria went around making sure all the grunts were dead. That’s all she needed, was a bullet in the back because her sister was growing a conscience.

  
  


Moira found the control panel completely undefended.  _ Wow….this is just sad.  _ She went about inputting the OSD Ahz gave her, he told her that it would scramble the system. Turn it against itself and ultimately shut down. A VI appeared before her projecting the crisp and clean General Petrovsky. 

  
  


_ “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” _

  
  


Moira didn’t stop, she just looked at him through her helmet. “And why would I do that?”

  
  


_ “Because that generator is connected to a civilian block. Take it out and they die.” _ He said in a flat tone. He didn’t care about the civilians anyway.

  
  


“You don’t care about those people, your tone implies that much. I also know that the civ block houses the families of your troops. But you don’t care about that either.” She studied the man before her, weathered away by war, an empty shell left behind. “So what do you want?”

  
  


_ “What I want is for you to come with me, Project Athame.” _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Omega part2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? That's my gift to you all for being so patient. Bless your souls, you beautiful people.

 

_ “What I want is for you to come with me, Project Athame.” _

  
  


“Not gonna happen, your men have ten minutes to leave that section before the air drains out. Now be ready, we’re coming for you.” Moira turned her back to the VI, she would meet that man in person, get the info she needed and Aria would have her way with him.  

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Moira returned to the others she was greeted with a punch in the face. “Nashi what the hell!” Moira looked at her sister in bewilderment. She had done what she was told, a pat on the back would have been nice.

  
  


“Why did you let those scum live? Thanks to you Lawson got hurt.” Aria pointed to Miranda, who was using the sleeve of her catsuit as a bandage. “What were you thinking? They won’t hesitate to kill us, they almost did.”

  
  


“I...I didn’t want to go back...to how I was before.” The hybrid was stunned, she thought she had found the solution to her problem. Instead she almost lost another friend. “I used to enjoy the fight,the blood rushing through my body. I felt like I can take on the world not caring who died in the process. But that’s what they want isn’t it, for me to be a killing machine. Well I won’t give in to them! I’ll be better than the darkness!” Moira stood before her sister, defiant. She did not want to be a killing machine.

  
  


“Do you think they care if you spare them or not? They’ll just get back up and keep shooting. Moira they want you and they will kill whoever they have to, to get you. Do you know why I kill without a second thought? It’s because I have things I need to protect. I do this for Thea and Liselle because if something happened to them….Everything in this galaxy would burn.” Aria looked at her sister hoping that her words clicked. 

  
  
  


“So it’s okay to kill if you have something to protect? But….”

  
  


“That’s all there is to it kid, think of your little maiden waiting for you back home. Do you want something to happen to her?” The Queen had grabbed her sibling by the shoulder, there were some words the Queen dare not say aloud. But she hoped Moira understood. 

  
  
  


“Fine. I’ll do what needs to be done. Don’t expect me to smile like the old days, I’m doing this for Liara.”  Moira moved away from her sister, she felt sick. In the end she was still doing what Katherine made her for, just on the opposite side.  _ I’m not doing this because I like it, I’m doing it for Liara and everyone else.  _

  
  


Miranda stayed on the sideline, this was a family moment. Any words she spoke would be an intrusion. She stared blankly at her omni-tool, now that the barriers were gone they had a straight path to Afterlife. One step closer to Petrovsky and one step closer to finding Jack. The former operative saw Moira come in her direction, with a flick of her wrist she shut off her omni-tool. It was clear to see that Moira was troubled, Miranda was injured because of her inability to act.  

  
  


“Miranda, I’m sorry.”

  
  


“It’s alright. Help take out Petrovsky and I’ll say we’re even.” 

  
  


“Yeah.” It was hard to tell if the hybrid was smiling beneath the mask. Miranda believed she was. 

  
  


“If you two are done, I’d like to retake my station today.” Aria took point, leading them through a path that would take them straight to Afterlife.

  
  


~~~~~Omega:Afterlife~~~~~

 

“Are you sure Director? I only have a few that I can control.”

  
  


_ “I know the risk, I take full responsibility. Release them into the area’s you feel that she will go to, make sure that Miranda Lawson and Subject Athame are not killed. They could be injured but that is it.” _

  
  


“Yes Director.” When the holo was cut off Petrovsky went to the panel on the far side wall. The path that Aria was currently leading her team through was the very same path that held a batch of failed experiments.  _ I’ll let those out, there is a very slim chance that they will survive. I’m going to lose some men in this process.  _ “I need delta squad on standby on the eastern mine exist.”

  
  


The soldiers followed the orders that they were dealt but some looked hesitant. “Sir, isn’t that where the they are?”

  
  


“Yes soldier. We are going to release the adjutants on our uninvited guest.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Nashi something feels wrong. There are no guards here.” Moira felt uneasy with each passing moment. They had broken the barrier, the people of Omega were free to reclaim their home. She told Petrovsky that she was coming for him. So why weren’t they bombarded with Cerberus troops? 

  
  


“I agree with Moira, I’m certain that we are going to be ambushed .” Miranda had her gun ready while Moira’s body hummed with her biotic energy. Aria said nothing, she pressed on. It didn’t matter what Petrovsky had in store for them. She was only a few moments away from reclaiming her station. 

  
  


The trio entered the mess hall, the only part of the mine that had proper air filtration. The hall should have had power restored, Moira was certain she had hit the right button. The area was dark, Aria had to pry the doors of the compression room just to get to the main hall. No one could see a thing but the smell of blood was pungent. Moira can feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise, they were not alone. 

  
  


“Moira, Miranda, lights on and in battle form.” Aria’s order was soft spoken but it was an order all the same. The two fell in line after turning on the flashlight built into their gun. There were blood stains on the floors and claw marks on the walls. Whatever killed the guards were not human. “What the fuck did those assholes let loose on my station?”

  
  


In the darkness something scream, something inhuman. It was then that all the lights came on. The small VI came back and projected the holo of General Petrovsky before Aria. _ “I congratulate you on making it this far. But this is where our little game ends.” _

  
  


“Such big talk coming from a man that hides away in a room.” Aria held her head high.This was her station, she would not be the one leaving it in a body bag.

  
  


_ “Ms.T’Loak the situation you are in leaves little room for false bravado. You see you are trapped with the latest experiments of Director Dunn. They’re called adjutants, I believe they are a cross between batarian, turian and some other species called the Rachni. They are just a small part of what's to come for you lesser races.” _ He turns his gaze from Aria to Moira,  _ “And you Athame will be our beacon.” _

  
  


The way he looked at her sent chills down her spine. He looked at her like a one would look at their God, with reverence. It made the hybrid sick to her stomach. “You do know that Katherine just wants to give my eyes to Kai right?”

  
  


_ “That’s where you’re wrong. Kai has proven to be….troublesome of late.” _ Petrovsky wanted to say that the young man went off the rails. But to share that information will show weakness in the organization. Kai-Leng’s body wasn’t taking the treatments kindly. His body was rejecting all implants of asari organs, eyes included. As a result Director Dunn was forced to switch 50 percent of his body to biotic enhancing cybernetics. He was stronger than most but he would never reach Moira’s level, and it was that bit of information that drove him to madness. Petrovsky once read a report, claiming that he destroyed an entire facility because some dared to mention project Athame. Kai-Leng was not someone who could further humanity.

  
  


This news did not surprise Moira, she had a feeling that Kai was one step away from losing it.  _ But if they weren’t planning on stealing my eyes anymore, then just what are they going to do to me?  _ “Are you going to put a chip in my head? Make me a loyal killing machine?” 

  
  


As Moira and Petrovsky talked the screams of the adjutants were coming closer. It wouldn’t be too long before the three were surrounded yet again.

  
  


_ “That is exactly what we are going to do. If you’ll excuse me I have to make transport arrangements. Can’t have you escaping again.”  _ The general was about to end the call when a soldier ran into the comm room.

  
  


_ “Sir! The adjutants from the mines killed the men positioned at the exit. We have no containment plan!”   _

  
  


Aria was happy despite the news. “Ha! You’re the one to talk about false bravado, you can’t control us lesser races. We’re gonna kill your little pets then we are coming for you!” Aria turned away from the rocket,laughing all the while. “Get ready ladies are guest are here.” 

  
  


The adjutants looked like things from a psychopath's nightmare. It was easy to see where the batarian and turian were brought together. No one knew what a Rachni looked like but if they had to guess they had something to do with the large sacs on their back.

  
  


“This is what they are doing to people! Why? What do they gain from this!” Moira could not save these people, what she could do was release them from any pain they might be in. “Forgive me, find comfort in the embrace of the Goddess.” 

  
  


They adjutants were not easy to take down. They were extremely agile for their size and extremely fast. Moira was forced to go on the defensive. She kept a barrier as five of those monsters attacked her. Aria and Miranda were struggling on their end as well, if Moira didn’t so something fast they would all die.  _ Well, here goes nothing!  _ Moira allowed the barrier to close in on her, she was building up power. At the last moment she extended a hand forward using all the energy she had to push the barrier past its limits. All surrounding adjutants were pushed back. Using her pistol Moira helped the others take out the rest of the adjutants. 

  
  


“See the Justicar taught you a few new tricks kid.” Aria gives Moira some eezo cubes as they rest. They still had to make it to Afterlife, but it was evident that none could fight anymore. 

  
  


“Not really, most of these moves I kinda made up by accident. But that’s not important please tell me that we can get to your club without fighting.” Moira stuffed her face with the cubes. She didn’t want to fight but if she had to, she would.

  
  


“I’m inclined to agree with her. Aria we can’t take anymore of this, our boitics exhausted.”

  
  
  


“Yeah there’s a way. Let’s get this shit done.” No one thought to pay attention to the ceiling. A adjutant remained hidden during the fight, watching from the distance. It was the only one that Petrovsky could control. The general saw the entire fight play out, he could see why the director was so engrossed with Project Athame. Her potential was boundless. She would truly lead humanity to great places. Before that dream could come true she needed to be captured. An order was issued. 

  
  


Capture don’t kill.

  
  


It happened too fast for anyone to react. The adjutant had a grip on Moira’s ankle so tight that the bone broke. It dragged her through the vents and into the VIP room of Afterlife, Aria and Miranda were hot on its heels.

  
  


“Fuck! If we lose her we’re all screwed!” Aria couldn’t get a clear shot at the adjutant, it was using Moira as a shield. It was obvious that this one had some intelligence.

  
  


“Now would be good time to use that secret passage of yours!” 

  
  


Aria’s only response was to take off, cursing the entire time.

  
  


~~~~~Omega:Afterlife~~~~~

  
  


Moira was thrown at the feet of General Petrovsky, along the way the adjutant broke her other leg. There was no chance of her running away. The soldiers took off her helmet,giving Petrovsky a good view of her face. 

  
  


“You do take after your mother. The resemblance is uncanny, it’s too bad you marked up that pretty face of yours.”  He held her face in his hands, examining her. It made her feel sick.

  
  


“To bad for you, this is where you lose.” Moira  tried to meld with him but before she could establish a connection her eyes were covered.

  
  


“Do you really think I would let you this close to me without precautions? How naive of you.”

  
  


Moira felt something cold clamp around both wrist and her energy began to drain.  _ Suppression cuffs! I won’t be able to do a thing until Nashi and Miranda get her…..Maybe I can stall for time. _

“Tell me something General, what do you gain from all this? If you truly wanted humanity to ascend you would work with the other races not enslave them.”

 

“Do you know what the other races see when they look at humanity? They see savages and brutes, hell even the batarians think so. We can be so much more than what they see.” He spoke with such conviction, Moira could see why so many men followed him.

  
  


“You do know that it’s because of actions like this that humanity is viewed in such a way. Humans are bullies, they push and shove everyone else aside until their goals are acquired.”

  
  


“Don’t you mean us as a species?”

  
  


This was going to piss him off but it was the only thing Moira could think of. “Didn’t you hear your precious Director made me a little too well. I’m a asari in human skin. We are not the same!” Moira could feel the air tense up as rushed footsteps made their way to her. She was picked up, forced to stand on broken legs. The main was unimaginable. Petrovsky reached his limit these past three days. He would not let some girl take his dream away. 

  
  


“You are human! You will obey the commands of Cerberus and you will lead humanity into ascentation!” He threw Moira back on the floor, causing the hybrid to scream in pain. He didn’t care that she hurt all he needed was for her to stay alive. “You’re mother sent a ship for you. The next time we meet you will be a willing operative.”

  
  


“Doubt it, that kid as trouble with authority.”  Aria stood in the doorway of the VIP room, blood all over her clothes. Miranda was close behind and in a similar state. It would appear that Aria’s hidden passage was wasn’t so hidden at all. It was full of Vorcha and it was something to be rectified at a later date. Without missing a beat Aria trapped the general in a meld. To him his death would last centuries,while it would only be a few minutes.  _ {You took Omega from me, now I’ll take everything from you!} _ His mind was assaulted with demons, they clawed at his mind. Every so often Aria would relax and allowed him to recover. As soon as she felt his mind return to its original state she would attack again. On the physical plain she was also choking him, it added a sense of dread and fear in the meld.

  
  
  


While Aria tortured her prey Miranda helped Moira. The former operative removed the cuffs and placed medi-gel on all superficial wounds. Her broken legs needed to be reset and that was something only a doctor could do. “Aria get the information I need quickly! I need to take Moira to a proper doctor!”

  
  


“Fine.” Aria applied more force while she searched his mind. He knew nothing about Jack’s whereabouts, that was to be expected. “Hey princess he doesn’t know anything. What are you going to do now?”

  
  


Miranda helped the hybrid lay down on the nearest table before giving her same painkillers. “I’ll take Moira and go to a place where obtaining information is an occupation.” 

  
  


Aria knew where she was going, the Queen would lend them a ship and any medical supplies she could find. Goddess knows Moira was going  to need it. 

  
  


“Where are we going?” Moira fought to stay awake, the pain was to much. Before the darkness took her she hood Miranda utter a single word.”

  
  
“Illium.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the reunion we've all been waiting for.

**_“Why Illium?”_ **

  
  


**_“It’s the best place to get information. It’s also a good place for you to rest.”_ **

  
  


**_“What about Jack? We can’t just forget about her.”_ **

  
  


**_“We’re not Moira, we need information.”_ **

  
  


**_“Whatever you say Miranda.”_ **

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Moira replayed that conversation over and over again but it still didn’t make any sense.  _ If Miranda wanted the info that bad couldn’t she have hacked into Petrovsky’s computer?  _ She could have done it herself, if she hadn’t gotten so badly injured. Moira did not leave Omega unscathed, her run in with an adjutant cost her the use of her legs. Even with Miranda’s help the bones would need to heal for at least 3 months.  _ 3 months spent sitting in a chair…..what am I supposed to do?  _ Miranda had promised the hybrid that they could begin their political attack against Cerberus. The things that they have witnessed on Omega could not remain hidden from the rest of the galaxy. But that too had to wait until they docked on Illium, that wouldn’t be for another 2 days at most.  _ It would seem that everything begins at Illium. _

  
  


“Moira, you do know that you can go to other parts of the ship.”

  
  


“I know. I just find the stars fascinating.” Moira had spent most of her days in the ship's observation room. “It’s not like I can train or anything.” 

  
  


“Don’t be that way, it’s been 4 days since Omega. Yes technology may be advanced but are still things that require patience.” Miranda took a seat beside the hybrid wanting to see what she saw. All she was darkness as for as the eye could see. There were bouts of stars about but it did little to illuminate the darkness. “What is it that you find so fascinating? All I see is pitch black.”

  
  


“It’s more than that. The stars are shining their brightest even in the dark. Same could be said for people to. Even in their darkest moments there is always a light shining.”

  
  


Miranda looked at the young girl in awe. Moira was only 24, yet she had such a deep understanding of people. It made the former operative laugh. “You should write a book. Talk like that might just bring races together.”

  
  


“I’ll pass, book writing isn’t my thing.” Moira finally looked at the women who sat beside her. Miranda wasn’t dressed in her usual catsuit, instead she wore jeans and a grey shirt. It seemed normal. “You looked relaxed.”

  
  


“I don’t think we’ll be doing much fighting in Illium. Clothing aside I need to tell you something. It’s about Katherine, how she learned to make you.” 

  
  


Moira looked at the women who had saved her life countless times on Omega. She thought they were becoming friends, maybe Miranda was trying to repent. “You don’t owe me anything Miranda.”

  
  


“I want to tell you not out of obligation, I want to tell you...because I. Just listen okay?” Miranda was not good with telling others how she felt. It was one of the main problems she had with Jack, the two never said how they truly felt. It was something Miranda wanted to change, would change as soon as they got the tattooed women back. 

  
  


“Alright Miranda. I’ll listen.”

  
  


“It started with a man named Henry Lawson.”

  
  


~~~~~Illium~~~~~

  
  


Liara had gotten an encrypted message from Miranda, they were coming to Illium. Since then Liara has been fretting over each minuscule detail. The apartment had to be just right, her office had to be perfect. Garrus and Tali thought she was going mad, Moira wouldn’t care about the scenery. She even had all the information they could possibly need on a OSD. All she needed was for her chosen to come home.

 

“Liara they won’t be here for another hour or so. Please sit down.” Tali was practically begging her friend to take a break. If she had to see Liara rearrange the flowers on her desk one more time she would lose it.

  
  


“What else am I supposed to do? I’ve already payed the docking fees, gathered as much information on Cerberus and Terra Firma as I can. I still can’t believe she’s going to be here after 2 years. Will she still be my chosen?” The last thought scared her more then anything. If Moira was set on her path to becoming a Justicar then they could never be together.  _ Goddess please don’t let it be that.  _

  
  


“Liara, we know that she loves you as much as you do her I doubt it will come to that.” The sound of omni-tools going off brought the conversation to a close. It was from Garrus, Moira and Miranda had just touched down. Miranda would be taking Moira straight to the apartment, all Garrus would say was that she was injured. 

  
  


Liara would have ran out the door if weren’t for her quarian friend. Tali grabbed her by the waist, dragging her back to a chair. “Goddess she’s hurt, I have to go to her. She needs me.”

  
  


“Yes Liara she does but before that you have to tell Miranda about what we found. Then you can go see her.”

  
  


Liara calmed somewhat, she knew that she had to inform Miranda on Jack’s where abouts.  _ Moira will be there regardless of what time I finish. I just have to wait a little longer. _

  
  


Miranda arrived twenty minutes later with Garrus in tow. The turian looked pretty grim, he might have down played Moira’s injuries a bit. 

  
  


“Liara, good to see you again.”

  
  


“Miranda, I’m glad to see you alive and well….thank you for bringing her back to me. That aside I have something you might find useful.”

  
  


~~~~~Illium:Liara’s apartment~~~~~

 

The apartment had no personal effects, no paintings. There was no way to tell who’s place this was.  _ It could be Miranda’s place. That would explain why the place is so bland.  _ Being wheelchair bound only gave her so much motility. She looked over the apartment one more time before placing a singularity in the room. The hybrid floated peacefully in the air, free of worries and cares. It reminded her of Armali, the waves would dance at her feet as she watched the sunset. Her mother would be in the study talking with Benezia and Sha’ira. It would be a time of peace, a time before Cerberus.  _ I’ll bring back the peace, we can be happy again. _

  
  


Her mind wandered to her arrival on Illium, seeing Garrus again after a long two years. It was nice to see a familiar face. The meeting was somewhat awkward at first but they found common ground. Still that fact that he moved to here of a places was confusing.

  
  


**_~~~~~Illium:A few hours prior~~~~~_ **

  
  


**_The city of Nos Astra was what the humans would have called Wall Street back on Earth. People of all species prowled the trade floor. Searching for their next investment like a Varren on the hunt. Moira didn’t mind the city life, in fact she preferred it. To know that no matter the time life was a constant was soothing to her. Knowing that she could go back home to country when the city proved too much was a small comfort._ **

  
  


**_“So who are we meeting here?” Moira asked as she moved her chair to the nearest kiosk. The weapon mods that they were selling were too good to resist. She ended up buying a silencer, while she put in the drop off location she looked at Miranda. “Well?”_ **

  
  


**_Miranda smiled at her, “We’re meeting an old friend.”_ **

  
  


**_The young girl gave her friend a questioning look. What friends could they possibly have in common.  “Oh? We have the same friends?”_ **

  
  


**_“Yes you do” Garrus Vakarian stood across the kiosk, mandibles flaring. He was happy, immensely happy. “Glad to see your still alive Moira….I would say it’s good to see you standing. But you know.”_ **

  
  


**_“Oh that's low Vakarian, even from where I’m sitting that is low.” The two stared at each other for what felt like forever. Miranda feared the two of crossed some sort of line. When they started laughing Miranda mentally cursed herself._ **

  
  


**_“Garrus what are you doing here? Did C-sec not want you back?”_ **

  
  


**_“It wasn’t my scene. What happened on Therum and Virmire was something I couldn’t ignore. Tali and I have been working with and info broker to gather intel on Cerberus. I think you’ll be happy with what we found, we even got dirt on Terra Firma.” Garrus led them through the trade floor, heading towards the residential district._ **

  
  


**_“You did all that in two years? I should have worked with you instead.” She was glad that her friends had done well the past two years. She hoped that Liara was doing just as well. “Hey Garrus, how’s Liara?”_ **

  
  


**_“She’s doing well. Don’t worry.” He gave answer while still on the move. Liara could give her the full scoop later on tonight. For now he just had to get her home. “Alright here’s where you will be staying. Miranda you’ll need to come with me.”_ **

  
  


**_“Great leave me alone when I can’t even walk.” Moira mumbled as an aide took her inside. Garrus and Miranda were being very secretive. She would learn about what soon enough._ **

  
  


**_~~~~~Illium:Present day~~~~~_ **

  
  


Moira heard the sound of the door opening. Miranda must have gotten the information she was looking for. “Hey Miranda did you bring back food?”

  
  


“Hello Moira.”

  
  


Moira felt time stop and the world stand still. Standing before her wasn’t Miranda but Liara. She was radiant, she was dressed in a white and blue research suit. But to Moira she looked like the Goddess. 

  
  


“Liara”

  
  


And then she fell.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I lied.....don't kill me please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No joke this time...I swear. This is the reunion chapter.

Moira knew she was falling, it wouldn’t be long until she hit the floor. Yet it felt like a million years had gone by. She looked at those blues eyes and was entranced. She wouldn’t move even if she wanted to. Liara, however caught her lover in a biotic hold before she hit the floor.She laid Moira down on the bed gently, her upper body supported by a mound of pillows. Neither said a word, they just looked at each other. Liara stood at the foot of the bed unsure on how to proceed. She had dreamed of this moment for two long years. She would run into Moira’s embrace,spend the day telling the other about their time apart, and then spend the night in a lover’s embrace. That plan sadly would not come to pass. Moira’s legs were broken, adding weight would only increase her discomfort. Liara wanted to tell the hybrid about their time apart, how she came into this new profession. But she couldn’t. The shy maiden was replaced by a cold ruthless asari. The things she threatened to do weren’t kind.

  


“Liara….it’s….I…I’ve missed you so much.” Moira’s words hung in the air. The hybrid didn’t know what else to say. What she wanted to do was hold Liara and never let go, sadly her legs wouldn’t allow her to do that. _Damn it! Why’d it have to break both my legs._ Moira had hoped that Liara would be off at a dig somewhere, trying to learn more about Protheans. _Guess that was too much to hope for. With the way things ended on Therum I wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to dig again._ While Moira continued to mentally reprimand herself, Liara removed her gloves and stood by Moira’s side of the bed.

  


“It’s been two years. I’ve dreamed about this for two years. The things I would say, things I would do were all planned out. Yet all I could think to say at this moment was that I missed you too.” Liara cupped Moira’s face with such a gentle hand that one might think she was handling a porcelain doll.

  


Moira leaned towards the touch. She knew that she had missed the asari, she didn’t know that she needed her so badly. _I didn’t think I’d see you again, not until all this was over._ Moira started crying. All that she had been through with Samara was for this moment. For Moira to have a future with Liara, she wasn’t going to let this second chance go to waste. Liara began to cry too, just like Moira they were tears of joy.

  


“Siame, meld with me please.” Liara’s eyes had already changed into their obsidian hue. Moira could feel her lover mind on the edge of her own,waiting.

  


“You called me Siame...do you really mean that?” Moira was dumbfounded, to be called that was the same as saying you were bonded. For Liara to call her that made Moira’s heart swell.

  


“Of course. Now embrace eternity.” Liara kissed Moira as their minds joined together. The asari was passionate,wanting to devour Moira whole. She could tell that Moira was still unsure about this. Her mind was in a jumble and her kiss lacked conviction. _{Let me show you the depths of my love for you.}_

  


Moira bathed in the love that Liara was sharing with her. Liara showed her everything, their first meeting all the way to her departure on Omega. Never had Liara stopped caring for her, stopped loving her.

  


_{I told you that I was going to die bringing down Cerberus.}_

  


_{Do you really think I would let you die? You can’t take my heart and then throw it back in my face.}_

  


Liara  grabbed Moira by the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. They were both invested in the meld that let their bodies do what felt natural.The more memories they shared, the more they became one. Moira showed her the time spent with Samara. She showed her every moment of her training, from the pool to the cave. Moira hid nothing from the one she loved.

  


_{Being in that cave was one of the worst experiences in my life. But it showed me what I really wanted. I want to be with you for the rest of my life…..I want to have a family with you Liara T’soni.}_. Those words along with the emotions that Moira was so openly sharing was to much for Liara to handle. She was afraid that Moira would run off to face the enemy without fear of the consequences.

  


The meld was broken when Moira cried out in pain. Liara had placed herself on Moira’s lap, in an attempt to be as close as they were mentally. The asari quickly jumped from the bed mumbling apologies the entire time. “Goddess, Moira I got carried away! I was just so happy…..oh ruined this didn’t I?”

  


Moira laughed, she laughed while Liara continued ranting. What Moira saw in the meld was concerning, Liara had become a killer to get information. _She killed because of me. It’s good to see that deep down she is still the same._

  


“Siame this is not funny! Miranda said you’d be chair bound for three months, I could have added another month.” Liara stood with hands on her hips,this was not a laughing matter.

  


“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me. You're just so cute when you get like this.” Moira patted the empty space beside her. The asari sat down with little reluctance, she didn’t want to be away from the hybrid. “So you know how to flay someone alive with your mind huh?”

  


“I wish you hadn’t seen that.” Liara didn’t look her in the eye, she couldn’t. The information that she needed about Cerberus, Terra Firma and Moira herself came at a price. Sometime credits weren’t enough to pay said prices, sometimes lives had to used as currency. Liara had always done the deed herself, she wouldn’t allow to Tali and Garrus loose themselves.

  


“I wanted to. To see what you went through while I was gone…..Liara I am sorry. I made a killer out of you. If Therum never happened you wouldn’t have fought on Omega. You wouldn’t have killed those people for information.” Moira held Liara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I can’t take back all the pain I’ve caused...but I promise to share your burdens.”

  


“And I make the same promise to you. You don’t have to fight this by yourself anymore.” Liara initiated a meld as the two drifted off to sleep. The love that was being sent over was like a lullaby. They were asleep within minutes.

  


~~~~~Liara’s Apartment:The next day~~~~~

  


Moira was awake before Liara, the asari was resting on her chest. The sight made the hybrid smile. She wanted to wake up everyday to this asari by her side, she wouldn’t let anyone take that away. _We’ll fight together but I won’t let them lay a finger on you._ Her omni-tool said it was 1pm. Miranda had called for a meeting at twelve in the afternoon, they were a good hour late.

  


“Liara….Liara wake up.” Moira poked her lovers face, pinching her cheeks. Still the asari slept contently.

  


“Mmm five more minutes.”

  


Moira smiled she would have given Liara those five minutes, that was until she thought of a plan. Liara’s crest were dangerously close to her face. For asari the crest were very sensitive, some might even say that is overly sensitive. The hybrid took the tip of Liara’s crest in her mouth, sucking on it gently. Liara didn’t wake up at all, she moaned and squirmed around a bit. _Wow she is good. But I’m better._ Moira bit down on Liara’s crest, before sucking on it again. This time Liara woke up.

  


“Moira what are you doing? We can’t do that yet…...it felt nice.” Liara was blushing a deep purple at this point. Moira couldn’t help but laugh, leave it to Liara to be a prude.

  


“It seemed that you enjoyed, just wait until I’m all better.” The hybrid answered with a smug grin. Liara blushed again, giving her chosen a good whack across the the head.

  


“It is not nice to tease.”

  


“It’s not teasing Liara. It’s a promise of what’s to come.” This time both women blushed. The peace lasted a few minutes before Liara noticed the time. She jumped out of bed and began prepping for the day. This reminded Moira of a character in a child’s book. The white rabbit from Alice Through the Looking Glass. Arecia had read it to her while they stayed on Earth. It was very fitting for the moment.

  


“Liara?”

  


“Yes Moira?”

  


“Can you give me a bath?”

  


~~~~~Illium:Liara’s Office~~~~~

  


Garrus, Miranda and Tali sat in Liara’s office waiting for the asari to arrive. It wasn’t like her to be late, she was very punctual.  “What do you think is taking them so long? Cerberus wouldn’t be stupid enough to attack her here?” Tali’s question was a rational one, it was the same thing Garrus was thinking. He should have gone to get them, but Miranda told him it wasn’t necessary. Even in a wheelchair Moira was a formidable opponent.

  


“I don’t know Tali but for Moira’s sake it better not have been strenuous.” Miranda would be livid if she had to retreat the women again for the same injury.

  


“I would say that I doubt it but with those two who knows.” Garrus laughed at his own joke while Miranda just rolled her eyes. Poor Tali was lost, she knew that Moira broke both her legs. What good what sex be if the hybrid said ‘ow’ every five seconds.

  


“Nice to know that my sex life has kept you entertained all this time, Garrus.” Moira sat in her chair with Liara behind her wheeling the hybrid inside. The smile on her face did not reach her eyes. With a snap of her fingers the poor turian was suspended in the air by a singularity. “Now is there anything else you’d like to add,or have you seen the errors of your ways?”

  


“Nope I get it. Liara have I told you that you look lovely today?”

  


“I’m sorry Garrus but flattery will get you nowhere.” Liara smiled at her friend as Moira put him back on the floor. They had too much to do, there was no time for games.

  


“Tali are you going to stand there all day? I was expecting a hug or something.” Moira looked at the quarian with a bemused expression. She thought the little engineer would tackle her as soon as they walked through the door. Instead Tali just stood there. If it weren’t for the light sniffling sound coming from behind her mask, Moira would have though she fell asleep.

  
  


“You cut your hair.” those words were barely audible as Tali cried. Moira wheeled herself over to her now crying friend. She had signaled the others to go into the office and start the meeting. While her meeting with Garrus was not was emotional as this, the turian got his time. Now it was Tali’s turn.

  


“Yeah, it got too long. Wouldn’t fit in the helmet.”

  


“Those monster really broke your legs.”

  


“Don’t worry I broke their skulls afterward. Now can I get a hug?” Moira and Tali knew each other for years. She and the quarian met back when Moira 14, she was like a sister to the hybrid. _No one had it easy because of me...but I’ll change all that!_

  


“We should go inside, I have a feeling that Liara will blast my face off if we’re late.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Jack is being held on the prison ship Purgatory. The warden, a turian by the name of Kuril sells inmates to the highest bidder.”  Liara was reading the information off a data pad, completely oblivious to the grey eyes staring at her. Moira knew she should be paying attention to what was being said. She wanted Jack to be saved as much as the next person. But she could not stop looking at Liara, the way she stared would have others believe that she and the asari never met before. The adoration the hybrid held was made visible to those around her. Arecia always said her face was like an open book.

  


“I’ve hacked into their live auction server more times then I can count. It would cause a setback for a week or so. It barely did any real damage.” Tali took over for Liara, she was the one who kept Jack out of Cerberus hands. Her skills as a hacker would make most people cry. “So I created a virus that stole money from the various profiles that logged into the auction. The virus would corrupt their account and transfer all credits to Kuril. Making it look like the turian was stealing from them.”

  


“He’s had to smooth the waters so to speak. No one’s been buying anyone lately.” Garrus finished strongly, he was proud of Tali’s skill. He was also glad he never got on the quarians bad side, he didn’t want his money stolen or worse.

  


“That’s amazing, but how do we get Jack if he isn’t selling?” Moira saw the ship’s schematics, there was no way a small team could go in there without getting caught themselves.

  


“I have a plan. One that I’ve been working on for six months.”

  


Moira felt her stomach drop. _Six months, why would the plan take six months to complete._ “Miranda how long has Jack been gone?” The hybrid felt the tension coiling up in her body. She knew what Miranda was going to say, deep down she knew. Yet she had to hear it, to know that for six long months Jack had been locked away.

  


“She’s been gone for six months. I’ve only had her for a year and a half.” The former Cerberus operative couldn’t look Moira in the face. If there was a way to get Jack sooner she would have but she didn’t have the proper information.

  


Moira’s biotics flared out, white waves of pure energy seeped from her body. If her legs weren’t broken she would have flung Miranda to the wall. “Why haven’t you saved her already! You knew Liara dealt with information, you knew you would have all that you needed in a few minutes! So why haven’t you saved her already!”

  


The air in that room felt thick, Moira’s biotics was literally choking those around her. Liara almost gave into to the pressure, she had felt something like that in all 108 years of living. She didn’t have time to question Moira’s new found strength. She had to stop her chosen from making Miranda a stain in the wall.

  


“Moira, please relax. Miranda couldn’t save Jack because she has been black listed. Her original plan was to fool Kuril, to make him believe that she was still Cerberus. She would have gotten Jack back in an instant if it weren’t for that list.” Liara took tentative steps until she was by Moira’s side. The hybrid looked ready to fight, the look on her face would have frightened Liara. But both had time to grow, Liara would not play the role of the frightened maiden anymore.

  


“She’s been alone for six months, she never wanted to be locked up again. How?”. The anger faded once Liara took her hand, it was replaced with an immense sadness. Jack had told her what it was like on Pragia. It wasn’t something she shared lightly, for her to go through it a second time...It would break her.

  


“We were following a lead and it turned out to be a drug den. She couldn’t bare the sight of those kids suffering. Two of them came with us, we got them cleaned up at Benning. It would have been so easy to send them to a good school, sadly nothing is ever easy. They were wanted by local police, Jack wasn’t going to let them be taken by the system….they were only 14 years old.” There is a pause in the story, Miranda’s eyes seemed to be elsewhere. She was back at Benning. Those last moments before Jack was taken were the worst moments in her life.

  


**_“Why don’t you come with me? I know you can take them.”_ **

  


**_“And let these runts be punished when all the needed was a smack in the head_ ** ... **_And Miranda?”_ **

  


**_“Yes?”_ **

  


**_“I love you….and shit like that.”_ **

  


“Miranda are you alright?” Garrus waved an arm across her face, bringing her back to the present.

  


“Yes, I’m alright. I took the kids while Jack went with the police. Half the galaxy knows about Jack’s past. They sent her to Purgatory for good measure.”

  


“What happened to the kids? She cared about them enough to get caught for them.”

  


“They’re fine Moira. They’re here actually, there was a family that took them in. Oriana comes to visit them often.” Miranda smiles at the hybrid, the kids would always be safe as long as Jack was concerned.

  


“Alright. How are you getting her back then.”

  


For this Liara took charge yet again, “With Tali’s virus Kuril is unable to sell. But what Miranda has been doing the past six months would allow her to walk right in. She has been talking to Kuril as a turian looking for a human. Garrus will act as the turian buyer, bringing the credit chit. Tali and Miranda will be his guards so to speak. If worse comes to worse Tali uses the fail safe and opens all cells on the ship.”

  


They finalized some of the finer points of the plan and called it a night. Liara and Moira travelled in silence. The hybrid’s outburst was still very fresh in both their minds. Moira wanted to say something, anything to get rid of the silence.

  


“Liara, I’m sorry….I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

  


“If you didn’t snap I would have been worried.” Liara leaned down to give her chosen a chaste kiss. “I would have done the same if a friend was gone for so long. Tali’s hacking had been on odd request, I should have asked more questions but I trust Miranda.”

  


“She proved herself on Omega...it’s just...it shouldn’t have taken so long.” There was more to it than that. Moira felt helpless, her friends were going to be in danger. She should have gone with them. _I could have covered them from a shuttle. Miranda saw how strong I am!_

  
  


“You’re not useless Moira. You need to heal, broken bones become stronger once mended. Miranda left your medication with me. Your healing process begins now.” The sky car landed right outside the apartment. Moira had no response for Liara, she knew the asari was correct. She used her biotics to leave the car and enter the building. Her biotic lashings have improved tremendously, the biotic thread was so thin it could barely be seen. “Moira you can fly?”

  


Moira looked at Liara as if she were a ghost before she burst into laughter. “I can’t fly Liara that’s impossible. It’s a biotic lash, it looks like I’m flying doesn’t it. I’ll tell you more about on the way up.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Liara and Moira sat in the asari’s makeshift study. Lady Benezia had called to see how the two were doing. The conversation was pleasant, Benezia wished her well. The matriarch also requested at least two grandchildren in the future, that made both to blush. When Moira took her medicine Liara helped her settle into before going back to the study.

  


“Really mother, grandchildren? I’m only a 108 and Moira is 24 technically she is a child. By the goddess I’m in love with a child.’

  


_“Be still Little Wing, her appearance is that of a human. Yet her asari age is very close to yours. Arecia explained it to me once, you have nothing to worry about. How has it been being with her again.”_

  


“It’s like all this is a dream, I’m afraid to wake mother. At the same time I never want to leave her side. This war against Cerberus, we fight together now.” Liara knew her mother loved Moira as much as she did. But she did not want them fighting Cerberus. The matriarch could not stop them, they would continue without her blessing. Matriarch Benezia prayed and meditated on this for several days. She would help her child with this war. With her connections and political pull there wasn’t much she could not get.

  
  


“I know Liara, I’ll help any way I can.”

  


“I know. Good night mother.”

  


Upstairs Moira was fighting the medication. The side effect of the pill was drowsiness The hybrid fought it as much as she could, she wanted to see Liara before she went to sleep.

  


“Moira why aren’t you asleep yet?”

  


“Wanted to...see you before sleepy time.” Her eyes were barely open, her head kept tilting to the side.

  


“Well here I am, now sleep. We start your leg stretches tomorrow.” Liara removed her clothing before joining Moira on the bed. She gave Moira a kiss before turning off the lights. It was odd, it was normal. To fall asleep with the one you love and not wake up to a fight. They had this before, it was brief, but still there.

  


“Everyday….I want this...everyday after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mass Effect Andromeda needs to come out already! The e3 footage killed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priority:Rescue Jack with a side of some other stuff.

Thea Tevos was allowed only a few luxuries in her line of work. There was always someone to meet, a dispute to placate. Now with Leslie in her life all those meetings seem like child's play. Her bondmate had removed a dangerous threat from Omega, it was something that threatened all life. She would not allow anything to hurt her child. Since Omega’s liberation Thea has been working alongside Liara, Arecia and Aria. The information they have gathered on Cerberus was enough to make the Council as well as the Alliance act. Aria even had a little gift to present to give them, all they needed was the Earth ambassador a man named Udina. He has been pushing back the meeting with every lame excuse he could think of. It drove the asari councilor crazy but at the same time it proved her suspicion.

  


“Donnel Udina, it would seem that he a member of Terra Firma.”

  


_“Did our friend in Illium tell you that?”_

  


“Yes, they did. It would seem that he is good friends with Charles Saracino the head of the Terra Firma party on Earth.” Thea was the office of her Citadel apartment, Leslie asleep on her lap. Aria had a tendency to call when their child was napping. Once Leslie saw her father she would wail, wanting her dad to hold her.

  


_“This keeps getting interesting. Lay off Udina for a bit, let him believe that he’s safe. See if Sha’ira will have one of her girls watch him, the human one…..Think her name was Sam.”_

 

Aria had sent Sam over to Sha’ira years ago, the girl was too good for Omega. Or that was the lie Aria told her father. Sam was a spy as simple as that. She reported anything of interest back to the Queen. It was all for the greater good of Omega.

  


“We both know your father would never send her girls out on a errand like this. It could put her entire position as Consort as risk. ” Leslie began to squirm in her mother’s lap, her nap time was over. When she caught sight of Aria her arms stretched out immediately.

  


“Da!” Soon Thea could not keep her still, the child was babbling waiting for Aria to take her.

  


Aria smiled at her daughter, wanting nothing more than to hold her. But Omega was still in disarray. It would be a while before the Queen of Omega left her castle, it needed to be safe before the princess came home. “Sorry princess, daddy’s gonna be gone for awhile. I promise to see you soon.”

  


Leslie began to cry when she realized her father was not going to hold her. This was going to be a long night for Thea. She had delegations in the morning followed by a meeting with the Turian councilor,Spartacus. Aria and Arecia agreed that getting him on board first would be the first step in unifying the Council against Cerberus.

  


“Look at what you did Aria. Now she won’t sleep for the rest of the night.”

  


_“She won’t be the only one. Listen I’m sending Grizz your way, he’ll bug Udina’s office and home. Sam will continue to play the role of the dutiful employee for now.”_

  


The two bid their farewells, one going back to her criminal empire while the other tried to put a crying child to sleep.

  


_Tomorrow will be a trying day indeed._

  


~~~~~Prison Ship Purgatory~~~~~

  


Kuril led Garrus,Miranda and Tali through the ship taking pride in his work. He bragged about the welfare of the prisoners and the iron fist in which he ruled. Garrus wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in between his eyes. He would risk the Blue Suns coming after them if it meant shutting this man up.

  


“All cell blocks can be managed from a control room on the bridge. The one you want is in cryo, she busted a couple of heads on her first day here. What I wouldn’t do to…” Kuril continued to rant about all the things he wanted to do to Jack.

  


It took every ounce strength Miranda had not to blast the warden’s face off. He talked about his charges like they weren’t people, they were just property. Her father treated her in a similar fashion. Miranda may have gotten the best of everything but she was not a person, she was a legacy. And the way he spoke about Jack, it made her blood boil. The things he wanted to do to her made Miranda sick. _Soon Jack, I’ll get you out of here soon._

  


“I see you have two fine specimens yourself, Mr.Archangel.”  Kuril kept Garrus talking, offering to give him good deals on other inmates. It was a very degrading conversation.

  


“Warden Kuril, the only reason I’m here is because this person has been on my list. I recall the blunder you’ve made, trust me we’ll only do this once.” Garrus put the would be slave trader in his place. If they could get to Jack without having to fight it could be a major win. Liara already gathered the necessary information to turn Kuril over to the Council. Killing them would do more harm than good.

  


“I understand, Mr.Archangel. If you’ll excuse me I have to go check on something. My man here will take you to processing.” Kuril gave them a curt nod before leaving.

  


“Garrus, I have a bad feeling about this.” Tali was looking at her omni-tool while they were being led by a batarian. She had hacked into the security system as soon as they walked in. She was looking at the camera footage of Kuril, he was ordering a hit on them. Mostly Garrus, he wanted Tali and Miranda for himself. “We’re going to have to fight our way to Jack.”

  


“Understood, on my go Tali use the override. Miranda stay on my left, don’t go charging in on your own.” Garrus took at the batarian escort before he could turn on them.

 

“I understand, Garrus. Now can we please get what we came here for?” Miranda spoke through gritted teeth. She wanted nothing more than to blow the whole ship out of orbit. She refrained of course, she’s been on field mission’s before. It was important to follow your CO’s orders, people can die like that.

  


_“Mr.Archangel, I am sorry to say that our transaction has been….canceled. The merchandise you have are far too valuable.”_ Kuril’s voice rang out from the overhead,the message was being heard all over the station. The merc’s would attack soon.

  


“Warden Kuril, all you have to do is give us Jack and you get to live. If not then you and all your boys go down.” Garrus was waiting for him to decline, he was praying for it. He would happy to let Miranda go one on one with him.

  


_“I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s an option. Get em boys.”_

  


“Tali, now!”

  


Tali hit a button on her omni-tool, it opened all the cells on the ship. The alarms went off as each cell opened. The inmates ran wild, freely attacking the guards. Tali summoned her battle drone Chiktikka and joined the others in the fight. On the other half of the ship a certain someone was waking up from a six month nap.

  


~~~~~Unknown Cerberus Base~~~~~

  


Katherine sat alone in the mess hall, bottle of whisky in hand. After Omega the Illusive Man ordered a halt in field operations. Their sponsors were starting to get cold feet, it was time for Terra Firma to ease the minds of the populace. That meant no experiments for the time being. All Katherine could was tweak with Kai’s cybernetics and talk with Vasir.

  


Kai was like a puppy, whenever she called he came running. Eager to please in any way possible. _He’s too compliant. Moira, now she is a force to be reckoned with. I want to see her grow more, she has pushed past every expectation I had._

  


“No reports to read? Or an asari to question?” Kelly Chambers took a seat across from her superior. They were friends at one point back in the Alliance, Katherine’s descent into madness made her forget that.

  


“Not tonight, Kelly. TIM wants to reassure the pencil pushers that what we’re doing is for the good of humanity. We as a result have been put on hold. It’s given me a lot of time to think.”

  


“Think about what, Director?” Kelly wanted to call her Katherine or Kat like she used to. But her friend was long gone.

  


“Do you remember how I wanted to transplant Moira’s eyes in Leng?” The director refused to look her friend in the eye. Her mind was elsewhere.

  


“Yes, you said it would be the biggest advancement for humanity.”

  


“Do you know it’s a load of shit? Give a human the ability to meld? It cannot be done, only asari can do that. I was naive when all this started, I honestly thought I can give humans, asari capabilities. But it’s impossible, the asari’s ability to meld links their nervous system to another. It is impossible for that to be transplanted onto a human, because then they wouldn’t be human anymore. TIM knows this, I told him after the events of Virmire.”

  


“Does that mean the integration of asari organs is a waste as well?”

  


“No, that works, it acts as an organic amp to the user. There is little chance of it overheating. Superior human biotics, advanced soldiers and those awful experiments;are all for the advancement of humanity.” Katherine laughed at her own words. She stopped caring about humanity when Moira came back. All she wanted to do now was show the galaxy how strong her creation was. “All that matters now is Moira. What else does she have in store for me? I’ll make Kai-Leng the strongest just to test her limit. You’ll help me won’t you Kelly?”

  


Kelly said yes, she would always say yes. She believed that there was hope for Katherine, that deep down her friend was still there.

  


~~~~~Prison Ship Purgatory~~~~~

  


Jack took in her surroundings, that last thing she remembered is a turian creep coping a feel. _So I got arrested, that’s nothing new. The alarms are going off so that means only one thing._ “It’s time to get the fuck outta here.” Jack charged dark energy through her body letting it all out in one burst. Now free of her restraints Jack began her rampage, Miranda was here she knew it.

  


“Hold on babe I’m coming.!” The mechs were no match for her, they fell in an instant. The guards that tried to stop her all pissed themselves upon dying. Her hair was getting in her face but Jack didn’t care, her girl came for her and she wasn’t gonna keep her waiting.

  


Miranda was stuck in the common room, Kuril had gone all out. Each merc was covered by  kinetic armor, it took them awhile to wear down. Tali and Garrus were doing well, the quarian and her battle drone took out most of the mercs. Garrus had pinned the would be warden in a corner but the generators he had online were boosting his shields.

  


“Tali, I need those generators down! Miranda get ready with a singularity, warp combo! We’re going to end it here!” Garrus took cover behind a table while Tali disabled the generators. Once they were down Miranda cast a wide range singularity on Kuril and the last of his men. With Tali and Garrus providing back up the operative threw the warp. The explosion caused the entire room to shake.

  


Kuril was done, but the ship was still crawling with Blue Suns mercenaries. Miranda grabbed the helmet off the nearest merc. She found a built in COM device that wasn’t completely fried by her biotic attack.

  


“Tali, I want to hear what they hear. Can you help me?” Miranda held the device for the young quarian.

  


“Of course I can help you. If I can hack into the asari councilors private terminal, then I can get into this puny machine.” She grabbed the device while mumbling curses in her native tongue.

  


“Garrus, why on earth would Tali hack into the asari councilors terminal?”

  


“Aria and the madame Councilor had a bit of a tiff. Moira doesn’t know how to hack to save her life so she asked Tali for help. She spent a day doing that, Tali can do anything.”

  


“If you two are done talking about how great I am I have something for you.” Tali punched some buttons on her onmi-tool, opening the Blue Suns merc radio chatter.

  


All that could be heard over the channel was the sounds of merc screaming. They were all saying the same thing, Psychotic Biotic. Miranda felt both pride and relief, knowing that Jack was okay and raising hell eased her nerves.

  


“Looks like Jack doesn’t need any help at all. Sounds like she’s punching through the interior of the ship..” Garrus opened the ship’s blueprints, “If she keeps this up she’ll be at the hangar in no time.”

  


“We come all this was to save her and she saves herself,keelah. That woman is crazy.” Tali threw her arms up to exaggerate her point. Deep down she was glad Jack did most of the word, she was afraid that her suit would be breached.

  


“Tali we all know that you wanted to use that new shotgun mod of yours.” Garrus had taken her to buy it a week earlier, she never got a chance to sue it back on Illium.

  


“Once we get out of here I’m sure that Moira will have new targets for us, so don’t worry Tali. Look on the bright side, your drone is the best out of all of us.” Miranda joked, knowing full well that Garrus would be offended. The trio made they’re way back to the ship, checking the radio every so often. There were some stragglers here and there, nothing they couldn’t handle. The prisoners left them alone for the most part as well, one tried to grab Miranda but was warped instead.

  


“No one touches my girl but me.” Jack was in the same leather studded jacket and pants that the cops had taken her in. It looked like she hadn’t been gone a day, let alone six months.

  


When Miranda saw her standing there she thought she was dreaming. _Don’t be dumb Miranda of course it's her!_

  


“Jack” Miranda stepped over the body of the dead merc and kissed her girlfriend with such passion that Tali blushed behind her mask.

  


When Jack pulled back she was smiling, “Well damn, I should turn myself in more often.”

  


“You arse, this is the last time I bust you out of jail.” Miranda shoved Jack’s shoulder playfully, still keeping her in arms length. The convict just laughed and squeezed the swell of Miranda’s ass. Garrus coughed a couple of times, reminding the couple of their current location.

  


“Jack, I’m glad you’re back but we need to get out of here. Liara and Moira are waiting for us.” The turian took point again with Tali right beside him, they wanted to give Miranda and Jack some privacy.

  


“Miri, how are the kids?”

 

“They’re good. When we get to Illium I’ll take you to them...they’ve cleaned up well.” Miranda didn’t tell her that Jason tried to steal the ship or that Elaine ran off one night. The kids loved her, Miranda loved her.

  


“That’s good, I can’t wait to see those little shits again. So how long was I out for?” Jack looked at her friends as they got on the ship. No one answered her questions, they all went about their task. “Miri, what the fuck? How long was I gone?”

  


“Jack, we should have this discussion when we reach Illium. We can talk in the apartment.” Miranda didn’t want to have the conversation now, hell she didn’t want to talk about it at all. But now that Jack mentioned it she won’t let it go. What saved the former operative in Liara’s office was the fact that Moira was bound to a chair. If Jack lost her cool her, there was little chance of anyone escaping unscathed.

  


“No, I wanna know now. Garrus is there a place where Miranda and I can talk in private?” Ignoring her girlfriend’s pleas Jack looked at the turian.

  


“Miranda’s room is on the lower level, where the crew quarters are.” Both he and Tali remained in the cockpit area, there was no way in hall that the two were getting involved in that.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Cut the crap Miri, how long was I gone?”

  


“Six months.”

  


“The fuck! What were you doing while I was gone?” Jack started to pace the room, her mind playing the worst possible scenarios. “Was I just a good fuck to you?”

  


“Of course you weren’t! Jack I’ve never felt this way about a person before, but I couldn’t just go after you with the kids in the backseat.” Miranda was standing now, trying to calm the other women down.

  


“No I get that, what I don’t get is why it took so long? Did you find someone else to fuck you? Was I an inconvenience for you? Fuck Miranda I told you that I love you! That shit don’t come easy for me.” Jack stopped pacing, facing Miranda head on. Her biotics flared every now and then but she still maintained control. She loved Miranda it was something she thought she was incapable of. She thought Miranda loved her too, so why did she wait so long?”

  


“Jack, none of those things happened. Cerberus put me on their blacklist, all of my contacts burned my from their memory. I had to work from the ground up just to get your location. I know how much it took for you to say those words to me on Benning. All this time, everyday you were gone I’ve replayed that day over and over again. Jack, I...I love you and I would never betray your trust.” Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack’s shoulders knowing full well that this could end badly. “I love you.”

  


Neither said a word after that. Miranda was terrified, she could lose Jack in this moment and there would be no second chance. Jack grabbed Miranda by the waist, returning the hug with as much force as she had.

  


“I love you too. We’re not perfect, I know I’m not, I have my share of fuck ups. We can see where things go from here.”

  


Miranda was relieved, it wasn’t a rejection. They would work on this together just like before, this time they would speak more. _We can make this work, I won’t lose her now!_

  


“Jack?”

  


“Yeah?”

  


“Can I kiss you?” Miranda would have done so without asking. Yet she refrained, with the way things were she didn’t want to ruin the new found peace.

  


“Sure, but no sex.” Jack laughed at her own joke and Miranda rolled her eyes. Both women had a feeling that they could work things out, no matter how hard things got.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...somewhat trust me, I'm getting there.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powers the be gather to the Citadel. Arecia and Benezia have a meeting with High Command. Plus an emotional ending to really tug at the heart strings.

~~~~~Illium:Liara’s Apartment~~~~~

  


Moira was down in the sitting area of the apartment, Liara had left early to deal with a client. The hybrid was busy reading another report about Terra Firma and Charles Saracino. In honestly Moira hated the reading, what she wanted was to demand the council for action. She knew she wouldn’t get any without evidence.Testimony from Omega could only do so much, whatever Aria had for her had to be the icing in the cake.

  


Shiala watched her former student as she made calls to various people. She had grown immensely since their first meeting. The hybrid was no longer rash, she still had that fierceness but she was also level headed. Yet Shiala could tell that she was listless, it had been a month already and her legs were still on the mend. She could use a crutch every now and then but was still bound in the chair. When Moira thought no one was looking she would train with her biotics. There wasn’t much she could do, but she did it anyway.

  


“Dry reading, nara?” Shiala decided that Moira had suffered enough. Everyone could use company once and awhile.

  


“Nara? Have I really earned that title?” In the language of the asari Nara meant one who shoulder’s another’s burdens. It also meant one who aids others in difficult times.

  


“If not for you, no one would raise their voice against Cerberus. Others from different races will look to you. In a time of difficulty you will come to the aid of others. I can see no one else worthy of such a title.”

  


“You do know I started this with the sole purpose of revenge? To eradicate those who took a life I can never get back?” Moira looked at Shiala hoping that the asari would understand where she is coming from. She was no one’s hero.

  


“That may have been true in the beginning, but what do you fight for now?” The commando ruffled Moira’s hair, giving the hybrid time to think on her words. Now that she was back with Liara, Shiala could return to her mistress. No doubt Matriarch Benezia had some task for her.

  


“Hey, where are you going?”

  


“Lady Benezia calls for me. You’ll keep Liara safe, as well as the others. See you around, Nara.”

  


_This war was started with selfish goals. Even now, nothing has changed. All I want, all I ever wanted was to live a life where I felt loved and accepted. With Liara all that can become a reality._ Moira stared at the door, thinking over what Shiala had told her. _I don’t have time to think about this, I have to meet the others soon._

  


~~~~~Thessia:Temple of Athame~~~~~

  


Arecia led her acolytes once more through a series of movements, her biotics flowing with each step. The style of combat she created was more for meditation then battle. The Matriarch believed that with these exercises the eezo in one's body would flow more freely. The first time Arecia used it in battle was when a krogan insulted Sha’ira, it was their first year together. The new commando was livid, she wouldn’t allow the brute to insult her charge. The fight lasted five minutes. Since then many have travelled far and wide to learn this new style.

  


“Matriarch Arecia, might I have a word with you?” Benezia T’soni stood at the threshold of the garden area. Asari High Command had called a meeting, it was not something they did lightly. They had allowed Moira to live as she has, without locking her away at some compound. With the reports from Omega making its way through every major system (Liara’s doing no doubt), concerns were beginning to rise.

  


“You all did extremely well today. Carry on with your day, go with the blessing with the Goddess.” Arecia bowed to her students before joining Benezia. “Why such a grim face Benezia? Has something happened to the children?”

  


“No, High Command as called for an audience with us.”

  


“Let’s not keep them waiting then.”

  


The meeting was being held in the audience chamber of the temple. Matriarch Rita along with Matriarch Lindanya were already in heated conversation with high command. Arecia bowed respectfully to her peers, waiting to be addressed.

  


“Matriarch Areica and Matriarch Benezia, so glad you finally decided to join us. This meeting is about your meddle some children. It would be nice if you were involved.” Matriarch Rita all but sneered that last part. Arecia had half a mind to put her fellow Matriarch in a statis just to shut her up.

  


“Rita, that was less of you.” Lidanya shook her head at the younger Matriarch. The captain of the Destiny Ascension rarely left her post. She didn’t have time to deal with the lowly squabbles of a heart broken asari.

  


“Enough, all of you. We have called this assembly in regards to Moira Shepard and Liara T’soni. One has started a war with a human extremist group while the other is gathering potentially hurtful information on all parties involved.” The one that spoke was the head priestess of the temple. Her face was covered by a veil, she had given up all ideals of vanity.

  


“That would be my doing. If I hadn’t agreed to the experiments none of this would have happened.” Arecia knew this would happen sooner or later. She had a feeling Rita was the one that brought the events of Omega to the attention of the priestess.

  


“Oh so you’re regretting the birth of that abomination of yours?” Rita was crossing every line possible. If she thought that she was safe in the temple, she was surely mistaken.

  


“I regret nothing. I love Moira and my bondmate. If I was given the chance I would do it over again.”

  


“Matriarch Rita, if you do not stop such petty actions I will be forced to remove you from this assembly. If the reports are to be believed, and Moira Shepard is asari then she is under our protection.” The priestess looked at a data pad, there were several of Moira’s medical records on the screen.

  


“Most holy, you can’t be serious! Because of her actions something was brought into this world that never should have been. The DNA test might say she is asari but her appearance is human. This will cause an uproar amongst the races. The asari cannot wage war on a human group like Cerberus!” Rita looked at the other Matriarchs, thinking that they would take her side. Lindaya had already accepted Moira, having no problem with her as long as the laws were followed.

  


Arecia took a deep breath, she wanted nothing more than to warp Rita off the planet. “I never wanted Moira to fight just to find her place in the universe. She has followed the laws as well as any natural born asari. If it wasn’t her that started the war it would have been someone else. You all read what happened on Omega, we know what they are doing to the council races as well as the others. They cannot be ignored now.”

  


“I agree with Arecia, humanity cannot ignore this. Neither can we. I’ve heard that Councilor Tevos is calling a meeting, all she needs is the approval of the human ambassador.” Lidanya spoke up, as the captain of the council fleet she felt it was her duty to protect all races.

  


“If the council, along with the human military can come up with a plan then they shall be no issue. My largest concern however is that the council might demand that Moira be given into their custody. Some might wish to examine her relentlessly.”

  


“If they wish to know about her that badly, then they could read her medical history. She is, like you said under our protection.” Arecia would abandon her home planet if that was what it meant to keep Moira safe.

  


The priestess laughed at the sudden outburst, “I never said we would hand her over. So it is clear to all parties, Moira Shepard is a member of the Asari Republic. There is no crime of birth or crime on her parents behalf. Reports are expected, we will know what happens at the meeting and afterwards.”

  


The meeting was adjourned right after. Rita practically ran out the temple, staring daggers at everyone. Lidanya left after saying farewell, the council fleet needed its captain. Benezia hadn’t said a word for the entire meeting.

  


“Matriarch Benezia, please stay awhile longer.” The head priestess made her way to the waiting matriarchs, a procession of her followers close at heel. “We did not get a chance to discuss the actions of your daughter.”

  


“What is there to say? She is gathering information for the fight against Cerberus, something we will get involved in, no matter what some others may say.” Benezia’s tone was cold and her words were to the point.

 

“There have been some unease with her work. She has information on all governments that could start a war. Your daughter has become a powerful info broker, Lady Benezia. It would be a shame if her if high command deemed her a threat.” The priestess left shortly after, leaving seething Benezia with a worried Arecia.

  


“Benezia, don’t worry. I’ll talk to Liara once we reach the Citadel. I doubt that they would do anything to her, they just want to scare her.”

  


“I am worried that Liara’s work may have taken a dark turn, but what upsets me more it the person who is watching her. The fact that she hasn’t got the gall to tell me herself….Liara is our daughter…”  Benezia said nothing else, her fist were clenched as she left the temple.

  


Arecia knew who Benezia was speaking about. The conversation those two were going to have would definitely lead to hate sex. _Goddess be with her bondmate, Athame knows she is going to need it._

  


~~~~~Citadel Space:Two months later~~~~~

  


Ships from all species flocked to the Citadel, answering the summons of their respective councilor. There hadn’t been a forum of this magnitude since the krogan rebellion. Councilor Spartacus had jumped on board once Tevos had presented him the the facts. There was no way that the human military could ignore the threat any longer. There would be an ambassador from each race present, all would have equal chance to put an end to Cerberus. Even the krogan were attending. Amongst the vast number of ships looking to dock was the shit that belonged to a certain hybrid.

  


Now fully healed of her injuries, Moira spent all of her time in the ship’s cargo hold. Using the ample space as a training ground of sorts. She was in prime fighting condition, both physically and mentally. Liara was glad her chosen was back on her feet.The past 3 months Moira spent in the wheelchair drove the hybrid mad. But even with Moira up and about the two seldom spent time together. Moira was in their shared room putting on her armor. If the intel was to be believed and Donnel Udina was in fact a member of Cerberus, she had to remain hidden(although she found it all foolish. She certainly didn’t hide on Omega). She had gotten the lower half of the armor on when Liara entered, data pad in hand.

  


“Moira, we dock in 15 minutes.” Looking up the maiden sees the hybrid pulling the under armor over her head. Blushing Liara looked away, trying to focus on the data pad. “Is it really necessary for you to put on the armor? This is suppose to be a meeting, not a battlefield.”

  


“True, but this assembly in itself is it’s own battlefield.” Moira tugged the shirt over head, “Liara, why are you looking away? It’s not like you haven’t seen me before.”

  


Liara turned a darker shade of blue.It was true that she was no stranger to Moira’s body, but they haven’t been together in a intimate way for 2 years. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you like this.”

  


Catching on to the maiden’s thoughts, the hybrid made her way over. Wrapping her arms around Liara’s waist, she gently nibbled at her neck. “I know, we haven’t had a proper reunion. I’d like to change that. Tonight, after we discuss our plan for tomorrow, I want you all to myself.” She bit down harder causing the maiden to moan, her knees start to buckle.

  


“Goddess, yes.” Liara’s eyes starts to change, taking on a much darker hue. The hybrid could feel the other at the edge of her mind. As much as they both wanted this, they had to wait. “We should meet with the other’s.”

  


“Lead the way.” Moira gave the maiden’s rear a playful smack as they left the room. They would have their “reunion” later on tonight.

  


An hour after docking, Moira and her crew finally made it to the Consort’s apartment. Everyone one else was there and waiting. There was much to discuss before they called it a night. Once the greetings were out of the way Thea took control of the group, bringing key points forward.

  


“Tomorrow, the rest of the galaxy will learn of atrocities committed by Cerberus. We still have to play this wisely, we do have unseen opposition. Donnel Udina is in the pocket of our enemy. He will not verbally rebuke our plans but he will inform Charles Sacarino, the head of Terra Firma. That political party seems to fund Cerberus.” Thea was holding Leslie at her hips while she spoke. The two year old babbled happily, excited to see so many people.

  


“You know Councilor, this would be a lot more badass if you didn’t have a toddler attached to your hip.” Jack said, looking equally foolish. Miranda was sitting comfortably on her lap, looking as much a child as Leslie.

  


“Ba ass!” Leslie started a mantra of the word, looking at Jack with a smile.

  


“Jack, please refrain from using such language in front of Leslie. She get’s enough from Aria as is.” Tevos was forced to sit down, trying to get the two year old to stop cursing. Moira and Garrus couldn’t help but snicker at the entire exchange. Arecia gave them a one look and the laughter dialed down.

  


“We already have a plan in mind” Arecia now takes the reins, hoping to have a few words with Liara after. “The evidence shall be presented as it would be in a normal assembly. If that is enough to sway the others as well as the Alliance, then we will not use the “present” Aria gave us. Moira under no circumstance are you to reveal what you are.”

  


“Mother, Katherine already knows that I was on Omega. That women is too obsessed with me not notice me. I should be the one to speak, I am the poster child of Cerberus atrocity.” She sat with arms crossed. Moira had much a right to speak as anyone. Her life had nothing but hardship before Arecia found her. She should be the one to rally the people.

  


“Moira, I understand your plight. Believe me I do, yet I can’t let you do that. Putting you on that platform will open the door to persecution. They will demand to examine you, to have your medical history made public. Then they will come after High Command and the asari people for harboring a weapon.” Arecia could see the pain in Moira’s eyes but it had to be said. “It would cause a rift between the alliance we are trying to form.”

  


“I get it. I won’t say a word, goodnight.” Moira left the room, heading to her own for some privacy. Her vacancy caused an awkward silence and soon the others left, one by one. Sha’ira returned to her room, fighting the urge to comfort her child. There were some pains that she just could not take away, no matter how much she wanted to. It was selfish to ask Moira to be silent, but to protect herself and the republic she would.

  


“Liara, I need to speak with you for a moment.”

  


“Yes, Matriarch Arecia?” Liara replied with a cold tone. She, against all the voices in her head, wanted Moira to speak. The hybrid was more than capable of protecting herself.

  


“Liara, please don’t be angry with me. This is for her own good.”

  


“No, its for your own good. Asking her to sit on the sidelines just to protect High Command and yourself. You know she wouldn’t put you or Sha’ira in danger, you used that against her.” Liara’s words were like knives, stabbing Arecia over and over.

  


“I know what I did was wrong but it’s for her own good. Knowing the Salarians, they will demand to a sample. I’d rather her be in the shadows then have her on a table like some lab rat!”

  


“Fine. Was that all you wished to discuss?”

  


“No, it’s not. High Command is worried about some of the information you have acquired.” The Matriarch knew that she was on the fast track of getting on Liara’s bad side. Yet she had no choice, if she didn’t say this then the maiden would be in danger.

  


“I assure you the intel is I gather is for the sake of stopping Cerberus. If some people need a extra push to join us then I’ll give it to them. Now goodnight Matriarch.” Liara left, the entire time she felt the strange urge to headbutt Arecia. _By the Goddess why would I do that?_

  


Arecia was left dumbfounded. To be outwitted by a maiden! _She is too much like her mother._

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Moira sat on her bed lost in thought, her mother’s words still in her head. _Speaking out will bring the Council after my parents and Thea too. Guess I’ll to stick to beating the crap outta Kai then._ When Liara came in the room, Moira gave her a weak grin.

  


“I was wondering what was taking you so long. I thought I had to start this reunion without you.” The hybrid opened her arms, wanting to hold Liara close. “Come on that was funny.”

  


“What Arecia asked of you was wrong.”

  


“It doesn’t matter. If all goes well then they won’t need me.” Moira gently stroked Liara’s forearm, wanting to move on to more pleasant activities.

  
  


“How can you say that? If not for you no one would be doing anything! Omega would still be under their rule! They would have had an army of loyal Krogan. How can you say that it doesn’t matter?”

  


The hybrid sighed, taking Liara’s face in both her hands. “Its simple, if I wasn’t around none of this would be happening. When Katherine made me, it broke the barriers. She was able to create a human, asari hybrid. With that same science she was able to make the adjutants and enhance the normal human.” Not wanting to talk about it anymore Moira brought their lips together. “Please, I need you.”

  


Liara saw the tears forming in the corner of Moira’s eyes. Her lover needed a distraction...or better yet a reminder. And it was one she would gladly give. She kissed her chosen deeply while her hands removed clothing. Moira gave in completely, giving Liara complete control over her body. A sign of an unbreakable trust. Soon there was no cloth between them, just skin on skin. Liara initiated a meld as she kissed every inch of Moira’s skin.

  


_{You are real.}_ Liara’s hand began to wander lower and lower on Moira’s body.

  
  


_{You are loved!}_ When Liara’s hand reached its destination she began to tease Moira. Causing her to squirm on the bed, hands clutching the bed sheets.

  


_{Liara! Please I can’t. I need you.}_ Moira’s need overwhelmed the maiden. Liara sent wave after wave of love and comfort before she took her prize.

  


_{You are Valid!}_ Liara took the women that protected others without hesitation. Who put others before herself. She made a woman who many saw as a pillar of strength cry out her name, over and over again. Liara was the only one who could put Moira Shepard back together whenever she broke.

  


_{Liara?}_ Moira’s throat was hoarse her screams,her body still riding the aftershocks.

  


_{Yes, siame?}_

  
  
“I love you.” Flipping Liara over so that Moira was on stop, she showed the asari just how much she loved her. Neither seemed to care that Moira’s parents were in the other room. They just needed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Council vote for action against Cerberus? Will the Alliance get off their lazy asses? And will Donnel Udina shit his pants? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council Meeting Begin!
> 
> Udina ruins lives!
> 
> Moira takes a stand!
> 
> And Arecia is pissed the fuck off!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know what you're thinking....Where the hell have I been? This is the longest that you have ever had to wait for an update and I am sorry. 
> 
> My beta reader started classes before me and I told her to focus on school. So I haven't had my work edited in two months. I had actually finished the chapter in August. I started school at the beginning of September so I was more focused on school then fic. I'll get a schedule going so I can update more frequently. I haven't given up on the story! A lot is going to happen so please bare with me.
> 
> I love you guys! Thanks for the support.

The audience chamber was filled to the brim with dignitaries from the other races. Tevos did say she went a bit overboard with the initial message, yet the people gathered all the same. Moira and the others were seated in a private booth, a perk of having a Matriarch for a parent. Thea Tevos along with the other councilors sat with the some of the prominent leaders of the other races. Several Admirals from the Systems Alliance were in attendance as well.

  


_This just might work,_ Moira thought as she observed the crowd. She was dressed in full armor, face concealed behind her helmet. She found the hiding highly unnecessary, _Katherine knows I’m here. Her obsession with me gives her a ‘Moira Sense’._ As much as she would have liked to speak, to give first hand accounts of Cerberus’s cruelty, she stayed away. _I promised that I wouldn’t speak a word...To protect my family._ The meeting from last night was still fresh in Moira’s mind. For her mother to ask that of her, knowing that this was something she was adamant about. It was like a blow to the face. Liara did her best to reassure her, last night was amazing. Something the two desperately needed, something inside the hybrid had cracked. Feeling someone squeeze her hand hand Moira looked to see Liara, the maiden gave her a weak smile.

  


“Just a bit longer, Siame. Then you won’t have to hide.” Liara kissed the side of the hybrids helmet. The gesture was welcomed, yet Moira was still uneasy.

  


“Thanks.” with the voice scrambler built into the helmet, Moira didn’t sound like herself at all. _Yet another layer of protection._

  


The idle chatter died down as Thea took center stage, with Spartacus and Valeran salarian councilor at her heel. “On behalf of the Council I welcome you. Many of you have travelled far to be here today, the matter at hand is too important for a simple vid call. We have called upon you all today with the hopes of forming an alliance against a common enemy. Cerberus, a human extremist group has been allowed to roam the galaxy for far too long.” Thea took a step back, allowing the words to sink in.

  


Spartacus, the turian councilor took her place. “We did not interfere before because we believed that the Systems Alliance would handle this. As a man with a military background, a group like Cerberus is nothing more than a stain on the Alliance. However they haven’t been as adamant in the eradication of Cerberus as we are. There have been reports of missing people from all species lately. These reports are true, and we believe Cerberus to be the root of the problem.”

  


Hushed whispers broke out as Spartacus ended his little speech. A few weeks before, Liara had released some reports that were hidden away(hidden by Cerberus). They had taken people systematically. No one noticed until it was too late. The Alliance also got these reports, sent directly to their private terminals by an unknown source. Many believed them to be fabricated, the details and planning were too much to be believed. The reports were investigated, the areas of abduction searched. It all matched what was written in the reports.

  


“Shepard, look at Udina.” Garrus nudged Moira, wanting her to see what he see’s. “The assembly hall below is at a neutral temperature, yet that man is sweating like crazy.”

  


“He’s nervous, this alliance is going to happen and he can’t stop it. It is odd though, we are not going to blantaly accuse him of treason. He still has his uses after all.”  Moira looked at the little man for a second longer before giving Garrus her undivided attention, “Besides not all of humanity deserves to be punished. There is still hope for them.”

  


Thea pushed on, relaying all the intel that was gathered on Cerberus. Omitting all of Moira’s involvement as a that of her team. They were just another reliable source. Thea talked about Virmire and the krogan slaves they were making. The krogan representatives grew restless, the began to shout, demanding reparations. The one to calm them was one of their, a hulking mass in red armor.

  


“I didn’t know Wrex was here! Liara you didn’t tell me Wrex was here!” Moira began to fidget like a child that needed to use the restroom. The moment would have been endearing if she weren’t wearing any armor.

  


“I wanted it to be a surprise. We talked a bit while you were off training with Samara. He has done quite a lot in such a short time. He has become the leader of Clan Urdnot, and unified the krogan. I hear hear that he is trying to get a seat on the council. In an attempt to cure the genophage.” Liara smiled before ushering Moira to look to the stage.

  


Thea with the help of Wrex managed to calm the krogan. Thea promised that all request shall be taken and answered once the immediate crisis was taken care of. The head butting and cursing died down, allowing the asari councilor to continue. The next topic was the most crucial, Omega.

  


“Many of you have seen the reports and I tell that they are not lies, nor are they fabrications. Omega, until recently, was under the control of Cerberus. They continue with these sick experiments! Taking our people to boost their own, and to them Omega was ripe for the taking. Many of you might be thinking, why care about Omega? They are the lawless and thrive on the misfortune of others. To that I say, if they can take Omega, then what is stopping them from coming here? Or to our homeworlds?” Thea watched the crowd go from quiet to whispers, to loud outburst. This was what she wanted.

  


Councilor Thea Tevos wanted the people in the chambers to become loud, to voice their displeasure. This would give her the outcome the galaxy so desperately needed. The alliance would form, the Systems Alliance will step up, and peace would reign once more. Or so Thea hoped. Looking at the Admirals she noticed that out of the three that were in attendance, only one seemed visibly outraged. _Could Cerberus have spies within the Alliance? Udina can’t do much because of his position in the embassies. But the Alliance could destroy evidence on the field of battle. Did I just give the enemy the upper hand?_

  


While Thea continued with her mental dilemma one Admiral stood at the podium. War had seasoned him, his eyes cold and a stern expression set in his face. “Madam Councilor, I’m Admiral Hackett with the Systems Alliance. I know that everyone is outraged, I know that myself and the Alliance are enraged. It also means a lot that you invited us here as representatives. It shows that you do not see all of humanity as a taint amongst the galaxy.” Hackett motions for another one of his colleagues to come forward. A man of asian descent who walked with a limp in his step. He bowed to the council and to the rest of the leaders, a sign of respect that many accepted.

  


“My name is Admiral Kohaku. To repay the gesture of good faith you have given to us, I shall happily give any and all information on Cerberus. They have taken squads of my men and many others. Guinea pigs to their experiments no doubt. We shall gladly join your alliance.” Kohaku bowed once more before he and Hackett returned to their seats.

  


Moira felt two things in that moment. Disgust for Cerberus, the fact that they would use their own species as fodder. _And yet they are the symbol for human superiority._ The second thing she felt was a sense of loss. _They humble themselves before the Council and whole heartedly give their support. Would they kill members of Cerberus or demand they be tried? In the end they are the same species, so what will they do?_

  


Thea gratefully accepted the humans as the first members of the alliance. Before anyone else pledged their support she called for a brief recess. When they returned, Valern would put forward the plan to deal with Cerberus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Udina freed himself of any pleasantries and made a hasty retreat to his office. There was nothing he could do to stop the Council from going through with their plan. He was powerless in this situation, any move to hinder would paint him as a traitor. All he could do was report back to Charles, in hopes that TIM would have a plan. Typing a few commands in his omni-tool, Undina sat in wait. _Dammit Charles! Now is not the time to be tardy, there is so much on the line._ Five minutes later and a portly man came into view. His hair was receding but he refused to give up on it.

  


_“Udina, you have something to report on?”_

  


“The alliance will happen, Admiral Hackett just aligned with them. It won’t be long before the others throw their hat in as well.”

  


_“Yes, the mad doctor and TIM said as much. It can’t be helped. It seems that we are going to have our work cut out for us. I shall let the others know, we might as well start planting the false leads now.”_ Charles could be seen typing away at his own terminal as Udina did the same. There was much to do before the meeting was called in again.

  


_“Udina, Director Katherine has a task for you.”_

  


“Of course she does. That women is going to be the end of us, she is too involved.”

  


_“Yes, I am inclined to agree. But her work is too valuable, no one can do what she can. That aside, she said to press Arecia to admitting that there was a kidnapping on Therum. There is a report that she is willing to make public. She thinks that letting the other races learn the truth about Moira will hinder their alliance. Acquiring her might be more difficult but we would have more freedom.”_ Charles signed off, his secretary brought in his next appointment.  

  


_Great, how can I possibly make this happen without looking traitor?_ Udina sat his desk trying to come up with a sound strategy. A light bulb went off in his mind, he had to message a certain person. He if planned this right Arecia and the asari government would be put on the spot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Moira was busy talking to Tali when Wrex entered the private suite. When the armored hybrid saw him, she ran, bumping into Garrus and Liara in the process. She didn’t bother to apologize, they knew she meant well. Not slowing down Moira jumped, giving the krogan a good headbutt.

  


“Wrex! You old man, I’ve missed you.” Even with the armor and a small biotic barrier, Moira recoiled from the blow. She ended up on the floor while Wrex looked mildly annoyed.

  


“Gone for two years and that the best to got? Should have stayed with the Justicar.”  He didn’t even look at her when he spoke. He just rolled his shoulders.

  


“Really, that’s what you want to say? It would be a shame if the krogan lost their most promising leader.” The two stood face to face, biotics flowing freely between them. For a moment the feel in the room was tense. Would Moira attack? Would Wrex wipe the floor with her? The tension died when Moira and Wrex shook hands. Everyone relaxed, it would hard to explain why the booth was covered in blood if the two fought.

  


“Glad to see that you haven’t softened up these past years. It would have been so disappointing if I beat the crap out of you…..And Liara would have thrown halfway across the galaxy.”

  


“Please Wrex, I have the knowledge of a Justicar. I would win the fight. Hey where’s Grunt? I thought he left to Tuchanka with you.” Moira looked over the krogan hoping that her tank brother would be there.

  


“Pup’s still on Tuchanka, hasn’t taken the Rite of Passage yet.”

  


“And why not? I think he will make an excellent addition to clan Urdnot.”

  


Wrex looked at her with such intensity, it made her feel so small. “He’s waiting for you. You’re a worthy battle master, he won’t join the clan unless you do.”

  


“Then I’ll go to Tuchanka after the meetings are done. I wouldn’t want to go into battle without the two of you.” Moira was humbled by the offer, to join clan Urdnot, Wrex must have a great respect for her.

  


One of the attendees came to collect Wrex, the other krogan were getting a rowdy again. There was still plenty of time before the meeting was called again. Moira went to go check on her father. They hadn’t spoken since yesterday, and an even this important there was no way Sha’ira would miss it. Sha’ira was in a small alcove located in the farthest corner of the room. She had five of her girls in attendance, they were the Consort’s best informants. At some point during the break they would go and mingle with the other guests, bringing back tidbits of useful information.

  


“Leave us please. Do not be afraid to mingle amongst the others. There are no enemies here, only friends.” Sha’ira smiled warmly as the five women left, leaving her alone with her child.

  


“You’re looking well today, Father.” Taking a seat across from her father, Moira noticed a few things. The smile might have fooled her girls and many of the dignitaries, but it was fake. She wasn’t happy at all. Not caring about the rules, Moira removed her helmet. She would have this conversation face to face. Rather than hide behind a mask and voice changer.

  


“Moira, what are you doing? There are camera’s everywhere, they can find you.”

  


“I don’t care about that. Something’s bothering you. Are you going to tell me what it is?”

  


The look her daughter gave her reminded the Consort of Arecia. Of how stubborn and strong willed Arecia could be when there was something she wanted. “Nothing’s wrong my love. I’m tired.”

  


“Couldn’t sleep?” Moira knew there was more that her father refused to say.

  


“No, there was too much on my mind. I am so sorry, Moira. What your mother asked of you…..it wasn’t right. Yet a part of me is glad that she did. You are my child and all I want is for you to be safe. I have seen you hurt over and over again, and I can’t do anything to stop it. I’m sorry, we’ve put such a burden on you.” Sha’ira didn’t cry, she had appearances to keep after all.  

  


“All you wanted was to be a father again, I don’t blame you or mother for that. After all this is over you can’t ask me to stay quiet. I won’t hide what I am from the rest of the galaxy. I’m an asari in human skin.” Giving her father a hug and a kiss on her forehead, Moira leaves the alcove. The Councilors were making there way back to the podium, it was time to discuss their plan of action.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Esteemed guest, before we get into our plan of action we would like to know: who will join our cause?” Valeran watched as representatives from each race stepped forward pledging their support. Wrex and Arecia were among them, the only two Moira recognized.

  


“Thank you friends. It is reassuring to know that in times of need we can come together. Our course of action is simple. Find them and put an end to them. At the moment we have slim leads but they are better than nothing. For the next few days we shall meet with the representatives and strategize according to our strengths.” Thea saw everyone mumble their agreement. Most would have liked nothing more than board their ships and look for the enemy. War was won with strategy as well as muscle. There was much to do, they had to examine the body of the adjutant, they had to learn what Cerberus was doing to their people. There was still the animosity between the krogan and two thirds of the Council that had to be take care of.

  


_Getting them to look past their difference is going to be a war in itself._ Thea smiled as dignitaries began to leave the assembly hall. They were all eager to make their reports to their respective homeworlds. She wanted nothing more than to shower and hold Leslie, sadly she had to meet with the councilors before that.

  


Udina walked towards the podium data pad in hand. “Please everyone before you leave, another report on the Virmire incident has come to light.”

  


No one moved, they all waited, needing to know what happened. Moira felt the pit of her stomach dropped. The only thing omitted from the Virmire reports were about her and Grunt. Arecia stood straighter, placing a hand on Thea’s lower back. There was a slim chance that they would leave the assembly room with Moira’s secret intact.

  


“Matriarch Arecia, it’s true that you and your spouse adopted a human child. Her name is Moira correct?” Udina had a serious face but in his mind he was grinning like the devil.

  


“Yes, that is correct.” she deadpanned

  


“I know that this is a personal matter but it does hold extreme interest. Now, is it true that she was kidnapped by Cerberus while on Therum. It was an archaeology dig gone wrong.”

  


“That is correct.”

  


“And is it also true that she was taken to Virmire. Now this is a Cerberus report that was leaked to the public. Any and all are welcome to it. Matriarch Arecia, would you like to tell the others what the report says or should I?”

  


It took every ounce of strength Arecia had not to crush the little man. There was no way she could escape this, no way to protect Moira. They would want her medical files, to run test on her, to make her another experiment. _If she is locked away on the Citadel someone can come for her. A sleeper agent posing as a doctor can slip her something in a syringe and none would be the wiser._

  


It felt like a lifetime for Arecia, the longer she stalled the more the others would grow curious. She never noticed the armored figure of her daughter approaching the podium. When she realized what her daughter was about to do she wanted to grab the hybrid and run. _You can’t do this! They will never let you leave this place!_

  


Taking off her helmet Moira addressed the crowd. “My name is Moira Shepard. Most of you know that I am the child of the Consort Sha’ira and Matriarch Arecia. Many think that it’s in name only, but they are wrong. I am a hybrid, made of asari and human parents. Arecia and Sha’ira were the asari parents, Katherine Dunn was my human parent. Katherine Dunn is a high ranking member of Cerberus. I was made to be a weapon but they failed. I want to put an end to them, so no one is born like I was. ”

  


No one did a thing, then one by one voices were raised. They demanded that Moira be detained, to be thoroughly examined. Thea’s voice could not reach anyone, not even the other councilors could stop them. Moira was dragged away by a few krogan. They took her to a C-sec containment cell while the others argued. Moira sat in her cell, waiting for the doctors to come.

  
  
_I’ve said my peace. They can examine me all they want. As long as I get to live with Liara in the future, I don’t care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on To Fit In,
> 
> Moira has the longest Doctor's appointment in history.  
> Arecia and Sha'ira deal with some politcal backlash.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied!   
> Moira waits in a cell while the old people bicker  
> Liara and Tali stage a prison break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a while, I've been focusing on school. Fear not I got the writing bug! I have some drabbles planned so stick around

The assembly hall was filled with an eerie silence when Moira was taken from the room. Even with the reports in their hands and the testimony they just heard, the people were still in shock. Arecia felt like she just had her life drained from her. All those years spent protecting Moira, shattered in an instant. Asari High Command may have accepted Moira as an asari citizen, but what of the rest of the galaxy? What will they see the hybrid as a weapon of war to be used then locked away once the battle was won? The Matriarch took a single step forward, her mind set on being at Moira’s side. It was then that the people in the hall came back to their senses. Their voices unified into a single demand. 

  
  


“TELL US THE TRUTH!”

  
  


The voices continued to raise, their demand being repeated over and over again. It took all three of the councilors to bring end to the noise. All eyes were on Arecia, and no doubt Sha’ira was making her way down to the floor as well. She wouldn’t let her bondmate go through this alone. They were both at fault for this. 

  
  


Thea took the mantle once again, this one was going to be a long night.  _ I hope Grizz doesn’t mind staying with Leslie for the night. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Moira was taken to a holding cell down in C-sec, while the others decided her fate. Her handlers weren’t that rough with her. She went with a grace that made the other’s feel uneasy, yet respectful. One salarian however had to get the last word. When the others left he looked at her with such disdain. 

  
  


“You’re a disgrace to science and it’s good name.” He spit at the cell before walking away.

  
  


“Don’t be upset, that a human beat the high and mighty salarians in DNA splicing. I’m not the enemy here. I was wronged just as your people were wronged. What do you think Cerberus is doing to those missing people? They’re not going to look as nice as me! We need to save them!” She shouted to the people who were no longer there. With a sigh she took a seat on the cot. If the people upstairs had forgotten the Alliance they made, then the galaxy was as good as gone.

  
  


_ Five minutes ago we were all on board for the same thing. Please don’t forget this is so much bigger than ourselves. _

  
  
  


~~~~~Unknown Cerberus Base~~~~~

  
  


Katherine watched with a smile on her face as the Assembly Hall erupted with noise. She had one of the camera’s hacked. Like she would trust Udina to give a proper report.  _ That man almost had an aneurysm giving Charles an update. If I want things done properly, I have to do it myself.  _ So she watched as Moira was taken away, vowing to personally disassemble all the aliens who touched her. She laughed when Arecia and Sha’ira were verbally put into a corner. This was the best thing she could have hoped for! Yes getting Moira would be a pain, but that’s not what she wanted. She wanted to see Moira thrive, to go beyond the spectrum. For that to happen Katherine needed to supply Moira with a constant stream of enemies.

  
  


“Kelly! Kelly come in here! The asari are about to get their ass handed to them by the entire galaxy.” 

  
  


Kelly walked into the room the room a few minutes later. It wasn’t often that Katherine allowed the redhead into her private quarters. They haven’t spent time like they used since Roland died.

  
  


“What’s wrong Director?”

  
  


“Nothing’s wrong, in fact everything is perfect! Moira will be ours soon and those asari whores are going to get ripped a new one. Come sit with me.”  The director for one the most dangerous organizations acted like a teenager at her first sleepover. It made Kelly uneasy, she knew her dear friend was on the decline. There were times however, where Kelly thought she saw a glimmer of her former friend.

  
  


“Scoot over Kat!” Kelly forced a smile and sat down.  _ All I can do is watch, watch as she disappears. _

  
  


~~~~~Citadel:Assembly Hall~~~~~

  
  


Arecia and Sha’ira just finished giving their account of Moira’s creation to the entire assembly. They were some sympathy in the crowd but most were angry. The meeting was becoming more and more like a trial with every passing second. They wanted the asari people to take responsibility for the actions of Arecia and Sha’ira. The people wanted Sha’ira to renounce her title as Consort, for Arecia they wanted her to be sent to a turian prison. All very extreme. The councilors were having a hard time trying to get a word in. The assembly was a few seconds away from a riot. It was only when Spartacus screamed that the crowd was finally silenced. Wrex had to headbutt many of his fellow krogan to keep them from jumping on the platform.

  
  


“So, what are you going to about these two? Are they considered enemies of the Council?” A single turian stood and addressed the Councilors. His question was one that many were thinking but did not have the guts to say allowed.

  
  


Both Valeran and Spartacus said nothing, instead they looked to Thea. Both Arecia and Sha’ira were respected members of the Asari Republic. Thus only Thea along with High Command could decide their fate. Thea had to be quick, if she waited to long people will begin to suspect that she knew all along. Yet she couldn’t just throw her sister in arms to the wolves.  _ Damn Udina, we were so close to a united front. _

  
  


“Good people, there is not much we as a Council on this matter. We must consult with High Command on Thessia, only then we determine if a crime was truly committed.” 

  
  


The crowd did not seem pleased with that at all. They said that Thea was playing favorites, that real justice was being obstructed. Spartacus jumped in then, saying that this was not done in Council space and it was with that very reason that the two could not be tried. Lidanya had been reporting to High Command since the meeting began, she had a feeling something like this would happen. With a tiresome sigh she made her way to center stage. The following events would make many angry but it had to be done. There was a much bigger threat looming over them all, after all.

  
  


“If I might have your attention, the Asari High Command would like to weigh in on the situation. I have kept them up to date as the meeting went on, they have a good grasp of the situation.” Lidanya punched a few commands on her omni-tool and the windows of the assembly hall closed, allowing the projections of high command to be seen clearly. In attendance was the high priestess followed by Matriarch Rita and many other members of the forum. 

  
  


_ “Thank you Matriarch Lidanya. People of the Council, we have heard your cries for justice, just as we have heard a plea from a bonded couple. Tell me good people has Moira Shepard done you wrong? Has she taken member of your family? Killed your friends because you were not human?”  _ The High Priestess watched as the crowd shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t like Moira herself has committed any crimes against them. They were blinded by their rage that they couldn’t see that the hybrid was much a victim as they were. Arecia and Sha’ira were taken advantage of, all they wanted was a child and someone exploited them for it.  _ “These two asari before you wanted nothing more than to have a family. Are you saying that to want a family, to be happy, is a crime?” _

  
  


No one said a word, save a few krogan who tried threatened to headbutt everyone in the damn room. The head priestess gave Lidanya a curt nod before addressing the assembly once more. 

_ “My sisters and I have spoke on the matter while you bickered amongst yourselves. Moira Shepard is an asari and as such she is under the protection of Thessia as is all her citizens. Her medical records will become public, there will be no more secrets amongst us. We have to come together to fight an enemy who harms us all. Let us move forward as one people to a single goal, peace.” _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Liara ran out the room as soon as Moira was gone, with Tali close behind. She didn’t care about the alliance and she didn’t care about Arecia or Sha’ira (she did but in this moment they were not her primary concern), all she cared about was making sure that her chosen was okay. 

  
  


“Tali, where are they keeping her?”

  
  


“They have her in the holding cells below the main C-sec office. Looks like they don’t see her as a threat, no one is guarding the area. Getting to her should be easy.” The quarian typed some commands into her omni-tool and a drone appeared before her a second later. “Alright Chatika let’s go bust Moira out of jail…..again.”

  
  


“Again what do you mean again?” Liara’s step falters a bit as she looks back at Tali. Although she couldn’t see her friends face Liara had a feeling that Tali was smiling.

  
  


“Have her tell you the story when we bust her out. That was the best day of my life.”

  
  


Tali was right, C-sec was cutting it pretty close with the security. They were so focused on the the assembly that they didn’t bother to keep their own offices protected. Tali only counted about five officers in total and they were all lounging around on their desk. 

  
  


“Alright girl, it’s time to have some fun.” Typing in a few more commands Tali sent Chatika loose in the C-sec offices. The small drone zapped at the terminals broke mugs and torched some papers.

  
  


“Tali, isn’t this your combat drone? She could be hurting them for all we know.” Liara looked a bit mortified, busting Moira out was one thing (especially if this isn’t her first time) but to openly assault officers? That would mean using a lot of her connections to wipe their records. The maiden was saving her aces for when the time was right.

  
  


Tali just laughed. If she was laughing at Liara or the damage taking place a few doors down was anyone’s guess but she didn’t seem worried. “Relax Liara, Chatika has a non-lethal mode for moments like this. She isn’t going to hurt anyone.”  

  
  


A minute and the drone was floating down the hall with some very angry officers in tow. Liara and Tali took this opportunity to sneak inside and get the hybrid. It had looked like a Thessia level typhoon had hit the room. There were small fires and broken glass and mugs every where. When the rest of the officers came back from the meeting they were in for a surprise.

  
  


“Tali, you really out did yourself. Was all this really necessary, look you broke the poor Turian’s picture frame,” Liara held up said frame, looking at the picture it held within. The officer had a family, she looked happy with her partner and child. Liara felt a pang in her heart, at the age of 108 the maiden wanted nothing more than to have a family with Moira.

  
  


“This was the only way to get them out. And the picture is fine so there is no harm done. What’s the human saying, don’t cry over spilled dairy products?” 

  
  


“Tali, I don’t think that’s a real saying.”

  
  


“We’ll ask Jack when we get back….I’m pretty sure it’s a thing.” 

  
  


Below the office area was a small room with about four holding cells. All were empty save for one, the last cell on the right side was occupied. Moira Shepard sat on the cot, legs crossed and calm look upon her face. 

  
  


“I heard things breaking above me. Tali, I thought Chitka was too good for a non lethal program.” Moira opened her eyes, smiling fondly at both Liara and Tali. “Liara, are you trying to bust me out of C-sec? My those two years have changed you.” 

  
  


“Tali, I changed my mind leave her in here.” Liara began walking back to the door but the sound of something banging against the mass effect field brought her back.

  
  


Moira jumped from her seat, causing her to trip over her own feet and going face first in the cell door. Tali had to hold her side because she was laughing too much. Moira, easily one of the most powerful biotics was brought to her knees in seconds. The maiden made her way back to Moira with swagger in her steps and an air of confidence. With a hand resting on her hip Liara spoke to her chosen.

  
  


“Now then Moira, are you going to behave?” 

  
  


“.....yes….” The hybrid gave a pout as she rubbed her forehead, “Please let me out.”

  
  


The asari nodded to the quarian who began to type in some commands. 

  
  


“Moira, you are so whipped.” Tali mumbled as she worked, snickering here and there.

  
  


“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A raspy voice came from behind the trio. Officer Biks stepped of the last step, a slight limp in his steps. Since his main job of chasing Moira around the Citadel, the old turian had a run in with some red sand dealers. He managed to put the dealers away but at a price. He was forced to take a desk job, teaching the next generation  C-sec officers. Oh, people can still see Biks chastising kids all over the Citadel. And it would seem that he just couldn’t quit his favorite delinquent.

  
  


“Athame’s ass! Is that Biks?” Moira pressed her face against the mass effect field, trying to get a better look at her second favorite turian.

  
  


“Yeah it’s me, you good for nothing trouble maker.” Biks looked down at Moira in disdain. 

  
  


That did not bode well for Liara, without a second thought she put the elder turian in a biotic hold,suspending helplessly in the air. “I’d advise you to think twice before speaking to my chosen that way. The children seem fond of you, it would be a shame if they lost such a honorable role model.”

  
  


Moira looked at Tali, to Liara, to Biks and then back to Tali. “I am so turned on right now.”

  
  


The stone cold asari’s blue face turned a deep people causing her to lose control of the biotic hold. Before Biks hit the floor, Liara regained her senses and lowered him to the floor. She didn’t say anything out loud, she mumbled something inaudible. Biks shook his head at Moira, he couldn’t believe that the very same girl that spoke with such grace and humility just said something so vulgar.  _ Some things really don’t change. _

  
  


“There is no point in breaking the little delinquent out. The order just came in to release her. Seems the big wigs upstairs came to a conclusion.” Biks opened the cell and helped the hybrid to her feet. “You two might want to head back up. Wouldn’t want to be here when they send guards for her. It would cause a problem if it looked like the asari were trying to break her out, peace is already fragile as it is.”

  
  


“The old bird is right, Liara, Tali, head back up. I’ll see you all soon. Promise.” Moira gave her friends a reassuring smile. She gave Liara a peck on the cheek before playfully nudging her friends towards the stairs. Once they were gone her smile vanished, “So what have they decided?”

  
  


~~~~~Citadel:Assembly Hall, a few minutes prior~~~~~

  
  


_ “We have to come together to fight an enemy who harms us all. Let us move forward as one people to a single goal, peace.” _

  
  


Lindaya ended the vid call there, hoping that the words of High Command would be enough. The captain of the Destiny Ascension took her place behind the councilors, her time was over. Valeran was the first to regain control of the situation.

 

“The priestess speaks the truth. We must look past this and focus on taking down Cerberus. If there are still some uncertainties about Ms. Shepard then let us run some test. A doctor from each race present while the examinations are under way.” 

  
  


Murmurs of agreement came from a vast majority of the salarian and a few of other races as well. It would seem that the alliance would work out, but at the hybrids expense. 

  
  


“If Ms. Shepard is okay with the examinations then we can hold meetings and plan our next moves.” Spartacus interjected, bringing the meeting full circle. Some were still weary of Arecia and Sha’ira but they seemed to look past it. A good hour later and everyone seemed on board with the Anti-Cerberus Alliance. All they needed now was the hybrid herself.

  
  


“Send for Moira Shepard. It’s time to bring this meeting to a close.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


No one said a word as Moira was escorted back to the Presidium. No matter how hard the young hybrid tried, no one said a word. It was starting to get annoying,  _ Why is it so damn hard to get them to talk? A few hours ago they wouldn’t shut the hell up! _

  
  


“Lovely weather we’re having don’t you think?” Moira walked with a slight skip in her step and a cheesy grin on her face. She knew that there would be no answer, she could feel the tension oozing off her captors. But it came as a surprise when a krogan gave her an honest answer.

  
  


“It’s alright.”

  
  


_ Well maybe there is hope after all. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Moira felt as if she was going to be executed by the way people were looking at her.  _ Well aren’t we a happy bunch…..the tension is so thick I can drown in it.  _ She bowed humbly before the Council, hoping someone would speak.  _ The dreadful silence is going to kill me before Cerberus get’s their chance. _

  
  


“Moira Shepard, the asari people have accepted as one of their own. For you that might be all well in good but for the rest of the Council, there is a slight unease.” Spartacus nodded curtly at the young hybrid. It was his odd way of showing his support for her cause. People would think that a member of a proud militant race would want such a specimen for themselves. The hybrid began to think that there was an ulterior motives floating free in the assembly hall.

  
  


“What can I do that would make the people unafraid? Do you want to cut me up and see my insides? I’m no more the same then any other asari in here!” Moira looked around the hall, her mother and father weren’t that far from her.

  
  


Arecia knew that the things between them were still tense but she would not allow Moira to stand alone. Taking the hand of her bondmate Arecia stood behind her daughter. There was only one way for the alliance to happen and if Moira did not want it, they would support her. 

_ When she finds out that she had the support of the asari people the entire time, she probably won’t speak to me again. But she has to know, that Sha’ira and I have her best interest at heart. _

  
  


“In a sense, yes, that is exactly what we want.” 

  
  


“Tactfully put, Valeran.” Tevos gave the salarian a distasteful look, “What the people want if for a series of test to be run, confirming what we already know. While this is happening the war tals will get underway. The Alliance can move forward as planned, but only with your complete cooperation.”

  
  


“Is that all?” Moira looked to the Council with a smug expression on her face. “So when do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nex time
> 
> Moira gets that damned doctors appointment  
> Liara goes all info broker on her mama  
> Arecia and Moira have a fight....with fist!!!!
> 
> *Plot for next chapter is subject to change*


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara get's pissed  
> Shepard get's poked  
> Ashley Williams makes her appearance  
> And Katherine is still bat shit crazy!!

~~~~~Unknown Cerberus Base~~~~~

  
  


“The info leak did nothing but delay the Council for an hour at most. TIM, we have to act now. We need to reinforce the bases and bring all of the high level experiments to the Cronos Station.”

  
  


The general droned on and on, much to Katherine’s dismay. There was so much she could be doing at this moment rather than hear old men cry about their problems. She could have been adding enhancements to the the Cerberus troops. The last experiment had been successful, and was ready for the human testing stage. If the Director was allowed to work like she was supposed to, then these old men wouldn’t have to worry so much.  _ Well they will have to worry, I doubt the Cerberus can actually win this war. The odds are stacked against us. _

  
  


“Director Katherine….Ms.Dunn! Have you been paying attention at all?” Charles snapped, while the meeting was in place all he’d seen the director do was smile.  _ This mad women will be the end of us all. _

  
  


“No Charles, I was not listening to the babbling of men past their prime. Just leave me to my work and you won’t have to worry at all. Least it give you all an heart attack.” Katherine laughed at her own joke, the rest of the table hardly thought that was appropriate.

  
  


“Well then, please enlighten the rest of us ‘old men’ what you have in mind.” 

  
  


“Charles is right. Katherine my dear, tell everyone the next stage of human evolution.” The Illusive Man motioned for Katherine to take the floor. He was eager to see what the director had accomplished.

  
  


“Thank you TIM. You are all aware that the transplanting of asari organs into human bodies was a complete failure. That was an error on my part, it was foolish to think that I could recreate project Athame in such haste. What I should have done was take small amount of asari cells and integrate that into the human body. These cells, over time will be destroyed by the immune system but while in the body it will boost the biotic strength.” 

  
  


The men around the room looked skeptical, this was the second time that Katherine would be conducting human experiments. They had already lost many good men in the first bouts of the war. To lose more men on the operating table was a risk most did not want to take. Katherine knew this, she knew that all gathered at the table thought she was mad. The only one that thought she was of any value at all  the The Illusive Man, and he was a bit mad himself. 

  
  


“Director Dunn, are you sure this time it will be successful? We don’t want to worsen the moral of the men. They are rumors flying around about a mad doctor and her experiments.” The man that spoke was of little importance to Katherine. Supposedly he was the second best general following Oleg, yet all Katherine saw was a man to afraid of the future.

  
  


“I have run countless simulations while the Council had their little war meetings. The cells will work and your biotic troops will have a boost. Like all good things however there is a price, after use the men will be subjected to a headache. Now if we are planning to go to war then I would like to begin my augmentations on the troops. We wouldn’t want to lose now, would we?” 

  
  


No one said a thing, they all knew that Katherine was correct. So despite the rumors of the mad doctor the soldiers would come. They’d be enhanced in ways that would no longer make them human, yet they would fight in the name of humanity. It was all very hypocritical to the director, but none of that mattered to her anymore. All that mattered was Moira, Katherine knew her daughter wouldn’t disappoint her. 

  
  


“That’s good news Director, you have the green light to do as you see fit.” The Illusive Man gave Katherine a nod, dismissing her from the meeting. The director gathered her material not bothering to say her farewells, she had actual work to do. “Gentlemen, begin boosting our defences on all bases. General Robinson, as you said we need to move all high level materials here. I leave that to you.”

  
  


‘I’ll begin at once, starting with Noveria. The research teams have completed their assignments a few days ago. We no longer have need for the extra labs.” Robinson had planned for this in advance, knowing that the Council would catch wind of them. He handed TIM a data pad 

  
  


“Good, if you need to take care of any unwanted guest you have my go ahead. We’ll hold the cards close to our chest for now.” 

  
  


~~~~~Citadel: 5 Days Later~~~~~

  
  


“That’s cold!”

  
  


Cold metal touched warm skin for the what felt like the millionth time in the past five days. One would think that Moira would have gotten used to this by now. Sadly for the hybrid, she was not given such a luxury. She jumped whenever the equipment touched her. The doctors in charge of this invasive procedure decided at make a game out of Moira’s discomfort. Whenever they would pass her by they would quickly poke her with whatever was in their hand(all without doing damage of course). Moira knew that the doctors were trying to ease the tension in the room. The eyes of the galaxy were watching, wanting the secrets that Moira kept inside. So for their sake she let them play their wicked game.

  
  


_ I guess past physicals won’t cut it with this bunch. Thank Athame that this is the last day of testing for me!  _ Due to the nature of the examination Moira was not allowed to go the Council meetings. There was always another sample to be collected or exercise to complete, there was always something that they needed.  _ I haven’t seen or heard from Liara and the others for five days. I wondering what’s been happening out there. _

  
  


As Moira was lost in thought a salarian doctor came in to do the last round of exams. He was held in high regard by his peers as well as the Council. He had already seen the results and ran many of the samples in the lab himself. There was just one last thing he wanted to do, he wanted to talk. So like the doctors before him he took out a laser pointer and poked Moira on the lower back. As expected the hybrid jumped at the feel of something cold. To bad for the salarian that Moira no longer found the game amusing.

  
  


“Alright I’m calling it! This game sucks so stop playing it!”

  
  


“Noted. Will move on to the last exams now.”

  
  


At the sound of the new voice Moira turned around, she had met all the doctors that touched her. This one, this one was new and it didn’t sit well with her.

  
  


“You’re new, I thought I met all the medical staff already. I’m going to assume you know who I am. So who are you?”

  
  


“Mordin Solus former STG, didn’t come to introductions. Was busy reading over past physicals, you are a very interesting case.” Mordin continued to work as he spoke, he didn’t see a need to stop.

  
  


“I thought you guys just glanced at those, better to have the live sample then old reports.” Moira found it oddly comforting that someone actually read those.  _ It’s nice to know that Dr. Chakwas’ work didn’t go to waste.  _

  
  


“Yes, was an interesting read. You fell. A lot.” The good doctor laughed much to Moira’s expense as he took another vial of blood.

  
  


“Sheesh, just how much are you gonna take from me? You do know I need that stuff to live right? You know what I want it back, put it back where you found it.” 

  
  


The two looked at each other nothing but silence between them. To those watching on the camera’s it was if the two were about to come to blows. The guards outside were ready to restrain Moira if the need arise. For now they all played it by ear. When the exam room was filled with laughter instead of curses the guards relaxed and those watching sat back in their seats.

  
  


“So Mordin what do the test results say about me?”

  
  


“It’s as Dr. Chakwas said. Consumption of eezo without drawbacks, strong biotics without the need for an implant and the ability to meld. Plus other more smaller details, makes you asari/human hybrid.” The salarian handed Moira some Alliance fatigues, given to her as a sign of good faith.

  
  


“Does that mean I am free to go now?” Moira asked while putting on her clothes. The gown she was given was nothing more than a thin piece of paper. It felt good to have something thicker to keep her from the cold.

  
  


“Yes, your friends will be notified soon. Before you go I would like to talk.” Pulling up a stool the salarian doctor took a seat.

  
  


“Uh….okay? What do you want to talk about?”

  
  


~~~~~Citadel:Liara’s Apartment~~~~~

  
  


“Nothing! All the connections I have made the past two years and I can’t find a decent lead!” Liara stepped away from the terminal, afraid she might break it out of frustration.  _ Something isn’t right here. Five days ago the Council’s Alliance was formed, this news was made public to all the galaxy.  _ “There should have been a flurry of extranet activity from Cerberus. Orders, reports, anything but it’s dark.” 

  
  


“Either they have a more effective means of communication or they have help.” Liara knew of only one person that could be helping the enemy. This wouldn’t be the first time that Liara thought they were involved but it had seemed highly unlikely. There were only two possibilities the info broker could think of; the person or persons helping were part of Cerberus or Cerberus had something they wanted. 

  
  


“I need to test this theory as soon as possible, it can change the tide of battle.” Going back to her terminal she pulled up all the information she had on the Shadow Broker. The reports she had were skimpy and most likely false. She needed something more concrete and there was only one way for that to happen.  _ If I do this High Command will see me as a threat, Mother would be put under watch as well.  _ Thinking of her mother gave Liara an idea. Matriarch Benezia lived for centuries it was possible that she new something.

  
  


_ “Little Wing, is everything alright? I wasn’t expecting your call so soon”  _ Even on a vid call Matriarch Benezia stood with an air of authority. Even while dressed in a beautiful yellow dress that Liara had picked out the Matriarch was intimidating.

  
  


“My call? You knew I would call you?”

  
  


“To give me an update on Moira’s condition. It’s to my knowledge that she is in the last round of physical examinations today.”

  
  


“Oh. Well she is but hasn’t been released yet. I haven’t been allowed to see her the past five days.” Liara had to be escorted out the exam room when the time came. It pained her to leave, she promised to be by Moira’s side always. Tali had offered to hack into the camera’s and audio for her but she turned it down. Liara trusted that the Council wouldn’t do anything rash or excessive. Moira trusted in them and so would she.

  
  


_ “I see. Do not worry, I’m sure she has charmed the entire medical staff by now.”  _

  
  


“I feel a bit jealous actually. They get to spend all this time with her, while I’m in here.” The maiden motioned to the empty apartment. She brought her chosen here only once, before Therum. Moira had looked around that place once and said it was too lonely. That memory made Liara laugh, Moira had made such a fool of herself that day.

  
  


_ “They may have her for now but you will have her for years to come. Take comfort in that.” _

  
  


  
“I will, thank you Mother. There was another reason for my call today, I need your help.”

  
  


_ “I’d be happy to help Little Wing, what troubles you?” _

  
  


“I know that the Council will have it’s own people to gather intel but I wanted to see if I can gather any on my own. There are somethings that not even the Council can get its hands on. But there is nothing I can find, no false messages, no trail. A war on a massive scale is about to take place…” Liara bit her lower lip, her mind moving faster than her words.

  
  


_ “I believe this what humans call the calm before the storm. I wouldn’t find it surprising if Cerberus began to put out false leads once information begins to flow again. I fear that when the time comes you will be overwhelmed by nonsense.”   _

  
  


“That possibility slipped my mind completely” Pacing the room Liara types away on her omni-tool. She had programs in place to help shift through mounds of false information. Her time on Illium taught her many things about her new trade. One lesson was  that even in a false report there was always a tiny shred of truth. “Looking through all that data won’t be a problem for me. There was one other thing I wanted to speak to you about.”

  
  


_ “Of course Little Wing, what is it?” _

 

“While I am grateful for the help you’ve given me, I still believe that there is an outside party assisting Cerberus. I’m sure you have heard of the Shadow Broker. I believe that they are helping Cerberus.”

  
  


Benezia helt her body stiffen. The idea was plausible, so much so that the Council  or High Command could look into it. But the mere fact that her daughter brought it up in the first place sent several red flags to the Matriarch. 

  
  


_ “I have heard of them yes but I have yet to cross paths with any of their agents. I can see where you might draw this conclusion. I assume you will bring this to the Council, have them send out agents of their own.” _

  
  


“I was going to look into this on my own. I have gained a good standing with many other info broker’s while on Illium. While the Council’s Alliance makes the bigger moves, I can work from the shadows. All of my findings will be made public via anonymous reports. All parties involved will remain safe and act on their best interest.” 

  
  


_ “Liara..”  _ Benezia, out of instinct outstretched her hand to caress her daughter’s face. Remembering that she was not actually standing in front of Liara, she pulled her hand back. She had hoped that Arecia was able to get through to Liara. But the thought itself was too good to be true. Again Benezia left the task of parenting to someone else in hopes that Liara wouldn’t see her as the bad guy. Yet just as before it backfired and she wasn’t there in person to have this conversation.  _ “Little Wing, what you are about to do is extremely reckless and could lead High Command to think you are a threat. If that happens..I...I won’t be able to protect you” _

  
  


_ All that’s ever mattered to you, Mother was High Command! _

Liara gave her mother a cold hard stare. It was to good to hope that her mother would be helpful, her talk with Arecia should have proved that. 

  
  


“If there is one thing I don’t need Mother, it’s your protection.”

  
  


~~~~~Citadel:Presidium~~~~~

  
  


Moira was surprised that Liara wasn’t waiting outside the examination room. She had imagined that the asari would have been pacing outside the doors, waiting for her chosen. Instead of Liara, both Tali and Garrus were waiting for her. When she asked about the asari her friends shrugged their shoulders. Tali had gone to get her but was turned away at the door, the maiden was engrossed in her work. 

  
  


“Let’s go get her then, it’s no good to be locked in an apartment all day.” Moira wasn’t about to let Liara work herself into exhaustion.

  
  


“Actually, we’re going to the Assembly Hall. The meetings are about to wrap up and I hear the Council is going to appoint a new Spectre.” Garrus began to walk with Moira and Tali in tow, knowing that both would follow.

  
  


The turian told Moira all that she had missed in the past five days. The meetings had gone while while the hybrid was being examined, the krogan were well behaved(mostly). The Council’s Alliance agreed that everyone would work to their strengths, and that their teams should be picked accordingly. The Council was going to utilize every Spectre they had, appointing them to as many ships as possible. With a Spectre on board the teams would be able to jump through most of the yellow tape of other planets.

  
  


“Garrus, that last part doesn’t make sense at all. With this new alliance wouldn’t it make sense for the governments of the races involved to be more forthcoming? Why bother with the Spectre’s?” Moira looked over to Tali, hoping that someone had the insight she was clearly lacking. 

  
  


“I don’t know what the Council was thinking, Shepard.” Tali shrugged her shoulders and called the Council good for nothing Bosh’tets. 

  
  


“Tali, you do know that Councilor Tevos is bonded to Shepard’s sister? You sure you want to call all the members of the Council such a word?” laughing at his own joke, Garrus didn’t notice Tali looking at him. It was safe to assume that she was glaring at the turian. “Spirits I am funny.”

  
  


“Garrus, I’m serious, what they’re going seems like a huge waste.” 

  
  


“Oh the answer is very simple, Shepard, they don’t want to disrupt the lives of the civilians.” Garrus went on to explain that the Council wanted to keep all the fighting and inclinations of war as far away from the populace as possible. It made perfect sense to keep war away from those who were not fighting. But to keep the polices the same was insane, nothing would be done.

  
  


The three friends continued to bicker over the policy for the rest of their walk, ignoring the cold stares of the C-sec officers. None of them noticed that they had already reached their destination. It was only when Liara pinched Moira’s forearm that the trio noticed the many eyes locked on them. Mumbling their apologize Moira, Tali and Garrus quietly followed Liara to their private booth. The maiden said nothing to her friends, she didn’t bother to look Moira in the eye. The conversation with Benezia left Liara in a foul mood. When the hybrid tried to hold her close she pulled away, she prefered to be alone. Knowing full well that her chosen wouldn’t speak, Moira sat with parents.

  
  


All eyes turned to the podium as Tevos took center stage.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“We know that the road before us is long and perilous and that casualties will be felt on all sides. But do not let this discourage you! We do not do this for ourselves but for our children and their futures. Cerberus is nothing more than a dark stain for humanity, we should not let the actions of a few alter our perception of the whole.” 

 

The audience murmured their agreement with Councilor Tevos’ words, but if they truly believed her was up for debate. As the noise began to fade a human woman made her way forward Whoever she was she wore the System’s Alliance uniform with pride.

  
  


“Commander Ashley Williams, long before these meetings began a spectre was placed on your ship. He had strict orders to observe you, to see if you could be one of the few.” Tevos smiled warmly at Ashley, who in return gave her a curt nod. 

  
  


Humans did not have a place on the Council, but to become a Spectre was a huge step forward. Yet this whole process could be viewed in two separate ways. Either people saw this as a sign of good faith, or this could be a way to keep humans in check. Regardless of the reason this day would be talked about for years to come. Both Valern and Spartacus now stood beside Tevos, ready to say the words that haven’t been spoken in years.

  
  


"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel."

  
  


"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file…." 

  
  


~~~~~Citadel: A day later~~~~~

  
  


Moira stood at the docking bay waiting for Spectre Williams to arrive. After her promotion yesterday, the commander  was given her first task. She was to assist Matriarch in her investigation of certain labs and sponsors on Noveria. There was too much movement going on, even for the business like ice planets. In most cases the spectre was allowed to assemble their team without much say from the Council. But as seeing that this was a special case both Moira and Liara were assigned to same mission.

  
  


So now the hybrid waits, wondering about the personality on her new commander and if Liara would talk to her at all. 

  
  


_ Last night she called me Shepard…..She’s never called me by my last name. I wonder what happened  _ Moira watched as ships pulled in and took off, wondering if she did something to make Liara angry at her.  _ I was locked away with doctors for five days, there is no way this could have been my fault. _

  
  


“Moira Shepard?”

  
  


“Yes?” Moira didn’t look to see who was addressing her, she just assumed it was another person wanting to take a picture. But when nothing else was said she felt uneasy. Turning slowly she saw Ashley Williams before her, the look on her face was not pretty.

  
  


Standing up straight with hands clasped behind her back, Moira spoke again. “My apologize Commander. I thought you were another person asking for a photo.”

  
  


“I’m sure you have amassed quite the fan base by now.”

  
  


“In all honestly Ma’am I’d rather be treated like everyone else.”

  
  


“Good to hear, I wasn’t planning on giving you any special treatment. Dr. T’soni is already on board. Let’s go.”

  
  


Walking two steps behind her new commander Moira wondered what type of women she was. The cold demeanor was not off putting, no one became a commander out of the kindness of their heart. But the hybrid felt that their was a better reason for actions of the Spectre. Did she not like the fact that she had to work with someone as green as Moira? Yes, Moira was trained by some of the best commandos in the galaxy, but she was never deployed as a soldier. Both the Battle of Omega and the Virmire base were the only true battles Moira has been in. And even with Samara’s training Moira was still severely hurt. Hopefully the new made spectre wouldn’t leave Moira on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know its been a while since the last chapter. I've been feeling depressed lately and couldn't bring myself to write even when I really wanted too. I also needed to think about the story and if it's moving in the right direction. You're kudos and comments mean the world to me and always inspire me. I'll continue the story but I will be doing another mass edit(I've been spelling several names wrong). Thank you for staying with me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira meets a familiar face and meets the rest of the Normandy crew! Later on in the evening both Liara and Moira face a new dilemma. The start of the Noveria mission, the pages was getting too long to do all the Noveria mission so I am breaking it up into halves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between school and work, I haven't had much time to write much. I won't lie, sometimes I feel like this story just isn't good enough. But don't despair I will finish this piece even if it kills me!!!

“This is the Normandy SR-2, she as all the amenities you would find on a military craft. This will be your home and command center for the duration of the mission. It would be best if you got familiar with the layout.”

  
  


The two stopped by the cockpit, Williams wanted to introduce Moira to the the pilot. The cockpit area was something the hybrid had seen many times, that was something that would never change. Two seats took up much of the front, two smaller seats were tucked away in little alcoves in the walls. The massive screen, that was currently showing the Citadel docks, had many smaller screens open, running diagnostics on the ship’s systems no doubt.

  
  


“I’m telling you man that really happened! The cruiser wasn’t scratched at all, I’m that good.”

  
  


Moira perked up at the sound of the voice, he was the best pilot she’s ever known. It wasn’t a surprise that the Alliance had called him back for a mission like this.

  
  


“Joker! I’m glad to see that these past two years have been good to you.”

  
  


“Holy crap! Moira, I didn’t know you were the extra muscle for this op. If I did I would have cleaned up a bit.”  Joker rubbed the stubble that he called a beard, as if he would ever part from his facial hair.

  
  


Moira laughed at this, giving the pilot a firm handshake. The two friends seemed to ignore the looks that Ashley and the other Alliance soldier were giving. It seemed that the hybrid knew everyone that involved themselves in the mission. It made the commander skeptical. 

  
  


“It seems that introductions aren’t needed for you two, makes my life easier. Moira, the man next to Joker is Major Kaidan Alenko.” 

  
  


Kaiden gave a brief salute, that Moira returned with a traditional asari greeting. She felt different around Kaiden, he didn’t seem as stern and hard as Ashley. The hybrid felt comfortable enough to be herself, to openly show her asari heritage. With the commander it was a different story, Moira felt herself being judged with every move she made. 

  
  


“Pleased to meet you Ms.Shepard. I heard you were a fellow biotic, I’ll love to see how the asari teachings differ from that of the Alliance.” 

  
  


“I’d be more than happy to show you a thing or two. I won’t lie when I say that I am curious about how the Alliance teaches their biotic soldiers.”

  
  


“There will be time for show and tell later, Kaiden, go find Vega and bring him to conference room. I want a mission briefing before we move out.” Ashley left the cockpit, making her way to the  CIC. 

  
  


Moira let out a low whistle when she saw the galaxy map. It wasn’t the ones she was used to, this one had a much larger interface, giving the user access to more of the galaxy. The commander saw the gleam in the hybrid’s eye, the hunger for exploration, the need for more. In this moment the cold demeanor of the commander disappeared, giving way to the older sister. She walked up the steps to the interface motioning for the hybrid to follow.

  
  


“The Normandy is the first of her class, the best of the best. From stealth systems to weapons, no one can compare. Go on, take her for a spin.”

  
  


Moira looked at her commander as if she caught a strange disease,  _ Not a moment before she was staring down into my very soul.  _ Not knowing how long this change would last Moira greedily opened the galaxy map. She saw galaxies amongst galaxies, housing planets large and small. These were the places she could only dream of visiting.  _ Maybe once this all over I can take a ship out and explore.  _ When she reach the Athena Nebula, Moira was hit with a wave of nostalgia and homesickness. It had been two years since she was last on Thessia and so much has changed since then.  _ I doubt I’ll be home anytime soon. _

  
  


Commander Williams didn’t miss the look of longing on the hybrids face, it was a look most recruits had during their first weeks away from home. It was look she herself had years ago, _ I keep forget that she’s as green as they come. With all the things she’s able to, I’d thinking I was working with an asari commando rather than a kid.  _ Ashley realized that she was starting to feel sympathy for someone that single handedly started a war. Yes, this was bound to happen regardless of who fired first, but this all started because Moira was made by Cerberus.  _ I wouldn’t be surprised if she was a sleeper agent of some kind. I’ll be damned if I let her compromise the mission. _

  
  


With that thought the warm moment between commander and subordinate had come to an and.

  
  


“Alright Shepard, stargazing time is over! We need to finish up the tour and meet up with the others.” The harsh tone of the command made Moira jump, poor girl stood as straight as she possibly could. 

  
  


“Yes ma’am!”

  
  


“Double time Shepard!”

  
  


“Ma’am! Yes ma’am” Moira followed three steps behind Ashley, finishing the tour of the CIC(avoiding the conference room) before to the lift. Those who were on their shifts couldn’t help but laugh as the doors to the lift closed, the commander was going to put the poor girl through the paces before they even took off.

  
  


~~~~~Normandy:Citadel Space~~~~~

  
  


Kaiden, James and Liara stood on opposite sides of the conference table, waiting for the arrival of Ashley and Moira. The air in the room was tense, Liara kept to herself while the other two strained to make conversation. The maiden busied herself by reading data-pads, her mother continued to stream her intel. It seemed that Cerberus had many business front’s to cover up their more nefarious deeds. Some of those business could be found on Noveria, it was worth investigating. 

  
  


“If you have any questions feel free to ask Kaiden or Vega, they know everything that goes on on this ship.”  Ashley Williams stood before Liara and her men, Moira left her side to stand beside her Chosen. “We are all here, let’s get down to business.”

  
  


“Matriarch Benezia went to Noveria on the hunch that Cerberus has been cooking something dirty in on of the many labs available. Our job is simple, go get all the intel the Matriarch found and put a stop to whatever it is their doing.”  The commander brought up holo projection of the planet, highlighting potential labs of interest.

  
  


“Benezia has sent something else that might interest you,Commander. There happen to be many business fronts for Cerberus planetside, I doubt that we can shut them down right away but with the right people from the Citadel it should be possible.” Liara handed the Commander a datapad full of names of false businesses all with some hidden connection to the extremist organization. 

  
  


Looking over the names Ashley wasn’t surprised to find Exogeni as a private donor to Cerberus.  _ Their procedures have always been a bit too risky for my taste, now it makes sense that they work that way.  _ “Thank you Dr.T’soni, after we secure the Matriarch and put an end to whatever twisted shit Cerberus is up to we’ll take a look at this companies. We won’t be arriving on Noveria for two days, in that time I want both of you to join our PT sessions to see where you stand. After we’ll work on you markman’s ship, I don’t want any friendly fire mishaps. Dismissed!” 

  
  


Moira gave the Commander a small bow, then one to Kaidan and James before leaving the room. There were many questions she wanted to ask, about the mission and about being the first human Spectre. But that would have to wait, for now she would  go to the empty room down in engineering that Ashley had given to her and Liara. Thinking about the maiden brought another series of questions to mind,  _ Why did she call me Shepard? Is she mad at me…..or….is beginning to realize that I robbed her of her future?  _

  
  


It wasn’t the first time Moira had these doubts, she’s had them since Virmire. There was no way for Liara to go back to a simple life after this was all over. Would she even want to? Therum was not something to look upon fondly. That day changed both of their lives and neither were for the better. During the meeting the maiden had not looked at the hybrid at all, she presented the information like she would do a client and went on her way. Moira stood in front of the door, her body frozen in place. She was one of the first to face the horrors of Cerberus, retook Omega with only two people at her side and trained with a Justicar for two years. But the thought of going into that room and learning that Liara no longer loved her but in fact resented her was too much.

  
  


Lucky for her she didn’t have to open the door.

  
  


~~~~~Normandy:Citadel Space~~~~~

  
  


“So Commander, what do you think of the new additions?” James Vega had been dying to ask that question. The look on the Spectre’s face when she heard that she was to take them this OP was priceless. It made the marine laugh for hours.

  
  


“Moira may have seen combat but she’s still green around the edges. She needs to learn how to follow a chain of command instead of being a freedom fighter.”

  
  


“I can see where you are coming from Ash, but isn’t it because of her freedom fighting that we’re finally taking on Cerberus? They’ve been a pain in our ass for years.” Kaiden liked the hybrid and asari doctor. Although they had just met he felt a connection, he looked forward to their time together.

  
  


“That might be so but that won’t help her ground side, she needs to learn that her actions affect the squad no matter how noble. And Dr. T’soni is as green as they come, she is a bystander made soldier. Both need to be in top shape for what’s to come.” Ash decided that the conversation was over and left the conference room, the boys would leave soon after not wanting to be lectured on failure to do their duty. The commander couldn’t help but smile as she heard James’ last remarks, he apparently was looking forward to facing Moira in the ring.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Joker was singing a tune to himself as he confirmed all of the Normandy’s flight systems. Everything was as good as can be, all he needed was the okay from the commander. 

  
  


“Joker, I want us out of Citadel space in 15. No side stops either this time, we go straight to Noveria, copy?” 

  
  


“We’re five by five Commander.”  _ She heard my thoughts! It’s the only way she came over her this fast.  _ “So Commander, think our new crewmates are going to do an reenactment of Vaenia?” The pilot asked hoping to ease the tension he felt was suffocating him. It wasn’t a smart move on his part at all. Ashley glared at him in such a way that he felt himself pee a little.  _ Bad move Monroe….bad bad move. _

  
  


“I’m going to forget you said that and continue on my way and remember Joker, no side trips.”

  
  


~~~~~~Normandy:Engineering~~~~~

  
  


Moira stood with her hand outstretched to an already opened door, her eyes tired and soul weak. Liara was surprised to see her chosen standing in the doorway. When the hybrid made no attempt to move the maiden knew something was wrong. Without words, Liara grabbed her by the hand and led her to the bed. The room was sparse but enough for the two of them, the bed was hidden away behind a divider giving some measure of privacy. There was a single desk in the back with a lone terminal that had been taken over by the young maiden. Liara sat Moira down at the edge of the bed, caramel hands held in blue.

  
  


“Shepard, what’s the matter? I haven’t seen you this way since Virmire.” Liara gently caressed the hybrid’s cheek, silently urging her to words.

  
  


“Shepard.” The word was barely audible to the asari but it was all Moira spoke.

  
  


“Parden?” 

  
  


“You’ve never called me Shepard, in the years we have known each other I have always been Moira to you. Last night you wouldn’t even look me in the eye. It was of if the very notion of looking at me displeased you. It made me think, I completely changed the foundations of your life. You were an archeologist going on your first dig in months, then I come along and make the entire endeavor a tragic affair. I’ve even made a killer out of you when you save me on Omega.”  Moira did not raise her voice nor did she look Liara in the eye. Instead her gaze remained fixated on the floor as she droned on, devoid of emotion.

  
  


“Then I leave you for two years, no letter, no contact, complete silence. Was it even possible to go back to a dig site when the memories of Therum were fresh in your mind? You have called me Siame and have touched my soul more than anyone ever could. But I’ve robbed you of your lively hood. There could be no going back after what I’ve done, I wouldn’t blame you for your distance. I just need to know, my heart can’t take it any longer.” 

  
  


This time she did look at Liara with such a sadness in her eye the asari felt her heart break. 

  
  


“Liara T’soni, do you still love me?”

  
  


The maiden felt the words as though she head been smacked across the face. “How can you say that? All that I have done these past two have been for you!”

  
  


“Can you truly say that this were you saw your life going?” Moira took her hand away from Liara and stood by the door, ready to leave if the need arrived.

  
  


“Of course I didn’t see myself falling in love with you! But I wouldn’t change a single thing...I love you and only you Moira Shepard.” Not allowing the hybrid to leave with doubts still lingering in her mind. “No matter what happens...I..I’m yours.” She grabbed Moira, refusing to let go.

  
  


“But you’ve been so cold to me lately and you call me Shepard. Something must have happened to us.” The hybrid was hesitant to put her arms around the maiden, the words didn’t seem to sink in. The doubt that had manifested out of nowhere had a strong hold on Moira. In most cases she would cast the doubt aside, that she was better than what the voices that tormented her. But with her Liara things were different, when there were doubts with Liara involved she was crippled.

  
  


“That is not your fault, I found a lead that will be quite difficult to follow. When I asked for assistance, I was rebuked. Apparently it was to dangerous.” Liara did not move her face to look Moira in the eye. She preferred to listen to the heartbeat of her chosen. She felt ashamed, Benezia’s words had taken root deep within her, it caused a rift between herself and Moira.

  
  


“You could have just told me this you know. I feel like an a fool for jumping to conclusions like this, but with everything that is going on…..I just don’t know.”  Finally giving in Moira wrapped her arms around Liara. “Forgive me.”

  
  


“There is nothing to forgive my love.” Pulling away from the hug Liara led the hybrid back to the bed, a sultry look in her eye. “Allow me to show the depths of my love.”

  
  


The Joining they shared together wasn’t something the two usually experienced. They were taken to a new plane, where darkness was seen far and wide. The two stood before each other dressed in nothing and felt no shame. Outside the meld both were hanging at the precipice, it wouldn’t be long before they both fell over the edge. When they finally came in contact with each other via the meld, they were met with an explosion of color. The white of Moira’s biotic met the ocean blue of Liara’s, dancing in perfect harmony. When they reached the peak their voices rang out in unison. Neither Moira or Liara knew where one ended and that the other began.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Despite being on a ship Moira knew that they were well into the night. The Normandy tried to facilitate day and night shifts, days started at six in the morning and nights at six in the evening. The commander was gracious enough to give them one more night’s rest before training the next day. The hybrid and her chosen would be put through the paces. 

  
  


_ ‘I’m not worried about hand to hand combat, with the siari style I can’t lose. But I think my marksmanship can use some work. _ ’ Moira stared at the ceiling thinking to her most recent battles. On Omega she used biotics more than anything else and the shots she did fired were sloppy but held true. It would prove detrimental if she were to accidently shoot her commanding officer in the leg.

  
  


“I believe practice will do us both good, the lesson’s Garrus gave me are greatly appreciated. But it has been some time since I fired a weapon.”  Liara sat at the desk dressed in a tank top and underwear only,her face glued to the terminal. She was getting as much information on the false companies as she could. Hoping that, by the time she reached Noveria she had enough to enforce their cooperation.

  
  


“Liara, I didn’t say anything just now.” Now Moira was intrigued, a bit scared but interested nonetheless. “I was thinking to myself and you replied as if I spoke those thoughts aloud.”

  
  


“What?” Fear found its home in Liara’s eyes, nothing they did seemed out of the ordinary. And Liara knew for a fact that she wasn’t pregnant, they didn’t share that kind of union.

  
  


The fear was not felt by the maiden alone, Moira felt it as if it were her own fears.

  
  


“Hey, hey Li, it’s okay don’t be afraid. Whatever is happening, we can handle.” Giving the maiden a quick kiss on the cheek seemed to be the calming factor. The fear was still there but not as strong as before, curiosity had begun to take it’s place.

  
  


“You can feel what I feel and I can hear your thoughts as if they were spoken aloud……” The archeologist began to pace the room, her mind reeling through all possibilities. All those thoughts were common knowledge to Moira, who agreed with some theories but found other outlandish.

  
  


_ There is no way that was caused by some star erupting in the nearest galaxy. Come on Li, I thought you were a well renowned Doctor.  _ Moira smiled as Liara rolled her eyes. The list of possibilities dwindled down to nothing, leaving the two sitting on the bed just like they were a few hours ago.

  
  
  


_ So it would seem that we are at a loss Siame _ . _ I have never heard of this happening before, luckily this does not have any ill side effects.  _ Liara’s thoughts rang clear through the new found bond, her head resting on Moira’s shoulder.

  
  


“I hear you. You know I can send a message out to my parents but goddess knows when they will reply. And since we are going to Noveria we can ask Matriarch Benezia too.” 

  
  


At the mention of the matriarch's name Moira felt an anger coming off in waves from the maiden, it made the hybrid flinch. “Woah, Liara where is all this anger coming from? Did you and your mother have a fight? Is this where all this started?”

  
  


The bombardment of questions did little to help the asari’s mood. One look and Moira knew to stop asking questions, and that was the only answer she needed. 

  
  


“Yes, Mother and I did not see eye to eye with something that could help with the mission. But that is behind me for now. Once we complete our objective tomorrow I will ask her. For now let us test the strength of our new connection. This could work in our favor.” 

  
  


The two sat across from each other on the bed and began to practice. They shared thoughts and feelings freely. Every so often Liara would temporarily shield her thoughts from Moira to see the effects. When the hybrid would complain about feeling empty Liara would quickly lower the mental barriers and allow her lover back in. They did this well into the night poking and prodding at their unique dilemma. It was a shame that when the two finally fell asleep they had to raise again a few hours later.

 

~~~~~Citadel:Councilor’s Chambers~~~~~

  
  


Thea Tevos sat in an armchair with Lesille asleep on her lap. The child had a busy day of play, a life so carefree her mother was sometimes jealous. While Thea was stuck in war meetings Lesille was with Brey, one of Aria’s trusted men. The turian was great with the toddler giving her all the attention she could possibly want, along with protection. Any other parent would be jealous of the relationship between the bodyguard and his charge, but Tevos felt no negativity towards the man. She knew that when she walked through the doors that Lesille would run to her stumbling a bit with every other step. These thoughts brought a smile to the Councilor’s face as she read over Spectre Bau’s latest report. 

  
  


_ ‘Still no sign of Spectre Vasir. I doubt she went rogue, she’s been Spectre for years nothing could have tempted her at this point. The safest assumption is that she’s been captured by the enemy months before the aggressions with the other races had taken place. The real question is, what can Cerberus possibly hope to gain my taking her captive? Better yet what does Katherine gain from all this?’ _

  
  


Tevos would have to speak to Valern and Sparatus about this later, she made note to send a copy of the meeting notes to Arecia. She had dealings with Katherine however brief it was, she would have some sense to what the mad women was planning. 

  
  
Done with her work the Counselor made way for her apartment, Brey was already waiting outside with the skycar ready. Before Thea could actually rest there was one more call she had to make. There was no doubt in Thea’s mind that the Queen of Omega wanted to know how her little princess faired today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all saw the Andromeda trailer?? I can't wait for it!!!!!! Female Ryder and Peebee all day!!! I already have a fanfic project in mind for them, just need to get that beautiful game lore.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noveria Mission and the debut of a very foul-mouthed asari!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ME: A is out and that been my life so far. God, I love Peebee....I have a fic in the works with her already in the works so stay on the lookout for that. Man, I love my Ryder so much, she's so laid back and adventurous. I can't wait for you guys to read about her. But that's a story for another day. Enjoy chapter 29!

Katherine didn’t bother to look the agent in the eye. She could care less about some drell and a person she’s never met, yet TIM found them resourceful. She took a sip of her tea as she read reports, all upgrades to Cerberus personnel were going as follows. The brass even gave the new generation of soldiers new names. 

  
  


Those that led their squad into battle were know was Centurions, they were given basic combat upgrades. They had some muscle work done but not enough to make their brain completely useless. They assault troops, guardian, and engineer, like the centurion, had little to no work done. As Katherine had said, “Not all grunts need a makeover.” The next four classes were something of Katherine’s pride and joy(but they were nothing compared to Moira.) The Dragoon was an armored combat specialist, who’s hardsuits now inject the asari cells. This along with their new amps gave them an upper hand.

  
  


The Nemesis class was an elite group of snipers with ocular implants, in testing, they never missed a target. Finally the Phantom, another biotic enhanced group armed with swords rather than a gun. They too had hardsuits that injected the cells straight into their bloodstream. All amps were L5’s, something that should have remained in the testing phase(but some old men were growing impatient). Katherine was pleased with her handy work, not caring what names she was being called in the process. The director sent the dates for the next round of surgery to Kelly before she got up. When the drell coughed again the director groaned,  _ I’m not even involved with the Broker! Why do I have to deal with it? _

  
  


“What does it want drell and be quick.” The director snapped, she hating dealing with aliens no matter the species. And if she weren’t putting them under the knife or getting information from them they were useless.

  
  


“Tela Vasir, she is an agent as well as a Spectre. Someone has been poking around lately, asking all the wrong questions. The Shadow Broker want’s Vasir to handle them.”

  
  


“I hate to say but Vasir has been missing for nearly 3 years, if I were let her go now it would spark the interest of many. How does your dear broker want to handle that?” Katherine would be sad to see Vasir go, they had such a strong friendship.

  
  


“Upon release Vasir is to head for Illium where another agent is stationed, she is to lay low until the target arrives.” The drell, who was called Feron hated the women before him, he hated the entire organization. He didn’t know why the Broker worked with them, they were better clients out there.

 

“Fine, I’ll release her into your gracious care.” Giving the drell an exaggerated bow Katherine made her way to the holding cells. “Get out of my office drell!”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Tela Vasir sat against the wall of her cell, it had been her home for three years now. She knew every crack in the wall(she made them), the water dripping from the ceiling was a clock to her. Although knowing the time and day were irrelevant, all that mattered was Katherine. That damned woman was the only form of contact she’s had, it wasn’t even physical contact. Katherine was the only person she’s talked to since her capture, the asari sometimes thought she saw lust in the other woman's eyes.  _ As if Ms.High and Mighty would throw down with an asari….Actually, I think she did….. _ The Spectre was lost in her own mind, she knew who Moira was, what she was made out of. The Matriarch’s involved most likely had some intimate contact with the director,  _ I wonder if she liked it. _

  
  


“My darling Vasir!” Katherine’s voice rang off the walls, she always did this whenever she visited. It made her feel grand.

  
  


“Kat, did your kid do something unexplainable again? Or is this a personal visit?”

  
  


“Sadly it is neither, the Shadow Broker has come for you.”

  
  


Vasir smiled at this, a real genuine smile, she was finally getting out. Whether this was another one of the director’s twisted mind games or not, didn’t seem to registrar in the Spectre's mind.

  
  


“Bout damn time.”

  
  


~~~~~Normandy:Deep Space~~~~~

  
  


Moira and Vega danced around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. On the sidelines were Kaiden, Liara and Ashley, all watching with rapt attention. Liara who was familiar with the Siari style that Moira used, was intrigued to see how James would react to it. Both Kaiden and Ashley just wanted to see someone knock Vega down a size or two.

  
  


“So Lola, you gonna make a move or not?” 

  
  


“Lola? That’s a new one.” As she spoke Moira placed one foot behind Vega’s left, pulling it from under him. When he landed with a thud, his commanding officer laughed. 

  
  


“Aw come on Commander, no love for your own?” James was back on his feet in a minute, rushing at Moira(not wanting a repeat of this blunder). He got a few good hits, whenever the hybrid blocked an oncoming attack she left her right side open. James used this to his advantage several times, causing his opponent’s frustration to grow. 

  
  


_ {Be calm my love, learn from each blow you received. Strike quick and true like the huntress that you are.} _

  
  


Liara’s voice was heard clearly in the hybrid’s mind, as if the archaeologist said those words out loud. They still did not know what caused them to be linked so strongly but they weren’t complaining. They felt what the other felt and could talk to each other without uttering a word or inating a meld. At a time like this it was the most comforting thing in the galaxy.

  
  


_ {Easier said than done Li. Wait did you feel any of that?}  _ In an attempt to put Liara’s words to action Moira began to mount the offensive. James, much like herself wasn’t big on defense, that’s why her right side was always left open. But with her style of combat, there was a way to turn that disadvantage into an advantage. When James tried to land another hit the hybrid parried, leaving the right side exposed. When the marine tried again to hit Moira’s right side, she was ready. Using the ball of her heel Moira spun out of reach, she quickly rushed the marine giving him a solid punch in the face.

  
  


_ {I felt it at first but you seem to have a put up a barrier, it’s quite clever _ .}Liara did have a phantom pain on her right side. She did her best not to let it show lest it raise unwanted attention.

  
  


Moira gave no reply as she watched James stumble around the cargo hold. Blood fell from his nose but he refused to give in, the damn man was smiling.

  
  


“Nice one Lola, I was wondering when you were gonna wise up.”

 

“I didn’t want you to feel bad if I won without a scratch. I let you get this hits in.” The banter helped to lighten the mood, it even made Moira look forward to next moment. James moved his body as if he were going for the stomach. The hybrid instinctively brought both arms down in a cross guard formation. 

  
  


“Gotcha!” With his other hand, James delivered three quick jabs to Moira’s face(A little payback for his bloody nose).

  
  


Moira fell to the ground the mental barrier she had wavered allowing Liara to feel the pain. It hurt like something had broken or at least out of place; the asari couldn’t say. She saw the blood rush down Moira’s nose, the amount surpassing Vega’s. She remembered Virmire and Omega, seeing Moira hurt and covered in blood. It wasn’t something she wanted to see again. { _ Yet here we are, at war. I will be seeing you injured far more than I’m used too.} _

  
  


_ {Don’t fret babe….this...this is nothing} _

  
  


“Shit, Shepard I may have gone too far.”

  
  


“Ya think James?” 

  
  


The marine helped Moira up to her feet, examined her nose then gave her a hard pat on the back.

  
  


“You did good kid! Just gotta work on the right side of your.” 

  
  


“Oh really! Thanks for pointing out the obvious.” Moira playfully shoved the soldier away, both ignoring the blood that spilled on their clothes. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After their fight, the commander went on with the training, much to Liara’s dismay. Both Moira and James had broken no bones and were fit to continue. Ashley explained that on the battlefield a soldier would smack on some medi-gel and keep it moving. While both Moira and Liara understood that philosophy(it was the same with commando’s) the former was still unhappy. They weren’t groundside and her chosen’s face and shirt were covered in blood. The hybrid used their new connection to try and calm the maiden down, sending love and a sense of calm. It only seemed to irritate the asari all the more.

  
  


_ {How can you be happy with this? My fight with Kaiden wasn’t bloody or barbic like yours!} _

The fight between Liara and Alenko was by far the better out of the two. They fought with calculated movements rather than pure force alone. Yes, there was some damage but it was nothing compared to the blood on both Moira and James.

  
  


The hybrid smiled at her chosen leaving the others to guess the reason for her good mood. There was no getting through to Liara at this point but Moira didn’t seem bothered by that. Through their link the hybrid sent her enthusiasm, explaining that the fight brought her and Vega closer as teamates.

  
  


“Something you want to share with the other’s, Moira?” Ashley was getting annoyed. There was something going on between the two new additions to her crew. They exchanged no words yet looked at eachother as if they had an entire conversation. The commander knew that to meld the eyes of the asari would turn obsidian; yet both Moira and Liara’s eyes were clear of the dark tinge. Maybe they were just doing what most couples do, the knowing glances here and there. Either way that behavior wouldn’t be tolerated once they landed, the mission help the utmost importance.

  
  


“Not at all Commander, I’m just eager to work on my marksmanship is all.”

  
  


Ashley gave a curt nod and continued on with her demonstration. During practice Alenko asked for the significance of Moira’s forehead tattoo. It was an answer she proudly gave, happy to share the asari culture with those wanting to understand.

  
  


~~~~~Citadel: Council Chambers~~~~~

  
  


“Do you really think that Cerberus is just going to let else shut down multiple operations? We need to mount our own offensive!” Sparatus slammed his hands down on the table, clearly showing his outrage to the other two Councilors.

  
  


Tevos rolled her eyes, she was used to this type of behavior from the turian. Every other meeting there were hands slammed on tables. As much as she hated to admit it through, Sparatus was correct. For them to sit by idly while Commander Williams surveyed Noveria was asking the enemy to attack. 

  
  


“What do you suppose we do then? Boost our fleet forces for the umteeth time?” Thea had read all the reports of just that; mobilizing fleets but sending them nowhere. The show of force was doing nothing to their enemies.

  
  


“No, I say we send out ships to all corners of the Milky Way. Have a mobile network of communication as they search for bases. Ground teams will be on board of that there isn’t a doubt. But with this system we don’t have to wait days or hours to follow a lead, someone would already be in that area.” The mandibles on the turian councilor twitched, clearly, he was pleased with his own idea. 

  
  


“The plan seems sound”, Valern agreed and that in itself was something to take note of. Rarely do military and scientific minds come to an agreement on anything. “Can we add a small science team as well? If we come across any more unnatural creations it would be best to study them. To see how they work and find a weakness…..Maybe we can even find a way to save our people.”

  
  
  


There was no way that Sparatus could argue that, it was a sound strategy. Even Thea was on board for the plan. 

  
  


“If we are on the same page let us begin drafting some teams and ship selections. Also bring in Admiral Hackett of the Systems Alliance as while as Urdnot Wrex. We are a multi species alliance after all.” Tevos was pleased that none spoke out against her, after all there was much more at stake.

  
  


~~~~~Noveria~~~~~

  
  


Docking on Noveria was not as simple as the team had hoped. No one believed that Ashley Williams was a Spectre, they had to wait fifteen minutes before they could leave the ship. Once they were actually planetside, security tried to take away their weapons. That in itself almost caused a brawl in the docking bay. The Alliance members had weapons drawn while Liara and Moira had their biotics primed and ready. Once all complications were cleared the team made way to Peak 15 where Matriarch Benezia was said to be waiting, or at least they tried to. 

  
  


A storm had come in making shuttle travel impossible and ground transport was all but denied to them. Some corporate heads were clashing, making life difficult for some residents as well as minor businesses to go about life. They even managed to shut down the roads leading to the labs. All these complications atop complications made the commander irritable. Did the status of Spectre mean nothing to these people? Would waving a credit chit worth millions grab their attention? Or should she put a gun to their head for them to finally get the picture? The last idea was rather tempting for Williams, her hand was inches away from her weapon. 

  
  


Liara, rather than let this situation get to her, used her skills as an info broker to gain certain insight on those that blocked their path.

  
  


“Commander, I’ve gained some rather interesting intel on our friend from early. It seems that charity he spoke so highly of is nothing more than a way to get more credits in his pocket. Turning him into the authorities might give us the freedom we need.” The maiden sent all the files she acquired to her commander, with another attachment close behind.

  
  


“Good work Doctor, send it to our lovely head of security. I hope that salarian like the fine food of the prison system.”

  
  


Both Ashley and Liara watched at the salarian was taken from his office, spewing profanity at all he passed by. Williams was pleased with Liara’s quick reaction time to each obstacle. With a name like T’soni as well as her network, there was nothing this maiden couldn’t do. What’s more, she didn’t seem to worry that Moira was not with her. Ashley had sent the other three to check on the false companies that Liara had found. They had spent so much time on the trading floor it only made sense to scope out the other targets.

  
  


“ _ Commander, I’ve got something. One man by the name of Eric Collins entered Nest 1 hasn’t come out since. _ ” 

  
  


Kaiden had been watching the building for little over two hours, using a program that Moira had given him to scan the faces of all those who entered and exited. The hybrid had no training or interest in technology, so Kaiden was a bit surprised when she installed the program on his omni-tool. When he asked how she got this, the hybrid smiled has she spoke of Tali, her quarian friend who had ways with tech that could put most people to shame.

  
  


“What were you able to find the guy?”

  
  


“ _....He seems to be a member of Terra Firma...and was removed from Alliance R &D after an incident at Chora’s Den. Apparently, he had some things to say about the asari entertainment. Seems he had been in the business sector ever since. _ ”

  
  


“We can work with that, I want you to stay here and see what else you can get.” Ashley didn’t want to lose Eric but she could not keep the Matriarch waiting any longer. Kaiden knew this too, that why he didn’t argue the order. “Moira and Vega come on back to shuttle bay we’re taking the Mako. Send all info you have on Nest 3 and 4 to Kaiden. He might be able to take a look while we are gone.”

  
  


The commander received a clear “Yes ma’am” before the comm went dead and within minutes Vega and Moira were with them. Both looking eager for some action.

  
  


{ _ Why are you so eager to head up the mountain? There are bound to be horrors created by Cerberus up there.}  _ Liara felt the adrenaline as if it were her own. Her chosen seemed jumpy, her hands clenching and then unclenching with each step.

  
  


{ _ Vega and I made a bet while you and Ashley were trying to find a way up. The one who takes down the most Cerberus scum buys the other a drink. I really want that Noverian Ice Brandy _ }

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The drive up to Peak 15 was full of adversaries, it made Liara worry about her mother. Cerberus had set up turrets at every turn as well as a squad at each checkpoint. Ashley and Vega took over the weapons, leaving Moira on the wheel. 

  
  


“It’s like driving the sparrow back home!” Her driving was choppy at best and her turns were horrible. The hybrids skill behind the wheel caused the commander and LT to miss their shots multiple times.

  
  


“I thought you said you could drive!” Ashley was being jerked around in her seat as Moira made a sharp turn, trying to avoid an incoming missile.

  
  


“I can drive a hoverbike okay! This thing isn’t smooth at all, I’m trying my best here!”

  
  


“Commander, I’m picking up reading at the entrance to Peak 15. Cerberus troops are at all points of entry. I’d advise parking the Mako and taking them out by foot, the car is too easy of a target.” Liara read off the monitor, the screen was a massive field of red. There was something there that they were trying to hide, something Matriarch Benezia had found.

  
  


“Alright. We don’t want this one to burn up like the last.”  The commander spoke in such a nonchalant way about the fate of the last mako. It made Moira second guess her faith in the older women.

  
  


“Wait...what?”

  
  


“Come on Lola! No time to talk about the past.” James grabbed the hybrid by the shoulder practically dragging her out of the mako and out of that train of thought.

  
  
  


The entrance as Liara had said was guarded heavily by Cerberus troops, they all seemed to be grunts, however. Nothing to really worry about. 

  
  


“Commander, let Liara and myself handle this. Two singularities followed by a warp will take out most of those men. Any stragglers can be picked off with ease.” 

  
  


Ashley thought it over a bit, as much as she hated to admit it, that would be the easiest way. Giving the two her approval they set about to put their plan in motion. Moira went left while Liara went right, the enemy was completely unaware of what was about to take place. 

  
  


{ _ Alright Liara…..Now! _ }

 

Both biotics unleashed their attacks at the same time, the new link was working to their advantage. The Cerberus troops floated helplessly through the air, many were trying to reach for their weapons. Ashley and Vega began to pick off the ones that were not in the range of Moira and Liara’s attack. Taking a deep breath the hybrid gathered a mass of dark energy at the palm of her hand. She knew that Liara could use a warp but it wasn’t her strongest point, so the hybrid decided to use a flare instead.

  
  


{ _ Moira, that move is very risky….are you sure? _ }

  
  


{ _ It will take out most of them, plus I got eezo cubes handy _ }

  
  


Without waiting for any more confirmations or other objections to her plan, Moira threw the flare at her opponents. The biotic combo of a flare and singularity set off a detonation effect. The two colliding forces collapsed on one another creating an explosive after effect. If they were any grunts still alive, they were no doubt missing an arm or a leg.

  
  


“Whoa Lola that was crazy!” James rushed over to the hybrid while the commander went to check on Liara. The LT found the hybrid on her knees, shoving eezo cubes in her mouth while trying to breath through her nose. “Hey, hey slow down. We cleared the entrance to take a minute.”

  
  


“We don’t have a minute...we have to get to Benezia.” Standing on somewhat unsteady feet Moira made her way to the rest of the team. Liara was altogether fine, but a bit of metal did slice her cheek. The pain wasn’t strong enough to make it past the link but the exhaustion Moira felt was. The flare she used took up quite a lot from her, Samara did say that some techniques would always be taxing. Liara looked like she was about to drop at any moment.

  
  


{ _ Sorry love, give me a sec _ } Using the link Moira was able to give Liara some of her strength. Once the maiden seemed like herself again the hybrid put up a mental blockade. The new bond was taxing and could put the entire team in peril. When Matriarch Benezia was safe and sound the couple would question the elder relentlessly.

  
  


“Moira, don’t be reckless, that was good but we need you on your feet.” Williams took point again and led her team into Peak 15. All were unaware of the horrors they would face.

  
  


The labs were filled with various species all mutilated and deformed, parts were taken and some were added. They were making more of that adjutant like creature but this time using turians, asari, and krogan. The team had to stop every now and then to breath or they might have gotten sick more than once. Moira felt something creeping at the edge of her mental blockade. Letting the barrier fall she was almost drowned with the feeling of dread, fear, and disgust. 

  
  


{ _ They call the turians Marauders, the asari Banshees, and the krogan’s Brutes. Is this what they mean to do to us, what they meant to do to you? _ }

  
  
  


{ _ No one is going to turn me into anything! And we’ll put a stop to this Li, I promise _ }

  
  


The asari calmed a little at her lover's words but disgust was still there, it will always be there. 

  
  


The rest of the mission was filled with firefights and freeing any captives that remained untouched. When they finally reached the hot labs they were greeted by Matriarch Benezia standing before a rather large glass.

  
  


“Matriarch Benezia? I’m Ashley Williams Council Spectre, I’m here to collect you and any data you might have.”

  
  


“Greetings Commander, come there is someone I would like you to meet.”  The Matriarch beckoned the team closer to her, to see what was waiting beyond the glass _.  _

  
  


Ashley approached with caution, something had felt off about this room.  _ What were they observing in here?  _

  
  


The answer came in the form of a rather large creature, it looked like a giant spider or klaxen. Whatever it was it looked beaten and worn, nothing was safe from Cerberus.

  
  


“Dios, the hell is that?”

  
  


“This my friend is the last living Rachni Queen, I’d hope you show mercy to her. She has much to say.”

  
  


“Mother, the rachni had...has been an enemy to the krogan for centuries. Are you sure we can trust her?” Stood beside her mother, studying the creature before her. It didn’t seem full of malicious and hate, in fact, Liara would say that she look saddened and in pain. 

  
  


“I’m inclined to agree with your daughter, Matriarch. Can we really trust them not to start a war again?” Ashley shill had her gun out, ready to kill the queen is the need arise. James was busy checking the perimeter, whatever the commander chose was good enough for him.

  
  


“I think you guys are being a little harsh, is it really fair to judge someone based on their families past?” The hybrid places her forehead on the glass and opened her mind to the Rachni Queen. She didn’t speak with words but with a song. The melodies made sense to Moira but the others couldn’t hear this, her story. There was one way to rectify that problem, she let the queen speak through her.

  
  


“ **Please do not silence our song again.”**

  
  


“What the hell! Moira, what did you do?” The commander had the gun trained on Moira, ready to put her down as well.

  
  


Liara was ready to put her commander in a statis if she didn’t remove the gun from Moira’s body. Everyone was ready to kill everyone in a matter of seconds. Benezia stepped in between Ashley and Moira, she didn’t seem worried about the hybrids condition.

  
  


“Be still all of you. Shiala did the same as Moira, a meld to speak with the Queen. It is quite taxing so I sent Shiala to rest in the other room. All the Queen wishes are to speak to you, grant her that….please.” 

  
  


“Fine, weapons away everyone. But if that thing looks at me wrong I’ll put a bullet in it.” Ashley turned back to Moira or Queen/Moira, “What do you want to say?”

  
  


**“The agents of this place have taken my children and changed their song. They no longer recognized the song of the mother.”**

  
  


“So they messed with your kids? Guess those armored things we fought early weren’t klaxon.”

  
  


**“Please, end their song, don’t let them stay as those monsters.”** Moira began to cry at this point. Whether it was her tears or the Queens no one knew. The fact that the Queen was begging for her children to be put down broke something inside the commander.

  
  


“You want us to kill your kids?” There was too much for her to process

  
  


**“They are no longer mine, they songs will never come back.”**

  
  


Ashley agreed to the request and took Vega to get Shiala and clear out the other Rachni. That left Liara, her mother and Moira to deal with the Queen. When the meld came to an end Moira was adamant that the Queen be freed, that the Rachni had paid enough and deserve to sing again. Without warning she hit the release button, not caring if she ended up back in a council cell. No one deserves what the Queen went through or what the people in the other labs went through.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Mother, something strange has happened to Moira and I. We took part in a Union one night an…” 

  
  


The maiden never got to finish that sentence. A small squad of Cerberus troops ran into the room and one got a clear shot at Liara’s shoulder. She went down fast, blood coming out of the wound at a fast pace. Benezia quickly put up a barrier while Moira applied medigel on sight. The pain was shared across the link and Moira felt the searing pain as clear as day.

  
  


She also felt something else, a deep rage began to take over, one she thought she would never feel again. Once she knew Liara was taken care of Moira left the safety of the barrier, her body glowing with her biotics. Still drained from her meld with the Queen she forced her mind in multiple Cerberus agents. She was looking for the one the shot Liara, all others were out down in an instant. 

  
  
  


When she found the one who took down her beloved she had forced horrors into his mind like no other. Grabbing him by the helmet she used a shockwave to slam him down layers deep into the ground. She did this over and over again even when his helmet caved in and blood oozed out from, she didn’t stop. One thought was present in her mind.

  
  


_ NO ONE HURTS LIARA! _

  
  
  


She would have kept going if not for someone putting her in a statis. 

  
  


“Well shit, what the hell happened in here?” 

  
  


Benezia knew that voice, it belonged to someone she never thought she would see again. The owner of that voice sauntered over to Moira without a care in the world. Upon seeing the hybrids handy work she let out a low whistle.

  
  


“Kid did a number a on this lot. Hey, babe get your head out your ass and call a shuttle. Both these kids need to see a medic.” Aethyta gave Moira a little grin before she punched her. Sending the hybrid into dream land.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family drama before pandora's box opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im waiting to take my French final as I post this! lol priorities

“There is no need to hide anymore TIM, the Council found Noveria. Let’s just give them the war they are so keen on having.” Robinson was livid, he had given TIM his counsel and that monster of a woman overridden him. Now, look at the mess they were stuck in. There was no longer a reason to hide in the shadows. This was the second time that their works have been made public. They were public enemy number one, there was nothing they could do to fix their image but to win.

  
  


“Robinson, what would you suppose we do?” TIM took another drag of his cigarette. The rational part of his mind told him to follow Robinson’s advice a long time ago. But he always had a soft spot for Katherine. She was like a daughter he never had.

  
  


“Let’s attack on all fronts! We can gather more samples for the mad doctor, overall making more troops. If we overwhelm the enemy they’d have to submit. I have planned for an outcome like this and have several plans of attack ready. All I need is your word.” The old general prayed that he would be given the okay. He wanted to show that with military might humans can do anything. To alter something so that it’s not even human anymore….it made him sick to his stomach. But he would swallow his pride and appeal to TIM’s better nature. All for the sake of humanity.

  
  


“I want full reports and mission briefs. As always General, you go with my blessing.”

  
  


~~~~~Normandy SR-2:Deep Space~~~~~

  
  


“They’re more than just bonded Nezzy, hell they weren’t supposed to be bonded! How the fuck did this happen?” Aethyta paced around the table in the mess. She wanted to be in the med bay with her daughter but the doctor was very adamant that the maiden is left alone to rest. 

  
  


“It happened recently, that is all I can say. But more importantly, what are you doing here Aethyta?” Benezia hadn’t seen her bondmate since she was pregnant with Liara.

  
  


Their relationship had become so strained over the years, they fought more than they talked. Having Liara was their last ditch effort to save their relationship but even that failed to save them. The matriarch didn’t want her child to grow up around someone like Aethyta. Her bandmates views on politics were not something favored by the others at the forum. It even brought down Benezia’s standing with them. So while she might have said that Aethyta was too foul to raise a daughter, what she really meant was that her lover would have ruined a very promising political career.

  
  


“High Command wanted to make sure that Noveria didn’t blow away like Virmire. Most of them have a business that is based there.”

  
  


“You expect me to believe that you would do something as low as this? Don’t lie to me Thyta, why are you here?” Despite their cold attitudes toward each other, they still loved one another(in their own odd way).

  
  


“Fine, they wanted someone to watch Liara. Kid’s looking at some pretty dark shit. That got everyone upstairs nervous. They don’t think you are even trying to stop her, they think it’s all sort of scheme you have. They were going to send someone less inclined to care… I beat them to it.”

  
  


Benezia would have been outraged but she knew that this outcome was a possibility. She had hoped that Liara would heed her warning but it only seemed to push the maiden further away. In some small way, she was glad that it was Aethyta who had come to monitor their daughter. Benezia knew that the other asari would die before hurting Liara. 

  
  


“I’m glad it was you. Despite all this… seeing you again… Thyta I don’t know what I would have done if I lost her.”  The reality of the previous day loomed over Benezia. She had witnessed her daughter being shot and was helpless to do anything about it. She froze, she saw her daughter’s body on the ground and froze. She didn’t notice when Moira took off in a blind rage, she didn’t notice that the two seemed to share the pain. If it weren’t for the brown eyes asari, Benezia never would have known that they had experienced a true union. Now she sat in the mess waiting for her daughter to wake up. There was so much the matriarch had to explain, she just hoped Liara would forgive her after this.

  
  


“Neither would I, I barely got to know her. That’s going to change Nezzy, I’m not sitting out anymore. I care about her… and you, despite how much things went to shit.” The brown eyed asari sat on the bench next to her bondmate. Despite all logic, all the red flags screaming for her to stop, Aethyta held Benezia as she wept. 

  
  


“I fear she will hate me all the more once I tell her the truth. I’ve kept too much hidden, she’ll think me a monster.”

  
  


“Maybe, or maybe she’ll see that you did it for her sake. Everyone knew I was a fuck up… when you sent me away… I believed what you said. That even before she was born I was already a bad influence on her. She’s a smart kid, she’ll come around.” 

  
  


The two sat in silence staring at the med-bays tinted windows, hoping that their daughter would wake up soon.

  
  


~~~~~Normandy SR-2:Med-bay~~~~~

  
  


The soft whirls of machinery lulled the hybrid out of sleep, the last thing she remembered was being on Noveria. She remembered the Rachni and Liara. The bullet tore through Liara’s shoulder, Moira felt the pain as if it were her own. 

  
  


Where is she! The hybrid was filled with an instant panic, she jumped off the bed glad that there were no monitors were hooked to her body. Moira found Liara on the bed beside her,  IV’s and a heart monitor were hooked up to her. They hybrid felt her heart stop at the sight of her chosen. She never wanted Liara to get hurt, it was a childish wish because no one ever left a war unscathed. Moira was naive to think that she could keep the maiden safe during a time like this. Very gently the hybrid caressed Liara’s face, trying to wake her from slumber.

  
  


_ {Come back to me Liara. My love please I need you… Please.} _ Via their new connection, Moira made herself a beacon for Liara, hoping the maiden would follow. Nothing happened at first making the hybrid try again, this time adding extra strength through the link. _ {Please, I need to know that you are okay.} _

  
  


Liara moved a bit, her eyelids fluttering here and there. There was activity from the link, she was confused and in mild pain. She was trying to find purchase on Moira’s beacon but her thoughts were in jumbles. Moira sent wave after wave of love until she finally felt something solid coming from her chosen. It was only an emotion, not a coherent thought but it was enough for Moira, what she felt was unconditional love.

  
  


“I’m glad you’re okay. I wouldn’t know how to be myself without you.” Moira placed another kiss on Liara’s head, content to leave it at that and go speak with the commander.

  
  


“Mmm, without you I am only half of myself. No war will keep me from you.” The asari looked tired, her eyes are still heavy with sleep. But the smile she gave her chosen was so bright it would put any star to shame.

  
  


Moira was so overjoyed that she momentarily forgot Liara’s injury and kissed her face all over. It was only when Liara hissed in pain that Moira realized that she had gripped the wounded shoulder. “Liara I am so sorry! Here I am glad that you are awake because of your injury only to cause you more pain.” 

  
  


The hybrid began to ramble on about random nonsense, still overjoyed that Liara was still awake. The asari could only handle so much of Moira’s antics before she forced herself to sit up. Moira stopped talking then she rushed to Liara’s side helping her without inflicting any more pain. Once the asari was comfortable she grabbed the back of the hybrid’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. 

  
  


“Meld with me?”

  
  


Moira smiled against Liara’s lips, “Like you have to ask.” 

  
  


Moira’s gray eyes changed into their obsidian hue and soon Moira and Liara were one. In the privacy of their own little world, the two openly shared all the feelings that they had kept to themselves. The hybrid felt such an intense relief at Liara’s well-being, to her nothing else matter. Liara allowed herself to be swept along in Moira’s emotions, feeling safe and loved all at once. She did chastise her chosen for being so careless in her actions, Liara never wanted to see her love like that again. Something that did catch her attention was the lost moments that Moira remained awake. 

  
  


_ {Who was the asari that hit you?} _

  
  


_ {I don’t know, never met her before} _

  
  


Liara was confused, the only asari that should have been with her mother was Shiala. The head of the guard was never far away from her mistress. The more that the asari thought on this the more Moira become lost as well. They were still connected via meld, so that made Liara’s questions, Moira’s questions as well. But underneath the layer of confusion was a feeling of contentedness. The asari had developed a habit of toying with Moira’s hair whenever she was lost in thought, this situation was no different. The two saw no trouble with staying in the meld, they had grown use to the feeling of always being together. 

  
  


The door to the med bay opened with a hiss, a certain doctor followed by familiar faces entered the room. One of the said familiar faces belonged to Commander Williams, who wanted hear what happened after she and Vega left. What she didn’t expect was to find Moira with eyes so dark it reminded her of a bottomless pit. Again the commander was reminded that the person who sat in the bed was not entirely human. 

  
  


Shit, I forgot she could do that. Her eyes were the same color when she let the queen speak through her. Ashley, despite her unease, made the first steps to the hybrid and the wounded doctor. “Shepard, I want a SitRep, walk with me.” 

  
  


“Excuse me, commander, I think I’ll judge if she is ready to move about.” Karin Chakwas maneuvered around the impatient commander, only to stand in front of a very confused Moira.

  
  


“Karin, what are you doing here?” Moira asked while a pen light was being flashed into her eye. She had grown used to the doctor's antics of work now speak later.

  
  


“It's doctor while on duty and I just couldn’t stay home while you be off fighting the good fight.” Chakwas scanned the hybrid one last time before deeming her hit to leave the med bay. “Liara, my dear, I am afraid that you will have to stay in bed a while longer. That hit tore into your shoulder, you won’t be fighting anytime soon.”

  
  


“That’s alright Dr. Chakwas, I believe my time on the front lines is over for now.” 

  
  


Moira was thrown off by that, she knew Liara had something else to take care of. But to leave the battle entirely, it wasn’t something the hybrid even thought of doing. { _ Liara, you’re leaving?} _

  
  


_ {We will take about it later, my love. For now, go with the Commander} _

  
  


Giving the others a quick dismissal Moira follows Ashley, keeping her true thoughts hidden from her chosen. It would seem that the two weren’t of one mind when it came to their plans after the Normandy returned to the Citadel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ashley took Moira to her private quarters, not wanting the others to overhear them. The hybrid was surprised when she entered the room of her commander. She was expecting it to be like spartan in appearance, a true soldier's room. But instead, she found a room littered with data pads and actual printed books. 

  
  


_ Those must have been very expensive, Mother wouldn’t let me touch the books until I was 20. _

  
  


“Oh, you see the books? Those belonged to my father, poetry was a big thing in my family. Still is.” Ashley picked up the nearest book and tossed it to the hybrid.

  
  


“All these books are poems?” Moira flipped through the pages stopping at no particular one. She wasn’t big on the poems or the other forms of art. What the hybrid did like though was that her commander had a softer side.

  
  


“Yeah, poetry aside, what the hell was you thinking! Letting the Rachni go! Do you want the Council to lock you up again?” And gone was Ashley Williams and back was the commander.

  
  


“Why kill her? She is a victim just like the rest of the people Cerberus took. The Rachni will be an ally in the future. We should build bridges not burn them.”

  
  


Ashely was pacing the room, she did not know how to handle the situation. Moira was 24 and she 29, yet the former seemed more at ease than she. “That wasn’t your call to make. I am your CO, you can’t go off and do things like this. What if this comes back to bite us in the ass?”

  
  


“Then we’ll deal with it. Commander, I know you don’t like me, I can see it in your face. You don’t like aliens, I won’t ask why but we aren’t bad. We’re people just like you trying to survive day by day..” Moira prepared herself for the dam to break and for her CO to unleash hell on her. When all she got was a sigh the hybrid feared that she broke the human Spectre.

  
  


“Listen, I don’t hate aliens… it’s just… hard to trust okay. It’s a Williams thing.” The commander didn’t say any more on the subject but Moira felt it was a step in a good direction. “And if the Council ask I let the Rachni go, but if this screws up I will throw you to the wolves so fast.”

  
  


“Okay, okay” Moira threw both hands up in mock surrender, “On a more serious note, I want to stay on board the Normandy.”

  
  


“Really? Dr.T’soni didn’t seem so keen on staying with us. I thought you’d go with her.” 

  
  


“Yeah…. I don’t think I can just leave on work from the sidelines. Your ship can do things that others can’t. You can do things that other’s can’t. I can do more with you and the Normandy then I could on my own. I would also like to bring two others on board, they would be great assets to the team.” Moira stood up straight waiting for Ashley to deny her request.

  
  


“Fine, but I want dossiers on by desk by the time we dock.”

  
  


“Thank you, Commander!” Placing her left arm over her chest Moira bowed in a show of respect. 

  
  


Ashley didn’t know how to respond to this but she didn’t want to be rude so she gave a salute instead. 

  
  


“Good, now get out my room and take the book with you. Let’s close the gap so to speak.”

  
  


“Sure thing Commander, and in this moment of forgiveness I’ll let it slide that you held a gun to my head.” The hybrid made a run for the door when a wave of intense anger and sadness brought her to her knees. Something was happening on Liara’s end that was not pleasant at all. Ignoring the calls of her CO, Moira made her way to the med bay. Her chosen needed her.

  
  


~~~~~Normandy:Medbay~~~~~

  
  


Chakwas left soon after Moira and Ashley, there was nothing else she could do for the asari at this point. Her body had to do the rest. The maiden was left with her mother who looked like she had cried an entire ocean from her eyes and the asari who had hit Moira. Both were just looking at her like she was  Athame herself. 

  
  


“Mother, are you alright?”

  
  


“I should be asking you that question Little Wing, you are the one who was hurt.” Benezia sat at the edge of the bed gently caressing Liara’s face. “I am so sorry, I should have been more vigilant. I was careless to think that Shaila and I took care of them all.”

  
  


“Mother it is okay. I feel little to no pain and we are all safe.” Liara took her mother’s hand from her face. She did not feel comfortable with someone she did not know witnessing such a moment.

  
  


Benezia squeezed her daughter's hand, grateful that she was no worse for wear. Now onto something far more serious. “Liara, the asari next to me is Matriarch Aethyta… she and I… we”

  
  


“Kid, I’m your father.” Aethyta was never one for the tact most Matriarchs practiced. In this moment Benezia that her bondmate was rash and to the point.

  
  


Liara looked like she had been smacked. Her mother never spoke about her bondmate, it always caused her great pain. After years Liara just stopped asking leaving her mind to come up with the worst case scenarios. But here stood her father looking mildly annoyed, but there nonetheless.

  
  


“You knew all this time where she was! Why couldn’t you answer my questions all those years ago? Do you know that I came up with my own reasons as to why I never knew my father! I thought she hated me… but you knew.” Liara didn’t want to be anywhere near her mother or her father at that moment. Her mother had known for 108 years and her father never made an attempt to find her. It was too little too late.

  
  


“Kid, listen, your mother and I hit a rough patch and we thought that having a kid would help… bring us back together again,” Aethyta spoke for the second time since she walked into the med bay. She expected the reunion to head south as soon as Benezia spoke.

  
  


“So I was born to be the glue that held your relationship together, is that it?” The maiden spoke with such rage that it made Benezia wince.

  
  


“I won’t lie, I think you were. Once we knew Benezia was carrying you we were both so happy for a while we thought things were going to work. Liara you were going to be so much more than we ever thought possible.” The brown eyes Matriarch stood beside both bondmate and daughter for the first time in 108 years.

  
  


“What went wrong?”

  
  


“Aethyta and I had different views when it came to politics and for a while, I was okay with that. After some time we began to argue more and more to the point where I couldn’t stand to be in the same room with her. So I told her to leave or I would annul our bonding.” Benezia felt disgusted with herself for what she did all those years ago. She loved Aethyta but she also loved her place in asari government. 

  
  


“She said I would be a bad influence on you, being foul mouthed and all that shit. I believed her so I left, never stopped loving her or you.”

  
  


Liara said nothing, she just looked down at her hands. Her she sat with both parents who have done things to each other that would appall most. To cast aside your bondmate because of political standing? And the other listened because they believed they were unfit to be a parent. Both left Liara with more pain and confusion than she could handle. She opened the bond with Moira, allowing her chosen to feel her pain, hoping that the hybrid would come.

  
  


“Have you been watching me this whole time?” the maiden spoke in a whisper, she didn’t trust herself to speak.

  
  


“Yeah, High Command is a bit worried about your current line of work so I offered to watch you…. and your mom sent messages every now and then.” 

  
  


“Do you still love Benezia?” 

 

Hearing her daughter say her name and not call her mother made Benezia fear the worst. She had lost her daughter. 

 

“Of course I do, centuries spent together don’t fucking vanish after a little fight. I just didn’t know how to speak to you. Coming up and saying I’m your dad seemed like a shit plan.”

  
  


“Little Wing, I know you can’t forgive me now, but I hope one day you will.” Despite her daughter's body language warning her to stay away Benezia kissed her cheek anyway. 

  
  


Moira came running into the med bay, eyes wild and out of breath. She ran to Liara tripping over Aethyta along they way. As soon as she opened her arms Liara fell into them, needing to feel safe. 

  
  


_ {Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you, I will always be here to catch you.}  _ Moira had no idea what was going on but she meant her words regardless of the situation.

  
  


Liara held her chosen tighter wanting to be close as physically possible. She didn’t say anything aloud of via the bond, she allowed herself to be washed in Moira’s love. Benezia and Aethyta just watched as the two held each other. The two matriarchs knew what was happening, that just couldn’t believe it had happened so soon.

  
  


“Alright, we gotta talk about this shit right now. How the fuck are you two soul bound?” Aethyta stood with arms crossed, a look of annoyance on her face.

  
  


“Who are you? And don’t think I forgot about you punching me in the face.” The hybrid glared at the brown eyes asari, she held Liara a little tighter as she spoke.

  
  


“Aethyta is Liara’s father and my bondmate.” Benezia’s voice was so worn and weighed by her past actions. In this moment she really did look her age.

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


“Yeah, I’m the dad now how the fuck did you two bind yourself together?”

  
  


Moira shrugged her shoulders, leaving Liara to retell the details that led to this new bond forming.

  
  


“So you fucked until your souls touched.” Aethyta was never one to censor herself and she wasn’t about to start now.

  
  


“Despite her wording, Aethyta is correct in a sense. You two have gone past a true Union, you truly are one. Many asari couples claim to have this bond but those are falsehoods. You both must work on this new connections, I can only help so much.” Benezia tried her best to explain this new territory that her daughter found herself in. But it was hard to explain something one never experienced.

  
  


“Thank you… Mother, Moira and I can work on this while on Illium.” 

  
  


When Liara mentioned Illium Moira felt her stomach fall, her chosen felt it too and gave her a confused look.

  
  


“Moira, you are coming with me to Illium right?”

  
  


The hybrid pulled away from the maiden, her eyes betraying her mind. It gave Liara the answer she didn’t want to hear but expected nonetheless. 

  
  


“I won’t be going with you. I’m staying with Commander Williams and the Normandy. I can do much more here, Liara, you know this.” 

  
  


“I know, you wouldn’t be the person I love if you did otherwise.” The two shared a sad smile, while the parents felt like intruders. 

  
  


There was still much that Liara wanted to tell Moira, learning about her father wasn’t something that could be swept under the rug. The maiden needed to sort her feelings, to voice them and come up with a logical conclusion to all that transpired. As she asked for a moment with her chosen Vega entered the med bay with a grim expression.

  
  
“Commander wants to see us in the Comm room. Something big went down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that it's been so long since I updated? A certain someone has been 'encouraging' me to finish.....she knows who she is....
> 
> Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fast paced and focuses more on Liara and her little crew on Illium.  
> There are bigger things coming our way!

 

 ~~~~~Ilium: several weeks later~~~~~

 

“Miranda, I have a job that might interest you and lead us a bit closer to the Shadow Broker.” Liara sat behind her desk in her Illium office, her eyes never leaving the terminal.

 

“What do you have Liara?” Miranda was busy reading a data pad, going through her own notes but was interested in what the asari had to say.

 

“Keith Wilde, does that name ring a bell?”

 

At the mention of that man’s name, Miranda put down the pad, giving Liara her undivided attention. “He’s the one that ran the facility on Pragia where Jack was kept. We had him nearly two years ago but he fled with my father. With all that happened soon after I never got the chance to search again”

 

“How would you and Jack like to resume the hunt? It would seem that he is hiding on Omega, the Queen has given us the right to claim him.” Liara sent all the available information that she had on the man to Miranda. It would be satisfying to put an end to the man that did horrendous things to Jack and many other children.

 

“I can have the shuttle ready within the hour.” The former operative was already making the necessary arrangements as she made way for the door. She never noticed that Aethyta had barged her way into the maiden's office.

 

“I’m guessing you told catsuit the news?”

 

“Yes, I told Miranda.” Liara deadpanned. She didn’t feel like dealing with her father’s antics. If she was being honest with herself, the maiden didn’t want to deal with her father at all.

 

“Sheesh, what is it about this place that makes you so cold?” The brown eyes asari made herself and her daughter a drink. The matriarch believed that her daughter could use one, or a couple.

 

Liara pinched the bridge of her nose hoping that it would ease some of the tension that had been building for the past three weeks. It was hard to imagine that in the span of three weeks so much could change. Moira had been adamant that she stay aboard the Normandy, while Liara thought it imperative that she continue her work on Illium. Both were correct in their reasoning but could not come to terms with leaving each other so soon. Since their impromptu separation the two rarely spoke, there were short messages sent here and there. But Moira was always in the thick of battle, Liara could tell that much. Even their new bond couldn’t transcend such a distance that the two found themselves in. In short, Liara was very very stressed and said stressed seemed to leak its way into her behavior.

 

“The work I do calls for tack and above all confidence that what I have to offer is the top of the line. People have no time for a bumbling maiden, I evolved with times, as they say.” Taking the drink her father offered the maiden allowed herself a small break.

 

“Yeah, let’s go with that bullshit excuse. We both know what's really troubling you and it’s off kicking ass. How’s the bond working for you?” Aethyta threw herself onto the nearest armchair, as Benezia said many times she was not one for social etiquette.

 

“It’s faint. I can’t hear her thoughts at all but I feel her, I know she’s there….it’s frustrating. We barely understand what’s going on, and with all that’s happening we will never find the time to.”

 

“Must be a bitch to fall in love with a person who started a war with an extremist group. But hey, that kid’s got a quad. I can respect that.” Aethyta downed her drink in one shot, then made herself another one.

 

Ignoring her father’s words Liara went back to her endless task of sifting through mounds and mounds of data. While Jack and Miranda hunted Mr. Wilde, she can look for other leads that could connect her to the Shadow Broker. But it was hard, her mind kept drifting to Moira, to what this war would do to them. It had already changed them, changed her.

 

“None of us will be the same once this is over.” Liara wasn’t speaking to her father, more so it was to herself. She had already changed so much since meeting Moira, she had a feeling she wasn’t done yet.

 

“It’s war kid, if you stayed the same then something’s wrong with you. From what I can tell you and the kid changed a lot. I mean training with a Justicar and not joining the Order is unheard of. Shit, I won’t lie, I wanna fight the kid.” Aethyta looked at her daughter, hoping that in some way she was helping. She was never good at this part, the comforting part. With her own daughters, it was easier, she had been with them a majority of their lives. But with Liara, she only ever got to watch. The Matriarch didn’t know the person sitting before her.

 

“She’d likely take you on that offer, Moira’s never one to shy away from a fight.” The two fell back into an unforgettable silence. There was so much both wanted to say, to ask. But they had no idea on how to go about it. Before the two went their separate ways, Moira had told Liara to give her father a chance. The hybrid was still a bit skeptical herself but this was something Liara needed to do. She deserved answers.

 

_Oh, how I wish you were with me, my love._

 

“Nexerys, cancel all my appointments for today, thank you.”

 

Aethyta was surprised, Liara was so much like her mother, she didn’t think that she would cancel anything. The maiden noticed the look on her father’s face. With a wave of her hand, she quickly dismissed the thought that had come to the matriarch’s mind.

 

“I am not my mother, and she is no longer that same woman who left us both for her work. I want to know the truth, the whole truth. Please don’t keep anything from me.”

 

“Alright, but you might want to call in for more drinks soon. This shit is gonna take a while and we’re both going to need a lot more booze.”  Aethyta moved the chair closer to Liara’s desk, taking the entire bottle of brandy with her.

 

“I saw her for the first time at some forum, shit was boring but Nezzie made it interesting….”

 

~~~~~Illium~~~~~

 

Miranda knew where Jack would be this time of day. Since the pair came back to Illium with Liara this was the only place Jack would go to. The kids were on Illium with their foster family living their lives carefree, as kids their age should. Whenever Miranda or Jack would visit it was always the same question asked over and over again.

 

“When can we live with you?”

 

“Are you going to come back for us?”

 

“When are you and Jack getting married?”

 

Miranda always laughed at the last question. She never saw herself and Jack having a proper ceremony but rather a quick one amidst gunfire. But as for the other two questions, there was never a definite answer. Jason and Elaine were safer with their family on Illium, Cerberus had no reason to attack the planet. Even after the war both Miranda and Jack had a very colorful past. Eventually, it would come back to haunt them.

 

_Jack and I haven’t really spoken about the future after all this is said and done. I wonder if she is struggling with the same thoughts as I._

 

The former operative found Jack with the kids in their backyard. The foster parents were at work, they saw no trouble with Jack spending time with them. Today, the former convict was trying to teach them how to throw a shockwave. Jack was smart enough to aim at the sky and not destroy any property but the kids were not faring any better.

 

“Come on, it’s not that difficult. Jason don’t be afraid to put some extra force in it. Elaine…what the hell are you reading?”  Jack went over to the girl who was too quiet for her own good, she was in fact reading. Now the convict wouldn’t have been mad, she the knew the girl had a love for reading like a certain someone she knew. But the three of them had promised to do something together, each picking an activity. Elaine wanted to play a human-friendly version of sky ball, so they did. Jack wanted to watch a movie with them, and so they did. Jason wanted to practice with Jack. It wouldn’t have been fair if one out of the three didn’t participate. That wasn’t how the day was spent.

 

Miranda didn’t say anything as she watched Jack interact with the kids. It was a sight that made her breathless every single time. She was so gentle with them, there was no anger or malice behind her words. She genuinely cared for them. Miranda’s mind when back to the question of marriage, would having a family with Jack really be a bad thing?

 

_Get a hold of yourself Lawson, we have a job to do. These kids won’t be safe until the threat has been dealt with._

 

“Elaine, what are you doing? We all agreed to do something the other wanted, so why did you pull some shit like this?” Jack held out her hand, waiting for Elaine to hand over the data pad. The teen did with some reluctance, she didn’t want Jack to see what she had been reading. “Biotic lesson’s from the extranet? Why would you need that I’m right here?”

 

“I wasn’t getting it right like you were….I wanted to get it right.”

 

“Your form was off kid, look I’ll show you.”

 

Jack went into the middle of the yard, with her feet an equal distance apart she threw another shockwave towards the sky. “See that’s all there is to it.”

 

“Your form was a little off too Jack. These kids need a pro.” Miranda finally left her hiding spot. As much as she would like to stay and spend time with them, there was work to be done.

 

“Shit, you think you’re better? Come show em princess.”

 

“Not today, we have work. We have to be on our way to Omega.”

 

The kids were disappointed that they were leaving so soon, but the dio promised to come back as soon as they were done. Once they were free of the apartment Miranda told Jack all that Liara had told her not to long ago. The former convict cracked her knuckles at the thought of finally killing that miserable man. When she found out it was Omega that he took to be his hiding place, she had a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat. She knew those tunnels and mines better then Moira did. Keith Wilde did nothing but dig his own grave.

 

“Alright, let’s go get this fucker!”

 

~~~~~Illium: Tela Vasir’s apartment~~~~~

 

Nothing, for the past three weeks she had observed T’Soni, yet no alarms were triggered. Was the maiden even trying? Vasir was only freed from Katherine’s lab because Benezia’s daughter was looking for someone she shouldn’t be. Now she was stuck on Illium watching the mundane life of some over zealous brat, or so she thought. Today was different, she found something today. It was enough to make Miranda Lawson leave her office in a hurry.

 

“I need to know more before I make my report.” Leaving her spot by the terminal Vasir placed a call to the only other agent on the planet. “Nix, I need to know what’s happening. Why did Lawson leave the office like that?”

 

_“It seems that they found Mr. Wilde.”_

 

“Shit if they get him they could find out about us! Nix where are they going?” Vasir was already packing her gear, she needed to intercept immediately. Things would go to shit if they got that man.

 

_“I can’t tell you that Vasir, just know that we have agents to handle the situation. You are to continue monitoring T’Soni.”_

 

“Dammit Nix! Isn’t that what you’re doing? They don’t need the two of us for that. I can stop them while in route to Omega, they wouldn’t know what hit them.”

 

_“Negative Vasir, you’re a dead Spectre, we can’t have you out and about. Stay put"._

 

Vasir was left alone in the damned apartment with nothing to do other than watch a window. Nothing else was going to happen, just like nothing had happened the day before and the day before that. She was traded from one prison to another.

 

_Shit, at this point I should just off myself_

 

~~~~~Omega~~~~~

 

Aria T’Loak believed herself to be a benevolent ruler. She kept her people safe, allowed them to live as the rest of the galaxy denied them. And all she asks for in return is loyalty, but even she knew that it was too good to be true. Someone had thought themselves invisible to the Queen’s all seeing eye. They thought they could sneak someone as deplorable as Keith Wilde and not have Aria know about it. It was laughable really. Having already dealt with the traitor T’Loak only had to say the word and Wilde would be dead in a matter of seconds. She thought better of it, however. Aria remembered that on her stay on the Citadel, that Jack had mentioned this man with such a hatred. Aria is many things but she wouldn’t deny someone their revenge.

 

_It’s good for business that we deal with the Shadow Broker as quickly as possible._

 

“Aria, Lawson and Jack just landed.”

 

“Brey, go with them. Let me know when things are taken care of.” Aria sent her batarian to be her eyes and ears. This was a task that the Queen could not have cared to handle herself. She knew Jack, and she knew that the matter would be handled within a matter of minutes.

 

~~~~~The Tunnels of Omega~~~~~

 

If only it were easy the second time around. Keith had hired the worst of the worst to protect himself this time. These men weren’t fit to join the well-known merc bands. They were vorcha, krogan, and human all thrown together in a sad attempt to make a name for themselves. Their organization needed work, they seemed to more interested in killing each other than their actual targets. Through all this Jack seemed to be the only one enjoying this.

 

“Man these guys are way too easy! They drop like fucking flies.” Jack didn’t bother to use her biotics. She picked them off one by one with her shotgun.

 

Miranda was a little more tactful than her counterpart, she switched from a biotic and gun offensive. Giving Jack as much support as she could.

 

When they finally reached the bunker all that was left were bodies riddled with a number of wounds. Jack wasted no time busting through the door with a biotic enhanced punch. She was too riled up, too much energy was bottled up, it begged for release.

 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding you sad sack of shit!”

 

When Keith saw Jack he tried to take his own life, but she was faster. She beat him as Miranda and Brey watched. They didn’t interfere they knew better not to. Jack needed to do this, she needed to finally move on from that facility. So the convict beat him an inch from his life, he could still talk. It was the only thing he could do.

 

“He’ll kill, he’ll kill me, I can’t talk...he’ll kill me.” That’s all he kept saying over and over again. Jack gave him another kick just to shut him up.

 

“You’re gonna die here so it doesn’t matter. Now talk.”

 

“The Observer…..find the Observer…..” Keith Wilde died in an old bunker in the heart of the Omega mines. His last message to find someone. That person could be anyone on any planet. In a way, they were back to square one.

 

Jack started to toss the bunker without saying a word. She killed the man that made her life a living hell but didn’t feel any better for it. There was nothing to be said right now, no words would help her here. She needed to fight someone else, to break something else. So she settled for the man’s hiding spot. Brey took it upon himself to leave and update Aria on the situation. That left Miranda to watch as Jack tried to process her emotions.

 

“I think you’ve given this place quite the beating.”

 

“Don’t Miri….just don’t” In the midst of the rubble Jack saw the blinking light of an OSD. Tossing it to Miranda the former convict left, “Let’s go. Blue, would want to see this.”

 

~~~~~Illium: The next day~~~~~

 

Liara went over the data three times, three times she came to the same conclusion. Someone on Illium was called the Observer. She was one step closer to finding a solid lead. The task of finding the Observer fell to her and her father. The maiden wouldn’t dare ask Miranda and Jack for another favor, not with the way Jack came back. Those two needed time with each other. For now, Liara would have her father scan for abnormalities in terminals throughout the city. It would be a long process but it was better than what they were doing before.

 

“Have you found anything yet?” Liara found herself calling her father every five minutes. She needed this to work.

 

_“Well actually something did turn up, but kid stop calling every five minutes.”_

 

“Noted, now what did you learn?” The maiden was going to get chewed out for this later but all that mattered was the present.

 

_“You're worse than your mom kid. Anyway, the person we’re looking for isn’t male, we’re looking for a woman. We have to check the data again, might have missed something.”_

 

Liara couldn’t help but sigh, she was hoping this would be it. “Thank you, dad. Come back and we will look through this again.”

_Goddess I was a fool to think that it would be this easy._

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vasir was pissed. Everything fell apart on Omega. It was like that man wanted to be caught. What was worse was that Nix was acting like everything was under control, it drove the Spectre mad.

 

“The fuck Nix! How can you be so calm about this?”

 

_“The data on the OSD gives will have them going in circles with no one being the wiser. Don’t worry Vasir, when the time comes you will put T’Soni down. Permanently._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will run parallel to this one but it will be from Moira's point of view. Also stay on the lookout for new drabbles this week!
> 
>  
> 
> As always special thanks to my lovely beta reader!  
> I got through this month without a death threat!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priority: Manae  
> Udina fucks up and Moira get's a booboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a month!!! I have no idea where my head's been.   
> (I'll try to fix that)  
> Look out for my Andromeda fic Fuck Your Path, I Walk My Own  
> (Chapter 3 in the works)  
> Enjoy!

~~~~~Manae: Palaven’s Moon~~~~~

  
  


“Garrus, I need those guys on the the ledge dead and gone!” Moira had taken cover behind rubble, as the turian tried take care of the sharpshooter. They had been on Manae for three weeks trying to keep the Cerberus troops from advancing, all while waiting for the arrival of the Primarch. It wasn’t bad at first, the turians were always prepared for the worst case scenario. Manea made for an excellent line of first defense. But over the course of time the morale of the troops began to wane. Even the ground team of the Normandy were starting to feel a bit hopeless. All this for a single person who had yet to make radio contact.

  
  


_ ‘Alright, Shepard, they’re down. Stay put and we can finish the patrol together.’ _

  
  


“Copy that.” Finally having a few moments to rest the hybrid sank to the floor. In the span of three weeks the war was escalated in ways that she couldn’t believe. She was naive to think that the battles could be fought in the shadows, no innocents caught in the crossfire. Omega was so small compared to what she was facing now, what the others would soon be confronted with. Moira was grateful for one small detail, Katherine had yet to send out her monsters. Yes, the troops they’ve come across were heavily augmented but at least they weren’t like the monsters from Omega.  _ Three weeks, three weeks and now I see what war really is. I can see why parents don’t want children to take part in it. _

  
  


In a moment of what could be described as a matriarch level of clarity, Moira Shepard knew that no one would be the same after this. It wouldn’t even come to a surprise if people began to hate her in the future. How many loved ones would have died so that she could live freely. If Liara was her she would have chastised her chosen for thinking this way. “Cerberus was always something that has to be dealt with”, is something she would have said.

  
  


“But Liara is not here.” The hybrid spoke to no one but herself.

  
  


“I glad she’s not. It would be disappointing to see you like this.” Garrus walked to the hybrid, mandibles flaring slightly at his own joke. Moira would have offered him one of her many power bars but they were all eezo based and would kill him.

  
  


“Haha Vakarian, you are a riot.” Despite the cold tone of voice, Moira was happy to see that her friend had made it back safely. It would have destroyed her if something happened to him. “Ready to head back? I heard that Palaven might actually make contact today.”

Helping his friend to her feet Garrus prayed to the spirits that Moira was right. Everything they needed was hanging on the Primarch’s safe retrieval.

  
  


**~~~~~Citadel: Three Weeks Prior~~~~~**

  
  


**The Council Chambers were filled with the outcries of many foreign dignitaries, all shouting the same thing. Cerberus troops were making planetfall. They needed assurances before they could send out teams of their own. Everything, it seemed would be placed on the shoulder’s of Spectre Williams. There was one group whose demands were yelled the loudest. The krogan. Unified by Urdnot Wrex, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. They only thing they were asking for was something so simple but could change the lives of the future generations. A cure for the genophage.**

  
  


**The salarian Dalatrass was the most adamant about that not happening. She even threatened to pull back from the Council Alliance if Wrex got his way. She went on to talk about the Rachni War and the Krogan Uprising, all a feeble attempt to sway the minds of her colleagues. Yet all she was doing was digging her own grave. What the Dalatrass proved was that the krogan were used time and time again. It was time for that to come to an end.**

  
  


**“You want krogan troops then cure us of this disease. It’s that simple.” Wrex stood before the Council with an honor guard behind him.**

  
  


**“We don’t have time to waste arguing about what is right and what is just. I believe that the krogan have suffered enough. Give them the cure, so that our children might live to see tomorrow.” Tevos did not want to waste time with needless bickering. The krogan were strong, they could take a beating, and unlike asari commandos they were more of them.**

**“Matriarch Benezia, as an envoy of the Asari Republic, what say you?”**

  
**  
**

**“It is time for the burdens of the past to stay behind us. The krogan need not suffer any more for the wrong that they never committed. Let them have the cure.” Benezia truly believed what she had said. Aethyta had always been vocal about the krogan’s abuse all those centuries ago. It rubbed off on the Matriarch.**

  
  


**“The asari might agree but you do not have the say of the turian primarch! Without him the vote is at a stand still!” The Dalatrass was willing to stall for as long as possible, she would not let this come to pass.**

  
  


**“She is correct. We need the Primarch to cast his vote. The genophage was not something the council planned but what the heads of the three Council races concocted. Primarch Fidorian would have the final say in this matter.” Valern didn’t want to appear as crass as the Dalatrass but it was true. Until the Primarch was present they would be in a stalemate.**

  
  


**“I’ll get him.” Commander Williams had been watching the entire event, she was growing tired of the needless arguing.**

  
  


**“Spectre?”**

  
  


**“The Normandy can reach Palaven and back in a matter of days. If all you need is his vote then let me and my team handle it.”**

  
  


**“I don’t see why not, Councilors?” Spartacus was more than happy to abide by Ashley’s request. It would make his life a lot easier.**

  
  


**“I concur.”**

  
  


**“As do I.” Tevos looked to Spectre, glad that one person seemed willing to do something. “It would seem we are in one mind. Spectre, you will go to Palaven and retrieve the Primarch.”**

  
  


**The Dalatrass did not like the turn of events. She was still seething about the events that had transpired on Noveria. “Really Councilors! You would let her go after she let the Rachni go! It will be war after war at this point.”**

  
  


**Moira had been standing with Kaidan and James for the duration of the meeting. She had been seething, every time the Dalatrass spoke, the hybrid wanted to strike her. Ashley saw this, she knew what the younger women was thinking. Ashley couldn’t give a vote she wasn’t a Councilor but the commander could give the Primarch a push in the right direction.**

  
  


**“Ma’am with all due respect the Rachni were the victims just as many of our own people have been. They promised to be allies in the upcoming battles” The commander surveyed the room, looking at all those who promised to fight but have yet to do so. Her eyes were trained on the Dalatrass when she spoke again, “From what I can see we’re going to need it.”**

  
  


~~~~~Manae:Present Day~~~~~

  
  


Commander Williams was starting to resent her decision to retrieve the Primarch. It has been three weeks of fighting and so far there has been nothing to show for it. She had sent Moira and Garrus to patrol the the south side of the forward camp, while sending Alenko and James to the north. She had kept Tali with her, working on communications. If they could get a message to Palaven Central Command they could see what the situation was.

  
  


“Tali, you got anything?” This would be their fourth time trying to make contact using a new array.

  
  


“All I’m getting is white noise but it’s better than nothing.”

  
  


“Shit.”Ashley was running out of ideas. If they went back to the Council empty handed the Dalatrass would have her way and the krogan would never help. “Tali, come on back….we’ll...we’ll think of something else.”

  
  


“Aye, Commander.”

  
  


James and Kaidan came running into the forward camp, from the looks of if they had been fighting. Moira and Garrus were from returning from their patrol too, they weren’t any worse for wear.

  
  


“Commander, we know what’s been blocking the signal.” James looked like he was going to collapse. His armor was shot in some places and he was sporting a bruise on the side of his head.

  
  


“Come sit before you pass out on me.” Ashley tossed a water bottle at her LT before calling the rest of her squad over as well as the turian commander. “Alright Vega, Alenko, give us a Sitrep.”

  
  


“The enemy has a base set up north, looks like an another outpost that never got finished.” James spoke in between gulp, “Their packing a lot of heat up their Commander, a lot.”

  
  


“They have these pods just sitting there. I think they’re the missing colonist.” Kaiden gave them a tactical report. Giving a Commander an idea on how to take over the base. “They took over a radio tower. If we can get there we can boost the signal, get word to Palaven and vice versa.”

  
  


“If you can get me in close enough I can take care of the rest.” Tali was eager to get out of the base camp and wrap this mission up. She missed the eerie silence of the Normandy.

  
  


“Alright, Moira, Kaidan and Tali go to the radio tower and get it working.” Ashley looked at the trio noting no objections, “Garrus, James and I will go and draw them off you. Don’t be a hero, stay low do you job and get out. We can’t do much here without the krogan.”

  
  


A small chorus of “Aye, Commander” rang throughout the small base. The teams were eager to get going, there was an actual chance to get something done. They didn’t want to waste it. Grabbing spare ammo and rations the small team made way for the northern part of the encampment. Something screamed in the distance, something that was human nor turian. Everyone stood still, hands hovering over their weapons, expecting the worst.

  
  


“Enemies inbound! Take position!” The turian scout brought everyone out of their trance. The base was alive for the first time in three weeks. Everyone was heading towards the designated post. The Normandy team joined in, having taken part in many of their emergency drills. The mission would be nothing if the only foothold the turians had was lost.

  
  


Moira had taken command of a turret, making it very clear on the first day that she had claimed ‘dibs’ on the machine. Garrus and James flanked her, giving her one of the best snipers and a man with a pension for blowing shit up. Tali, Kaidan and the Commander took their post on the other side, weapons trained to the distance. Whatever was coming they would be ready for.

  
  


The screams sounded closer this time, the scuffling of feet could be heard. But it didn’t sound like the boots worn by Cerberus troops. This sounded lighter, like they weren’t armed at all. When the enemy was finally visible everyone felt sick. What they were facing wasn’t the normal soldier that they had come to know but rather a husk of what could have been called a human. These husk were thin, pale and wired with technology that was no doubt keeping them alive. Nothing about them was even remotely human, they eyes were cybernetic and wires can be seen going into the base of their skull. The way they ran was more akin to a herd running from a predator. The entire time they ran they looked like they were in such a pain that made Moira’s heartbreak.

  
  


_ Katherine did this to you! She turned you into these...these things. For that I am sorry. _ Her face still concealed in her helmet the hybrid allowed a tear to be shed for souls that could not be saved.

  
  


“Don’t you dare freeze up on me! We signed up for this, so let’s do em a favor and not let this shit happen to anyone else!” The Commander’s voice was shaky, she was having trouble coming to terms with what she saw. This was her first time coming face to face with monsters of Cerberus.

  
  


Shots began to rain down, mowing down scores of Husk. Yet that wasn’t enough, those that remained simply ran over their fallen counterparts, continuing the assault. Moira never moved her finger from the trigger, the only peace she could give was that of a quick death.

“Find rest in the embrace of the Goddess.”

  
  


“Say something, Lola?”

  
  


“Nothing, just a prayer.”

  
  


“You know, I’ve never been one for church but this makes me wanna go.” Leave it to James to joke at a time like this. It worked, made the other's life a bit. Ashley even offered to take him to a service once this was all over. Tali even asked to go along, she always wanted to see the cathedrals of Earth.

  
  


Eventually, the stream of husk came to an end, leaving everyone mentally and physically exhausted. Morale at this point was nonexistent. Moira felt sick to her stomach, as the other cheered she stayed quiet.

  
  


_ All this time I was nothing more than a maiden wanting to see the dark side of the world, like those who join merc guilds. There is nothing fun about this. I miss Liara.  _ The hybrid looked up at the stars, she knew that Liara couldn’t hear her or feel her emotions. But just knowing that she was away from all this was enough for Moira.

  
  


“Alright, back to the plan! Alpha team move out…..the fuck is that?” The commander looked on in horror as a massive brute came charging. It had a face of a turian but the body was unlike any species she had ever encountered. It’s right arm was a twice as large as its left and claw looked like it can cut through most armor.

  
  


The massive beast hit the gate head on, shaking the foundation above. One moment Moira was climbing off the turret, the next she was falling into the den of the lions. The impact knocked the air from her lungs, she’s left to fumble on the ground in a vain attempt to gather her bearings. She heard the shouts from the others, telling her to get up and move. The world around her was unfocused, any movement that was made only seemed to make things worse.

  
  


“Get up soldier or I’ll kick your ass myself!” Out of all the shouts, Commander Williams were the loudest. The cover fire she and the others were providing only managed to anger the beast more.

  
  


“Okay, I’m up and oh damn you're ugly.” Vision returning to normal Moira got a good luck at the thing that knocked her over. “Garrus, I found someone with worse mug then you! Be proud.” Getting into her stance the hybrid prepared herself for a tough fight. If bullet’s could not hurt it then biotics would have to do.

  
  


“Keep it up Shepard, and I might shoot you by accident.” Garrus flared his mandibles and kept firing. One shot did end very close to the hybrid.

  
  


“I dare you! I’ll warp your face off, it’d be an improvement.” Moira threw a shockwave at the brute causing it to stumble. “Let’s dance big guy!”

  
  


When the beast charged again Moira was ready, using a biotic enhanced jump she evaded the attack. While airborne she used her biotics to slow her descent, giving her an opening to attack. Condensing the dark energy around her left arm into a shape of  lance, she threw it at the brute. The biotic lance cut through the armor like skin but not deep enough to end it all together. Now  the monster is on a rampage, it’s attacks relentless as screams out in pain. This left the hybrid in the defensive, barriers and the occasion throw was all that she could do.

  
  


“Help at this moment would be nice!” Moira was forced to hide behind another barrier as the brute continued to hack away at her. “Any day now!”

  
  


“I got just what you need Lola!” James managed to find an RPG, he wasted no time firing it at the brute. Sadly that meant that Moira was given little warning time as well. The smoke from the rocket reduced the visibility to nothing but dust. “Shit, might have overdone it.”

  
  


“No shit Vega!” The commander was pissed, all she needed was the daughter of a matriarch to go and die like this. She and Moira were even learning to get along, the death of Moira would make the Spectre grieve.

  
  


“Commander, I’m getting life sign, I think she made it.” Tali and Garrus weren’t that worried about the hybrids safety. She had gotten herself into many situations and this one wasn’t the worse by for.

  
  


“Don’t sweat it, James, she’s fine.” The turian gave the human a pat on the shoulder before dropping down to find the hybrid.

  
  


“What the hell man, a little warning next time.” Moira coughed, the dirt and dust filling her lungs. She managed to avoid the blast by rolling underneath the brute and hugging the wall. She was glad that Samara made her spend a month working on barriers.

  
  


“How the mighty have fallen. Downed by a little dust, how can Liara be so smitten by you.”

Garrus smacked Moira on the back, in an attempt to help her(he’d seen humans do this to their young many times). All he ended up doing was making the hybrid cough more.

  
  


“Stop helping! Stop helping!” Moira glared at the turian as the laughed. It was fun to help.

As the dust settles the body of the brute can be seen as clear as day, blood oozing from multiple wounds. But it wasn’t dead. In a burst of speed that defies its mass the brute raised it’s massive claw at Gurrus. With a small biotic charge the hybrid pushed her friend out the way, her back taking most of the damage. The claw tore right through her armor and under armour, blood and bits of metal splayed in the air. Her scream was something Garrus, Tali and the rest of the ground team never wanted to hear again. If Liara were here the maiden would have unleashed hell before running to her chosen’s side. Since the maiden was not here her friends would have to suffice. Tali unleashed Chiktikka as well as rounds from her Katana shotgun. Garrus followed suit with his M-15 Vindicator.

  
  


“Garrus….Garrus I think you killed it.” Moira coughed up a bit of blood as she laughed. The pain was something she hadn’t experienced, she was still in shock so it hasn’t set in. “We have to get to the base...find the Primarch.”

  
  


“Garrus get her up here. Shepard you are going back to the Normandy, you're no good to go on.” Ashley was already placing a call for a shuttle pick up. This was not how she wanted her day to go.

  
  


“Commander wait, the medi-gel is already working. We don’t have time to pull a swap, let me go to the tower and from there call the shuttle. I’ll leave from there.” Moira stumbled a few times before she found her footing. She unclipped her shotgun in a show that she was battle ready.

  
  


“Negative, get your ass up her.”

  
  


“Let me think about….No.” Moira took off(very poorly), Garrus followed promising to bring her back.

  
  


“Like shit he is, Kaiden, follow them please before they both die.”

  
  


Moira was likely to be spaced after this mission if her wound didn’t kill her first. Commander Williams would not be gentle.

  
  


~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

Samantha Wilcox had been working for the Consort for years on Aria’s behest. For those starting years her job had been boring, none of her contacts ever gave her anything exciting. That was until Moira Shepard actively started a war with Cerberus. Now she had the most important and most exciting  job possible. To gain the trust of one Ambassador Udina and reveal him as the traitorous scum. Aria had given this task to her knowing that she auburn human would follow through. And she did not disappoint. Quitting her job with the Consort Sam took to the more “lively” gig at Chora’s Den. It wasn’t that hard to get into Udina’s graces, her first day of work the man sauntered in like he owned the world. That was before the Council meeting. He saw Sam and was caught in her web, it was a beautiful touch and go. She would dance for him, pour a drink every now and then. It was after the meeting that things really heated up.

  
  


He began to ramble about the betrayal from his “comrades”, how they had him thrown to the wolves, and how that blasted “women” had taken everything from him. Since then he has been more sporadic, drinking more, touching more. Aria had been clear that Sam could leave whenever she wanted. But she didn’t, she was close she could feel, one more drink, one last dance and the ambassador was putty in her hands.

  
  


“Tell me ‘Councilor’(Udina had her call him that in private) what has you so tense.” She worked the knots out of the ambassador's shoulder.

  
  


“Everything is going to shit, is what’s happening. There is no way we can win like this.” He downed his drink, holding his cup for another to be poured.

  
  


“Sir? Everything is going well, the Spectre should be back with the Primarch and all should be well.” Another drink poured, one step closer to the truth.

  
  


“Samantha, you are a sweet girl, do you truly believe that humanity will flourish with its current position it holds in the Council?”

  
  


“They appointed a human Spectre I think we are on the right track.” The auburn women pushed herself closer to the breaking man.  _ Just one more drink. _

  
  


“Sweet girl, we are going nowhere, not like this. Our only hope is to help our own, but even they are turning on me.” His drink gone he handed the women a data pad with a Terra Firma  link up and waiting. “Charles Saccrino is where our hopes lies. Not with the secret’s of Jack Harper, but even he forgot that.” Udina went to bed in a matter of seconds, drinking has taken his toll on him.

  
  


That was all Sam needed. The entire conversation was recorded and sent to the Aria and the data pad was taken as a precaution. Gizz was waiting for her at the ground floor, sky car ready.

 

“So how’d it go?”

  
  


“I think I got what we need, dear Grizzy, I think our Queen would be more than happy with my findings.”The two headed off to the safe house, Sam writing her report. “Grizz?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“I think I may stay a while longer. I think we get a bit more out of him.”

  
  


“Let the boss know, that’s all I gotta say.”

  
  


~~~~~Manae~~~~~

  
  


Ashley and her team had managed to draw the attention of the Cerberus base, although they had to improvise. Tali was with her, leaving the others without a tech, the commander prayed that figured the radio tower out. The base camp was devoid of life, in the three weeks here the Normandy team and the turians had wiped away most of their forces.

  
  


“Commander, it looks like releasing those horrors was the last line for them.” A turian soldier kicked over one of the bodies.

 

“Yeah, I’ll say you're right.” Taking off the helmet off one of the deceased recoiling in horror at what she saw. He looked like a husk, his face turning a shade of blue with wires seeping into his skin. “The fuck are they doing to then?”

  
  


_ ‘Ma’am, this is Alenko the tower is lit….we got some bad news.’ _

  
  


“Shit, what is it Kaiden?”

  
  


_ ‘Primarch Fidorian is dead, I’m told that the next in line is Victus.’ _

  
  


“Well, at least we know where to find him.”

  
  


_ ‘He is closer to us so we are going to grab him and head back to the Normandy.’ _

  
  


_ Great, Moira’s going to die on me!  _ Ashley called her team back, there was nothing else they could do on this moon. The rest was up to the bigwigs in the Presidium.

  
  


~~~~~Normandy~~~~~

  
  


Moira was safe from her commander’s wrath, for now. While the Spectre briefed the Council, Moira was stuck in the medbay. Dr. Chakwas was not happy that her patient was brought to her in the arms of Major Alenko, blood seeping on her floor. Surgery was easy, a simple removal of armor that had embedded itself in her back. The wound itself was cause for alarm, it was deep and the poor girl almost bled out. Getting her a transfusion would have been tricky, if Chakwas hadn’t planned ahead and bought some blood donated by Matriarch Arecia herself. For now the good doctor waited her charge to wake up.

  
  


“Ah Commander, glad of you to stop by. Take a seat.”

  
  


Ashley followed the instructions given, she knew better than to question the doctor.

 

“So when is she gonna wake up?” The Commander motioned to the girl laying on her stomach in the bed next to her.

  
  


“The sedative will wear off in a few hours, I wouldn’t be surprised if she slept through until the next day's shift.” The doctor was pleased that the Commander only had a few scrapes and bruises. It made her life a bit easier.

  
  


“Let me know when she’s up.” The Spectre left in a huff, once the downed soldier was up, Williams would send her right back to the med bay.

  
  


Kaiden was sitting at the mess nursing a cup of coffee. When he went off with Moira and Garrus he was not expecting the hybrid to pack such a punch. When the major saw his commanding officer leaving the medbay he called her over. It would be easier to go over what he had seen if he talked it out. “Commander, can I have a word?”

  
  


“Kaiden, I was hoping to catch you. I want to know what happened when you and our little renegade went off to play hero.” The Commander made herself a cup before joining her friend at the table.

  
  


“Can I speak freely, Ma’am?”

  
  


“Go ahead, we’re off the books here.”

  
  


“Ash, what I saw her do, shit I dream of doing that…..it...it was amazing.”

  
  


~~~~~Manae: A few hours Prior~~~~~

  
  


**Moira Shepard was going to die and it wasn’t because of her injury. She had disobeyed a direct order from her commanding officer. Hopefully the hybrid bled out before Commander Williams found her.  Her body was still running on the adrenaline from her fight with the brute, she didn’t register the pain. The armor, surprisingly still functional had supplied Moira with a healthy dose a medi-gel but it still wasn’t enough. To see this through to the end the hybrid needed to be high on medi-gel.**

  
  


**“Garrus! Give me all the medi-gel you have, I’m gonna smother myself in it.”**

  
  


**“Shepard, just get back to camp. Let the other’s handle it, you’re going to bleed out like this.” The turian tried to get his friend to go back to the base but she wouldn’t budge.**

  
  


**“Medi-gel Garrus, oh look here come Kaiden, get his too.” Moira waved at the Major, the extra doses of medi-gel making her loopy.**

  
  


**“Garrus, Shepard, we’re too far in to go back, so we go fix the radio and hail a shuttle back. Got it.” Kaiden took notice of the hybrid’s state of being, praying to God that they didn’t die in the process.**

  
  


**The way to the radio tower was littered with a few guards, most of the troops were busy dealing with Ashley and the other’s. The tower was damaged, repairing it would take some time. When Kaiden asked Garrus to take a look at the components, the turian mumbled some things about people being racist.**

  
  


**“Moira, just take a seat, you are not yourself.”**

  
  


**“No, I’m okay, the high is..is wearing off.” Moira was indeed coming down from her impromptu role as doctor. She had taken point beside Kaiden to prove her point. “I won’t kill us, I promise. Liara would be pissed if I died.”**

  
  


**Kaiden never got a rebuttal a horde was husk came charging at them. The major was banging against the tower, “Hey Garrus, don’t mean to rush but you know, hurry up.”**

  
  


**“Don’t hit the damn tower!”**

  
  


**Moira stopped listening to the boys argue, instead she got ready for a fight. Unclipping the Claymore shotgun that James let her borrow. Spreading her feet an equal distance, Moira unleashed a storm of bullets and biotics. When an enemy got too close she would place a bulletin their chest. Yet, while the enemy was a good distance the hybrid would unleash a biotic attack. Kaiden watched as Moira danced across the battlefield, she looked completely different from the girl that was staggering her way to the objective.**

  
  


**“Holy shit.” Was the only thing that Alenko could say.**

  
  


~~~~~Normandy: Present Day~~~~~

 

“So you’re telling that Moira was high off her ass when she did that? That she endangered the lives of her teams?” Ashley was not pleased, not at all. The latest addition to her team would be dropped off at the Citadel, their somewhat strained relationship be damned.

  
  


“That’s the thing Ashley, if she had been human she would have been knocked off her ass. But we keep forgetting that she is asari. They have a faster metabolism, so the extra medi-gel wouldn’t have done a thing.” Kaiden wasn’t turned off by the information that he found, in fact it was interesting. If they took Moira’s records and compared them to the soldier’s that Cerberus were producing. They looked like a cheap imitation of her. They couldn’t recreate the original, and for that Alenko and Ashley were grateful.

  
  


“I keep forgetting that she isn’t completely human, and when she does things like that it...it blows you away.”

  
  


“Careful Kaiden, she’s Abby’s age and spoken for.” Despite her wariness of the hybrid she felt an odd sense of protectiveness. They had been sharing poetry of their respective species before touching down on Manae. This mission might have given Moira punishment for months on end, but she wouldn’t allow her men to step over the line.

  
  


“Oh, no ma’am. I was justing thinking to do all that with no drawback, must be nice.” Kaiden bid his commander goodnight. He wanted to practice the meditations that Liara had shown him.

  
  


“Hurry up and get better kid, so I can kick your ass and send you back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> A trip to Tuchanka and one angry Liara!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be Tuchanka but things had to happen first....no lies next chapter Tuchanka...fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened to me this summer. A friend a made through this fic passed away and for a while, I couldn't bring myself to write this. Every time I would open the doc I would close it again, it was just too much for me to handle. I finally got around to finishing it though and sadly this is more talking than action, some things needed to be said before the next part. It's been really hard lately but I won't give up on this story or the characters! We still need to see the little blue babies.   
> So without further wait, I present chapter 33.

~~~~~Normandy: Enroute to the Citadel~~~~~

  
  


Moira woke up groggy, in pain and with a massive headache. She noticed that she was lying on her stomach. 

  
  


_ Well this isn’t very dignifying.  _ The hybrid began to thrash around on the bed, in a feeble attempt to lie on her back rather than gut. The movements caused her sides to flare up in pain, her IV’s kept getting caught on her arms with every twist.

  
  


“Enough of that now, I don’t want you opening the wound again.” Dr. Chakwas walked into the med-bay with a cup of coffee in hand. 

  
  


“Doc, how long have I been here, why do I hurt all over…..Why the hell am I on my stomach?” Moira’s bombardment of questions made the good doctor smile, before slipping back into the role of a professional. Taking a seat, she pulled out a chart, listing all of Moira’s new found ailments.

  
  


“For starters you were cut by a brute, tearing off armor and a good chunk of your skin. It wound was deep, I won’t lie I was afraid we were going to lose you. The stitching will hold but no strenuous activity, light duty for three weeks.” At the mention of light duty Moira made a face that was about to protest the doctor’s orders. One look however, silenced the thoughts before they were spoken aloud. “You’d do better than to fight with me, Shepard, I can always have you sleep the next three weeks away.”

  
  


Moira stared at the women seated beside her. She knew the doctor would carry out her words. There was nothing more terrifying than a doctor dedicated to their patient. Swallowing her pride and fear the hybrid nodded.

  
  


“As for the pain elsewhere that was also from the monster you fought. Nasty thing bruised most of your body, seems like you were tossed about like a ragdoll.” 

  
  


“Gee thanks, that really makes me feel better.” Moira was grateful for the work Chakwas had done to keep her alive, yet found that some words were better left unsaid. Helping the hybrid sit up the doctor took one last scan before releasing her patient from the med bay. 

  
  


“The Commander would like a word with you but currently finds herself in endless talks with the new Primarch. If I were you I’d grab some food and head straight for your room. She was not pleased by what you did at all.” Dr. Chakwas handed Moira an ointment to help keep the wound on her back closed. As advance as technology was, there were still certain things that needed to be handled the old fashion way. 

  
  


Bowing in show of thanks Moira took the medicine, her steps slow, she couldn’t put too much pressure on her right foot. Lucky for her the mess was empty save a few members of the night crew.

  
  


_ How long was I out for?  _ Moira decided to skip a meal, the fear of running into Williams overpowered her desire to eat.  _ I’m pretty sure I have some stuff stashed in the room..if I can make it into the damn elevator.  _

  
  


Moira tried her best not to complain about the situation she currently found herself in, at least this time none of her legs were broken. What she had done was reckless, it endangered those around her, but it got the job done. She knew that the end did not justify the means, she wouldn’t be surprised if Ashley removed her from the Normandy. Thinking about it, it might not be so bad. Leaving the ship would allow Moira to be with Liara on Illium.

  
  


_ Liara! She can’t know what happened, Goddess please keep Garrus and Tali from telling her! _

If the maiden found out the Moira was almost lost to her there would be two outcomes. First being that the hybrid leave the Normandy and work with her to take down the Shadow Broker, the second would be the asari’s return to the Normandy. Moira wanted neither of those to happen. Liara was doing work that could change the entire tide of the war, having her leave would be detrimental. While the hybrid herself was doing something equally as important, for now this situation was best for everyone.

  
  


_ She’s going to be so pissed later on, relationships based on secrets isn’t something we wanted. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Commander Ashley Williams, first Human Spectre was never one for politics. She found them to be a waste of time, to her actions were louder than words. It was nothing more than ironic that the commander found herself stuck in the war room with a turian Primarch, a krogan chief and a salarian Dalatrass in a vid conference. Discussing matters that truly had nothing to do with her. The meeting had been going in circles for hours now, Ashley had hoped to debrief Moira befor Chakwas discharged her.

  
  


_ Kid’s probably hiding away right now.  _

  
  


_ “We cannot allow the krogan to repopulate!” _ the Dalatrass was not a fan of how certain events played out. Victus was the only one that could break the tie that the Council’s Alliance found themselves in. The Dalatrass would do anything in her power to stop the krogan from being cured, however the image she was painting of her people at this moment was more harmful than helpful. 

  
  


“In this war we are all equals, we all have something at stake in this. If the krogan want a cure I say give it to them. We need to stand together on this or the enemy will wipe us out.” Victus was getting tired of his new position and what it entitled. Why was it so hard for one salarian to see past a years long grudge?

  
  


_ “I think I might like you Primarch, let’s get this done.”  _

  
  


“I agree, we’ll talk more once the Normandy as made it to the Citadel.” Victus cut the feed off, not wanting to deal with the Dalatrass any longer. “Tell me Commander, why is the cost of unity so high? The krogan get their numbers back and in a 100 years we need to cull them again.” 

  
  


“I don’t agree with that Primarch.”Ashley surprised herself, how fast she came to the defence of a race that she herself found brutish. She had been spending time with Moira, Tali and Garrus, learning more about all their cultures and sharing her own. “Urdnot Wrex seems to have unified the krogan, something that hasn’t happened in all of krogan history. Isn’t it the Council’s goal to unify all the space faring species?”

  
  


“It is but the krogan are known for their need to fight, for war, do we really that? To have your children fight the mistakes you made?” 

  
  


_ Isn’t that what Moira’s doing?  _ “Krogan live as as long as the asari, I’m sure Urdnot Wrex would have something in place for his passing. We need them to win the war, so we give them what they need...what they deserve.” Ashley couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the Primarch, she didn’t know what upset her more. The fact that the leader of the turian people see’s the krogan as a tool, like the salarians see them and maybe the asari see them. Or that for the first time Ashley heard what she sounded like to other people.

  
  


The commander made a beeline straight for the med bay, only to find Dr.Chakwas patching up Vega yet again. He had a habit of going a little too far in the hangar bay. This time he was taking Garrus one on one. The turian was none to worse for wear but he had Tali to look after him.

  
  


“Hey Commander, what’s up?”

  
  


“Nothing Vega, where’s Shepard?” 

  
  


“I discharged her about an hour ago for light duty for three weeks, no missions. And no cruel or unusual punishment.” Chakwas waved the commander and went back to treating(scolding) James.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ “Things here have been at a standstill, the OSD that Miranda and Jack retrieved is nothing but a false lead.”  _ Liara looked distressed even on the vid, Moira can see the bags under her chosen’s eyes. 

  
  


“Miranda could have found all that out before she gave you the OSD. It’s not like her to be sloppy.” Moira sat at the desk tucked into the corner of the room, ignoring the pain that was starting to flare up again.

  
  


_ “No she had given it to Nyxeris, my assistant, something happened with Jack on Omega. The two have been working through some things.” _ Liara noticed that the hybrid was fidgeting in her seat, “ _ Moira, is everything okay? I know you had a mission recently, are you hurt?” _

  
  


Scratching the back of her head Moira gave her love a smile that she hoped would divert the question. “Oh nothing, I got a little beat up on Manae. Hurt’s like a bitch but nothing to stress over.” Not wanting to keep the subject on herself the hybrid quickly switched topics. 

“How well do you trust Nyxeris? Do you think she could have tampered with the data?”

  
  


_ “That isn’t outside the realm of possibilities, I will have to be discreet with this. For now, I shall keep this between you, me and my father.” _

  
  


At the mention of Liara’s dad Moira sat a bit straighter in her chair despite the pain. She had wanted to know how the two were getting along since their impromptu reunion on the Normandy. Moira didn’t know how to feel about the Matriarch, other than the fact that she wanted to punch her in the face(it was only fair that she did).

“How’s that working out for you, being with your dad?”

  
  


_ “It was strange at first, I didn’t know how to act around her. Aethyta is very forward, she doesn’t hide behind pleasantries like other Matriarchs. In a way it is new and refreshing but there are times that I wish she spoke with a little tact.”  _ Despite all the minor inconveniences that made Aethyta..well Aethyta, Liara couldn’t help but smile. The maiden had learned so much about both parents, it was almost to good to be true. It was clear as day that the two Matriarch’s still cared for one another, all they had to do was bridge the gap.

  
  


“You like having her around don’t you-”

  
  


“Moira, your injuries be damned! I need to know what happened when you ran off, against orders!” Commander Williams stormed into the hybrid’s room, faking a bit of her anger to startle the young women. Ashley didn’t notice that Liara was one the terminal screen, or that the two were engaged in conversation. 

  
  


“Commander!” Moira fell from her chair landing on her side, pain flared from the bruise causing her to cry out in pain.

  
  


_ “Moira! What injuries, what is happening?”  _ From her office in Illium, the maiden stood leaning over her desk as if it would help see her chosen kneeling on the floor.

  
  


Ashley helped Moira to her feet, supporting some of the hybrids weight. When the Spectre finally noticed the active terminal she felt her face heat up. She had wanted to talk to Moira alone, she didn’t want to come in between her vid calls with Liara.  _ Shit, should have knocked….knocked on a door in my own damned ship. _

“Dr. T’soni, I see that you are doing well. How is the shoulder treating you?”

  
  


_ “I am well, Commander, thank you. Now tell me how bad was Shepard injured?”  _ Liara had called Moira by her last name, that meant she was angry. If Ashley told the truth(what Moira should have done) then the hybrid would be in deep trouble. 

  
  


“She hasn’t told you?” Ashley was genuinely surprised. Both Liara and Moira seemed the type not to keep a secret. They oozed trust and love for one another.  _ I just opened a gain can of fucking worms….great. _

  
  


_ “No, she has not, judging by the way you are supporting her it was nothing minor. Please, I want to know the truth.” _

  
  


Moira pushed the commander away, wanting to support herself, to speak for herself.

“Commander, I promise to give you an account of what happened. Please give me a few minutes more.”

  
  


“Yeah, no problem.” Ashley left the room, grabbing a book of asari poetry that she and Moira had been reading together. This mess the two lovers found themselves were due to her brash actions and the hybrid’s deceit. “What a great big cluster fuck they’ve found themselves in.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ “How bad” _ Gone was the good mood that the maiden had when the call first started. Now she was cold and angry, she would treat Moira like a client who had refused to hold up their side of the bargain.

  
  


“Pretty bad, my body was tossed around like a ragdoll.” 

  
  


_ “Show me.” _

  
  


Moira obeyed, removing her shirt, Liara could see the bruises as clear as day. They were purple, slowly turning yellow. One took up the entirety of her left side, while on the right it stopped just below the breast. Liara went pale, this was not what Moira had told her, this was much worse. The pain her chosen was in was not something that the asari could even imagine. The fact that the hybrid was allowed to leave the med bay was astonishing, she shouldn’t be allowed to stand.

  
  


_ “What else.” _ Liara forced herself, to speak. The maiden gripped the edge of her desk, trying not to lash out on the hybrid. When she saw her chosen’s back, Liara almost sobbed. The scar was red and ugly. It ran from her left shoulder all the way to the lower right side of her back. No amount of medi-gel could save the hybrid from the massive scar that would be left behind. 

  
  


“Cerberus had a new type of monster, it was massive, had the face of a turian.” Moira felt sick, the look on Liara’s face when she showed the scar was worse than any wound. It felt like something had stabbed her heart and turned the blade. “I had fallen over and James blasted that thing with a bomb. We thought it was dead, so Garrus came down to get me. But it wasn’t dead, it was going to kill him,Li. So I shoved him out the way. I don’t regret what I did.”

  
  
  


_ “You could have died..You should have died! You would have left me again and I just got you back!”  _ Liara was yelling as the tears fell from her face. Her love was so close to death and then lied to the maiden.  _ “You lied about it, if it were up to you I would never have known about it.” _

  
  


“Liara, I didn’t want to worry you. You have so much to deal with on you own...I didn’t want you to worry over something that didn’t happen.” 

  
  


_ “I do not need your protection, nor do I want it! I am not some feeble maiden that needs the truth closeted from her!”  _ After a few minutes of a tenseful silence Moira could see the asari regain some of her composure. Wiping the tears from her face Liara looked at her chosen with cold blue eyes,  _ “I will take what you said under advisement, thank you Shepard. I wish you well.” _

  
  


The call ended leaving Moira alone. There was nothing she could do at that moment, calling her back would just make the situation worse. The hybrid would have to wait, it would kill her but she would have to wait. Knowing that the commander was still outside her door waiting, Moira went to get her. 

_ Might as well go into a second horrible conversation….Liara, I’m so sorry. _

  
  


“Ashley, you can come in now. It’s over.” Opening the door Commander stared at the hybrid with a look of pure horror. 

 

“What do you mean? You and T’soni are done?”

  
  


“What?” Moira started to laugh, she wouldn’t blame the commander for thinking that way. Poor choice of words, it seemed the hybrid a way of deceiving people(whether she meant to or not). “Liara didn’t leave me, Commander, she should but she won’t, and to that I’m grateful.”

  
  


Taking a seat on the bed the hybrid motioned for the commander to take a seat on the chair. Moira had yet explain her actions to Ashley, she was ready to take what punishment but first she had to say her piece. “So, I’m guessing you want to know what happen on Manae?”

  
  


“Damn right I do.” A part of her was glad that Moira and Liara were still together but that had to be pushed aside. She was the Commander, her orders are to be followed without question. Moira had disobeyed while seriously injured, that alone was enough to get the young women thrown into the brig for the duration of the trip. Upon arrival to the Citadel Ashley would have removed from the Normandy. She wouldn’t take unnecessary risk aboard her ship. The Commander still had half a mind to do just that. “What the hell were you thinking?”

  
  


“You disobeyed a direct order, you could have been killed! Shit, you could have died twice..just what were you thinking?”

  
  


Moira looked the Commander in the eyes, she believed that the actions she took were necessary whether the other’s thought so or not.

“I did what the mission required, Ma’am. If we had waited for a full personel switch Victus might have been run down by those Cerberus husk. I did what was needed. I got the Primarch, simple as that.”

  
  


That answer drove Ashley insane. It was cold and devoid of emotion like the hybrid was in some kind of mode. “You got lucky! I don’t fault you or Garrus for thinking that that monster was dead but after that thing tore you a new one you should have listened to me. I am the commanding officer, on the field and on this ship my word is law, do I make myself clear?”

  
  


“Crystal.” The way Moira looked at the Commander, the hybrid still believed that her actions were correct. There was too much at stake, so she would nod, say what she needed to and move on. 

  
  


“I should throw in the brig for that shit you pulled, better yet I should remove you from the Normandy once we dock. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?” Ashley hadn’t thought of the type of punishment to give Moira, the fear of being discharged might help set the hybrid straight. 

  
  


“There isn’t a reason I can give you that would help me in this situation. I disobeyed a direct order to do what I felt was right. I still stand by my actions. We wouldn’t have a primarch if I swapped out with someone else. I won’t let anyone else die for me.” Moira Shepard was not Justicar but in those two years that she was gone she made her own code, following at least 50 of the sutras Samara had taught her. After the death of Tallis and all those on Omega the hybrid didn’t want others to sacrifice their lives for her’s. 

  
  


“And if I tossed you from the ship, how would you go about ending Cerberus?”

  
  


“I’ll go back to Liara, work from there, she has leads that are worth following. But I want to stay aboard the Normandy for now. You can do what the other’s can’t, you’re different Commander Williams. Following you was a wise decision.” Moira began to fidget again the pain the scar was inflicting was too much for her. Grabbing the ointment the hybrid tried and failed to apply it directly on the scar.

  
  


For a minute Ashley just watched amused as Moira continued to flail her arm about in a vain attempt to relieve pain. Make no mistake the Spectre was still angry and would like nothing more than to smack the young women upside the head. This “code” that Moira had aligned herself with piqued the Commander’s interest. This war they found themselves in was bound to happen, Moira just happened to be the catalyst. 

  
  


“Give me that. You look ridiculous.” Ashley took the ointment from the hybrid, finding the flailing more pitiful than funny. Moira said nothing, yet the blush on her cheeks said it all. She wasn’t expecting the Spectre to help after what she had said. Nonetheless, the hybrid was grateful. 

“You’re grounded from any mission we undertake after the three-week mark for your injuries. For now, you’ll be helping Pressley on the CIC and cleaning the heat sinks in engineering whenever Donnelly needs it. Understood?”

  
  


“Yes Ma’am.” 

  
  


_ “Commander, you have the Council on vidcom for you..it seemed urgent.” _

  
  


“I’ll be right there.” Ashley left the hybrids room imparting on Moira words she hoped would be taken to heart. “This isn’t your fault, don’t carry these deaths as your burden.”

  
  


Moira was left in an empty room, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Where the Commander’s words supposed to make her feel better? Was it going to absolve her of all the guilt and pain she’s felt since Tallis died? Clutching the front of her shirt the hybrid tried her best to still her beating heart. Tallis, Aria’s men, the turian soldiers on Manae, they all died because of her. It would be a sin to forget them. 

  
  


“I won’t forget them, any of them.”

  
  


~~~~~Illium:Liara’s Office~~~~~

  
  


Liara was fuming. If it hadn’t been for the Commander’s intervention the maiden never would have known the extent of Moira’s injuries. To think she was so close to losing her after finally getting her back. Their time together had been brief, be it preparing or actually out on missions the two rarely had time for themselves. Was it selfish of the asari to want the hybrid to leave the Normandy so that they might be together? Despite wanting Moira close the maiden was glad for the vast difference that kept them apart. If the hybrid had been in the same room as Liara there was a good chance that the hybrid might have been hurt worse than she already is. 

  
  


_ I need to push that aside for now. The idea that Moira has presented me with is very plausible. _

  
  


Liara had to assume that Nxyeris had been monitoring since the start of the maiden’s new career. It was the perfect cover, being an assistant gave Nxyeris all the intel that she needed. Who Liara was meeting with, who she works with, she’s even met the maiden’s close friends. Liara wouldn’t be surprised if her assistant had a file on all of them. An agent of the Shadow Broker under her nose the entire time. For now Liara had to play it safe, continue her day to day as if none was the wiser. Telling everyone at once might set the agent off causing her to act sooner rather than later. The game had to be played perfectly. Luckily for Liara, her mother had taught her the rules at a rather young age. All she had to do now was let Aethyta know they had a mole in their midst. 

  
  


“Hey, kid are you done threatening people or does our lunch date have to wait?” 

Aethyta walked into her daughter’s office without a care in the world. Such a relaxed demeanor hid a very dangerous commando. Aethyta was so nonchalant and blunt that people never took her threats seriously. That was always their downfall, it was also a trait that Liara was growing fond of, rapidly. When the Matriarch saw that her daughter was lost in thought(her brows furrowed just like Benezia) the brown eyes asari had to resort to waving an arm in front of the maiden’s face.

“Liara, you in there? You look like you’re ready to warp someone’s face off.”

  
  


“I was talking to Moira earlier, she was badly injured on Manae and tried to keep it from me.” Still lost in thought Liara rambled about the talk she and her chosen had, leaving out the part about her assistant until the two were halfway down the Nos Astra trade floor.

  
  


“So she lied about almost dying, big whoop I’ve done that to your mom a couple of times. Before she was pregnant Nezzie would hate when I took a job from High Command. I had to do some dangerous stuff back in the day. It was better to keep it from her then give her a heart attack worrying about me.” Aethyta had hoped to take Liara over to the nearest bar, allowing the maiden to blow off some steam with a few drinks. The look her kid gave when that idea was brought to life quickly changed the Matriarch’s mind. The two hopped in a skycab to Aethyta’s apartment, one place that Nxyeris had never been.

  
  


“I am tired of lies, you of all people should know that. We are a team, her burdens are my burdens and vice versa. She should have been honest with me.” Liara huffed in annoyance, it seemed that her Chosen and father were more alike than she cared to admit.

  
  


“Let’s say that she was honest from the start what would you have done? Better yet what could you have done?” As the duo left the cab Liara thought on what could have been done differently, her mind kept coming up blank.

  
  


“Nothing would have changed in fact I think it might have been worse.” Liara hated to admit that, it made her feel like she did not trust in her partner. “I would have accused her of being reckless, which she was. She would have shot back, saying that she wouldn’t leave a friend to die. Not again.” 

  
  


The conversation died on the elevator ride up to the apartment, Aethyta had made her point. Nothing would have changed if the hybrid was honest but she should have been nonetheless. The matriarch did not want Moira and Liara to be another Aethyta and Benezia. The maiden said nothing as her father poured her a drink, her mind returning to the problem at hand. She gave Aethyta a full run down of the situation they now faced if in fact Nxyeris was an agent of the Broker. It was very likely that she was the Observer being referred to in the OSD that Miranda had retrieved. There was another high possibility that she wasn’t working alone, the job was far too big for a lone agent. Taking Nyxeris out now would only leave them vulnerable to a counter strike. For now Liara advised that they kept things the way they were. She would keep to her office and apartment as always while Aethyta and Miranda set up a safe house using a whole new alias.

  
  


It would be tricky, credit’s needed to be transferred and equipment purchased, and everyone needed to act none was the wiser. If Nxyeris suspected that they were on to her it would all be over. There were only two options the agent had, either she fled or killed Liara. The latter was more likely to occur. At the end Aethyta ended up drinking half a bottle of whiskey, she claimed it help to calm the nerves. The plan was dangerous and extremely reckless but it was all they had at the moment. Abandoning the glass altogether the brown eyes asari took a swig from the bottle itself.

  
  


“Kid, this plan is crazy I hope you know that. Spying on a spy don’t know whether to be proud of put on the first shuttle out of here.”

  
  


“You know that someone else would take her place forcing the cycle to repeat itself. We will end her and her counterpart here before going after the Broker.” For the first time that night Liara allowed herself to drink that her father had placed before her. The maiden hadn’t had whiskey before and was a bit surprised that it burned on the way down.

  
  


“Are you gonna tell Shepard this plan of your?” 

  
  


“I intend to once we have all that we need. If we told her now it would alarm Nxyseris. For now, we stay quite and observed.”

  
  


The two shared one more drink before setting their plan into motion. It was going to be a long night.

  
  


~~~~~Normandy: Now En route to Sur’Kesh~~~~~

  
  


The ground team had assembled in the war room eagerly awaiting their commander. The trip to the Citadel was a chance to rest and resupply, hearing that their course was changing was a little disheartening. When the Commander walked into the room all the chatter ended, everyone stood at attention. The look on Williams made it clear that she was not in the mood for jokes or even a smile in her direction. The holo-map changed to the the planet Sur’Kesh, the salarian homeworld. Highlighted on the map was a facility that one could only assume was for research. Why they were headed their was something only Spectre knew. 

  
  


“The Council had voted to cure the Genophage 2-3, and with the backing of the Primach we can fast track our objective. We’ll be heading to an STG research base on the Salarian homeworld, our goal is to retrieve the last remaining krogan female.” Ashley surveyed the room when she saw that no one was going to question her she continued, “We’ll be joining up with Urdnot Wrex before making planet fall. Garrus, Tali you're with me on the ground. Vega and Westmorland I want you two geared up and on the shuttle as back up.”

  
  


The crew was dismissed, everyone preparing for the drop. Moira had gone with Garrus and Tali, wanting to help get their gear ready before reporting to Pressley. The turian had said much when they had found Victus on Manae. He was grateful that Moira had saved his life, but if he were careful in the first place then she never would have been injured. He didn’t know what to say that would make the situation okay. Tali had told him that Moira would never blame him for what happened, it wasn’t in her nature to. Try as he might Garrus couldn’t bring himself to look Moira in the eye as she helped them gear up. 

  
  


“I can’t deal with this anymore! Garrus, Shepard is not mad at you.” Turning to the hybrid Tali proved her point, “Shepard, tell him you’re not mad at him.” 

  
  


Handing the turian his sniper rifle Moira offered a genuine smile, “Garrus, I’m not mad at you. We both thought that thing was dead. I’m pretty sure Tali will take care of you in my place.” The mandibles on Garrus’ face twitched at the thought of being taken care of by a certain quarian. Tali smacked Moira playfully on the arm and all went back to how it should be.

  
  


“Thanks, Shepard for saving me and all.”

  
  


“Aw no problem Garrus, I’ll be happy to do it again but it might ruin your chance with the ladies.”

  
  


~~~~~Sur’Kesh: STG Facility~~~~~

  
  


When Ashley received this op from the Council she honestly thought it would be a easy grab and go. That thought in itself was blasphemous, all that could have went wrong in mission came to be. Cerberus caught wind of what was happening and sent men of their own to make sure the cure never happened. To top it all off she had one very angry krogan hounding her com every five seconds. 

  
  


_ This is the same krogan that Shepard sang praises to? If he whines one more time I swear to- _

  
  


_ “Commander! What are you waiting for, get the female out of there!” _

  
  


“I’m nearing the check point now Wrex! We’re being swarmed here!” As she spoke another shuttle bearing cerberus troops came into view. As the shuttle doors opened both the commander and Garrus opened fire, allowing Tali to proceed to the checkpoint. 

  
  


The female krogan along with Dr. Mordin Solus were unharmed as they made their way to the shuttle. Vega, Westmorland, and Wrex were waiting with guns ready. This was it the final stretch, hoping for an easy transition was pointless. An atlas mech had been dropped in to make sure no one left the facility alive.

  
  


“Vega! Make sure nothing happens to our guest of honor!” Ashley took cover behind the only pieces of wall that remained. “Garrus I want armor piercing rounds in that mech yesterday! Tali, I want drones and weapons disabled!”

 

The two responded with a resounding “Aye, Commander!” before setting off to their assigned task. Garrus aimed at the cockpit while the drones had the machine distracted. Ashley and Tali tried their best to get the weapons offline by any means necessary. It took every clip they had to finally bring down the mech, by the end the ground team was covered by dirt, blood and oil but the job had been done. 

  
  


“Cortez, get us out if here, I need to shower.” 

  
  


_ “Copy that Commander.” _

  
  


~~~~~Normandy:Med Bay~~~~~

  
  


Ashley wasn’t surprised to see Moira talking to ‘Eve’ when she finally made her trip to the med bay. The hybrid sat with legs crossed on the adjacent bed, she seemed hooked on every word the krogan spoke. She hadn’t noticed the Spectre’s presence until she heard a cough.

  
  


“Commander, glad to see you’re none too worse for wear. CIC was pretty crazy while you were gone.” Moira offered a lazy smile, she knew wasn’t supposed to be here but with Donnelly down below.

  
  


“Cerberus caught us off guard but we managed, I heard you helped al non-combat personnel off base. Good job. Now get the hell out of here.” Ashley watched the hybrid bow to the krogan before scampering to the engineering. 

  
  


“She holds you in high regards Commander, as do I.” Eve stood from her spot on the bed, in a sense giving Ashley the respect not many have earned.

  
  


“From you that’s an honor, from her it’s more like a chore.” The Spectre was surprised on how easy it was to converse with non-humans. Before all this she would rarely give them the time of day. Now half of her ground team consisted of different races. This change whether she wanted it or not was a good thing and it was all thanks to a certain hybrid.

  
  


“She believes that you can bring about a change that was long overdue, I’m inclined to believe her. You and your crew will always be welcomed on Tuchanka.”

  
  


Ashley took Moira’s spot on the empty bed, she wanted to know the women she had risked her life to save. The conversation lasted for hours, they talked about faith, the fate of the world and small things in between. It wasn’t until the Commander was called to the war room that the talks ended. 

  
  


If Eve and Wrex worked together to save and unite the krogan then maybe Ashley Williams choice the right side after all.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priority Tuchanka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to find more words from the Dragon age Elven language to use in my fic. I couldn't find enough so I ended up switching sources. I found the elven from the Lord of the Rings series to provide where other's lacked. So from now on, I'll be making a little glossary at the start of each chapter. I'll let you know which source I used be it Cerberus Daily of LotR(Lord of the Rings)
> 
> LotR  
> Adan(Ada)-Father  
> Cerberus Daily  
> Siame-one who is cherished above all(term of endearment)

~~~~~Unknown Location~~~~~

  
  
  


Katherine read over her datapad as the old men of the war counsel argued amongst themselves. They had failed their mission on Sur’Kesh, letting the Council’s Alliance gain the upper hand. Once the krogan were truly in the fight there was no telling the damage that Cerberus would take. The doctor had no idea why she was a part of this meeting, her task was successful. All the upgrades were taking well and the soldiers were able to perform to designed capabilities. It was the mind’s that were supposed to be sharpened by their time in battle that failed them. From what intelligence was able to gather Moira wasn’t planetside when the operation commenced. There was nothing to be gained here. With a sigh Katherine let the data pad fall to the table, waving goodbye to the gentleman as she went back to her lab. Kai-Leng was scheduled for a series of upgrades, starting this afternoon. Kai hadn’t been on the field since his last run in with Moira. While Katherine was proud with her daughter’s capabilities she was ultimately dissatisfied with the latter. He was supposed to continue on where Moira had failed. Yet he was severely lacking.

  
  
  


“Kelly, being preparations for today’s surgeries.”

  
  
  


“Right away Director.” 

  
  
  


Kai-Leng sat on the examination table, unflinching as cold metal picked and prodded his skin. The pre-op was always invasive, today especially so. He was changing so much of himself to go beyond the limits that held him. He was to be the poster child oh how far humanity could go if they pushed past their boundaries. Kai was willing to go above and beyond for that goal, it was the reason that Katherine and TIM chose him.

  
  
  


“Do you have any questions, Kai?” 

  
  
  


“None, Director.”

  
  
  


“Good, let’s begin.”

  
  
  


~~~~~Citadel: Consort’s Chambers~~~~~

  
  
  


“I hear that Aria has managed to find some incriminating evidence against Udina.” Sha’ira had managed to sneak a two-hour lunch with Arecia and Tevos. Her office had been packed with people anxious about the war and what would happen in the upcoming days. It had been hard to call her bondmate during the day, Moira...she couldn’t remember the last time she heard from her daughter. Making a mental note to check on Moira later Sha’ira returned her focus to those there with her now.

  
  
  


Tevos watched as Lesille played with toys that the toddler had brought from home. It was easy to get lost in watching children play. They had no idea what was going on, the fact that outside those walls a war was waging. Every now and then Lesllie would look at her mother waving a hand at her latest combination of blocks. Thea would make sure that the war was won, not for her own sake but that of her daughters. She had the right to explore the galaxy as much as the next person.

  
  
  


“We can always have the information leaked over a period of time. Have the people slowly build their disloyalty to that man.”

  
  
  


“Thea, I don’t think that our usual way of handling things will work. The damage he can do while we release bit’s and pieces...it’s not something I want to allow.” Arecia was more than willing to release everything herself. That man had been given too much leeway, what he did in the first bout of meetings was still fresh in the Matriarchs mind. 

  
  
  


“So you would leak everything? There is a chance that people will believe that it is a fake. That the release, paired with all that has transpired might work against us.” 

  
  
  


“If we wait the same can be said.” Arecia looked to her bondmate, wanting her to be the deciding factor.

  
  
  


“What of Sam? Is she not in danger of being found out?” The Consort would not allow one of her former girls to come to harm.

  
  
  


“Aria called her back. She was a bit too eager to uncover more, risking the chance of losing everything.” 

  
  
  


“Thea, why not have Aria send it anonymously to a Spectre? That way there is a likely chance of the public accepting to the findings.” 

  
  
  


Both Arecia and Thea took into account the Consorts words. Spectre Williams was the only human amongst that task force, currently on a mission to cure the genophage, leaving her out the equation. Vasir was still missing, at this point, it was better just to assume her dead. There was one other that could be given the information as well as do some investigating of his own. 

Jondum Bau, a salarian Spectre recruited from the STG. Thea knew he would be perfect for the job.

  
  
  


“Sha’ira I have just the Spectre in mind. I believe we will all get what we wish, with him on the case.”

  
  


Lesllie looked up to see her mother smiling at her grandparents. Abandoning her toss the toddler runs to her mother’s knees, tugging at her dress.

  
  
  


“Ada!” She kept repeating the phrase over and over again scanning the room for Aria.

  
  
  


“I am sorry little one but your father is not here but I promise you will see her soon.”

Thea took Lesllie home once she started to cry. A vid call from Aria would only bring more tears, the pirate queen needed to visit and soon.

  
  
  


Arecia and Sha’ira didn’t have time to rest before the terminal on her desk began to glow. It was an incoming call from Aethyta. The look on their friends face meant that the news they were going to receive would not be good.

  
  
  


_ “Would you believe the shit your kid pulled?”  _ The brown eyes asari told the couple all that she knew. If she left it to Moira the hybrid wouldn’t tell her parent’s anything.

  
  
  


~~~~~Tuchanka: Krogan DMZ~~~~~

  
  
  


The Normandy’s arrival on Tuchanka started two very different, very important missions. One was requested by Primarch Victus. It should have been a simple task, find a squad of turian soldiers who were in the middle of a private op. Ashley wasn’t one for secrets but did it anyway. What she found was the Primarch’s son surrounded by a very angry crew with Cerberus goons closing in on them. Garrus and Alenko were all the protection the turian had from the Spectre. He had made a bad call, losing his ship, half his crew and isolating them on a small part of a hostile planet. That wasn’t what angered the Commander. What angered her was the fact that Tarquin wanted to abandon the mission, take it as a failure and go home. To be in command meant making the tough calls, knowing that it can lead to the death of you and your men. To be in command was to take the trust and faith given to you by all those believing in you. To toss that all aside because it didn’t work the first time around pissed Ashely off to no end. If she had to she would all but drag Tarquin back to the Normandy, demanding that she know what the mission was so she could finish it herself. 

  
  
  


Victus stood firm with his stance, he refused to tell the commander anything. When Ashley pushed the fact that Tarquin almost died did the turian relent. Cerberus had planted a bomb on the planet’s surface. With the krogan so close to curing the genophage the extremist group thought it was time to use their failsafe. Red flags were thrown in the commander's mind. How did Cerberus succeed on getting on the planet in the first place? There was always a chance of getting caught once someone reaches the DMZ. If the bomb was large enough to decimate an entire planet it should have been detected no matter how disorganized the krogan are. Keeping those thoughts to herself Ashley called Tali, Alenko, Cambell, and Westmoreland to the cargo bay. That left Moira, Garrus, and Vega to the second mission. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was more of a volunteer assignment rather than a mission. With her three weeks of light duty finally up, the hybrid decided to stretch her legs by taking the Urdnot right of passage. The Commander had signed off on light exercises(she forgot to take into account that Moira was a bit extreme). So there Moira was, in an arena that had seen better days, fighting klaxon and varren alike. While Garrus and Vega played the game safe, taking cover when it was called for; Moira and Grunt fought with careless abandon. 

  
  


She had spent three weeks scrubbing heat sinks waiting for Liara to call back(the maiden had remained silent), her nights were spent in meditation in attempts to center herself. But as soon as she was given the green light, Moira was like a caged animal let out for the first time. Charging into the fight biotics only she and Grunt took out the first wave by themselves. 

  
  


“Hey Shepard, what happened to having the mind of a huntress? Or I don’t know being smart in a fight?” Garrus couldn’t count the times that he thought his friend would be attacked. The turian was glad for whatever training Moira received during her two-year absence. She was quick on her feet, her biotics seemed to act as sensors. When a varren got to close from behind, the hybrid knew and was able to react in an instant.

  
  
  


“Garrus, you spend three weeks doing nothing! The first chance of freedom you get you’d be doing this too!” Moira smiled as her fist connected with the tough carapace of a klaxon. Hearing the satisfying crush of the tough outer shell the hybrid took a few steps to give a biotic lance as the finishing blow.

  
  
  


“Shepard!” Grunt came running to his “sister” his armor a mess of klaxon and varren. The krogan was eager to get to this point in his life. He refused to take the rite of passage without Moira beside him. Their brief time together had left a mark on the tank born krogan. He saw that the woman beside him was worthy of being his battle master. He refused to become a member of clan Urdnot without Moira beside him. “Press the button! I’m ready for the next match.”

  
  
  


“Can we take a breather first. Shit, I can’t keep up with you at all.” James tore into the contents of a snack pack he had made earlier. 

  
  
  


“Sorry, Vega just give us the head’s up when you’re good to go.” Turning her attention to the turian, “Hey Garrus how you holding up? Haven’t died on me have you?”

  
  


“Not dead yet, just give me a minute.” The turian was sitting beside Kaiden cleaning his sniper rifle. “Oh, and would it kill you to go back to your levelheaded combat techniques. I almost shot you….three times.”

  
  
  


“OKay, okay. I am officially done blowing off steam, next round I’m the asari commando you all know and love.”

  
  


Vega mumbled something that sounded like ‘thank God’ while Grunt kicked a rock, disappointed that the wild ways were done. Once the team was ready for the last bout, Moira slammed her fist on the button. Just as she promised the hybrid was cool and collected. She had James take up position on her left, Garrus on the right while she and Grunt were dead center. At first, nothing happened, the silence made the hairs on the back of Moira’s neck stand on end. All of a sudden the ground began to tremble. Something was moving beneath the surface. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Shepard I think we’re dealing with a Thresher Maw!” Vega shouted over the sound of groundbreaking. He was right. Entering the arena from below was a full grown Thresher Maw, its roar shaking the very space it occupied.

  
  
  


“Ha! A worthy opponent!” Grunt, over-eager to prove that he was clan Urdnot material, left the safety of his post. He shouted slurs and curses as he fired round after round from his shotgun. 

Moira had hoped that the krogan would stick to the plan, as soon as he saw the enemy all chance of following protocol was dashed.   
  


  
  


“For the love of the Goddess.” Hitting the beast with a biotic throw the hybrid hoped to draw its attention on her only. “Garrus, Vega! Hit it with everything you got. Grunt and I will keep her busy.”

  
  
  


“Why is the Thresher Maw a she?” Vega had no trouble following that order. When Moira had first come aboard he might have been more than a little ticked off that she had given order’s(he was always polite of course). Yet he couldn’t help but follow her, just like the commander there was something that made her worth following.  _ Shit, I have it bad for powerful women. _

  
  
  


“Why wouldn’t it be a she? Don’t you know that the most powerful being in the universe in the is women.” Garrus called out as he slowly made his way towards Vega.

  
  
  


“Smart man! It's as the saying goes, Hell hath no fury like a woman’s wrath.” Moira, feeling herself reach her biotic limit opted for her assault rifle. Grunt paid them no mind, he was still cursing the Thresher Maw with each hit.

  
  


Vega groaned. “You’ve been spending too much time with the Commander, Lola.”

  
  
  


“I have. You think she considers me a friend?”

  
  
  


James didn’t get a chance to answer. The Thresher Maw was getting annoyed with the constant stream of bullets. She zeroed in on Grunt, the krogan was completely out in the open. With a scream, she charged. Offering a prayer to the Goddess, Moira tossed her gun aside, unhooking cluster grenades from her armor. 

  
  
  


_ Please, Goddess let this work or Liara will bring me back from the dead just to kill me again. _

As the beast bared down towards the two Moira tossed all four grenades into the jaws of the Thresher Maw(covering herself and Grunt in a barrier soon after). The special thing about cluster grenades were that they were infused with dark energy. Give them an extra push with biotics and the damage given is like a singularity warp combo, deadly.

  
  


“Dios, she died. She just got better, fuck the commander is going to kill us.” Vega was about to call it in when he heard someone laughing. Grunt and Moira stumbled out of the mess that was the Thresher Maw, none worse for wear.

  
  
  


“Spirits. Shepard, you said you would be careful!” 

  
  
  


“I’m not going to let anything happen to my little brother Garrus…..But you’re right, I am done with the extreme risk-taking. Liara would kill me if she found out.” 

  
  
  


The squad went back to the camp Wrex had established in the ruins of an old city. There was a feast waiting for them on arrival. Wrex knew better than to doubt Moira or Grunt, both were strong and determined. The clan leader was the first to meet them when they got out the truck. Smacking Moira in the back so hard the poor women almost toppled over. 

  
  
  


“All of you are proud members of clan Urdnot! Tonight we feast, tomorrow we cure the genophage!” 

  
  
  


The celebrations were well underway when Vega and the other’s got the call to return to the ship along with Wrex. Something had happened on the mission that she was on, by the tone of voice Joker used it wasn’t good.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“The hell do you mean it’s not a Cerberus Bomb?” 

Commander Ashley Williams, along with Tali and the remainder of Tarquin’s squad were currently being overrun by Cerberus troops. Kaiden and Tarquin had gone to disarm the bomb themselves, Alenko as the protection detail. Cerberus had sent stream after stream of men to stop the Spectre and the others. It was when the other’s began to tire out that Tarquin told Ashley the whole truth regarding the mission. The anger she felt towards the Victus become a new source of strength for her as mechs were dropped on them.

  
  
  


_ “The turian hierarchy thought that a failsafe was needed after the krogan rebellion. So they planted a bomb. No one suspected that the krogan would join a Counsel Alliance or that there would be a war that required their aid.” _

  
  
  


“You were just going to leave the bomb here if there wasn’t a war going on? Kelaah, I don’t understand you turians at all.” Tali was down her signature drone, forcing her to take on a more supportive role. She already had a small tear in her suit, Chikkita was able to seal it before she was shot down. 

  
  
  


“You’re not the only one Tali…...I need an override on that Hydra!” Reloading her weapon the commander waited until she saw the mech go on the fritz before taking shots at the cockpit area.

  
  
  


_ “At least they're trying to make up for it Commander, like how the krogan are trying to be a part of the Council.”  _ Leave it to Kaiden to give others a second chance where Ash thought they deserved none. There were often jokes aboard the Normandy that Alenko was the consciences that Ashley lost long ago. The Jiminy Cricket to her Pinocchio.

  
  
  


“I might be inclined to agree with you once this is all over and we have a few star systems between us.” Ashely and her team had managed to bring down one the mechs, but the reminder was advancing a little too fast for comfort. If the bomb was so much as touched the wrong way it would go off. 

  
  
  


_ “Hate to cut this enlightening conversation short but we have to manually defuse this thing, the codes aren’t working.”  _ There was an edge to Tarquin’s voice that made the Commander’s stomach drop.

  
  
  


_ There is a higher chance of the bomb going off if he disarms manually.  _

Ash opened her mouth ready to speak but chose to remain silent. It would be stupid to ask Victus for new disarmament codes. The bombs themselves were well beyond their years, this really was the only way. 

  
  
  


“Can you at least try and reduce the blast radius...as a failsafe.” The Spectre hated that she had to say that order. As CO she should have unwavering faith for those under her command. But with something like this...it was better to be safe than sorry.

  
  
  


_ “Already done Commander. Major Alenko has been a huge assent to the mission.” _

  
  
  


_ “Thank’s Tarquin, I think you’re a pretty need guy yourself.” _

  
  
  


Ashley could practically see the grin on Kaiden’s face.

“Don’t worry we’ll keep them off you.”

  
  


With a renewed sense of duty the Commander and Tali threw themselves into the fight along side the others. Praying that the two on top were able to pull of a miracle. Despite the fact that there was a fight going on the battlefield had an eerie silence to it. The enemy was coming in less and less, to the point that those that were still on the field began to evacuate. 

  
  
  


“Shit! Shit!” Ashley looked to the top of the structure struggling to make out Tarquin and Kaiden. “Tarquin, Kaiden! Talk to me what’s going on?”

  
  


_ “Commander….Ash...we can’t disarm it but we’ve managed to bring the radius down again…” _

  
  
  


“Kelaah.” Tali stood beside Ashley, resting a hand on her commander’s shoulder, “Commander we have to go.”

  
  


“I know.” Forcing herself to look away from bomb Ashley called for Cortez for a pick up. Kaiden had been a friend, a good one. Always there to offer counsel, or just listen when the weight of being in command become too much. Shore leave was spent together, each helping the other find the perfect partner for the night. When James came along the three were inseparable, there was nothing they didn’t do together. Now she had to leave one behind. She never looked away, not even when the bomb went off. Ashley owed him that much. Low enough just for herself to hear Ash offered a prayer. 

  
  
  


_ The cure had better be worth all the pain and blood that was spilt. _

  
  
  


~~~~~Normandy Warroom: Tuchanka~~~~~

  
  
  


Wrex was ready to rip Victus in half when he learned who had really planted a bomb on his planet. Ashley had half a mind to let the krogan have his way. Vega didn’t say anything when he found out what happened. He kept his fist clenched so tight the knuckles turned white, his arms shaking. No doubt blaming himself for not being with them. Garrus had gone to the med-bay as soon as he heard that the quarian was injured. Moira felt tears slide down her face as the commander gave her full report. Since Virmire Moira had only known of one other that died for her cause. That had been her mentor Tallis. The hybrid kept repeating the mantra, ‘every war has casualties’. But it was always different when the person that was by your side not a moment ago was gone. Moira could feel a part of herself begin to hollow out. She wanted to talk to someone, she wanted to console the commander but didn’t know how. More than anything she wished Liara would answer her calls, just hearing her chosen’s voice again would help stop the pain edging its way into her soul. 

  
  
  


Wrex was still ranting about the nerve of the turian people. Victus was meeting him at every step, defending the reasons on why the bombs were planted in the first place. It was when Wrex mentioned Tarquin that the fire in the Primarch’s eyes died out. He mentioned something about his son performing his duty to the turian people but it held no ire. Victus had lost a son to a grudge that lasted longer than his life, at the end there was nothing he could do to bring the child back. 

  
  
  


“I want to know how long we have to wait until the cure is done.” Ashley looked to Mordin with tired, sunken eyes. She wanted to be off this planet as soon as possible.

  
  
  


“Cure is done. Only need a way to mass distribute.”  Mordin typed a few commands in his onmi-tool producing an image of a structure that the others had seen upon entry. “This will do.”

  
  
  


“What am I looking at?” The commander wasn’t in the mood for short, clipped answers. She wanted to know everything now.

  
  
  


“It’s called the Shroud.” Victus managed to find his voice again, “We used it to spread the genophage. It makes sense that it was also used to cure it.”

  
  
  


“That’s all I need to hear. Shepard, Vakarian you’re with me.” Looking at the krogan, “I’m sure you want to come along.”

  
  
  


“Hell yeah, me and one other. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

  
  
  


Vega had yet to say anything. Learning that he wouldn’t be on the ground team did nothing to help his mood. He left the War Room without a word, he had to work his emotions out. 

  
  
  


“I will go as well. Need to make the final adjustments on the Shroud before activation. Don’t want mistakes.” Mordin went over the plan before everyone was released. Wrex went to get a caravan ready. There was no way he would allow Cerberus to interfere again. 

  
  
  


Moira went straight to the med-bay to check on Tali. She wasn’t surprised to see how close both Garrus and Tali had gotten. The hybrid guessed that the two had a secret romance building. Seeing them together made Moira smile. 

  
  
  


“Glad to see that you’re in good hands Tali.” 

  
  
  


“Shepard!” the quarian pushed Garrus away, blushing underneath her face mask, “I didn’t hear the door.”

  
  
  


“Mhm course you didn’t” The smile on the hybrid’s face was that of the cheshire cat, all knowing.

  
  
  


“How’d the debrief go?” The poor turians mandibles were twitching from the embarrassment.

  
  
  


“As well as you’d expect it to go. You and I are on the ground team for the next op. We’re finally going to cure the genophage.” Giving her friends the final rundown Moira wished them both a  good night. 

  
  
  


Back in her room Moira went straight to the terminal, determined to talk to Liara at least for a minute. She sat eagerly in that chair waiting for the call to go through. The eagerness turned to dread as  time went on. After what felt like eternity the hybrid decided to send a recorded video instead.

  
  


“Hey Li” Moira couldn’t help but feel nervous, it felt like this was the first time she had ever sent a message to Liara. Rubbing the back of her head the hybrid pressed on. “We’re finally going to do it, cure the genophage. I’ve never seen Wrex so excited about something. Oh, I finally took the Urdnot rite of passage with Grunt. We fought a Thresher Maw……” 

  
  
  


The smile that had appeared on Moira’s face vanished. She had to mention Kaiden, he and Liara had become good friends in that short time they were together. Liara had a right to know what her lover’s actions have caused. 

  
  
  


“We lost Kaiden today….There was a bomb that the turians had planted a long time ago. They couldn’t disarm it..he did the best he could to lower the blast radius.” Moira could feel the tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes but she refused to shed another tear. She would honor the memory of Kaiden by seeing this mission through to the end. “I feel like this is my fault Liara, it’s just like when Tallis died. I feel this emptiness inside me every time someone dies. Is this what war does to a person?” 

  
  
  


Moira couldn’t take the pain much longer it felt like an anchor dragging her down into a dark place. She kneeled over in her seat ashamed of the tears that were cascading down her face.

“It hurts Liara, it hurts so much and I can’t hear your voice. I need to Liara, please forgive me.”

  
  
  


~~~~~The Shroud~~~~~

  
  
  


Wrex had the entire facility under guard, there was no way that Cerberus was getting the jump on them. Ashley had Garrus run the AA guns mounted on the far side of the of the building. Moira and the Commander were inside with Mordin, making sure no one disturb him in these final moments. Everything was going smoothly, not an enemy in sight and the cure was ready to go. When Mordin input the final string of commands an alarm began to blare. Several parts of the tower itself began to explode, debris crashing done on the unsuspected.

  
  
  


“That the hell happened Solus!” Ashley was not in the mood for anymore surprises. She had yet to tell Kaiden’s parents what happened to their son. She’d yet to hold a service for her friend.

  
  
  


“Old STG trick. Sabotage the tower if anyone tried to repurpose it. Very smart, clever. However it will not work on me.”

  
  
  


“So you can fix it?” Moira was relieved. She didn’t want Kaiden’s death to be for nothing. 

  
  


“Yes. Have to go to the top. Can’t fix it from here.” As he spoke more pieces of the tower came crashing down. Ash could hear Wrex calling for his men to pull back over the comms. 

  
  
  


“Are you crazy? You’ll die if you go up there. We can find another way.” The Commander would be damned if she lost someone else.

  
  
  


“Can’t has to be me someone else might get it wrong.”

  
  
  


“Mordin please. Didn’t you want to retire and go to the beach?” Moira could feel her chest tighten at the sheer thought of losing someone else in a matter of hours.

  
  


Before getting on the lift the salarian gave both the commander and hybrid one last smile.

“Go to beach for me. Run some test on the shells.” 

  
  
  


As the door closed Moira heard Mordin sing that damn song again. The first time she heard it was when the Council had her go through another medical exam. While he waited from results he sang. The hybrid thought he had a good voice but the song choice could have been better.

  
  
  


“Goodbye Mordin, may you find rest in the embrace of the Goddess.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


It looked like snow. Small yet held a massive power, it brought joy and a sense of hope to all who saw. It was a new beginning for the krogan people, a chance to join society instead of being shunned by it. As he promised Wrex started to send ships out the next day to Palaven and all other worlds that were being hit by Cerberus. He, Victus and Urdnot Bakara(Eve’s true name) would be heading back to the Citadel to continue the battle along side everyone else. 

  
  
  


The crew of the Normandy were looking forward to a few day’s rest. They needed it, emotionally and physically they were done. James stood in the cargo bay with Cortez, Garrus and Tali were always together as the quarian recovered. Ashley had spent her free time in meetings with the brass and with Kaiden's parents. She held a memorial service for both him and Mordin once they were on their way back to the Citadel. It felt good to give them a proper send off, knowing that they would never be forgotten. 

  
  
  


Moira had sequestered herself to her room for the duration of the trip. The pain she was feeling was drowning her. Mordin, Kaiden, Tallis and hundreds more without names. They haunted her dreams and waking moments. She needed Liara to forgive her, to help her through this. They had promised to share each other's burdens. Right now she desperately needed the soothing touch that only her chosen can provide for her. Her saving grace came in a short message that seemed to cast away the dark haze that had surrounded her.

  
  
  


_ Come home to me, Siame. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know what's up next? I'll tell you  
> Its the Lair of the Shadow Broker!!!!!
> 
> Our lovers will be reunited!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude before diving into the Shadow Broker missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siame- One who is cherished above all(CDW)  
> Adan-Father/dad(LoTR)

“You’re leaving?”

Commander Williams couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Moira Shepard stood in front of Ashley with a small duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She had a sad smile and her eyes seemed like they carried years of exhaustion in them. This was the same women, who a month prior was adamant that she stay aboard the very ship she is trying to leave.

  
  


“There’s something that I need to take care of.” Her voice lacked the usual mirth it had whenever Moira talked to Ashley off duty. The death of Kaiden and Mordin fresh in her mind.

  
  


“We’re a team Shepard if there is something you need to do we can help.” _Don’t do this to me kid. War get’s ugly doesn’t mean you back out once a friend dies._

  
  


“It’s not so simple Commander...what I plan to do can change the tide of the war but if I fail, I’m as good as dead.” She could hear the strain in Ashley’s voice to leave right after laying a friend to rest. Even Moira felt like a coward running away. Moira looked at the galaxy map she wanted to visit every single planet with Liara at her side. “No point in losing anyone else. Oh, Garrus and Tali will be sticking around if that’s alright with you.”

  
  


“Dammit Shepard, you’re a member of this team….we need you here.” Ashley clenched her fist so tight that the knuckles turned white, “Weren’t you the one who said that I was the one who can get things done? That this ship can get things done?

  
  


“I did and I stand by what I say, you can take humanity farther than whatever it was Cerberus dreamed to achieve. That doesn’t mean I have to be aboard for that to happen.” Left hand over her heart Moira bowed to her commander, “May you go with the Goddess.”

  
  


Ashley watched as the hybrid walked away, Grunt running after her. The krogan left Tuchanka with the idea that the best battles of the war would be fought with Moira at the forefront. He would follow her anywhere. The Commander was glad that someone was going with Moira, that she had someone to watch her back so to speak. Wherever she was going Liara was bound to be there. If anything happened to the asari Moira would lose it, she would need someone to pull her back.

  
  


“Shit, as if Grunt would stop her…..he’d probably join her.”

  
  


Tali, Garrus, and James joined Ashley on the CIC trying to gauge the room. Vega was sad to see Moira go, she had been a hell of a partner in the ring. He was glad that the others were staying with them if they left the ship would feel empty.

  
  


“Commander, she’ll be back, Shepard has always been a bit of a nomad kind of like a quarian. Whatever it is she’s doing you have to believe it is important.” Forgetting that Ashley was her commander Tali took a hand in both of hers giving a gentle squeeze.

  
  


“Tali’s right, Shepard likes to show off it’s in her genes..if you met her sister you’d understand.” Garrus chuckled at his own joke.

  
  


“Yeah well for all the shit she’s pulled, Shepard was kinda amazing.” Smiling for the first time since Tuchanka Ashley Williams went to have a few drinks with her crew. Moira Shepard was not the person that the Spectre thought her to be. The change that the hybrid brought to the Normandy was subtle but much needed. The fact that Ashley could be seen drinking with nonhumans was a testament to that. The stain that was the Williams name seemed to drift away with the tide. Moira believed in her, as did her crew. That was all she really needed.

  
  


~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

  
  


Moira couldn’t remember the last time she had talked to her parent’s. She’d been avoiding them since her injury on Menae. If they had found out or had even an inkling of the thought that Moira had been hurt, the poor hybrid would never hear the end of it. What would she say when she finally saw them again? How would she explain the fact that her armor was in shreds? Moira had once heard that it was easier to ask for forgiveness but would it work in her case.

  
  


_Goddess please let this be easier than it was with Liara._

  
  


“Shepard, when do we fight again? I want to feel that thrill like I did with the Thresher Maw.” Grunt had been animated since leaving the krogan homeworld. Now a member of clan Urdnot, he wanted to live up to the name.

  
  


“Soon little brother soon, for now, go have fun at the Armax Arena. I have to go talk to my parents.”

  
  


“I want to meet those who birthed my battle master.”

  
  


“I don’t think they still have the tank I was born in, Grunt.” Moira laughed as Grunt stared at her with a blank expression. He had forgotten that the whole reason that Moira called him brother was because they were both birthed from tanks. Once the krogan remembered that crucial bit of information he began to laugh. “You’ll meet them I promise...I just have some things to take care of first.”

  
  


Grunt shrugged before going on his merry way, saying something about getting the high score. As she neared the apartment that had been her home for the better part of her life, Moira wished that she told Grunt to stay. This reminded her of the time many years ago when Bix chased her home. Life, compared to now, was so much easier back than. There was no war, no death Moira was just a child whose only concerns were centered around the food she ate.

  


“Here goes nothing.” Punching in the code that would open the doors, Moira, braces herself for whatever waited beyond. When she saw who was waiting for the hybrid smiled so much so that her face hurt.

  
  


“I’m home.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Moira had met Lesille only once for a brief moment before heading off to Omega with her sister. She was surprised that the two-year-old ran to her with arms wide open. As soon as Moira had her niece in her arms a meld was initiated. Asari children weren’t as coordinated as their parents when it came to the meld but they were able to start them at a young age. Lesille was no exception to this rule. What the toddler was showing her aunt was their first and last visit together, the images that Moira had shared with her. Lesille in her own way was asking for more pictures and stories. More than happy to oblige, Moira showed more memories of times spent with Aria.

  
  


_{Daddy!}_

  
  


Feeling the love that Lesille had for her father made Moira’s heart swell, she couldn’t help but had her own love for her sister. Yet underneath all that love and affection, Moira could sense sadness lingering at the edge. Aria hadn’t come to visit since the retaking of Omega, she had been busy making sure her asteroid was safe. The Queen of Omega wouldn’t rest until everything was safe for her princess. A part of her didn’t want her only child to have anything to do with Omega, she wanted Lesille to lead a normal life. But if her daughter ever wanted to see the other half of her life then Aria would gladly show it(behind a heavy protection detail).

  
  


_{Hey, don’t be sad your Adan is very busy but loves you very much.}_ Before bringing the meld to an end Moira showed Lesille a memory of the last time Aria was on the Citadel. It was enough to calm the child for now. When Lesille was ground side she ran into the other room screaming “Moma, Moma”.

  


“Moira! My name is Mo-ir-a!” The hybrid prayed that the nickname would have died out while she was away but it seemed alive and strong still. The sound of laughter from the other room was proof enough. In the dining room were Thea Tevos, Arecia and Sha’ira all enjoying a cup of tea. Moira had missed her family immensely while she was gone. Seeing them only a few feet away did nothing to quell that feeling. They were so close but the hybrid felt like there was an ocean between them. She had stopped talking to them after her injury on Manae, she didn’t want them to worry or worse send commando’s. Moira had expected them to show some kind of displeasure on their faces. But they just smiled at her, a cup of Kaffe waiting on the table for her, as if they had known that at some point she would come back. It was a little too much for Moira to handle at the moment. A few stray tears freed themselves from the corners of her eyes.

  


“Hi.”

  


Those were the only words that Moira got to say before both parents wrapped their arms around her. When Arecia made the mistake brushing her hand over the scar on Moira’s back the hybrid shivered. She might have been cleared by Dr.Chakwas but the scar was still a bit sensitive. Arecia took notice of this as she pulled away, they would have to talk about this sooner rather than later. Sha’ira didn’t take notice or is she did, she did not show it, the Consort refused to let go of her daughter.

  
  


“Sha’ira, you are going to crush her is you hold on any tighter.”

  
  


Ignoring her bondmate Sha’ira squeezed Moira a little tighter until she began to wheeze.

“Oh, I am so sorry my love!” Feathering kisses onto her daughter’s face until the 24-year-old pulled away, “I’ve missed you so much.”

  
  


“I’ve missed you guys too.” Moira made sure to kiss Tevos on the cheek before sitting down with her parents after all the Councilor had become a prominent member of her family in the last two years. Lesille had run off again only to come back with a stuffed hanar in hand wanting to be apart of the conversations as well.

  
  


“It seems that Lesille has missed you as well.” Thea smiled as her daughter climbed a top the hybrid’s lap. She seemed to be having a rather detailed conversation with Moira but only half the words were comprehensible, the rest were in a language that only the child understood.

  
  


“I’m glad she remember’s me, wish she could say my name right at least.” Looking down at her niece Moira allowed herself to think of the future where the child in her lap would be her’s and Liara. Some would say that she’s too young to be thinking about starting a family of her own. To those people, she’d call them fools. It was that very thought that drove her forward when she was ready to give up, it gave her the strength when she could muster none.

  
  


“She’s two, Moira, no one is born with the ability of perfect speech. Give her time.” Thea took a picture of her daughter with Moira. She sent it to Aria before saving it herself, Thea wanted it to be an incentive for her bondmate to come visit sooner. If there was anything Aria hated, it would be the sight of her younger sister besting her.

  
  


“You sent that to Aria didn’t you?”

  


“But of course I did, you know she’ll hate it.” Thea and Moira shared a smile knowing that Aria would have a very lengthy reply waiting for them.

  
  


“If you two are finished antagonizing Aria we have some things we need to discuss.” Arecia’s tone held no room for discussion. This was the mother that had to have a very long talk with her daughter.

  
  


“Of course Arecia.” Thea turned her attention back to Moira. Gone was the caring sister-in-law enjoying Kaffe with her family. Thea became Councilor Tevos, her entire demeanor changing.

“While you were serving aboard the SSV Normandy Aria and I have been doing a little investigating of our own. We have enough evidence to force Udina into submission, there is a chance of getting the upper hand.”

  
  


Moira opened her mouth before closing it again. She wanted to ask why they haven’t made the arrest yet or at least release any information that could sway the public opinions about him. But then she thought of a much bigger issue.

“Isn’t there a chance that this might backfire? That you might lose your seat as Councilor for investigating a colleague without reason. He may not be Earth’s Councilor but he’s still their ambassador.”

  
  


“We have all been very careful not to leave a trail to follow, little light, Aria had sent someone that could slip past Udina’s defenses.” Sha’ira handed Moira a data-pad that contained every report Sam had made since taking the assignment. “All we have to do know is release the information and have Sam return to Omega. Aria already has it so it will look like she never existed in the first place.”

  
  


“While I trust you all and Aria’s method of getting things done, you shouldn’t have done this.” After reading the contents before her the hybrid felt her hatred for Cerberus and it’s member’s justified. “Liara and I could have handled this. I don’t want anything to happen to you all if word of this gets out.”

  
  


“So we’re just supposed to sit idle while we have our children fight in a war?” Arecia snapped, she still felt guilty that her drive for another child put Moira in this situation.

  
  


“No! Of course not, but that doesn’t mean you throw away all that you’ve achieved in your life! There are other ways that you can fight alongside us!” If Lesille weren’t sitting on Moira’s lap the hybrid would have jumped to her feet, trying to show that her parents were going too far.

  
  


Thea, feeling that this conversation was beyond her boundaries took a reluctant Lesille from her aunt. The conversation was a cover for something deeper and that was something that she was not privy to. That left Moira with Sha’ira and her mother, all three said nothing, letting the silence saturate the room.

  
  


“What do you think I wanted to achieve in this life? What else could compare to having a family, however unconventional?” Arecia never allowed her voice to raise, the neutral tone was something that always made Moira feel uneasy. When she was younger that same tone of voice was often employed when she challenged her mother, just as she was doing now.

  
  


“Having a family might have been the end goal but you have done so much! You almost lost everything when Udina revealed your secret at the meeting. If I hadn’t stepped forward...if I hadn’t agreed to those test who knows what would have happened to you.” Moira remembered feeling terrified for her mother and father on that day. She thought that they would be taken away, forced to stand trial for taking part in an experiment that gave rise to her.

  
  
  


“We would gladly stand trial if that meant keeping you safe from harm,” Sha’ira said those words with such conviction. She would have done anything for any of her children, despite the path either chose to walk. “We always wanted what was best for you, Moira.”

  
  


“I get that, I honestly get that but you don’t have to do that anymore.” Gripping the edges of the table Moira was trying her best to contain herself. “Let me do this, for you, for myself and for the future I dream about.”

  


“NO.” Both parents said in unison. “Moira we had you knowing full well what could happen to us if we were caught. Katherine Dunn was someone we should have dealt with many years ago.”

  
  


Not knowing how to get through to Moira, Arecia left the room hoping she could relate to her as a huntress. Moira not knowing why her mother was leaving looked at her father with pleading eyes. “Dad, it’s okay I know why you did what you did but you don’t have to fight anymore!”

  
  


“We should be apologizing to you, little light, forcing you to take on the burdens that were meant for us.”

  
  


“Please.” The hybrid was close to going on her knees.

  
  


“If we can’t convince you to use your head when fighting in a war then how can you convince us to sit on the sidelines?” Arecia returned with a case, placing it before the hybrid with a tired smile on her face. “It’s oddly fitting that the colors of the Normandy correspond with the colors of House Shepard.”

  
  


Moira was at loss, she didn’t know why her mother would say those words until she opened the case. Inside the case were commando leathers in the color of House Shepard’s Honor Guard, obsidian black, a deep red and white. The hybrid had wanted the family leathers from the first time she had laid eyes on them. To have them now, at such a crucial part of her life it was more then Moira could ask for.

  
  


“Really? These...these are mine? Are you sure?” Moira was asking but even if they tried no one could pry those leathers from her hand.

  
  


“You’re the heir to the family are you not? You should have your own leathers.” Arecia couldn’t help but feel a bit prideful was Moira rambled off about the augmentations that House Shepard installed in their armor. When she had envisioned this day there was no war going on but regardless she was happy.

  
  


“But, before we get distracted by all that is well and good.” Sha’ira just looked at Moira, that was all she had to do before her child sunk into her seat. “Moira, Aethyta has been very vocal about your adventures in Manae. Care to share?”

  
  
  


“Do I have to?”

  
  


~~~~~Nos Astra: Illium~~~~~

  


“When Liara said to come back to Illium I didn’t think this is what she had in mind." Unlike Grunt who was free to take civilian transport to the trading city of Illium, Moira had to be smuggled in. With Liara and the others treating Nyxeris as the Observer having the hybrid casually walk about the city would come as a red light. Aethyta in all of her years in wisdom had the idea to bring Moira into the city in a cargo freighter with the hybrid tucked safely away in one of the many cases. The half krogan matriarch would be waiting in a warehouse for the hybrid to arrive before taking her to a safe house. Moira was to be their ace in the hole if Nyxeris and her partner made their move.

  
  


The container was dark and cramped there was barely enough room to stretch out. Trying her best to make the most of the situation Moira tried searching for her chosen via the link. While apart both placed a mental barrier around themselves as not to tire themselves whilst searching for one another. Now occupying the same planet the hybrid let her barriers fall, her very being actively searching for Liara. It seemed that the maiden hadn’t lowered her mental barrier at all, making it almost impossible to reach her. Moira however, was not deterred, she kept trying to push through even if she was only given an inch. She didn’t want to feel empty anymore.

  
  


_{Liara? Babe? Can you hear me?}_

  
  


Moira smiled as the container she was occupying opened. She had felt something close to surprise before feeling a warm sensation spread throughout her body.

_{I’m home}_

  
  


~~~~~~Liara’s Office: Nos Astra~~~~~

  
  


Liara went about her day as if none were the wiser, her time scheduled away for various meetings. While she worked, Miranda had been given the task of following Nyxeris while Jack watched the apartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, the violet asari was the ideal worker. It was Miranda who noticed the slight abnormalities here and there. Calls made in various apartments or data pads left at various drop points in the city. One night Jack saw that Nyxeris had a ‘friend over’, the human was going to write it off as a one night stand when she noticed that they weren’t touching at all. They were going through the motions as one would if they were having sex but upon closer inspection, they were whispering to one another. Liara assumed that they were gearing up for the final task, her death. What Nyxeris and her partner didn’t know was that Liara was ready for them, all she needed was a certain someone along for the ride.

  
  


_She should be here by now,_ Liara knew that her chosen was supposed to arrive today, Aethyta had arranged for everything to be so. What the asari couldn’t stand was the simple fact that she could call the hybrid or all the hard work done by everyone would be lost. Then she remembered, she chastised herself for forgetting. She and Moira shared something special a bond that many asari themselves had yet to achieve. Closing her eyes the maiden opened herself to the world around her. The voice the rang out into the void was something she had been longing for since they went their separate ways.

  
  


_{Liara? Babe? Can you hear me?}_

  
  


_{I’ve missed you Siame}_ Via the link Liara allowed Moira to feel the love that she had for the hybrid. It filled both their bodies with a warmth that they have been without for too long.

  
  


_{I’m home}_

  
  


_{Yes}_ Liara couldn’t help but feel giddy for Moira to call her home was something out of a dream, _{You are home}_

  
  


While Liara continued to work at her desk she filled Moira in all that had been done to prepare for this moment. Every now and then there would be a pause in their conversation, that lull was caused by Aethyta talking to the hybrid. At one point Liara felt a pain in the back of the head akin to being smacked. Moira had explained that she had tried to hit Liara’s father but was not fast enough.

  
  


_{Moira! Why would you do such a thing?}_

  
  


_{Remember on Noveria some asari punched me?}_

  
  


_{I do}_ Liara could already see where this is going and tried her best to hide her amusement.

  
  


_{It was your dad...I tried to punch her back}_

  
  


Liara began to laugh in earnest when Moira told her that her father had again hit her chosen. The maiden planned on reprimanding her father later on but to hear Moira more relaxed helped to ease the worry that had taken root in Liara’s soul. When she got the video of the hybrid breaking it took everything not to get on the nearest ship and hold her. Soon, Liara thought, that soon she and Moira would be together. This time she wouldn’t let the hybrid leave.

  
  


_{I don’t plan on leaving your side again, Li}_

  
  


Feeling herself blush the maiden threw herself into the last client she had for the day. The task was trivial yet Liara needed to fight off the sound of Moira’s laughter echoing in her head. She would be seeing the hybrid soon enough.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aethyta had several safe houses on the planet, as nice as it looked it was still a cold, ruthless place. She was proud of this one, it was in one of the more busy parts of the city. The constant traffic meant that there would be too many witness for anyone to openly act against them. The location was all Aethyta but the interior was all Benezia. This had been one of their safe havens when they wished to be alone from the world. She had no problem sharing it with her kid, it was the kid that she was with that was problem. Moira tried to punch the matriarch within the first few minutes of being released from the container. Aethyta wanted to beat the crap out of her right there just to get her to stop, if it weren’t for the fact that her daughter was bound to the hybrid she would have done it.

  
  


“Kid, are you trying to get yourself beat up? Are you trying to score sympathy points with Liara?”

  
  


“No, I’m going to get you back for knocking me out on Noveria.” Moira felt tense, her family were opting to throw their lives away to help her. Liara was ready to take on the Shadow Broker to win the war. But what would the maiden give to take down this threat? She had already given so much for the hybrid already. Whatever the cost might be Moira was going to pay it, she had already seen the darkness that had begun to consume her love. Moira had tried her best to hide this feeling from Liara, allowing certain emotions to pass through. Everything else could wait until they were face to face.

  
  


“Kid, I had to do that you were going ape shit. Poor bastard was already dead there wasn’t anymore you could do to him.”

  
  


“He hurt Liara, there are a lot of things worse than death that I could have done to him.”

  
  


Aethyta couldn’t argue with that logic, hell she would have got to the man herself if the hybrid hadn’t lost her sanity for a moment. “I think you and me are going to get along just fine kid.”

  
  


“Is it because we don’t want anyone messing with our girl?” Moira let out a tired laugh it was clear as day that Aethyta had a protective streak in her. It might be because of the fact that her dad was a krogan, it would actually explain a lot of things about her.

  
  


“Damn straight!” The matriarch slapped Moira on the back like Wrex did on Tuchanka. It caused her to shiver, both seemed to forget that she had a rather large scar covering the majority of her back. Foregoing the apology Aethyta ushered the hybrid into the safe house, they had spent enough time on the streets as is. Moira wandered around looking at each room, stopping at the armory(something Aethyta had installed after her fight with Benezia) to store her gear.

  
  


It wasn’t long after that Aethyta left the hybrid to her own devices, stating that she had important things to do elsewhere. Again Moira was left alone waiting for someone else to come for her. She knew it was for the mission that she was kept from visiting the trading floor or going straight to Liara. Moira just hoped that the maiden wouldn’t spend the entire day at the office.

  
  


_{Liiiii, are you done yet? I want to see you.}_

The hybrid could feel Liara’s happiness through the link.

  
  


_{My father is on her way now to collect me, I should be there within the hour. Just try and wait a little longer Siame}_

  
  


_{Fine.}_

Going back into the armory Moira checked over her gear, her eyes always drifting back to the commando leathers sealed away in its case. She was elated to finally have her own leathers. When she was a child back on Thessia Moira would sneak away from her studies to watch the commando’s train. Sometimes, when she was caught they would be kind enough to teach her a few things before sending her back to her lessons. Now she was one of them, an equal, something she’s dreamed about forever.

  
  


The rest of her time was spent watching the news for the first time since leaving aboard the Normandy. There were several reporters covering the war itself, some brave enough to visit some area’s where battles had taken place. Most of the colonial planets were hit, Cerberus was making a move to grab supplies. It made people wonder if the war was nearing its end. Moira knew better, whatever Katherine had hidden up her sleeve went far beyond this war, to her it was all a game. Much of the war was fought in the shadows, things that hadn’t come to light yet. What Liara had planned for the Shadow Broker could be placed in that category. They would cripple Cerberus’s information flow, leaving them in the dark. While Liara could feed information to the Council, gaining the upper hand. On paper, it seemed like a well rounded plan but there was much that could go wrong.

  
  


Before her thoughts could hold her, Moira heard the front door open. She didn’t have to leave the room to know who it was. Moira felt it before actually seeing her chosen. Running from the armory Moira smiled as Liara came into view, without breaking a sweat the hybrid lifted the maiden on the ground. Hushing any protest with a kiss Moira carries Liara to the bedroom, wanting to spend the rest of the day there.

  
  


Once they were in the bedroom Liara was placed ever so gently on the bed with Moira crawling her way on top of the asari. Once they were face to face Moira could see how flushed Liara’s face was, the hybrid did have an interesting way of saying hello. Unable to help herself Moira peppered Liara’s face with kisses before uttering a greeting.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


“Hello, Moira.” Liara’s hand found it’s way to the back of Moira’s head rubbing the back of her neck. Despite this not being the way the asari envisioned her evening going she wasn’t upset in the slightest.

  
  


“I was thinking we can talk a little later...It might sound stupid but I want to….just you, all I want is you.” Moira couldn’t fathom the fact that for a solid minute she was reduced to nothing more than a bumbling idiot.

  
  


Liara didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Tugging Moira into a searing kiss full of wanting Liara gave her answer. “Then you have me.”

  
  


Moira treated the asari beneath her as if she was a goddess to be worshipped. Each article of clothing was removed with a careful hand before long both were skin to skin. The hybrid touched every inch of Liara’s body drawing out moans and pleas for more with each caress. Soon the asari was gripping the sheets begging Moira to put an end to the teasing. Two sets of eyes changed into their obsidian hue.

  


“Embrace Eternity, Liara T’soni.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


A few hours later Moira was resting against the backboard of the bed while Liara had gone to the kitchen. They had spent most of their time reacquainting themselves with one another, they would have kept on is not for hunger and the simple fact that they really did need to talk. They had to talk about the video the Moira had sent after the missions on Tuchanka. They had to talk about what happened on Manae, how the both of them handled the situation. There was going to be a lot of talking, the hybrid would have preferred to go back to their reunion. But that was nothing more than a dream. She and Liara wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, they had stated that much repeatedly. That meant talking about things that made one feel weak and the other angry.

  
  


_The things we do for love._ The hybrid couldn’t help but think to herself.

  


_{What about love, Siame?}_ Liara carried in a tray filled with food, placing it on the bed before she took her spot beside Moira.

  
  


“Just thinking about what it makes people do, what it makes me do.” Looking at the food reminded Moira that she hadn't eaten anything since arriving on Illium.

  
  


“It does make one do reckless things at times.” Liara took a few sips of her tea before taking a few bites of food. She had seen Moira when she’s hungry, the food wouldn’t last long.

  
  


The pair ate in silence, both of them thinking of a way to start the conversation. Minds going a thousand miles a minute. In the end, they both blurted out their apologies at the same time making them both laugh.

  
  


“Liara, I….I should have been careful on Manae when that thing attacked. But the thought of losing Garrus, it’s something I never want to think about.”  Gripping the bed sheets tighter Moira looked at the now empty tray.

  
  


“I admit that my reaction was not the best, I could have handled it better. But please try to understand where I am coming from.” The maiden gently tugged at Moira’s chin until they were eye to eye, “You had only returned from your trip with Samara to have been so gravely injured on Omega, only to have the same thing happen a few months later. Do you see what this does to me?”

  
  


“Why do you think I tried to hide it from you? I know how much I make you worry, it drives me crazy. There are times where I know what I’ll do you’ll make you cringe but it had to be done.”

  
  


“But why does it always have to be you? Can’t someone else take the risk?” Liara felt the tears begin to swell. The maiden never liked to see those she cared for hurt.

  


“I can say the same for you, you know? Taking on the Shadow Broker with only a small team, it’s crazy and you might get hurt.” Feeling the sadness that the asari was openly transmitting Moira lifted Liara onto her lap, holding her close in attempts to sooth her.

  
  


“It seems that we are perfect for each other then.” The maiden snuggled herself closer in Moira’s embrace feeling some of the anxiety slip away.

  
  


“At least now we can look out for one another, make sure we don’t so something reckless. We can be the perfect team.”

  
  


“That sounds like a lovely course of action Moira….but we’re both different people now. Our solutions to certain situations might be problematic.” countless meetings with clients came to the asari’s mind. There were one too many times that she had threatened them over the past two years.

  
  


“Don’t worry, whenever you feel yourself slipping into the darkness I’ll be there to bring you back. Of that, you have my word.” Sealing her vow with a kiss Moira had one more thing to talk about. “Liara, that vid I sent you...the way I broke down...you shouldn’t have had to see that.”

  
  


“You say that we are to be a team yet you want to hide parts of you that need a release.” Liara was all but glaring at the hybrid. She was always quick to belittle herself. Taking Moira’s face in both her hands Liara made it very clear that the hybrid was not to sweep her feelings under the rug. “You have lost two friends in the course of days to have a rush of emotion like that is normal. Do not think that you are weak because you mourn for them.”

  
  


“It...It reminded me of when I was a kid before Arecia found me. I felt weak, I couldn’t do anything I was on the other side of the damn planet!” Anything that brought the hybrid back to that time in her life she hated.

  
  


“I want to help you. Will you show me what happened to you on Earth? Please, I want to know all of you.”

  
  


Moira looked at the asari in her arms thinking over her request. She had promised to show the maiden what Earth was like for her when they were aboard the Normandy. More than anything the hybrid wanted to share everything with Liara. Sharing this would hurt, hurt them both and change the way Liara looks at her.

  
  


“Okay, it’s not pretty.”

  
  


“Nothing will change how I feel about you, Moira.” Liara’s determination was a foundation that Moira used when she started the meld.

  
  


The hybrid went all the way back, back to her very first memories. Liara felt every punch, kick, felt every strand of her hair be pulled as others continued to beat down on young Moira. She felt the cold bite it’s way through the rags she dared call clothes on the roughest winter nights. When Moira was sick, Liara felt her stomach tighten as it tried to remove any harmful substance that might have been mistaken for food. Then came the gangs. Those men would leave her hungry for days on end, only feeding her when a job was done. Even then it was just scraps from the trash. There was one memory that Moira tried her best to keep buried. It was the night those men had raped her, the night she wished she were dead. Liara felt every thrust, felt the breath on her neck, smelled the alcohol as clear as day. When it was over she was left uncovered and shivering. Time was disoriented, she didn’t remember sleeping or waking or how she ended up in a stranger's home. She had to kill a man in the end, he had confused her with any other whore in street and tried to have her. Never again, that was the thought in the young girl's mind as she killed that man.

  
  


_Never again_

  
  


Moira brought the meld to an end if it was too much for her than the same could be said for Liara. The asari was a bawling mess on Moira’s lap. For someone to do that to a child, for so many to turn a blind eye, the asari could see why her love had hated humans.

  
  


“I hate them, I hate them so much. What they did to you” Liara held onto Moira like her life depended on it. There were so many ways in which the hybrid could have died. There was a chance that Liara might have never known her.

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay it's over. I’m here with you, I always will be. I love you Liara.” They spent rest of the night in the arms of the other whispering love and devotion to each other, for the next morning they would go to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been updated faster but I had trouble writing the ending.  
> You got some fluff, got some angst  
> next time shit gets real


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Shadow Broker Hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asari words of the Day!  
> Brought to you by Cerberus Daily Wikia
> 
> Siame- "one who is all", a loved one cherished above all others

Liara was awake before Moira, that in itself was a rare occurrence. The images of Moira’s childhood were still clear in her mind. The things that the hybrid had to go through it made Liara sick to her stomach. Her lovers initial disregard to human life now made sense, who wouldn’t hate those that only caused pain. It also explained where Moira’s devotion came from. When the hybrid befriended someone she was loyal to a fault and when she loved them, well there was nothing she wouldn’t do for those she loved. 

  
  
  


_ A lover so gentle yet in the next moment, she could have the force of a typhoon. It is hard to believe that she is mine and mine alone. _

  
  
  


The maiden had cocooned Moira with her body as they slept. The asari was content to watch her chosen sleep well into the morning, work be damned. The hybrid looked so peaceful in her sleep. Was it only in her sleep that she could find rest? The waking world only offered heartache and bloodshed, Manae and Tuchanka proved that. Moira needed rest. Instead of offering her a reprieve Liara was going to throw her into battle again. It needed to be done, was what the cold info broker thought. Moira was going to see that side of her during this mission. The ruthless persona that she had created. It was the only way to get things done on Illium. 

  
  
  


“I am sorry my love for the darkness that you will see in me. And that I cannot give you the rest you so desperately need.” The asari (singing praises to the goddess that Moira was a heavy sleeper) gently placed a kiss on the hybrids brow, “When this is all over I promise to give you a proper vacation.”

  
  
  


Careful as to not wake the hybrid Liara removed herself from the bed. She wanted to do something for her chosen, even if it was something as small as making breakfast. Thinking about it the maiden realized that she hadn’t cooked for Moira in all the years they had been together. Things happened so fast there was no time for small pleasures. All the things that they should have done as a couple had been denied to them. 

  
  
  


_ More things to make up for once this is all over. _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Aethyta arrived at the safe house with arms full of food and reports from both Jack and Miranda. She was surprised to see her daughter up and about the kitchen, the matriarch thought that the two love birds would have tired themselves out. Instead, she saw Liara dressed in a burgundy robe trying to find a pan.

  
  
  


“Bottom left shelf for the pots and pans.” Setting the bags on the counter Aethyta took a seat on the nearest stool. The matriarch was content with the show before her. 

  
  
  


“Thank you… Dad.” Equipment set on the counter, Liara sorted through the bag, the maiden decided to go for a simple meal, consisting of steamed fish and fruit. “I did not think you would come so early.”

  
  
  


“Someone had to make sure that the two of you stayed properly hydrated. But since you are standing I can guess that someone didn’t quite finish the race.” Aethyta gave her daughter a cheeky grin knowing that the maiden would be at a loss for words.

  
  
  


“She… we… what we did or how much energy we expended has nothing to do with you.” Liara tried to focus on the task at hand but her father’s words had a way of messing with her. “She showed me.”

  
  
  


“Showed you what kid?”

  
  
  


“What Earth was like for her before Arecia found her… it… it was horrible. The things they did to her, the things they forced her to do for scraps of food. No child should go through that.” Liara felt a wave of nausea overtake her. Moving past what she saw would take some time. It was a miracle that Moira moved on at all. 

  
  
  


  
“Shit, I heard it was bad, Sha’ira said it was one of the worst cases she’s ever seen. Must have put you through hell.” Since Aethyta had signed herself on to whatever mission Liara had set for herself the two had spent a good amount of time together. Things were still tense between the two but Aethyta could care less about that. Liara had lived through the hybrids memories as if they were her own. Something like that couldn’t have been easy. The matriarch grabbed her daughter by the shoulder, pulling her into a hug. 

  
  
  


“Your chosen may have had the worst start in life but look at her now. That love and devotion… shit will last for lifetimes.”

  
  
  


Liara was a bit thrown off by her father's words and the hug was something she never expected. The maiden allowed herself to surrender to the embrace letting some of the tension slip away. 

“Thank you.”

  
  
  


“For what? The hug? Kid, I’d give you a hundred more. Are you going to thank me every time?”

  
  
  


“Not for the hug, although it is greatly appreciated. I am glad you came back however long it took you, at least you came back.” This time it was Liara’s words that caused the Matriarch to stumble over her own. 

  
  
  


“I’m not good with all this sappy shit...I...let’s just wake up your girl and kick broker ass.” Aethyta excused herself from the kitchen. Someone had to wake Moira and she had volunteered herself to the task, mumbling something about using cold water. 

  
  
  


~~~~~Illium: Nos Astra Trading Floor~~~~~

  
  
  


Moira pulled the hood of her sweater closer to her face, not wanting to reveal herself until she was at Liara’s office. The plan was simple, catch Nyxeris unawares at the office sparking her into action. Aethyta, Jack, and Miranda were scattered around all of Nos Astra, ready to report on any activity on the Observer’s side. It was already known that she was working with someone else, all the others had to do was find that someone. 

  
  


_ {Liara, I’m nearing the office now. Is everyone ready?} _

  
  
  


_ {Yes, everything's as it should be. Let us begin the hunt.} _

  
  
  


This new bond the couple found themselves in would be of tremendous help in the days to come. Despite the risk, Moira couldn’t help but feel the thrill of the hunt. It was that very same feeling that would manifest itself when she would work with Aria on Omega. Left unchecked and a sea of carnage was always left in the hybrid’s wake. With the link now in place, Liara was able to steer her chosen away from that dark path. The latter had worked hard to become a better person there were just some habits that would take longer to break. 

  
  
  


_ {Calm yourself Siame this is only the start.} _

Through the link, Liara felt the hybrid relax there was still some excitement felt from the latter but it was manageable.

  
  
  


_ {I’m in.} _

Moira pulled off her hood as she entered Liara’s firm. It was same as it was a few months prior. A few plants strategically placed about the room with Nyxeris’ desk at the center. The purple asari was too busy on a call to notice that it was Moira who had stepped inside. It was only when the hybrid tapped a finger against the desk that the broker agent looked up. If she was afraid the asari didn’t show it. Her smile seemed genuine as she quickly ended her call, giving Moira all of her attention.

  
  
  


“Lady Moira, Dr.T’soni did not tell me that you were coming.” 

  
  
  


“Please it’s just Moira and no, she doesn't know that I am here. I want to surprise her.” Moira kept tapping her finger on the desk for the sole purpose of annoying the matron. Every tap seemed to cause Nyxeris to wince. 

  
  
  


“I’m sure it will be a welcomed surprise, Dr. T’soni has been working very hard lately. A break will be most welcome. She’s currently in a vid conference if you’d like to wait here.”

Nyxeris motioned to the empty room but Moira graciously declined.

  
  
  


“I’m pretty sure that when I step inside she’ll hang up on whomever she is taking to.” Placing her left hand over her heart Moira bowed in respect for her elder.  _ Too bad you played for the wrong team. _

  
  
  


Moira stepped into the office to see her chosen talking to her father via her omni-tool. With the door closed the three occupants were free to talk (Aethyta and Miranda had debugged the office some time ago).

  
  
  


“How would we know if she contacted anyone?” Moira was sure that Liara had thought every inch of the plan through, it was in her nature. It would be nice, however, to be informed of the small things. 

  
  
  


_ ‘I bugged the waiting room.’ _ Aethyta answered with a nonchalant wave of her hand. As if such a question was beneath her.  _ ‘Looks like your little visit spooked her. She’s sending out messages.’ _

  
  
  


“Tali gave me a program that would allow me to become a spectator at her terminal. We will be able to see what she sees.” Liara typed in a few commands turning her terminal into a one-way mirror.  

  
  
  


The message that was being sent made no sense to the hybrid. It seemed to be a string of letters and numbers that meant nothing to her. But to Liara it was more than she could ever have hoped for. Moira’s impromptu visit made Nyxeris afraid and in that fear it made her sloppy. That would be her downfall. Once Nyxeris code named the Observer finished sending out the message she quickly activated a scrub program cleaning her terminal of any secrets. Liara had already copied the message before she terminated the spectator program. All she needed to do now was deal with her assistant.

  
  
  


_ ‘Athame’s tits kid don’t keep us in suspense. What’s it say?’  _

  
  
  


“Wait a moment longer, she is very good at encryption.” Liara continued to type away leaving Moira and a very agitated Aethyta to themselves. 

  
  
  


“So Aethyta, are you and Benezia going to get back together? I may have seen the two of you together for no more than a minute but there was definitely something there.”

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Really this is what you want to talk about? How about you talk about those muscles you’re packing. I would expect nothing less of my kid then to pick someone as ripped as you.’  _ Aethyta was referring to this morning’s breakfast at the safe house. Moira unaware that the Matriarch had come to visit, walked to the kitchen only in her underwear. Despite being raised on Thessia and being around asari all her life, Moira was comfortable showing her body to a chosen few. Aethyta was not one of them.

  
  
  


“I didn’t know you would be there.” Moira rubbed the back of her neck trying to hide the red that was coloring her cheeks, “As long as you know that this first showing was free, next one is going to cost you.”

  
  
  


“While I am glad that the two of you are finding something to bond over I have decrypted the message.” Liara didn’t have the extra energy to waste on her father’s antics, they were so close to catching the Broker. “They were to meet at the Dantius Towers after the capture of project Athame and elimination of Dr.T’soni .strange does that mean that Nassana is involved as well.”

  
  
  


“That’s the part you found strange.” Moira was fuming, she knew that Nyxeris had a backup in case things went south. But to blatantly have it read aloud, it was too much, “She means to kill you Liara!”

  
  
  


_ ‘Shepard, relax, I’ll be right there if that bitch tries anything. You need to find whoever it is that she’s partnered with.’ _

  
  
  


“My father is correct Moira. Miranda, Jack and yourself can set up a trap at Dantius Towers. One of the buildings is under construction so making a mess of things should not be a problem.” Liara showed no emotions to the claim on her life. To her, it was just another day on Illium.

“When it is time to face off against Nyxeris, I will not be alone.”

  
  
  


“Fine… If any Aethyta… you’ll regret it.” Moira would have stormed out letting her emotions show on her face. If that happened the plan would have been ruined. Standing in front of the door Moira forced herself to calm down. On the last exhale the hybrid opened the door, turning back to Liara one last time as she left. 

“I’ll see you later babe!”

  
  
  


Nyxeris waved goodbye to Moira as she passed by, the smile on her face practiced until it looked genuine.

_ Soon, neither of them will be seeing much of anyone. _

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


“Dad, what time can I expect you by?” Liara sent the last of the instructions to Jack and Miranda. She wanted to handle her assistant quickly and join Moira before the hybrid did something reckless in her anger. 

  
  
  


_ ‘I should be there in ten. Call the bitch into your office, make small talk and when she tries to take you, show what happens when you mess with someone who is one-quarter krogan.’ _

Aethyta hung up before Liara could correct her on the terms of asari genetics.

  
  
  


“It does not work that way.”  Logging off her terminal Liara moved to stand by the large window behind her. She had liked Nyxeris, the asari was a competent worker; never complaining. A part of Liara was pained that she had to do this. But there was no room for negotiation, no time to find a middle ground. 

  
  
  


“I suppose it cannot wait any longer”, Closing the blinds Liara called Nyxeris into her office. She never did like this part.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Illium: Nos Astra~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Moira felt the energy that Liara was expending in her fight against Nyxeris. Call it another benefit of their new found connection. She offered strength where she could, allowing Liara to leech off her biotics. It was over in an instant, the hybrid felt the ending blow being dealt. It didn’t feel like Liara at all. It felt collected, cold, devoid of any time of emotion one might have on killing some they worked with. Moira had promised to bare the burdens of this mission so Liara wouldn’t stain herself further. Yet it had been Liara who had taken the first blood without a shred of remorse. 

  
  
  


_ This was not how I imagined things going, from here on out I’ll be the one staining my hands. _

  
  
  


Going to the safe house was too much of a risk. Whoever was working with Nyxeris would know that Moira was somewhere on the planet. The hybrid had been smart enough to wear her commando leathers underneath her jeans and jacket. The plan was to head to Eternity where she would change out of her clothes and leave out the back exit. Jack would be out back waiting to take her to the Dantius Towers where the real fun would begin. Miranda was already at the site, rigging certain parts of the structure to fall and explode as soon as she touched a button. The team was making sure that all options were exercised and all precautions taken. There was no way that the Shadow Broker was getting away from them now.

  
  
  


“Hey Shepard, I’m digging the new look. Skin tight just like those asari commandos. Shit still doesn’t compare to my Princess’s threads.” 

  
  
  


“And should I tell your ‘Princess’ that you have a wondering eye? It would be a shame if that were to slip out during a fight.” Moira playfully shoved Jack as she entered the skycar, forgetting what awaited them a few miles off.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Illium:Liara’s Office~~~~~

  
  
  


“Wow, you really made a mess of the place babe.” Aethyta let at a low whistle as she watched a cleaning crew cart away the body of Liara’s former assistant. From the way, the room looked the Matriarch assumed that is was a one-sided fight, with Liara as the victor. On closer inspection, the maiden left standing had taken a few hits herself. Her face was scratched a bit by the broken glass of various vases and the sleeves of her dress were torn. Guessing by her daughter’s labored breathing Aethyta assumed that Liara overpowered the agent in the first five seconds of the fight.

  
  
  
  


“If she had been ordered to take me out I wouldn’t have seen her coming. Her barriers need practice however, practice she won’t be getting.” 

  
  
  


“I’m inclined to agree… surprised you're still standing with all that energy you exhausted.”

  
  
  
  


Liara, not wanting to waste time, left the office and into the nearest car. Her armor and weapons were still at her apartment, a quick ride away. “It wasn’t all me… at some point, Moira knew I was fighting and offered me her strength if that makes sense.”

  
  
  


“You were able to feed off her biotics and overpower the little bitch… Interesting” Aethyta made a mental note to tell Sha’ira of this development. It was very rare for asari bondings to be this deep, impossible with non-asari partners. Moira and Liara were proving to be a true power couple. 

  
  
  


“We can discuss this more once we’ve dealt with the Broker.” The car was barely parked before Liara jumped out, refusing to waste another second.

  
  
  


“Dammit, Liara slow down! I’m sure the brat and her friends have everything set up over there.” Aethyta almost missed the elevator up if she hadn’t ran. “Shit… making me run before we even see the action. Kids these days.”

  
  
  


As the pair stepped off the elevator and onto the floor a high pitched ringing could be heard throughout the hallway. It was enough to make Liara bend over trying to block the sound out. Aethyta knew what that noise meant. Someone had rigged the floor to explode. Turning to her daughter the matriarch tried to reach her before it was too late.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Dantius Towers~~~~~

  
  
  


Moira was walking aimlessly in the abandoned building waiting for Liara to arrive. The link had been silent since the fight with Nyxeris. It was starting to drive her crazy, so much so that the hybrid was ready to leave the area. Jack and Miranda constantly had to keep her from leaving, the couple had half a mind to trap her in a stasis until the agent arrived.

  
  
  


‘Bloody hell Shepard! Sit down or stop moving you starting to aggravate me!”

Miranda had been going over the plan one final time before her patience wore out.

  
  
  


“Sorry, Miranda… I’ll-” Before Moira could finish her thought her body was overtaken by a monstrous pain. The hybrid was left a heaving mess on the floor, struggling to get her strength back. Something had happened to Liara, on of those precautions that were mentioned in Nyxeris’ message. They were so focused on finding the Broker they forgot to check the apartment. The bomb must have been planted when the asari first arrived at the planet. The Shadow Broker must have been keeping tabs on Liara from the start.

  
  
  


“Shepard, the fuck happened?”

  
  
  


“Liara… something happened to Liara, I have to get to her.” Each step was accompanied by a stumble. Moira desperately trying to get to the car. She tried reaching out the link but was getting nothing. She couldn’t feel Liara at all.

  
  
  


_ {Liara!} _

  
  
  


_                                            {LIARA!} _

  
  
  


“Shepard we don’t have time to come back, someone's here!” Both Miranda and Jack ready themselves for a fight. The light of their biotics illuminating the room.

  
  
  


“Well, well, look at what we have here. You really do look like her. Katherine did an amazing job.” An asari stepped into the room dressed in heavy armor. 

  
  
  


Moira locked eyes on the asari the moment she opened her mouth. The hybrid couldn’t think straight, all she saw was red. She should have been with Liara! Now the only thing she could do was make those responsible suffer. Her biotics erupted in a fury of white light, all directed at the asari before her. 

  
  
  


“What have you done with my bondmate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time   
> Moira vs. Vasir!
> 
> And a look at what's happening with everyone else...maybe...if I feel like it


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad.....my wife already hates me

~~~~~Citadel~~~~~

  
  
  


The Citadel was one of few places that had been spared the horrors of war. People still went about their business as if the day was no different. Reports were read of battles on colony worlds, of deaths tolling into the hundreds of thousands. They would shake their heads, whisper prayers to their gods but other than that, no real effort was made to support the Council’s Alliance. It made Arecia seethe to see such idleness in a time of need. Families are torn apart on a daily basis that a constant procession of mourners could be found leaving the Consort’s Chambers. Arecia’s bondmate had become one of the busiest asari on the Citadel, outside of Tevos.

  
  
  


The Consort spent her days trying to soothe the hurt that Cerberus had caused. Most days she seldom touched a patron, she preferred to be the shoulder that others use to lean on. Each day began with the hope of healing others and ended with an exhaustion that could last several lifetimes. Sha’ira would meld with her clients, showing them, their most cherished moments with their deceased family member. It was worth the look on their faces when their session would come to an end. These intense sessions made Sha’ira miss her family more than ever before. Yes, she had her bondmate and granddaughter with her on the Citadel but it was the missing members that she ached for. She wanted to see Moira fawning over Liara, hooked on her chosen’s every word. To have Aria’s cold demeanor melted away at the sight of her daughter and Thea. The reality that Sha’ira found herself in was a constant source of worry.  Aria rarely answered any calls other than those from Thea, even then those calls were few and far between. Moira hadn’t called since she left to Illium with Aethyta but that was to be expected. Her latest target could easily turn the tides of battle. Their best bet was to wait for Moira and the other’s to make contact.

  
  
  


For the Consort, all of these things were bearable as long Arecia was with her. The other asari didn’t leave the Citadel often, acting as a liaison of the asari republics along with Benezia. Currently, Arecia was working on relieving the tension that seemed to plague the Consort’s body. 

  
  
  


“Love, you need to take more days for yourself, you will run yourself ragged before the war is over.” Arecia found a particularly tight area on Sha’iras’ back, the consort said nothing as the tension ebbed away at every touch. “We should go back to Thessia, you cannot help anyone if you are left in such a state.”

  
  
  


“Leave? Every day someone walks into my chamber heavy with grief because of a war in which played an instrumental role in. We can’t leave Arecia, as much as you would say otherwise. We must see this through.” Sha’ira no longer felt comfortable sitting down, trying to relax when she knew that there were people waiting for her. She needed to get back to work, back to healing the best way she could. 

  
  
  


Arecia would have none of that, the matriarch had seen her lover close to collapsing one to many times since the war started. Without wasting another the second Arecia grabbed her bondmate by the wrist, gently leading her back down to the couch. She kept an arm wrapped around Sha’iras waist making sure she did not try and run again. 

  
  
  


“I will not allow you to work yourself into the ground,  _ Siame. _ ” Arecia rubbed lazy circles on her bondmates stomach wanting to do anything to keep Sha’ira from leaving, “The reports we have been leaking seem to be doing their job. Udina seems very on edge, more so than usual.”

  
  
  


“Yes, he does seem a bit… unhinged… we must keep a close eye on him. Animals backed into a corner are the most volatile.” Sha’ira allowed herself to be distracted by her lover’s ministrations despite the fact that her mind was still traveling a thousand miles a minute. What would he do now that people were beginning to learn the truth about his loyalties. Would he run back to his master or would he be spurred into action? For now, all they could do was observe, watch as a man who hid behind a lowly title be torn apart.

  
  
  
  


“Sha’ira, what are you thinking about? It’s not like you to keep your thoughts from me.” gently Arecia waited at the back of her lover’s mind, wanting to help but left the first up to Sha’ira.

  
  
  


The Consort opened herself up to the meld, her thoughts dwelling on what their daughter had said.  _ {There is a chance that the results we get from this little mission of ours won’t be what we had hoped.} _

  
  
  


_ {The words of a child shouldn’t have such a negative effect on the parent. What Moira said… is it that troubling to you?}  _

  
  
  
  


_ {I do not know… But it feels like a storm is coming Arecia… And I am afraid} _

  
  
  
  


Areica moved closer to Sha’ira, so much so that her chest pressed against the Consort’s back, the physical connection strengthening the meld.  _ {Then I will protect you and our family. I seem to recall that protecting the Consort was my life’s work after all} _

  
  
  
  


Arecia spent the remainder of the evening whispering sweet nothings to her bondmate, trying to remove the fear that had taken root in her soul. What Sha’ira had said made Arecia a bit fearful as well, she wouldn’t dare give voice to that thought, however. Whenever Sha’ira had this feeling, these premonitions they were scarcely wrong. Something was going to happen, and she would be ready for it.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Normandy SR-2: Orbiting the Planet Benning~~~~~

  
  
  


The crew of the Normandy had been tossed about every system in the days that have come to past. Cerberus attacks have been less coordinated as of late, they seemed sporadic, sloppy. It made the fighting a bit easier but the carnage that was found always made Ashley cringe. Benning had been a beautiful planet, raising in the ranks of the top colony destinations. But when the team arrived the planet looked nothing like it did on the vids. Cities were on fire, homes were broken into and trashed. Cerberus was rounding up humans for what reason the Spectre could only guess. Those that resisted were killed alongside non-humans. It was something out of a nightmare, a psychopaths paradise. Ashley and the others were glad when the mission was done, they needed to be off that planet. 

  
  
  
  


The mood on the ship did not change once everyone was back on board the Normandy. Everyone felt tense, ready to snap at a single provocation. The team needed a break, knowing what leaving the battle would entail Commander Williams made a formal request for shore leave on the Citadel. A few drinks, a game of cards and some time off the ship was what everyone needed. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Commander, Admiral Hackett is calling… if you want to take it’ _

Even Joker, the king of inopportune jokes sounded on tired and that man refused to move from his chair.

  
  
  
  


“No Joker, I’ll take the call in the War Room. Thanks.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


‘ _ Commander, I’ve read the report. What those bastards are doing it’s inexcusable, The System’s Alliance should have put an end to Cerberus long ago.’ _ It was clear to see that the war was getting to the Admiral. His hair had always been peppered with grey hair, now it was the only color one could see. There were bags under his eyes, exhaustion seeping into his features. After the first meetings on the Presidium, many of the races that made up the Council’s Alliance voiced their displeasure towards the humans. With Udina failing at his job, doing everything but reassuring the people it fell to Hackett. His days were spent dealing with delegates trying to prove that not all of humanity was as dark and as twisted as Cerberus. In the end, all he could do was use this war as a sort of viewing platform for the other races. To show that humans were just as disgusted at their own people then they were, with the things they have been seeing, it wasn’t so hard to do.

  
  
  
  


“I’ve never been a fan of black op groups myself but I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

  
  
  
  


_ ‘It never works out in the end, but enough of that. I have another assignment for you, one that I would like you to do as a favor to me. I know you and your team are on your last legs but I don’t think I can trust my own people right now.’ _

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t like the Admiral to distrust his own people, or to ask for a personal favor. The commander stood with hands behind her back, thoughts of a break banished from her mind.

“What do you need me to do, Sir?”

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Admiral Kohaku has gone missing. He and his team were traveling the Attican Traverse when they responded to an SOS beacon. There has been no contact made, no response from hails, its too quiet Williams. The Normandy has the best stealth technology… if there is anything there they won’t see you.’ _

  
  
  
  


“Consider it done Sir.” Ashley ended the call with a crisp salute, waiting for the image of Hackett to fade out before she began shouting orders to Joker.  The team wouldn’t be resting anytime soon.

  
  
  


~~~~~Omega~~~~~

  
  
  


She watched as the remnants of Cerberus reign on her station were incinerated before her very eyes. It was moments like these where she would find joy in destroying her enemies utterly and completely. But with this, with Cerberus, it felt more like a cleansing than anything else. When the deed was done and her men began to move out Aria remained. Nothing was left of the Cerberus occupation save the defense system (something Aria would use to her advantage) but the station still felt dirty, soiled. The people of Omega were slowly getting back into the groove of things, they were remembering who they were, what Omega was to them. The Queen would not leave her people, not again. She would help the war effort, it’s what she has been doing since reclaiming the station. The Blue Sun’s, Eclipse Sisters, and Blood Pack have rallied to her cause, going out and unleashing mayhem on many Cerberus bases. Aria has supplied eezo, arms and whatever else might be of use to the Council and their little alliance. Most of all she helped Thea uncover Udina’s dirty little secrets. 

  
  
  
  


“Aria, she’s calling again. I don’t think I can stall this time.” A batarian, Bray, Aria’s right hand had been waiting for his queen to finish her vigil before his omni went off.  There was only one person that would dare to call Aria, who had the right to call her.

  
  
  
  


“Alright, we’re going back to Afterlife. This place is still filled with their stink.” 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_ ‘Aria, you can’t put this off any longer! I want to see you, she wants to see you. She cries for you on a daily basis. If you cannot make it to the Citadel let us at least meet on Nevos. Lesllie deserves to see her father.’  _

  
  
  


Thea was tired, tired of the vid calls, tired of hearing her child cry over a person who not that far away, tired of waking up alone in an empty bed. There were days where the esteemed councilor would break down in tears, the reports that she revised and visits she had made were too much. Children left with parents or family members to look after them arrived every day from war-torn colonies. Soon there would be no place to put the oncoming arrivals and they would be left to fend for themselves. Every day ships arrived and everyday people sat around the docking bay looking dejected, eyes unfocused. Their livelihood taken from them, families destroyed, there was no hope left for these people. 

  
  
  
  


That wore away at Thea, try as she might there was nothing that she could do at the end of the day. She did all that was within her power to make sure that everyone was fed and had a place to stay for the night. But it wasn’t enough, reports of fights breaking out were sent on a daily basis. To see people turn on one another when they should be uplifting each other. If Aria were with her, her bondmate stood beside her maybe things wouldn’t have been so bad. But that in itself seemed impossible.

  
  
  


“I keep telling you that I will once my station is free of any remaining Cerberus operatives. I won’t risk this place slipping from me again.”

  
  
  
  


_ ‘That is not enough!’  _ Thea snapped, her biotics lashed out knocking things over in her Citadel apartment, a million miles away,  _ ‘I need you Aria! Is that rock more important than your family? Do not bother to answer that question I do not care for it. Goodbye.’ _

  
  
  


Before Thea had ended the call Aria could see tears streaming down her bondmates face. Aria hated to see Tevos in pain or distress, she wanted to make the counselor and her daughter want for nothing. Yet in the end all she managed to do was cause a rift to form where there should been love. If the Queen of Omega was being honest with herself the idea of raising a child still scared her. She loved Lesllie, more than she thought possible but she wasn’t father material. Aria ruled over pirates, thieves, the worst of the worse; the asari made bank on drugs and death. Who would want someone like her raising a child?

  
  
  
  


Thea had told her time and time again that there was no one else that she would have a daughter with. Those words were like a salve to wound but it wasn’t enough to stop the doubt from festering. In a moment of personal weakness, Aria had confided in her father, something she hoped was a one-time thing. She believed that her father would blert nonsense only a well-respected member of the Matriarchal society could. It came as a complete surprise when Sha’ira admitted to having the same fears that she did.  The Consort claimed that it was natural to feel that one was not good enough to raise a child no matter what path they walked in life. All that mattered was that they gave the best of themselves to their children. 

  
  
  
  


“I haven’t been the best father… shit.” Aria knew what she had to do, she’d been putting it off for so long, “Bray, prepare my shuttle. We’re going to the Citadel… oh and bring the toys!”

  
  
  


It would be easy to reconcile with Lesllie, all the two-year-old needed was toys and constant hugs. Thea, now she would take a bit more work but to show up unannounced would go a long way. She just hoped that all that sappy shit her father said would work.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Illium~~~~~

  
  
  


Vasir got the message, it was time for the mission to come to completion. The T’Soni brat would be dealt with and Moira delivered back to Katherine. Vasir almost felt sorry for the kid, Katherine had become unhinged, crazed as the days gone by. There was no telling what she would do to her own kid given the chance. Then again none of this would have happened if Moira was never created in the first place. She still would have been a respectable Spectre protecting Council Space. Years would have been spent in service to her Councilor instead of servicing a woman like Katherine. So no, Vasir didn’t feel bad for what was about to transpire, to her it was just deserts. 

  
  
  


Vasir uploaded the command that would allow everything to unfold all she needed to was prep the ship and wait at the appointed location. Nyxeris would contact her once the T’Soni was dealt with and Moira in her possession. Taking on Aethyta might have posed a problem for them but Nyxeris had promised that she would soon perish alongside her daughter. Once the mission was completed Vasir was expected to return to the Broker’s base, for what, one could only guess. She wasn’t a Spectre anymore, she no longer had information that she could trade with him. Her skill set proved anything it showed that she is a valuable person to have, there was a chance that this wouldn’t be her last mission. Still, she felt like a child being summoned to the head Matron’s office.

  
  
  


“If it comes down to it I can always kill him and become the Broker. I can do a better job than he could.” 

  
  
  


Everything was ready on her end, all Vasir needed was confirmation to move to the next location. The ship had been bought and stocked with essentials. She had a pair of biotic suppression cuffs on hand. Vasir had seen the vids, she knew what Moira was capable of, it was better to be overly cautious in this case. In all this time Nxyeris hadn’t contacted her, it left Vasir with the assumption that she was dead. She wasn’t surprised, her partner was one that liked things to go by the letter. For Moira to show up without any warning would be enough to make the Observer scared, that fear could lead to many mistakes. 

  
  
  


“Well, she was fun to fool around with at least.” Vasir took the nearest skycar, heading towards Dantius Towers. She knew that Liara was as good as dead, the explosion could be heard throughout the city. The evidence left behind at the scene would point in the direction of the Towers and that would be were Vasir would hide. Katherine would be pleased to have her daughter back that she might forget to upgrade the other men in Cerberus. Or so Vasir would like to believe. The asari might have been a double agent but that didn’t mean she was one for war. She had a kid of her own if her daughter got caught in the crossfire all hell would break loose.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Nothing seemed out of place when Vasir arrived at her destination, everything seemed to be in place. Initial scans showed no signs of life in the area but Vasir’s gut instinct was telling her otherwise. Biotics primed she began her walkthrough of the lower levels, waiting for someone to appear at any corner. When she neared a clearing (it was going to be a lobby once construction was done) she heard voices. It seemed that her trap had been reversed on her but it would likely fail. She had tricks up her sleeves that she was just dying to use. 

  
  
  


When Vasir saw her the asari thought she was looking at a younger version of Katherine with short hair. The resemblance between the two was striking, save Moira’s gray eyes and the fact that she had facial markings on her forehead. There wasn’t enough time to appreciate Katherine’s craftsmanship before the battle began. Moira knew what had happened to her lover, no words would be shared no banter. All there that was left was a blood-filled rage and Vasir was more than happy to meet it with her own.

  
  
  


_ Congratulations Katherine you actually gave me something entertaining! _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Vasir will be back in Chapter 38


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank you for all the love and support while I took this brief break. I haven't been able to reply to my messages because of school but I will be doing so soon. I told myself that I would have part one done by the time I came back but alas academia had other plans for me. That doesn't mean that I will disappear from the face of the earth again! I've been missing Moira and Liara a shit ton and have outlined the remainder of the work.....you'll hate me later. Without further ado, the return of To Fit In.

“You have fire, passion! Katherine was the same way whenever she started rambling on about her experiments.” Vasir reflected on oncoming shockwave with her own using the explosion created to search for cover. The fight had started as soon as Vasir stepped into the light, Moira had charged without warning, knocking the asari into the nearest wall. There was no talking to Moira, no chance at enraging her with words. Taking out her bondmate proved to be all the motivation she needed. Then there were the two companions that the hybrid had brought with her. Vasir would have no problem taking them all out on any given day, sadly today wasn’t any given day. Still, the asari was prepared she had set precautions weeks in advance. 

  
  
  
  


On the floors above were containers filled with security mechs, Fenris, and the usual humanoid models. There were two heavy Atlas mechs that were programmed to act like the regular run of the mill mechs. That would give the two something to work with while Vasir had her little dance with Katherine’s little monster.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t you dare compare me to her! I am nothing like her!”  Moira rushed into the smoke and debris, all thoughts of self-preservation thrown out the window. The floor was damaged beyond recognition, light fixtures were hanging limply from the ceiling, chunks of the floor were missing. Moira wasn’t pulling her punches, she was trying to take the whole building with her. 

  
  
  
  


“What a spitfire! Such a shame I have to kill you, the Shadow Broker was very adamant that you were to be handled. Katherine is going to lose her shit once she finds out.” Vasir caught Moira in with a throw knocking the hybrid off her feet. The asari was on top of her in an instant, delivering biotic enhanced punch after biotic enhanced punch. 

  
  
  


“Do you know how much shit I went through because of you!” Vasir’s personality changed, her attacks were vicious. Moira’s lip was split and her cheek was cut open but she did not cry out or flinch when the next hit came. The fire in her eyes never died out, if anything each attack only seemed to fuel her rage. 

  
  
  
  


“That sounds like a personal problem. My birth, my creation was of love, Katherine had no part in any of it.” moving her left hand so that the palm faced upwards Moira used a throw to free herself from Vasir’s grasp. Both opponents stumbled to their feet, the hybrid was quick enough to capture the former Spectre in a stasis field. It was her turn to unleash a beating, for her, Liara and all those poor souls that must have perished in that explosion. 

  
  
  
  


“What did you think would happen? That by killing Liara you would cripple me? Take away my will to fight?” Not wanting to hear an answer Moira continued to beat on Vasir channeling all of her pain into each punch. “Listen closely you bitch, before I go I will take everyone down with me!”

  
  
  


“Your Broker!” A hit to the face

  
  
  


“Cerberus!” A rib cracked

  
  
  


“And that damn bitch Katherine!” The last punch was charged with the remaining dark energy that Moira had left, sending Vasir crashing into a pile of debris. “Once all that is done, I will gladly follow to where Liara is waiting for me.”

  
  
  
  


“Heh, maybe you will accomplish all that you set out to do. It’s such a shame that you’ll never get to see her body again.” Still standing Vasir took a single step at a time, a hand pressed against her broken ribs as blood was expelled from her lungs. 

  
  
  
  


“You mean this body?” A warp was thrown at Vasir impaling her to a jagged piece if piping. A wounded but living Liara T’soni stepped forward from the shadows with an equally pissed Aethyta close behind.

  
  
  
  


Moira did nothing, didn’t move to check on her beloved, she just looked as if she was witnessing a ghost move about. She reached out, on instinct, with the bond in an attempt to discern reality from fantasy. Nothing, she could find nothing even with Liara standing before her. Her body began to tremble, emotions danced about her being unable to ascertain which was the one that felt right. The pain was felt as if it were her own, the cold that came after was like a knife to the heart. Moira was certain her love was dead yet her she stood encased in her biotics and gun trained on a wounded Vasir.

  
  
  


“Liara.” Her name was spoken in a whisper but held the sincerity of a prayer, “You’re okay?”

  
  
  


  
“Shepard, Vasir is still a threat,” Liara spoke in a cold, calculated tone. One that made Aethyta pray to the Goddess, something she hasn’t done in years.

  
  
  


Without hesitance, Moira called forth her biotics damning the consequences of her actions. One moment she was standing beside Liara, and the next she was hovering over Vasir with a combat knife in hand. 

  
  
  


“Do you wish to live, Vasir?” Moira had adopted the same cold tone as Liara, allowing herself to become an instrument in her chosen’s mission.

  
  
  
  


“Live? For what? My family thinks that I’m dead, the Broker will kill me if I fail this mission and Katherine will no doubt find a way to bring me back just to kill me herself. So no I do not want to live.” Each word spoken was accompanied by a coughing fit and blood, she didn’t have long in this world.

  
  
  


“Good enough for me. Before you go tell me one thing, where can I find the Shadow Broker?”

  
  
  


“I’ll do you one better...you abomination...I’ll show you.” With the last ounce of her strength, Vasir’s eyes darkened and her mind threw itself against Moira’s. The hybrid was taught at a young age how to create barriers to protect one’s self in the event of a forced meld. But she was still a child and Vasir was a matron with years of training beneath her. The asasri was not gentle, she forced Moira to witness the horrors that were dealt her in Katherine’s care. She showed how she once walked in the light while treading in the shadows, all for the sake of the people she protected. 

  
  
  
  


_ {I did what was needed to save thousands, isn’t it the same as what you are doing? Embracing the dark to safeguard the light? Doesn’t that make us the same?} _

  
  
  


The meld ended when Vasir had taken her last breath, her last act as Spectre was giving Moira the location of the Broker’s base. 

  
  
  


  
“Dammit Jack, I told you not to take that thing on by yourself!” Miranda and Jack found themselves back on the lower level. The former Cerberus operative was supporting the weight of her girlfriend, who despite the smile on her face was in an incredible amount of pain. 

  
  
  


“Babe that thing was going to squash you! The fuck was I going to tell the kids? That a robot squashed my girl and that I can never feel those amazing tit’s again?” 

  
  
  


“Really Jack? Is that the message we want to send to them?” The bickering of an old married couple was brought to an end when they saw who was standing in the room. The air felt tense even with their enemy dead at their feet.

  
  
  


“Holy shit Blue’s alive!”

Miranda elbowed Jack mouthing to her that now was not a good time for such an outburst. 

  
  
  


Aethyta disagreed, she thought now was the perfectly good time for an outburst. 

“Alright kiddies, we’re getting the fuck out of here building looks like she’s about to come down. We’ll go back to my place, rest and plan our next move….Athames ass I need a drink.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Back at Aethyta’s, Miranda had taken over has the team’s medic putting to good use her medical degree. Liara, along with her father were given the green light, despite the explosion they come out without major damage. Liara was quick to leave the other’s in Miranda’s care, she said that she need a few moments to herself before they began to debrief. Moira said nothing the entire time, she sat still as her wounds were looked over and treated. Most of the of the injuries she sustained would not scar, all save the one on her cheek. The cut was deep enough that no amount of medi-gel could fix. When given the diagnosis the hybrid said nothing, she hopped off the counter heading over to the guest room that Liara had taken. 

  
  
  
  


“The fuck happened to her? You think she’d be happy that Blue was alive.” Jack sat up on the counter, shirt tossed somewhere on the floor. “I know I would be.”

  
  
  


“Liara might have fucked up a bit, in my books this would count as a colossal fuck up. When the bomb went off I was able to get a barrier around Liara and myself, defended against the worst of it. That genius kid of mind thought it would be a good idea to block the bond that connected her in Moia in give the illusion that she was dead. She said it would cause Moira to act irrational, making Vasir believe she had done the job….load of shit if you ask me.” Aethyta passed Jack a bottle of turian brandy, the human had a look on her face that suggested she needed a stiff drink.

  
  
  
  


“ I can see why she did that. The mission was a success because of that quick thinking...but I can see where it would be detrimental.” Miranda tied off another one of Jack’s stitches. If she were in Liara’s place would she have done the same thing? Could she have? 

  
  
  


“If you ever did that shit to me I might have blown you up on the spot.” Taking one last gulp of the brandy Jack passed it on to Miranda, who had finally finished her work. 

  
  
  
  


“Jack, I wouldn’t even if I wanted to. That kind of bond that those to share it’s something we can only dream of….Besides are you sure you want me in your head all the time?”

  
  
  
  


“Alright you two go have victory sex in the room over there, I have a call to make.” Aethyta took the brandy back from a red-faced Miranda, chuckling to herself as Jack all but dragged her girl away. “Let’s hope Nezzie doesn’t kill me for this.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_ Doesn’t that make us the same? _

Vasir’s words hungover Moira’s thoughts like a cloud on a rainy day. Could she truly look back at her actions and say that what she had done was different than the path that the Spectre had followed. What she wanted would benefit many people if not the entire system, yet there were many unsavory things she had to do to achieve them. Surely they were different, that Moira, despite her dark tendencies was on a path that was right and just. 

  
  
  


_ Then again I did vow to be the darkness that Liara needed..so then why do those words bother me? _

  
  
  


Then there was the situation with Liara. Her chosen had opted to fake her death in order to achieve their goal. However brief it was the pain that Moira felt was something she never wanted to experience again. In that instance, there was no life worth living, no outcome that would be attainable without Liara. The asari didn’t bother to check on Moira once Vasir was dead, she left once there was nothing of use at the Towers. The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom, leaving Moira to stew in her thoughts for a few moments more. Each second felt like agony. Thousands upon thousands of scenario played themselves out in the hybrids mind and none of them were good. It was only when Liara stepped out the shower wrapped only in a towel that the world came to stand still. The pair looked at each other, Moira felt her chest tighten as Liara’s blue eyes stared at her. 

  
  
  


She knew that she should be again, she was angry, but seeing Liara standing there better worse for wear filled her with relief. Moira began to take a step forward before stopping herself, not trusting her emotions. 

  
  
  


“Liara…”

  
  
  


“I know what you are going to say, Shepard….it needed to be done... for the mission.”

Even here, Liara continued to speak with that same dejected tone, causing Moira’s emotions to turn to anger. 

  
  
  


“I don’t care about the mission Liara! I thought you died! I felt you go away and it was the worst thing I’ve ever experienced.” Moira felt her heart race while her soul called out for Liara still, she wanted her bondmate to open up to her. “It was so cold…”

  
  
  


“If I had told you that I was okay Vasir would have noticed. You needed to be ruthless, to be lost in your grief. Any other way and she might have caught on.”

  
  
  


“I don’t like what this planet has done to you, what being an information broker has done to you. You cast aside your heart for this mission you might not get it back Liara, I might not be enough to pull you back.” Her strength renewed Moira reached out taking Liara’s wrist in her hand, “ I can’t….won’t watch you lose yourself.”

  
  
  


“Two years, two years I waited not knowing if you were alive or not. Two years I had spent chasing lead after lead hoping to catch a glimpse of you. If you do now like how I am now maybe you should have never left.” There is was a bitter thought that had lied dormant since Moira’s return. Left alone it was allowed to fester, to grow, waiting for the day when it can rear its ugly head.

  
  
  
  


“You know why I had to leave, it wasn’t safe for anyone is I stayed.” Liara’s word had stung more than any wound that Moira had endured. Doubt started to creep into her mind, would it have been better if she had stayed and allowed her parents to train her? Would they have been harsh like Samara or would they have coddled her like they had all her life? “Staying here..it wouldn’t have worked you know this.”

  
  
  
  


“So what if I did!” Liara shouted pulling her wrist free of Moira’s hold, “I saw you get taken and could do nothing! I saw you on that beach beaten as streams of blood fell from your eyes, again I could do nothing. Since I’ve known you all I could do was watch as you wore yourself away to help other’s, to help me. When you left I’ve never felt so helpless, I wanted to change that to be useful to you. Maybe the person I’ve become isn’t who you wanted but it’s who you need.”

  
  
  


Liara felt the tears prickle at the corner her eyes, two years worth of emotions were finally breaking free. She couldn’t bare to look Moira in the eyes knowing that it would make the few escaped tears turn into streams. Liara didn’t expect her chosen to hold her in a tight in an embrace but nevertheless, the asari found herself being held. Nothing was said at that moment, Moira allowed Liara to cry in her arms. She needed this, they both did. 

  
  
  


“Liara, I’m sorry, I never took into account what my leaving would do to you. I never realized how much pain I caused you, forgive me. Please let me in, let me share this pain with you.”

  
  
  
  


The tears had dried leaving a mild headache and puffy eyes. Despite the warmth that embraced, the love and forgiveness that she knew was waiting for her, Liara found herself pushing away from Moira. She was not ready to be so easily forgiven as she was not was ready to forgive. 

  
  
  
  


“No, not yet...I...I need time.”

  
  
  
  


“Then I shall gladly wait for however long that might be.” One last kiss, placed ever so gently on the asari’s brow was Moira’s parting gift. She left fighting every urge not to look back, knowing that if she did she would be reduced to tears.

  
  
  
  


_ I love you Liara T’soni _

  
  
  
  



End file.
